Re-Xenoblade Chronicles 2
by StiriSyrene
Summary: A War is coming, and the only hope this Realm seemed to have, rested on the shoulders of a young boy. Rex, with the help of his Blade, is the key to this War. Only he can save Alrest and the Aegis from destruction.
1. Prologue

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

**Hi there!**

Well, as you can see, I have started something I can hopefully finish! And I believe that I can, considering I love these two Fandoms! This is a new thing for me, so be kind to me! :3

Xenoblade Chronicles 2 is a game I have spent my days playing when I'm bedridden, it was my lifesaver and no matter how many times I replay it, I still love it as much as I did when I first started it. Some of the things that I write in this story, will be based on my own experience playing the game.

Each chapter will actually be based on Chapter in-game, making them very long in the future!

For each Chapter I add, I will add in new Tags, not to spoil so much of it!

**OBS!**

This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

Hadrian was running. Or in this instance, his new name in this Realm is Reagan. He was running to avoid being eaten by a giant Aspid, and it was closing in on him. But he suddenly came to a stop at a beach not far away from Fonsett Village where he grew up. It was night time, and he was lucky that no one was there to witness this. But he was also protected by his cloak and the darkness of the night.

Reagan, or Rex, that he called, his parents in this world must have run out of ideas when they named him. He was both amused and perplexed by his name. He turned around just in time to avoid the giant gap of the Aspid. A young woman then joined him. The young woman in question was, in fact, a Blade, which made him a Driver in this Realm. The Blade threw one of her Ether Cannon's to him, and he caught it with ease. The size and weight didn't bother him; after all, he had practice carrying heavy weapons. After all, his Scythe was not a natural weapon to handle, but then again, no one could touch it but him.

The two of them put themselves in a position on each side of the Aspid to get a clean shot at it.

"KOS-MOS!" he called out and aimed his Ether Cannon from his side, and KOS-MOS nodded and mirrored his stance on the other side. They both locked on and started firing, and the Monster took damage. The Aspid roared in pain and anger, and Rex was pleased he had silently cast a silencing ward around the beach beforehand. Considering that roar, it would have pulled anyone towards them and wondering what was going on, and he rather not explain himself.

"X-Buster!" he called out and KOS-MOS, and she nodded and followed through with the order and fired the massive attack. The Aspid roared in pain and fell to the ground and started dissolving, indicating that they had managed to kill it. Both of them skidded to a stop on the white sand on the beach.

"That was pretty easy KOS-MOS, I think I need to accept harder Hunts," he said and lowered his hood, you could now see his face.

"I agree with Master, maybe next time you should see if Mor Ardain has different Hunts," she said.

Rex nodded and sat down on the beach and gave up a deep sigh. KOS-MOS followed his lead and wondered what her Master was thinking. She knew that he had started growing bored recently because of the peaceful nature of the Hunts, and to be honest, she was beginning to feel it too.

Rex looked at the sky that showed the Aurora Lights this night and laid down on the sand with a thump. This time around, he had become one of the most famous Drivers of Alrest, the Realm he wanted to save. Hadrian had landed in the body of a five-year-old boy that was on his deathbed. He had more or less taken over the body and modified the memories around him that knew him on some level. Rex could feel it. The boy was involved in the War that was about to come to this world. But he wondered how this boy would fit into it. Considering how young this body was, and the fact that the little boy hadn't survived past the age of five.

This body would be eighteen soon, an adult, but he wondered, really if his presence in this body had modified how it grew, because even though he would be an adult soon, Rex didn't look older than fifteen, and he only had the length of 170 cm, but he was still so slender, and almost had a looking female body, almost like his first one. Many, throughout the years, had mistaken him for a female. So he decided to embrace it. He had never tried to dress like one. Even though he could change his gender at will now, he still preferred his male form.

No one here in this Realm knew of his secret, not even Gramps. He didn't want to burden him with that kind of mystery. The only one that knew of it was KOS-MOS, but that was because they had resonated with him. But that was a given fact. The Blade of the Driver could see the heart of their Driver. Given the nature of how Blades resonates with Drivers, he was not surprised that KOS-MOS had resonated with him. She could be ruthless when she abandoned her human emotions, just like him. He hadn't only become Alrest's most reliable Driver, though. He had also become a famous Salvager. After he found out what the Cloud Sea was all about, he wanted to explore as much as possible.

So during the protection of the night, he was Alrest Strongest Driver, named Raziel, and during the day, he was Rex, the famous Salvager, that Salvage on Clouds no one dares to go. Pulling up hauls, no one had laid eyes on since centuries back. He liked his current life and wondered if the original soul of this body would have become both, just like he did. But there was nothing to it. So he rose from the sand and brushed it off. KOS-MOS followed him.

Both of them stood on equal length, but he had some high-heels on, so she was taller than him anyway. He wondered if he would grow more, considering that Rex stopped growing after he had turned fifteen. He still grumbled a bit about it. It was hard to be intimidating when he was this short.

While he grumbled about his height, KOS-MOS was scanning the area to see if any she needed to kill any more Monsters. She glanced at her Driver and gave him a small smile. A smile that he missed. After a decade together, he hadn't changed much, except in the body. But then again, he still had some growing to do, considering he acted mature when he felt like it. But Rex had always been mature towards those he didn't know, considering who he was, she couldn't fault him for it. She looked over him and though that he was a pretty young man in human standards. His semi-long hair that reached his shoulders and his bangs that framed his very much feminine face, it was clear as day that he had inherited his looks from his mother. His eyes were the ones that made him stand out and catch people's attention. One Goldeneye and another Crystal Blue, those eyes were framed with thick lashes, making him look even more feminine. She had heard how many people mistook him for a woman, not understanding why such beauty as 'her' would want to be called Rex, and not knowing he was a male.

KOS-MOS looked him over to see if he had gotten any injuries but nodded in relief that he was okay. He was wearing something that didn't help his image of looking like the male he was. But she thought he looked good enough, but then again, he was her Driver, and she couldn't care any less how he dressed because she still liked him. She agreed with the people. He made a good female. Especially in the outfit, he was currently wearing. It was completely black and very eye-catching.

The top was pure black, and it was a Crop-Top with a Halter Neck. Outside of that, he had a fishnet top on too, down to his hips. On top of that, he had a cape, a cape that had a lining of fur that was pure white around the neck area. The cape went down to the middle of his shins. It was also black and decorated with a silver lining on the bottom. He also wore some shorts, also black. They went down to the middle of his thighs and left only a bit of his legs visible, considering he was wearing knee-high boots.

All in all, she could understand why people thought him as a female.

"We should report our success in removing the threat," she said, and Rex nodded and pulled his hood up once more to hide his face. KOS-MOS couldn't help but admire how he looked. His frame was very impressed with all the shadows, almost swallowing him. The Scythe he had on his back made him look like Death. It also intimidated a lot of people when they laid eyes on him.

They both started running through the woods, avoiding the casual path that was there, and towards the next island over, where the people that hired them would be waiting. In just a few minutes, they reached the camp where they were. Rex somewhat cheated and had the Earth Element to help him out together with the Wind Element to reach them faster. They were soldiers that worked for Mor Ardain. But they paid him, and he never turned down those that wanted his help. Even though they were soldiers, he rather not be involved in the War between Uraya and Mor Ardain. He would help individuals, but he would not participate in their War with each other.

He had heard how many though he was double-crossing both sides. But he had clearly stated that he would help them out as individuals, but not in their current War. He would not pick a side; after all, he had lost both his parents in this world to that War. So when they had recruited him as Raziel, the lone and strongest Driver, he declined, and they never bothered him again. He had noticed they wanted to force him to participate, but he also had seen that they didn't dare to go up against him if he ever rebelled.

They both came to a halt when they reached the place where they were waiting. Rex stepped out of the shadows that had more or less swallowed him to protect him on his command. KOS-MOS right behind him. Making all of them jump. None of them were prepared to see them. Considering it was not often that Rex showed himself. It was always KOS-MOS that did the talking. So all of them made big eyes when they saw him standing there beside her.

"The job is done. Master wishes to know if you will need more of his assistance?" KOS-MOS said with a monotone voice, like always when she talked to strangers. Everyone knew of him, but the fact that his frame was very feminine like, they never really knew his true gender. Many thought he said he was a male to protect himself. But he never talked, so they couldn't even decide through that.

"Raziel! We didn't see you there! So the Aspid is removed?" they asked, and he just nodded.

"That was much faster than we expected," another one said with a surprised voice.

"Master says it was ridiculously easy to remove the threat," she answered, and they laughed, a bit nervous over that kind of answer.

"Of course, for someone like you, Raziel, it would be easy, but to us, it is a tough beast to slay. We tried to remove it before asking of your assistance, but as you saw, we failed," a man said. He looked like a leader. Rex just nodded and backed into the shadows once more and let them swallow him. KOS-MOS stayed to receive the reward. After she accepted the reward, he manipulated the shadows so that they would sallow her too before the soldiers could stall them any further.

Both of them walked through the shadows and returned to the beach they had left and waited. They waited on Azurda, or Gramps as Rex liked to call him. Azurda showed up a few minutes later. He landed in the Clouds and swam closer to the beach. Rex turned to KOS-MOS with a smile.

"Would you liked to rest some?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, please. After a month of just Hunting and doing missions, I feel like a well-needed rest is needed," Rex smiled and picked up his small Cube from his bag that decorated his leg. He let the Cube touch KOS-MOS Core Crystal, and both of them glowed, and a moment later, she disappeared in a light. The Cube in question is a Storage Cube. A nifty item for those that travel around and collecting stuff. Or just people that have to much at their disposal to carry around. Not many could afford one, but it was worth the money. Considering it was the lasses technology of Mor Ardain. 1,000,000 Gold. He had bought on very early after realizing he needed one because he was a Salvager. Money had never been an issue for him since he started making a living out of Salvaging.

"Hello Rex, you had a good Hunt?" Azurda asked, and he smiled and nodded

"Yeah, but I think I will be taking a break, these missions gets easier and easier. I think I'll stick to Salvagining for the time being," he said with a sigh and jumped up upon Azurda and laid down.

"You do as you like Rex. I hope that you won't be running into trouble," he said and started swimming away from the Leftheria Archipelago. Rex laughed at him.

"Trouble finds me, you know that!" he laughed and closed his eyes, and enjoyed the night.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, and Rex sighed.

"Take us to Argentum Trade Guild, I'm going to spend some time there," he said with a yawn. Azurda nodded and rose from the Clouds with a mighty beat with his wings, and they took off. The trip spent in silence and Rex was looking at the World Tree. It was getting closer.

Just a few hours later, they arrived at the Argentum Trade Guild.

Rex jumped off Azurda, where he had landed together with the other boats.

"Thanks for the ride Gramps!" he called out. He landed on the dock gracefully. During the ride, he had changed his clothes to his Salvaging Suit, not to raise any suspicion. He walked inside and started to ascent to the second floor, towards the Inn. Azruda just shook his head in amusement and fell in slumber, waiting for Rex to return.

Rex walked up the stairs and saw that it was almost empty because it was so late. He walked towards the Inn. He knew that it was this time of the year that many would be coming to Argentum. The Trading Season would be starting soon, so he decided to stay at the Inn for a while. A few days of doing nothing would be lovely for a change, considering that he had been running around Hunting and doing Missions for over a month now.

He walked towards the small Nopon, Utoto, and smiled at her.

"Rex! Welcome back to Lemour Inn! Are you staying long?" she asked, and Rex nodded with a smile.

"Can I reserve a room for the next two weeks?" he asked with a smile, and she nodded and started writing in the little notebook she always had behind there.

"That be 700 Gold," she said, and Rex gave her the money. He knew how shrewd all Nopons were with Gold. But considering Chairman Bana of the Argentum Trade Guild is a Nopon, everyone knew that. The Nopon did not become a good trade man just sitting there, or well, Rex thought he was sitting there because he had never seen Bana leave his chair.

He plucked the key from the desk and started walking towards his room. 205. He knew that room. He, more often than enough, always got that room. He thought it was because he was so popular, but he couldn't care less about that. The place in question was the most significant room at the Inn, and it had a big King Size bed in the middle together with a sofa, coffee table, a desk, and a wardrobe. On the other side of the room was a big bathroom, and it had a huge shower and a bathtub that he liked to laze about in. It was a beautiful room, and he never complained about it.

He was dead tired and undressed and threw his Salvaging Suit on the sofa and plucked out a big back T-Shirt that was a lot bigger than himself. It covered him down to half of his thigh. But it was very comfortable to sleep in. So he never bothered about getting something else. He never even bothered to brush his teeth, he could do that later. As soon as his head hit the big soft pillow, he was out like a light.

— ️—

When Rex woke up, he glared a bit. He's still tired and waved his hand, the time floated in front of his eyes, and he groaned. It was already midday. He sighed and burrowed down under the covered and pillows. He wanted to sleep some more, but couldn't. He had things to do. So he dragged himself up from the comfortable bed and towards the big bathroom. He pulled off his T-Shirt and threw it on the floor and stepped inside the big shower. It was nice. He hadn't had a bath in a few days, so he needed one. He let the warm water fall on him, and he started washing. It was a mirror on the wall on the side of the shower, and he looked at himself. He needed to do something about his hair. It was a mess. He poured some shampoo in his hair and started to wash it. It now reaches him down to his shoulder-blades. It was still very thick and refused to lay even on his head, and he sighed. He would never get away from the curse his father had given him; it looked like.

When he finished, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself with a wave of his hand and waved his hand once more. This time he had his clothes on. A big hoodie that was black and reached him to his thigh. The hood itself had some fake fur in it and was very soft. A pair of very well-worn shorts that also reach him to the middle of his thighs. The pockets were visible, and he shrugged. A couple of High-heel boots went to the middle of his shins, and they had Crystals and some chains on them. His bag on his thigh was once more there, and he patted it.

He turned towards the mirror on the wall over the sink and sigh. He snapped his fingers, and his hair was dry and now put up in a messy bun on the back of his head. The bangs were framing his face, and some strands of hair were hanging loose. He shrugged and just messed up his bangs and walked out of the bathroom. He snapped his finger, and all his stuff returned to his bag. While he knew no one would dare to go inside this room when they knew he was the one renting it, he still didn't want to leave anything lying around. So now everything was back inside his bag on his thigh.

He walked outside of his room and locked it, and started making his way downstairs. He was craving something sweet. Not that he needed to eat, but he was carving something. So he walked downstairs to the bottom floor. He ignored the looks that followed him when he stepped out of the Inn. He knew he had looked from the male population following him. Those that were standard visitors of the Guild shook their head in amusement when their friends took another look at him, already knowing he was a boy. But one thing they all could silently agree on was that Rex with his big heart and dual colored eyes could turn a man gay.

He walked towards the Honeycomb Sweets that was owned by the Nopon named Bonbon. Rex giggled. These Nopon names got weirder and weirder, according to him.

"Welcome, Rex! Always pleasure to sell Rex sweety-sweety confections!" Bonbon said, and Rex nodded.

"Thanks, could I get 5 Fruity Rice Balls and 1 Narcipear Jelly?" he said with a smile, and Bonbon nodded and plucked it down from the shelf.

"That be 2,160 Gold in total," she said, and Rex handed her the Gold and took it, and walked back upstairs. He giggled and sat down at one of the empty tables. It had been a long time since he indulges himself in something sweet. So he started eating it.

He picked up a book from his bag, Tome of Morytha #2. He started reading it and eating at the same time, and the Rice Balls were delicious. He moaned in pleasure and licked his lips. He could feel some of the looks he got, but he ignored it. If they wanted to lust after him, they could, but he wouldn't look at any of them. He still hasn't found the right one yet.

When he's finished eating, he put his book back and walked downstairs again. It was time for a needed Trade that he had been putting off. He groaned. It would take some time to get through all the stuff he needed to trade.

Rex walked up to Melolo and smiled.

"Rex! You are back! Have Rex found something for Melolo?" she asked, and Rex nodded and pulled up his Storage Cube and tapped it. A screen materialized itself in front of him. A display-only he could see, which he was grateful for. He didn't need everyone to see what he had inside there. Melolo pulled up her Storage Cube, and they synchronized them together so that it would be easier to trade the items instead of pulling the items up one by one.

Rex groaned once more when he saw that he had a load of things. It would take a while. He thumped his head on the desk with a whine. Melolo wondered what had happened.

"Is Rex not having enough items?" she asked with a worried voice, but he shook his head. He knew that she was just concerned about not getting anything from him, but he could care less.

"Yes, I do have a lot of stuff I need to trade, but with everything I see here, it will take a while..." he whined. He started looking through all his items and started from top to bottom.

He looked at the item and used the screen. He could decide how many of each item he wanted to trade, so he counted. While the screen did the maths for him, he still wanted to keep some of the items in his bag, so he pushed the screen to save a few of it.

"Okay, let's start with this then..." he mumbled, pressed the item he wanted to trade.

"Fancy Rumble Spring, let see here, I want to trade 900 of those," he said with a smile, and Melolo nodded and pressed on her screen to accept the Trade.

"Melolo give Rex 270,000 Gold in a total of each Set," she said, and Rex nodded and accepted and sweat-dropped. He needed to Trade more regularly, if he gets such amount of Gold of the Set that was worth the least amount of Gold.

"Hm, now the Mystery Cross... let's see here. I want to trade 900 of those too," he said and pressed on his screen, and Melolo nodded and accepted it.

"It will be 360,000 worth Gold for Set," she said, and he accepted the Gold.

He chewed a bit on his lip and looked through it. He wanted to trade all of it, but he didn't want to be here for long, but in the end, he gave up a sigh. He needed to make more place in his Cube, so the Trading had to be done.

"I want to trade 225 Butterfly Blackring," he said with a smile, and she nodded and accepted the Trade.

"That be 585,000 Gold," she said and nodded, and Rex continued to touch his screen.

"Hm… another 225 for the Photon Lens," he said and pushed the Trade.

"That be another 585,000 Gold,"

"The Butterfly Board, another 225 of those,"

"That be another 585,000 Gold,"

"Hm… Good View Set, 225 of those too,"

"Another 585,000 Gold,"

"Hm… the Fighter's Style, I want to trade 450 of those," he said and smiled at her, and Melolo gave him big eyes.

"That much! All that be 10,890,000 Gold!" she said and accepted the Trade, and he laughed.

"How about 900 of the Precious Quartz," he said, and she nodded in eagerness.

"That be worth 11,520,000 Gold!" she said, and Rex just laughed at her.

"Now then, 180 of the Flame Flower," he said, and she nodded with a big smile.

"That be worth 234,000 Gold,"

"150 of the Mysterious Circles,"

"That be worth 990,000 Gold,"

"150 of the Butterfly Coil Board,"

"That be another 990,000 Gold.

"Luminous Art Set 150 of those too,"

"Another 990,000 Gold,"

"180 of the Unknown Parts,"

"That be 5,472,000 Gold,"

"Another 180 of the Ancient Training Set,"

"Another 5,472,000 Gold,"

"180 of the Zigzag Quartz,"

"Another 5,472,000 Gold,"

"180 of the Cinq Set," he said with a smile, and she nodded.

"That be worth 28,836,000 Gold!" she said, and they finished the Trade.

"Now, let's see, Rex traded Sets for 73,836,000 Gold! That is a lot!" she exclaimed in happiness.

"Ah, well, last month, I forgot to Trade, so I have been hoarding stuff lately, and I needed some space in my Storage Cube. But the money will have to go home to the Village. After all, they will need the money more than me," he said with a big smile, and she nodded.

"Then Rex should speak to Max again," she said, and he nodded. She was right, while he didn't want to do that. He would always be sending a small amount through Max, but he knew that if there were a significant sum of Gold, only half of it would reach the Village.

He turned around and faced with a crowd of people. Some he recognized and others not. He tilted his head in wonder. He never understood why others were so interested in him and his Trading. It was a man named Garram that helped dock the Titanships to the Guild dock that came forward and put his arm around him. Rex laughed when he saw some glares turned towards Garram.

"Good going Rex, impressive like always," he said with a laugh, and Rex just giggled and hugged him and tilted his head in wonder. Pretending not to see the jealous looks Garram got when he did that.

"What is?" he asked with his head titled and looked at him with big wondering eyes. But he just laughed and waved him off.

"Nothing Rex, but if you are Trading, are you are staying?" he asked, and Rex nodded with a smile and put an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I've been running around for over a month now, I need some rest now," he said with a sigh, and Garram nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, just tell me if you need help with anything, yeah?" he said, and Rex nodded with a smile and hugged him once more and let go.

He started to make his way up the stairs again and continued to the Flight Deck; he loved sitting there to relax and watch over the Cloud Sea. It was very calming.

He was sitting there just taking it easy and wondering how his future would look like. Soon this body would be turning 18. He had decided to let the body age until he felt like the right age to stop. He felt like 25 would be a sweet age to prevent aging. He was still waiting on the War he could feel brewing. The Shadows were whispering how a mighty foe was moving. He closed his eyes and listened to them. Shadows provided him memories of Alrest, the War of the Aegis had been raging in the past, how the foe was looking for the Aegis that sank three mighty Titans into the Cloud Sea. But he could feel a Darkness, a Darkness that had taken over many parts of the world of Alrest. He growled a bit. The man that was behind bringing the two Aegis into this world needed to punish. They did not belong to this world. He had messed with power beyond him and thus making him stuck in stasis.

Unfortunately, Fate did not like when he interfered, while he was the strongest being out there, because no one could avoid Death, Fate could make life a living hell. So he waited until he felt Fate left this world, and he could take over. He could feel that Fate was fading, and many stopped believing in it, thus making it disappear from this world. So he would be taking over Alrest. He would be restoring Alrest to its former glory. He just needed to wait.

He sighed and laid down on his back and watched the sky with his legs dangling over the edge of the usual place where people could Salvage from. The Cloud Sea was just right under him, and he could jump if he wanted to.

But he closed his eyes and just laid there, enjoying the beautiful weather.

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

What do you think? :3

Anyway, I'm still learning the ropes here on Wattpad, any tip you might give me? And I have no idea how to use Links here!

Also, I'm pretty new at writing stuff, I'm still in the learning stage, but I hope you liked it!

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧


	2. Chapter One - Encounters

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

_Hi there!_

Let me just warn you, the way I have written the dialogue as Nopon's, it might seem weird for you, but it is the way they actually talk, if you think it's weird reading, you should hear them talk! It is hilarious!

**OBS!**

This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

Rex decided that today was a good day to return to the Argentum Trade Guild. Floating on the Cloud Sea for a week now made him want to sleep in an Inn. Not that he minded the hut on Gramps back. Considering that he had more or less modified it to fit his need with Magic. But he still wanted to sleep in an Inn once more.

"Gramps, let's go back to the Argentum Trade Guild," he said, and Azurda nodded in agreement.

The weather was very nice this early morning, and the wind was blowing pleasantly. Today Rex had decided to put up his hair in a messy pony-tail. It had gotten longer, and it now reached him to the middle of his back, he needed p cut it off, or adjust it with magic. His bangs had gotten longer, too, and were messy as ever. One thing he hadn't gotten rid of was the messy hair that he had his first life. But he liked how it framed his face now.

The past days Rex had decided to tell Azruda about himself. While Azurda didn't believe him at first, Rex had managed to convince him about it when he showed the Titan his true form, as Master of Death, how he knew about the war that had taken place there 500 years ago, how the Shadows had warned him about the coming war between the two Aegis Blades. He had felt the need to tell Azurda because he could feel it starting. The Shadows began to grow restless, and he could feel their worry. Fenrir that never left his own Shadow, was even pacing with fear at this point.

It didn't take long for the both of them to reach the Argentum Trade Guild, and Azurda came to a stop where most ships docked their ships. So Rex just jumped down from Azurda and was met with Hirkham.

"Back so soon, Rex? How have you been this past week? How does it feel to be an adult finally?" Hirkham asked with a smirk, and Rex just rolled his eyes and smiled at him back.

"Nothing feels different from before," he answers with a grin and hands him 15 Gold to have Gramps taking up some space at the dock.

"Yeah, if you say so, just tell me if you need anything else from me," he said and walked away, and Rex just gave up a small sigh. Azurda watched his charge; he had more or less raised and watch grow up since he was a child. Well, since his body was a child, at least. He had seen and how restless Rex had grown the last week, and he was a bit worried. After what Rex told him, he was concerned about how Rex would fit into this war, but he also knew that Rex could take care of himself. Rex turned his attention towards Azurda with a small smile.

"Rex, my boy. Feel free to take your time. I'm plenty tired, so I'll snooze here for a spell," he said, and Rex nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Gramps. You take it easy," Rex said with a smile and patted him, and Azurda grumbled.

"Just in case you were wondering…, I don't need any souvenirs, so don't go out of your way for my benefit," he said, and Rex frowned, but Azurda shook his giant head, and Rex huffed, making Azurda laugh a bit. Rex just turned around and started walking towards the building. It was then he laid eyes on a big ship. He was surprised. It wasn't even a Titanship. Those rarely docked here, and he wondered what it was doing here of all places. But he ignored it and walked inside the Argentum Bazaar. He looked around and smiled and waved at the people he knew. Most people he knew, but he could spot some new faces.

He was just about to climb the stairs when a Nopon called out to him.

"Hello Rex!" the Nopon called out, and Rex looked up and saw that the Nopon was flanked by two guards that more or less towered over him. He could feel they were strong and had proper training, but they would not be able to stand a chance against him. But he greeted the Nopon with a smile.

"Pupunin! It has been a while since I've seen you here in Argentum," Rex said with a soft smile.

"Rex is looking high spirits! Or how to say…, yes, very peppy," Pupunin said and gave a small bow towards him. The guards followed the Nopons lead with their bow. Everyone knew who Rex was and how successful he was a Salvager.

"I feel fine. I'm just a bit bored as of late. So have you got something interesting for me, a new job, maybe?" Rex asked with a hopeful look at the small Nopon. His big dual-colored eyes sparkled with interest. The guards that were standing behind Pupuinin glanced at Rex and then each other, wondering how this person that did not even look legal age was the most famous Salvager out there. His looks that were that of the feminine gender did not help the situation. He didn't look like he belonged to the Salvagers business. Especially not when he could drag up some monsters with him form the Cloud Sea.

"Something like that, but let Pupunin ask question. Rex come from Fonsett Village in Leftherian Archipelago, yes?" he asked, and Rex nodded. He graced the surface of the Nopon but didn't get much from him. But the shadows had stirred and started feeling worrying, and he had a small hunch what this is about now.

"Yes, that's right, but why do you ask?" he asked with a perplexed look at the Nopon. No one but his Gramps knew that he was only half Leftherian and half Tantalese. His mother had been Tantalese, but no one knew that, and they didn't need to know that. Gramps had taught him what the Shadows hadn't been able to teach him about this world. He still wanted to know more about this world; it was a fascinating history here.

"Rex would go straight to boardroom of Chairman," Pupunin said with a serious tone, making Rex wonder what this is all about. He graced the guards' minds to see what it was about, but not even they knew what was going on. Not even they knew what was going on, so he had to go there to see what was happening. He didn't like it.

"What is going on? Have I don't something wrong?" he asked with a worried look and looked at them with big eyes. The guards started squirming in their place when he turned his eyes towards them, but he ignored them, considering that they didn't even know what was going on. He hated not knowing something. He wanted to pull on the shadows, not this early, and when he was in the open like this.

"No no, but Chairman Bana ask for Rex by name," he said, and Rex frowned. He had never done anything that should have caught the Nopons attention. He disliked the Nopon.

"The Chairman, for me?" he asked and raised a perfect eyebrow. Bana never asked for anyone if there wasn't about Gold. He was wealthy, he knew that, but he didn't think Bana knew how much Gold he was carrying around.

"What is Rex waiting for? Chop Chop! You go see Chairman Bana now!" Pupunin said in a demanding voice, and Rex narrowed his eyes at the small Nopon who flinched when he saw it. Rex gave him an intimidating glare, and they all three walked away. He did not like to be ordered around, still peeved that Bana even wanted to talk to him. He knew that having the attention of the Chairman was not a good thing. That was something all Salvagers learned early on when they started. Everyone knew that Bana was one of the most shrewd Nopons out there. That was also why he was the Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild. He knew that he could have bought the place, but he rather not get involved in whatever it was they are doing.

So Rex took off towards the floor where he knew Bana was and knocked on the door. Hoping this was important or he would walk away. He hated working for Nopons. They were annoying. He hoped that he hadn't in some way offended the Nopon. Or else he would never get rid of him. So whatever it was he was called up for, he hoped it would be worth it.

The door opened by a young woman, and he was led to stand in front of Bana. Rex schooled his face to only show boredom. Even though he was annoyed, He hopes it would be interesting, at least.

"Thank you for accepting summons! I, Bana, Chairman of Argentum Trade Guild," he said, making Rex just raise his eyebrow. He scoffed internally; he also wanted to roll his eyes but refrained from doing so. The Nopon wouldn't be able to be more egocentric even if he tried. But then again, it was a Nopon for you.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with a normal voice, wooing nothing. All he wanted to do right now was to go to bed. He was tired.

"Me hear from all over the Argentum Trade Guild that friend best Salvager out there. That being the case, I have a teensy weensy thing to ask of Rex!" Bana said, looking all mighty and high. Rex could feel that his interest in this started to fade away. He couldn't care less. Bana acted like he was a freaking God. He was a freaking God, everyone was beneath him, but if he should act like the God, he was to be locked up. He could hear it was a mission Bana wanted him to do. He hoped that it was interesting enough and worth his time. He was to take a break from all things Salvaging and Hunting, but it seemed that fate did not allow that. He couldn't care less about the reward money, that would probably only be pocket money anyway. He nodded, making Bana continue his all-mighty rant.

"Reward will be 100,000 Gold," he said and watched the reaction of Rex. Rex did not react, he still looked bored, but something was off. Such reward money was not something a regular job would give, so he wondered what it was. When he still hadn't said anything, Bana grew annoyed, but he couldn't care less about that.

"Friend heard right! Actually that just the advance, another 100,000 Gold provided upon complete the job," he said, and Rex still didn't show any interest in what he had said. He could see that his lack of reaction was annoying Bana, but he also could more or less hear that Rex should be in awe of all the Gold Bana was offering. But the truth was, that kind of money was something that he managed to trade for in regular days of work after he had gone out Salvaging.

"What's the job?" Rex asked and looked bored and looked over his nails. He could feel the glare of Bana, but he just rolled his eyes. He was not going to bow down to a screwed Nopon like him. Besides, the shadows were nervous around Bana, making him on guard. If the shadows were apprehensive of the Nopon, then Rex would not trust the Nopon for one-second. Fenrir also reacted to Bana, giving him even more of a reason no to believe the Nopon.

"… you have the skills for this?" Bana asked, making Rex roll his eyes.

"If you didn't think I did, I doubt that you would have asked me here, but I can leave if you want to," he said with a sweet smile. A smile that made Bana nervous. Rex just turned around and started walking towards the door. If he had been someone else, and Bana had revealed the Gold and then taken it back, it would have been like a slap in the face, making him hate the Nopon even more.

"Wait…! True… meh, if you say so. Here, crew will explain task. Bring them in," Bana said and glared at Rex and turned to one of the girls of his left side. She nodded and gave him a small bow. Rex returned to his place and had his back towards the door the girl opened. He was annoyed.

"Sir," she said and opened the double-doors. Rex let his own shadow be his eyes, so he never even turned around. He crossed his arms and waited. Out from the room came people that made his shadows nervous, and Fenrir growled.

He turned so that he only had his side towards them and glanced at them from under his bangs.

He spotted a Gormotti girl flanked by a white tiger, and she was a Driver. He kept his eyes hidden from view and observed them. He didn't like to deal with other Drivers, but if the job demanded Drivers it must be a somewhat hard job and considering no one knew that he was a Driver himself, he wanted to keep it that way. Another man walked out of the room, and it made him tense.

The darkness poured off the man, but the darkness wasn't his own. It was like it was dampening him and his power, this was Malos. His shadows started whispering to him. The Aegis that lost his own free will to a human of all people. Rex observed Malos. He still had some light left in him, but it would disappear soon. The darkness was drowning him. The shadows whispered how he must save this Blade. He wondered how he could do that when he didn't even know who the man's Driver was.

But if Malos was showing himself now, it meant that he had located the other Aegis. So it was time. The War was coming, and he wondered what would happen. If it would be like the War 500 years ago, he hoped not.

Another man stepped out from behind Malos, and this was Jin he saw. The Shadows whispered of his pain of the loss this man had lived through how he wanted nothing more than to get revenge. Rex wondered if it was the same man that the Darkness came from. If so, it would help a great deal. He heard what they said. Flesh Eater. His original Driver had died. He could see his own Shadow missed his Driver, making him vulnerable to the Darkness that invaded his heart.

Rex wanted to hit something; the man that played God in this Realm knew of this but did nothing to save them. While he was Death, he did not want to see everyone dead. He still had his own compassionate heart that he had when he was human. But this Realm didn't mean anything to the so-called God. Rex had never met the man, and he already hated him with passion.

Rex didn't say anything and just watched them from underneath his bangs. They all lined up on his side, and he schooled his face to look uninterested once more. He could feel Malo's gaze at him. Those eyes held nothing but pain and sorrow of not being free, just like Jin. He wanted to shudder when he heard Jin started to speak. It was deep and very demanding.

"So… there is something that we want to haul up. There were some current shifts. It showed up in an uncharted area. But unfortunately, it's a long way down," he said and started at Rex. Rex just glanced at him, still not turning fully towards them. He graced their thoughts, but the only thing they focused on was to locate the Aegis.

Rex could feel the eyes of Jin and Malos drag over him where he was standing. He was suddenly very much aware of what he was wearing. He only had a white crop-top hoodie with a long arm, the top only went a bit further down to his ribs, and he only had ha pair of well-worn shorts. And a couple of back boots with high heels. His hair was in a messy ponytail. He must look like a mess. But there was nothing to do about it. The piercing in his bellybutton dangled and glimmered in the light, catching their attention. He still had his regular Cross earring, because that was his Reaper Weapon, he never goes anywhere without that. His hands, decorated with chains, they stuck together on his hand and attached to a bracelet and a ring. In the middle of the chain of his hand was a Crystal.

He tried to ignore their looks.

"Bana offered to assemble team of veterans for job, but this crew very picky. They want small Elite Team, and only from Leftheria," he said, making Rex nod. He could understand that. If what Gramps had told him was true, only the people of Leftheria could unseal the Aegis.

"That when Bana have stroke of genius! Should hire Rex! Many speak Rex name with respect!" Bana said, and he rolled his eyes. He wanted the attention of the Driver. He could feel that Malos had seen his action and snorted. He was not impressed by the Nopon either. But he nodded with a sigh.

"Very well, I will do this job, but may I ask who else will be coming with me on this job. While I'm good at my job, I still need a hand with it, considering these people are not Salvager's," Rex said with a soft voice and threw a glance at them from underneath his bangs. He could see that the girl twitched in annoyance but didn't say anything, considering he was right.

"Rex chose himself, people he want with on this job," Bana said with a displeased voice, and he smirked. Bana wanted to choose his team, but whatever he could do to have one over Bana was worth it in his eyes. He nodded in acceptance. But it was then the girl started laughing.

"A child, Salvager! Jin, don't tell me we're gonna have to hire a babysitter for this outing too," she said with a mocking voice. Rex, on the other hand, turned towards them, and they got a better look at him. He could feel the intense gaze of both Jin and Malos gave him, but he ignored them in favor of the young girl. He glared at her. His eyes shone with danger, making her glare back. He snorted and assessed the girl and gave her a dismissive look. The action made the girl hiss in anger. Malos snorted, and Jin hid his amusement. Rex was going to decline the job, but the Blade of the girl stepped forward and started talking.

"Rex, was it? I implore you to excuse my lady's discourtesy," he said with a bow. Rex could feel that the Blade could tell there was something dangerous about him. He was surprised about that and impressed. He watched for any lies but saw none and nodded.

"Dromach! What have I told you about speaking for me? Shut your-" she started, and Rex ignored her. It seemed at least her Blade knew how to be polite to the people they hired.

"Drop it, Nia. Though I see your point," he said, making Rex be on guard. He let his magic flow into the chains on his hands, prepared for the attack he knew would come.

"In any case. It should be easy enough to make sure..." Malos said and flew forward. But Rex was prepared and took a step back. The chains on his hands grew longer, but he still held them. Malos attacked, and he dodged every attack. Every time he failed to land an attack, he became impressed with Rex. Rex only grew annoyed. While Malos was strong, he was no way near strong enough to take him out.

It was when Malos raised his weapon above his head and was about to slam it down towards him, that Rex acted. Rex threw his hands out, and the chains flew forward and circled the sword, and he pulled, making both chains secure around the weapon. Malos was about to attack once more, to get rid of the chains, but before he could do anything. Rex had pulled once more on the chains, and it severed the sword, and it cracked into million pieces.

All three Drivers grew big eyes. The fact that those thin chains had destroyed a Blade Weapon was not something they had seen before. Rex looked at them with annoyed eyes. He ignored how shocked they looked and glared at Malos.

"Please refrain from attacking me," he said with a calm voice and glared at him. Malos, on the other hand, looked impressed. He nodded with a big smile.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting," he said with a big smile and went back to stand next to Jin. Rex rolled his eyes and let the chains grow smaller. They all watched them, very interested in how they worked. He was pretty sure that if he didn't know how to fight, they wouldn't have hired him. Malos looked amused when Rex turned his glare towards him.

"Malos! What good is it, beating up a little girl?" Nia said, making Malos, Jin, and Dromarch look at her with surprise. When Rex turned his glare towards her, Malos snorted, and Jin looked away to hide his amusement, and Dromarch bowed in shame over the comment.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? What if the kid's not up to it?" Malos said with a big grin towards him, making Rex roll his eye and turned away from them with a huff. If they didn't want him to do this, then he would walk away. But he knew. He knew that Malos would be winning this argument. After all, from what he had gathered, Malos was a very persistent person.

"I said nothing of that sort!" Nia said with a small glare towards him.

"You did think it, though, right? And anyway, now we know. You'll do good, sweetheart. Though you don't look like a Driver, your pose tells another story…" he said with a grin, and Rex rolled his eyes. He never knew Malos could be flirty.

Malos walked closer to him, Rex not moving another step. In the end, Malos was standing right in front of him and was right up in his face. Even though Rex was a decent height, Malos was still one and a half head taller than him.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked with a smile, and Rex gave him a smirk and poked out his tongue. Malos lifted his eyebrows when he saw the piercing that decorated it in the middle.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," he said and winked at him. Malos just grinned and nodded and walked out of the room, flanked by his Blade and Jin. Nia, on the other hand, glared at Rex and stalked after the two men. Dromarch nodded in farewell, and Rex sighed. That was a bit more tasking that he expected.

Rex left the room, ignoring the money Bana wanted to give him. He didn't need it anyway. There was something he needed to do. If they had located the Aegis, he needed to prepare for the upcoming war. He stalked out from the place to find Gramps where he had left him at the docks.

"Gramps, this is important," Rex said with a serious voice and jumped upon his back. Azurda started to float further away from the Guild, and soon they were far enough away from the Guild so that no one would hear them.

"What is the matter, Rex?" he asked, and Rex told him what had happened. He would need to do this. He didn't want Malos and Jin to get their hands on the Aegis. The fact that he could feel that they wanted to use the Aegis as revenge made it a lot worse. So he would have to get to the Aegis before them.

"If you feel the need to take this job, Rex, I won't stop you, but I believe I shall follow behind," he said, and Rex nodded in agreement that he could live with. They both returned to the Guild, and Rex walked to his room in the Inn. It was time to prepare for the departure.

He looked around and started undressing. He needed to dress in some other clothes. Some that he used to work in. He snapped his fingers and waved his hand, and a full-length mirror appeared in front of him, and he turned and looked at himself. It was good enough.

It was a red and blacktop that cut off so that I only covered his right side and chest. The cleavage and the bands that held it up was on the side of his arms. The bottom of it decorated with Crystals that glimmered in the light. It was short enough that you could see his belly button piercing. He never changes it. He rather likes the drop made out of Moon water.

He had a pair of form-fitting black pants; they were a bit torn on his front. At his hips, a belt decorated them and held his small pouch. On his feet, he had a pair of black high heels boots decorated with chains, and on his hands, he had a couple of fingerless gloves with an opening on the top. But he still had his chains on his hands. And on his left arm, he had three rems that decorated in Crystals, that went up to his wrist.

He still had his Cross in his ear and other rings in his other ear. Around his neck, he had a chocker. A black choker that had a lock on it in pure gold and a Ruby that looked like a rose. His hair was still up in his messy ponytail. He shrugged and snapped his fingers once more. This time a cloak floated in front of him, and he plucked it from the air. He put it on and looked at himself. The cloak was black and chained together around his neck. The chain split in three different ways on each side of his shoulder, and the chain decorated with crystals. The cloak was cut, so it was pointed at the middle and down. On each side of the point, was adorned with three rings that held a crystal. The cloak was decorated in the middle so that it laid on his head, three different chains split to each side, and connected again at the back of the hood. But these chains were decorated with red crystals that looked like blood drops.

Rex nodded. He rather liked it. So he touched his Cross, and soon his Scythe materialized in front of him. He slashed with it a few times and nodded. It was still as sharp as ever. If someone touched the blade of the scythe, they would cut themselves, but it would be such a clean-cut they wouldn't even notice it. The edge of the Scythe was very long and had a form like a Crescent Moon. It could cut through anything. After all, it was the same Scythe he used to Reap.

Rex looked around to see that he hadn't forgotten anything and nodded. He walked out of the room and pulled down his hood once more. He gave back the key to Utoto that gave him big eyes. He couldn't blame the Nopon. After all, not many people had seen him in his working clothes. With his Scythe on his back, he started walking downstairs. Everyone stayed and watched him. He could feel the shock roll off them all when they realized who he was. He smiled at them and nodded towards those that knew him. He ignored the looks he got and walked towards the bock and boarded the C.S.E.V Maelstrom. The crew he had chosen made big eyes at him, but he just gave them a nod as a greeting and went upstairs to the room where the captain was. There was Garrick.

"Good afternoon Garrick," Rex greeted the man with a soft smile, and the man turned around and gave him a grin. Garrick dragged his eyes over Rex form, and he could see the attraction in those eyes. But Rex ignored it.

"Afternoon Rex! Amazing! So you will be the one in charge of this expedition! I have everything in the file over there that you should know," he said with a smile, and Rex nodded in thanks and sat down on the comfortable couch and started looking through the files to get a better picture of what he was looking for.

"We will be reaching the uncharted zone by tomorrow, so there is plenty of time before then," Garrick said and fiddled with the panel. Rex nodded and didn't even look up from the papers. Garrick just gave him a grin and shook his head in amusement. He had always wanted to see Rex work, and even though Rex looked like he was very bored with what he was reading, he took it seriously.

"I must say, Rex, we all were a bit surprised when you accepted the job, considering that you work alone," he said and leaned against the panel and looked at Rex that was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, well, I felt to try something new. Besides Chairman Bana is not someone you want to anger," he answered with a smile and spread out the papers on the table in front of him, and Garrick nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, true, but the clients aren't here, so we cant cast off just yet, have you seen them?" he asked, and Rex looked up and frowned.

"Really? Oh well, I think I will wait for them outside then. As soon as they are aboard, you can cast off," Rex said with a smile and rose from his seat and nodded towards Garrick and walked out to the dock once more.

As he was to step outside, he could see all three of them and the two Blades waiting there. He heard Nia complain to her companions.

"Where is that kid?! Making us wait for her, how unprofessional!" she hissed in anger, and Rex glared at her. Not that she could see that. He could see that Malos was amused by what she had just said, and Jin looked bored. It looked like Nia still hadn't figured out he was a male.

"I have been here for 30 minutes now, everyone else is done, and it's only you lot we have been waiting for. If it weren't for the fact that you wanted to come along on this job, we could have been long gone by now," Rex said with a sarcastic tone and stepped outside, and they turned and looked at him. Both Jin and Malos froze when they saw him. Malos dragged a heated gaze over his form, but he ignored it. Jin looked interested in him, which he also ignored. He looked at Nia with a challenging look, making Nia hiss at him in anger, but that only furthered his amusement. Malos looked extremely amused by their exchange.

"Whatever!" she hissed in anger, making Rex smirk at her.

They boarded the ship, Rex signaled to the man at the dock to release the boat from the pier, and he walked back up to Garrick again.

"Garrick, everyone is on board so you can take off," he said and sat down once more on the sofa and looked through the rest of the paperers. Garrick laughed and gave him a salute.

"Aye aye!" he said and turned to the panel with a laugh.

Rex gave up a sigh and laid down on the couch and wondered what would happen. He wishes he could do something about this before it would break out in a war, but it seemed like it was not something that he could avoid. He closed his eyes and laid a hand over his eyes.

Garrick cast a glance at the sofa and couldn't help but smile. Rex didn't look like someone successful as he was, and he didn't look like a male in his age. He was beautiful that he could admit. But he had seen, no matter who it was that paid attention to him, Rex never looked twice at anyone. He wondered if that would change.

— ️—

Malos, Jin, and Nia had chosen their rooms and decided to listen in to what the crew was saying. After all, it would take them a while and a half to get in position. Malos was curious about what the team was thinking of Rex. He had wondered why Rex gave out orders, after all, the kid couldn't be in charge, right?

But they all got shocked when they heard them talking.

"To think that Rex of all people would be the one to lead this expedition!" a man happily was drinking together with his friend.

"Yeah! He never takes these kinds of regular jobs! I feel so honored that he decided to choose us as his crew!" another one said and looked like a happy puppy.

"Do any of you know if he is going to dive down with us?" one asked, and another one shook his head.

"Nah! I don't think so, he will be in charge of sending us down there, but I heard he won't be going down there with us," he answered, and they nodded in acceptance.

"Yeah, considering how easy this job seemed to be, compared to those jobs he takes on regularly, I don't blame him for staying up here," another one said with a laugh. They all knew that this would be a breeze for Rex. After all, he had made bigger hauls all by himself.

"I must say it is still an honor to have him here! I feel somewhat safer," he said, and the others nodded. Rex had done dangerous expeditions all by himself, so he must know how to fight and protect himself.

Nia, Jin, and Malos walked back towards the big room in the middle of the ship and sat down.

"That kid?! It's a boy, and has done more dangerous things than this?! Don't joke with me!" she hissed in anger and glared at nothing. Malos, on the other hand, was very amused by her anger.

"So we did a good pick after all," he said and turned towards Jin to see what he had to say about what they just had heard. But he stayed silent.

Nia couldn't understand why a kid like him had so much respect. She hadn't seen anything from him that could explain that. Except how he had destroyed Malos's weapon, but she dismissed that. She huffed and glared at nothing in particular.

— ️—

Rex woke up from his nap. He had fallen asleep, not meaning too. Garrick was standing over him, shaking him lightly.

"Rex, we are here; you slept longer than expected," he said, and Rex nodded and stretched. So it was time. He picked up his Storage Cube and found his hook that he used to help him Salvage. He felt like he would need it for some reason. He put it on his right arm and nodded.

He rose from his place of the couch and walked over to the microphone and pushed the button.

"We are in position. All personnel report to stations. Salvage Team, suit up and proceed to hatch," he said, and he heard how it started moving in the boat. He smiled towards Garrick and nodded in thanks. Rex glanced outside and saw that they were in the middle of a storm.

He moved down to the Interior and stood and waited for the Team to assemble. When everyone was there, he snapped his fingers to get their attention. He didn't want to have any accidents on his watch.

"Your target is located inside a shipwreck 450 peds straight down. We will not search the wreck while submerged. It is too much of high risk, so we'll be using floating devices and cranes to lift the hull first. Next, you'll be split into teams and explore the interior. Once the target's found, retrieval can commence. If everything is clear, let's begin with attaching the floats. Get into position!" Rex said, and they all turned and started walking outside. It was then Nia that had been standing above him, just had to throw in her comment.

"We're paying you, lowlifes, a lot, so don't screw it up!" she called out to them. Rex just rolled his eyes and ignored her like everyone else, making her hiss in the annoyance of being ignored. They all made their way out to the cranes that were activated and ready to be used. Rex looked them all over to see that everything was in order and nodded.

"And submerge," he said, and they all took a step forward and fell into the Cloud Sea.

When everyone was down, Rex walked back inside and met with Nia, Malos, and Jin.

"So… how long should we wait?" Malos asked, and Rex rolled his eyes where he stood in front of the man.

"If my calculation is correct, they should be finished in about five minutes. If nothing goes wrong down there, that is," Rex said, and Nia rolled her eyes.

"You seem very certain of that fact," she said with a sarcastic voice, but Rex ignored her in favor of Malos.

"You will decide where you want the different teams dispatched. I assume that you want to go and explore the shipwreck yourself," he said, and Malos nodded with a grin. Nia hissed in anger of being ignored once again.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she said, but Rex just rolled his eyes.

"If you can't act mature, then I'm going to ignore you. I have better things to do; besides, you seemed pretty insistent on that I was going to do this mission, so why do you act all high and mighty when it's very apparent that I couldn't care less about this job. A word from me, and we drop the wreck back into the Clouds and return. Then you have to find a new team that suits your criteria," he said with a flat voice. He was getting annoyed at her attitude, but he had dealt with worse people than her. She was nothing but a child in his eyes. Nia was about to say something, but Rex cut her off once again.

"And, considering how picky you were with the people chosen, I don't think you're going to have much luck,"

"Leave it alone, Nia," Malos said with an amused voice. She hissed at him, but he just gave her a grin. Rex turned and waved to them.

"Come, they should be on their way up now," he said and walked out once again, and they followed him. Just as they stepped outside on the deck, the shipwreck broke the surface of the Cloud Sea. It was huge.

Rex continued to walk forward with them, all tailing him, but he ignored it. He was going to turn around and walk back inside when Jin turned to him.

"...you, come with us," he said with a voice that clearly said it was an order. He sighed and nodded and followed. They were about to open the doors that would lead them inside the ship, but before they could even reach the doors, it was broken down by a monster.

"A Leathal Lysaat King, the ship should be full of monsters by now," he said with a sigh. He was not up for fighting anything, but it seemed he did not have much of a choice.

"Then we just have to kill them all," Malos said with a grin, making Rex laugh. He heard the bloodthirsty tone in his voice. It was the same tone he used when he went on a rampage himself because some humans tried to cheat Death once again. Rex nodded with a smile, and before any of them could react, he had plucked his Scythe from his back and dashed forward. Not one of them saw him move, so when the monster was lying there, bleeding to death, cut in half, they were shocked.

The Salvager's realized why Rex managed to Salvage alone one the most dangerous Clouds. Malos, Jin, and Nia stared at him with shock. Rex just sighed and put his Scythe on his back again. Without saying anything, and ignoring the looks he got, he started walking inside. That made all three Drivers walk after him. It was then he heard the Shadows whisper to him again, so he looked back to see what they were whispering about. Both Malos and Jin saw this and looked in the same direction, but didn't see anything. Rex just looked at them and shook his head and continued. Pupunin was there, and it was apparent because Bana had ordered him too.

Malos walked closer to Rex, making him wonder what the Blade would do. Rex just glanced up at the taller man with the question in his eyes.

"What was that?" he asked with a low voice, and Rex sighed.

"Chairman Bana has eyes on us," he said with a soft voice so that only Malos and Jin heard him. They looked surprised and glanced back once again and saw the small Nopon that was hiding behind some crates. They nodded and continued inside to explore the ship.

— ️—

The Shadows had been right. Pupunin was standing there, behind some crates. He had a transmitter on his head, and it was probably connected to another one that Bana had. Bana was watching them.

"They make short work of monster… these no ordinary fighters. Big job in Mor Ardain going well too… there much money to be made from these people!" Bana said with a gleeful voice and started laughing to himself.

— ️—

They all walked inside, and already they could see that monsters had made this shipwreck their home. Malos, on the other hand, made quick work of it and killed the monsters that were in their way. It was an easy time to walk through, even with all the monsters that inhabited the ship.

It was when they reach Hold #1 that Rex stopped all of them in their tracks. They all wondered why he did that, and he sighed.

"The floor is unstable, it will cave in on us as soon as we step on it, so be prepared," he said, and they nodded and braced themselves. They all stepped forward, and just as he told them, the floor caved in on them and took them down to the Hold #2. Many monsters were there, and they managed to kill everything there without a problem. It was then Rex realized that Nia was the Healer of the Team.

After they had killed everything that wanted them dead, they made it towards another set of doors. Just like before, the doors burst open, and out came a Dockle Pagul. Rex sighed and took plucked out his Scythe once again and killed it swiftly. He hated to do this, especially in front of people. He was a known Salvager, not someone that should be good enough to kill Monsters, and this was the kind of job of a Driver.

Rex looked around, seeing if anything else needed to be killed in there, but it was empty. It was when they reached the loading deck that they stopped.

"Check it out, Jin, there it is, Addams Crest," Malos said, and Rex showed no signs of understanding what it was they were talking about. But he was silently listening to the shadows, and they were nervous. It was true. This was the hiding place of the second Aegis, and it looked like Malos had tracked it down. He wondered what was to happen. He had a bad feeling that he would not come out of this unscathed.

"You, open the door," Jin said, and Rex nodded. He listened to the shadows. He just needed to touch the crest, and the door would give him access. He walked forward and looked it over and saw how old it was. He carefully laid his hand on the crest, the crest they called Addams. But now it was more known as the Leftherian Archipelago Crest.

The door parted for him, and he walked forwards and saw a similar door right in front of him. Nia was moving forwards, trying to follow, but Jin stopped her. What she didn't know was that he had prevented her from activating the defense system. Until the second door was opened up, only one with Leftherian Blood could walk through that door.

But Rex placed his hand against the second crest, and the door parted once more. All of them could hear the ship rumble, but he continued, now with Nia, Malos, and Jin in tow.

Rex walked forward and stood in front of the first Sword of the Aegis. The Green Core Crystal started to glow, and he could feel Jin's gaze at him, and he braced himself for the blow that he could feel was coming.

"Look," Malos said softly to Jin, who nodded.

"Yes, there is no mistaking it, that's the Aegis," he said and glanced at Malos. Nia crouched down next to Jin and watched.

"The … Aegis …?" she said with a confused voice.

Rex reached out for the Crystal, knowing soon that a killing blow was to happen to him. It was then Malos saw what he was about to do. He jumped, a bit startled that Malos shouted at him.

"Hey! Brat! Don't even think about touching that!" Malos roared in anger, but it was too late. Rex had nudged the Crystal, and it lit up the whole room. He heard how Jin dashed forward, and he braced himself. Even though he couldn't die, it still kind of hurts to be killed. He never died, he just was sucked back into limbo, where he took care of all the souls. He didn't like to go there if necessary. He felt the sword of Jin's go right through his chest, and Jin reached forward and held him to his chest. Rex heard his voice close to his ear, and he was starting to lose consciousness.

"Don't take it personally. It's an act of mercy. At least you won't be alive to see what's coming," he said and removed the sword from his chest and laid his body down on the floor. Rex could feel it. He couldn't hate Jin. Not when all he could feel was sadness radiate from the man.

Jin swiftly destroyed the sword on the stand and trend to Nia and Malos.

"Ugh… what a waste of time…" Malos said with a sigh as he watched Rex lie there.

"… Jin! Why did you kill him?! Why?! What did Rex ever do to you?! Jin!" Nia said with a wavering voice as she rushed forwards. Malos watched to see if Nia was to get her answer, but Jin continued to walk out of the room. Malos nodded.

"Let's ship out the Aegis. Nia, call the Monoceros," Malos said and walked past her like nothing was wrong. She clenched her hands but did as she had been told and followed Jin out.

She never turned back, not wanting to see Rex lying there. So she never saw when Malos walked forward and towards his body. He crouched down and carefully turned over Rex, so he now was lying on his back, his eyes closed. Malos touched his cheek and looked him over.

"What a waste," he said and dragged a finger over his cheek. He rose to from his position and started walking forward to take down the Aegis from the wall in front of him.

— ️—

Rex lost the battle, and the last thing he remembered was Malos, who touched his cheek.

He opened his eyes once more and was confused. He could feel his body healing, but this was not limbo. He was very sure of that because he did not have the memory of changing it, looking like a giant meadow. The only thing he would see was green. But he froze. On a hill far away from him was a person standing under a tree.

He rose from the ground and started walking towards them when he came closer, and he saw that it was a young woman that was standing there. The girl, he assumed, was the Aegis. He tried to pull on the shadows but didn't get an answer. That was odd. It was then he heard bells in the distance and wondered where he was.

"Excuse me!" he called out to the girl.

"Such a mournful sound… it hasn't stopped. Not … not in all these years," she said, and Rex walked closer.

"You mean the bell? Where are we?" he asked and came to a stop next to her.

"This is Elysium. The land where, long ago, mankind lived in harmony with their creator. It's where… 'We' we're born," she said, and Rex looked at her. He looked towards where she was looking and saw a town in the distance. He couldn't believe this was Elysium. He didn't feel any life here. He turned and looked at her, and she smiled down at him. His eyes caught her Core Crystal, and it was glowing a beautiful Emerald Green color, just like the one on the sword.

"So I was right, you are the Blade, the Aegis," he said, and she nodded with a smile.

"My name is Pyra," she said with a smile.

"My name is…," he begun, but she gave up a small laugh.

"I know who you are. You're Rex, right?" Pyra said, and Rex nodded with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"Just now, when we came in to contact," she said, and Rex nodded, understanding what she meant.

"When I touched your Core Crystal, right?" Rex said, and she nodded. They silently observed the Town, and Pyra turned towards him with a serious look.

"Rex, I have a request. Can you… take me to Elysium?" Pyra asked, and Rex tilted his head in confusion.

"Elysium…? Isn't that here?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"This world is nearly a memory. My memory. An Ancient, half-forgotten memory of what it once was. The real Elysium lies in your world… atop on the World Tree that rises from the heart of Alrest," she said.

"So this is nothing but your memory, an illusion. While I love to help you out, I kinda need to get back to my own body before I can do anything," he said with a sigh. She looked sadly at him, but he gave him a small smile.

"I will give you half my life force; that way, you can be revived as my Driver. As the Driver of the Aegis," she said, and Rex watched her with a surprised look.

"This place is your home? he asked, and she nodded with a serious look.

"Then, why is it so empty? I cannot feel any life here," he said and glanced around.

"It is because I have been here for so long, I have started to forget so much about it. I don't remember much about the outside world either,"

"Then let me show you. I will take you there myself," Rex said with a smile and stood in front of her. She was taller than him, making him grumble a bit about it. She just giggled about it, making him even more put out about it.

"Thank you, Rex," she said with a smile.

"Now, place your hand on my Core Crystal," she said, and he watched how it started glowing once more. He could feel the power coming out in waves from it.

He did as she told him, and he could feel the rush of power. He glanced down on his chest and saw that it started glowing too, and wondered what that was about. But something started feeling different. He looked up towards Pyra again, and it looked like she was in pain, and he hoped for her own sake it was over soon. It was when he realized what was going, and it was too late to change it. She would be bound to him until he passed and considering he was Death, that would never happen.

Everything around them erupted in an Emerald Green lighting, and he gasped. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he closes them. But this time, he was back into the room where Pyra had been in. He carefully rose from the wet floor and clenched his hand around what felt like Pyra's Core Crystal. As soon as he did, the sword that Jin had destroyed materialized in his hand. He could feel it, Pyra was a Fire Elemental Blade.

He carefully took a step and felt normal. He nodded and checked on his shadows and Fenrir, and he could feel them once more and was relieved. He smiled and looked at the sword in his hand and activated its power. He lifted the sword with ease and let the fire do its job, burning through the ship.

— ️—

Malos walked out of the ship carrying Pyra on his shoulder with Nia and Dromarch behind him. Nia was looking sad.

"Nia. End them," Malos said, and she looked up. Confused over the order, looking sadly at him.

"End? Like, what? She asked.

"The price for their lives has already been paid in full. Now that we finally have obtained the Aegis… the fewer living souls that know about it, the better," he said without any care.

"I-I can't do that! These people haven't done anything wrong!" she said with a worried and angry tone in her voice.

"I don't understand you. Now, now. Have you forgotten why you came here, to begin with, Nia?" Malos said with a stern tone and turned around and glared at her, making her shrink back a little.

"N-no, but…" she began, and Malos growled.

"Oh, for the love of … Fine. I'll handle it myself," he said and walked towards her, making her back up a bit, prepared to defend herself, and Dromarch crouched a bit to protect her. But he just walked past them.

It was then the whole capsule burst into flames.

"Uh! What the..?!" Malos gasped and threw the capsule away, not to be burned. The Capsule burst into a tornado of flames, and it rose up into the night sky. The fire made it towards the top of the entrance, and out of the fire came Pyra. Her Core Crystal was now missing a part, shaped like an ''X''.

Pyra watched the floor of the ship, and a second later, another spiral of flames erupted from the floor, and Rex came out of them, unharmed. His chest glowed, but no one saw it because of his big hoodie.

"Rex?!" Nia gasped with shock and surprise. Malos looked angry when he took in the sight of Rex. Rex rose elegantly from the ground he landed on and held the sword with ease, ready to fight Malos and Jin if needed.

"You! And that sword! Can't be!" he raged, and Rex glared at him.

"It's low to stab someone in the back…" he said and looked up towards Pyra.

"Pyra, are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I am fine!" Pyra called back, and Rex dashed forward and slashed at Malos with the sword, but unfortunately, Malos managed to block him.

"Sorry, kid, I can't let the likes of you just claim her power for yourself," he said with a grin. Rex could see something else in his eyes, something he couldn't describe.

Pyra jumped down to help him, but Malos Blade managed to divert her.

"Give it a rest, Malos! Cant, you see he's just a child?!" Nia called out, making him laugh.

"A child? Don't make me laugh! This kid made himself the Driver of the Aegis! And from what I gather, he already has another Blade," he said, and Rex gives him a grin.

"Smart, you are Malos," he said, and threw back Pyra's sword to her, and she caught it. She had seen more or less everything about Rex when they had bonded. How close he was to KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS! Lend me your strength!" Rex said, and KOS-MOS materialized behind him. She threw both her Ether Cannons to him, and he started firing the Cannons with ease and precision that only those with years of experience could manage.

"Rex… is a … Driver," she said and watched how Rex started to push Malos back. Pyra glanced towards Rex and saw how he moved around with ease. She could read that he wanted her to push Malos Blade closer to Malos, and that was just what she did. But she hadn't anticipated that Malos would give his weapon to his Blade for an ultimate Art. But she relaxed when she noticed that neither Rex or KOS-MOS looked worried about it.

Just as the Art would hit, KOS-MOS activated her shield, and the whole area lit up by the blast when it connected. But they were unharmed. Rex dashed forward and came closer to Malos and his blade, but both of them managed to avoid him. Pyra followed, and Rex threw one of the Ether Cannons back to KOS-MOS.

"KOS-MOS! X-Buster! Pyra! Use your first Art!" Rex called out, and both nodded. While he started to push Malos back, forcing him to put up a shield around himself, Rex followed up with firing himself.

The explosion that happened when all those attacks collided lit up the whole place and everyone ducked down to avoid the shockwave that followed.

"How can a brat like you wield such power?" Malos growled.

"They don't call me Raziel for nothing," he said with a grin, making Malos and those around him, gasp. Raziel was his famous Alias, after all.

"I should have realized, and only he has KOS-MOS! Tell me a brat, when did you become a Driver?" Malos asked and managed to push them back with his shockwave.

"When I was 8, I have been a Driver for ten years now," he answers, and Malos scoffed.

Rex managed to avoid another blast and loaded up the first Art with the Ether Cannon.

"R-Blade," he stated, and both his and KOS-MOS cannon started the attack. A second too late, he realized that Malos would hit Pyra. He managed to take her by surprise and knocked her down. Rex froze for a second when he realized that he felt that.

"Pyra!" he called out and dashed over to protect his new Blade, but Malos was quicker and came to her before him. KOS-MOS was still busy with Malos own Blade to help Pyra. She was gasping for air.

Rex was relieved that Nia decided to interfere and ordered Dormach to protect Pyra.

"Move out of the way, Nia! Have you gone mad?!" Malos raged at her.

"You're the one that has gone mad! Wailing on a child!" she called out in anger.

"You're starting to piss me off!" he said with anger and glared at her. He was readying for another attack. It was then Rex dashed over and grabbed Pyra's Sword, that had knocked out of her hand. He swung it to attack Malos, with the Sword in his left hand and the Ether Cannon in his other he started attacking Malos. He deflected with the Sword and attacked with the Cannon with ease. He let loose some fire beams from the Sword, but Malos managed to deflect them.

"You are pretty sharp," he said with an impressive voice, and Rex just gave him a grin.

Nia watched their battle with big eyes. She couldn't believe that Rex was this good of a Driver. To hold back someone as powerful as Malos. She knew what kind of power Malos had, and it scared her. It scared her even more than Rex, that didn't look like much, deflected those attacks like it was nothing.

"Rex!" Pyra called out from behind Nia and Dromarch, watching how he defended her.

"What is your goal, kid?" Malos asked when they once more clashed with their swords. Rex gave him a small glare.

"Our goal is Elysium," he answered, making Malos glare back.

"Then, I have no choice to stop you!"

Malos hand glowed in a dark purple once more, but Rex jumped to avoid it, knowing nothing good would come out it of it if it touched him. In just that moment, the Menoceros showed up behind him, but Rex didn't notice it; he was too focused on Malos. KOS-MOS didn't see it either, because her back was towards them, facing Malos own Balde.

"Rex! Watch out!" Pyra called out to him. Just as he turned, the cannons let loose the bullets. But Pyra managed to run forward and set up a shield only to deflect them, but the protection wasn't strong enough. It was too late, the shield broke, and Rex managed to avoid the bullets, but the shockwave of the shield breaking sent him backward.

"Rex! Are you alright?!" Pyra called out at the same time KOS-MOS did.

"Master, are you alright?!" KOS-MOS called out. Rex nodded and reassured both of his Blades that he was fine; after all, he was still standing. It was then Nia came forward and shielded them from another round of bullets.

"Stop this!" Nia yelled to no avail.

Rex stopped and helped Pyra up, holding her steady herself on him. KOS-MOS managed to strike down Malos Blade and joined them and was about to put up another shield, but it was too late. Not even Nias shield was enough to stop the bullets and the force of it breaking sent her flying. Rex gave KOS-MOS her cannon back, and Pyra her sword and dashed after Nia to catch her. He saw that she flew too far and would be thrown off the ship if he didn't catch her. But he leaped and managed to get a grip on her. It was in that moment that he var extremely grateful that he had his grip hook on him. He fired the hook, and it stuck to the side of the ship, leaving them hanging. Rex looked up and saw Malos standing over them.

"You are a tough one kid, but there is only one way this can end!"

Rex watched how the cannons turned towards him and Nia and swore.

"Oh shit…," he said but looked up and saw them explode instead. He let out a relieved sigh. It was Gramps.

He came flying into the chaos, making Rex very happy that he decided to follow. Azurda watched who was there and laid eyes on Malos and Jin. While he heard it from Rex, he still wanted to confirm it. This was it. There was no turning back now from this.

"Azurda…," Jin said with emotion in his voice and looked at the Titan that remembered from 500 years ago.

Azurda collected his energy and shot a few balls of energy at them. But Malos avoided them, and Jin just deflected them on impact.

"Rex! Get on!" Azurda called out, and Pyra, Dromarch, and KOS-MOS dashed forwards. Dromarch let both of them on his back. He leaped over the edge and started running.

Rex let go of Nia when he saw that Dromarch had a firm grip on his Driver, and Pyra and KOS-MOS grabbed him to pull him on Dromarchs back. When he felt Rex was on his back, he leaped over the ledge of the side, and Azurda caught them all.

"We're going! Hold on tight!" he called out and flapped his massive wings.

"Stop them! Open fire!" Malos called out in anger.

Azurda did his best to maneuver away from all the bullets and arrows. But some hit him, and he could feel his strength leaving him. He would be needing to land soon if they were going to make it.

Rex watched how his Gramps avoided the fire carefully with them on his back, but everything soon grew black.

— ️—

"Turn her around! Ready the cannons!" Malos called out and watched how a cloud of smoke formed in the distance.

"It's no use. They're out of range," Jin said and walked up beside Malos.

"Damn it! That slippery brat!" he growled.

"Turn around," Jin said, and Malos turned towards him in surprise, watching him walk away from him.

"We're not chasing them?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

"The Aegis is awakened… that's enough for now. I'll have Akhos hunt them down," he said and walked away.

"Hmph… that'll have to do…," he said and watched the empty dark sky.


	3. Chapter Two - Aptitude

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
Hi ️

One again I'm updating, and I hope you like it, it took a while to proofread and look for mistakes, and I'm very sure there are still some of them!

OBS!  
Let me warn you, the way I have written the dialogue as Nopon's, it might seem weird for you, but it is the way they talk, if you think it's weird reading, you should hear them talk! It is hilarious!

OBS!  
This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧ 

"...And so Pupunin wisely ran away for dear life," Pupunin, the Nopon who had spied on Rex and his crew during the mission that went south. Bana was in his office, raging to Pupunin.

"Wise?! Who wise now?! You useless idiot! Why can Pupunin not even die properly? What if they ask Bana to repay money, hmm?" Bana said in an angry voice. Pupunin being very much afraid of his boss.

"Huh? Die? Repay who?" Pupunin dared to ask.

"Meh! None of your business! Anyway. Tell me where Rex and Blade went," Bana demanded.

"Rex, Titan, and friends ran away! Went to south of Cyclus Sea - after that Bana knows as much as Pupunin! Storm was very thick so Pupunin..."

"Pupunin lose them, yes?" Bana said in a fake kind voice.

"Yes but-"

"And then run away like coward?" Bana continued.

"Y-yes, but-"

"Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh! Bana not wanting feeble excuses of Pupunin! Just get back here! You got lot of work to do!" Bana yelled at Pupunin and then cut the connection in anger.

"Meh-meh-meh... Even pricey insurance Bana take out on Maelstrom go to waste. Still how interesting," he said and turned his eyes towards a map on the wall.

"Heading southward from Cyclus Sea... In current season, that likely take them to Gormott," he said and turned to the girl next to him.

"You, girl! Get Consul Dughall on the line immediately," he said in a stern voice.

She nodded and walked over to the communicator.

"Yes Sir, one moment please,"

She hit some buttons and turned a few things on the communicator, and a moment later, Dughall showed up.

"Why, if it isn't Chairman Bana, what an unexpected pleasure. May I just say that I admire how you rebranded those broken Core Crystals. And selling them on to the dunderheads back in Mor Ardain - absolutely sublime!" Dughall said in a disgusting way that was supposed to be taken as flattery. But Bana ignored it with a glare.

"Bana did not call to hear pointless flattery! And blabbering about Core Crystals on unsecured line?! Is Dughall some kind of idiot?! What if Indol tap our communication?" Bana said with an angry voice.

"O-oh, of course! I'm very sorry!"

"Meh, forget it. We got bigger fishies to fry,"

"Oh? What's going on?"

"Listen up..."

— ️—

Rex groaned and blocked his eyes to get rid of the light that annoyed him.

"Ugh... Pyra? KOS-MOS?" Rex said with a groan.

"Oh, thank goodness. You aren't injured at all, are you?" Pyra asked with a soft voice, and Rex turned his head a bit to see where they were. Pyra was leaning over him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"No, I'm fine, I guess... where is KOS-MOS?" he asked, and Pyra smiled.

"She said something about resting. I don't understand it because she was touching the Cube that you have in your bag," she said, and Rex nodded in relief. So KOS-MOS had returned to the storage Cube, which was nice to hear. He had been a bit worried for a second.

"Where ... are we ...?" Rex looked around. He was exhausted for some reason. Trying to get his bearing back.

"I'm not sure. We seem to have washed up on a Titan of some kind," she said, and Rex turned his head to see where they were. It was then he remembered.

"Where is Gramps, and Nia?" he asked and flew up from his place on the ground and Pyra's lap. He looked around in panic. He couldn't feel them, and the shadows weren't much help here. He couldn't see anything that indicated that they had been with them at all. Pyra looked at Rex with worried eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know. They weren't with us when I woke up," Pyra said, and Rex glanced around and touched the ground and sighed.

"This place... it is Gormott," Rex said and calmed down. He felt Fenrir stir in his shadow and gave up a relieved sigh. He looked over to Pyra, who looked at him a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a curious look and he smiled at her.

"I'm talking to Fenrir, my companion," he said, and she tilted her head in confusion.

"This is Fenrir," he said. Fenrir emerged from the shadows, making Pyra gasp in shock seeing the giant Wolf. Fenrir was now standing in front of them, awaiting orders from his Master.

"Fenrir, find Gramps for me, will you?" Rex asked, and Fenrir gave him a bow and dove back into shadows and disappeared. Rex smiled and looked towards Pyra.

"Let's follow, it can't be far if he took off in such a hurry," he said with a smile, and Pyra nodded.

"Okay! How long have you had Fenrir as a companion?" she asked when they started walking, following the trail Fenrir left visible.

"As you saw when you resonated with me, I have been alive far longer than you existed," he said, and Pyra nodded.

"Yes, you have had a fascinating life," she said, and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but it gets lonely to live as long as I have, so that's why I took Fenrir in as a companion," he said, and she nodded, understanding his reasons.

They continued to walk in silence. Pyra going through what she had found out about Rex, and Rex took in the environment. It was very lush and beautiful. It wasn't often he got to see these kinds of woods. Not even in Leftheria.

Some Bright Fliers attacked them in their way. But Rex quickly killed them. Pyra couldn't help but admire how swiftly Rex dealt with the Monsters that attacked them. He handled the Sword like he always had used it. It was after he had killed some more Monsters that he spotted some broken trees in the area. Fenrir had come back and was now back in his own shadow. He ran up to the meadow and saw Gramps lying there. His eyes filled with tears.

"Gramps! Gramps!" Rex called out and ran up to the Titan.

"It is good to see you uninjured Rex," Azurda said, making Rex's eye water even more. Even though he would be the one greeting Azurda on the other side, he still felt sad. Gramps had been with him since he was 8. He had been a constant presence for ten years of his life here. It was nothing that could stop Death. That was something he hated most as his job as Death. He hated to see someone he cared about die.

"Weep not, my boy. This is my fate," he said and started glowing. Orbs began to float around them. Indicated that Azurda was about to pass away.

"I can't help it, can I?" Rex said with a whisper and looked at the Titan. Some tears started to fall. Gramps had taught him so much of this world, just when he dared to tell the Titan the truth about himself too.

"No parting is forever. We will surely meet again when the flow of Ether wills it...," he said and closed his eyes. Pyra gasped together with Rex when Azurda glowed.

"The days with you are the best I ever had. Until we meet again, Rex...," he said, and the flow grew stronger until it was nothing left but blue particles in the air.

"Gramps...," he said with tears down his cheeks and sobbed.

"... Rex ...," a voice said, but none of them hear it.

The voice tried again to gain their attention, this time a lot more forcefully.

"Reeex!"

Rex opened his tear-filled eyes and looked down on a blurry thing. A small white thing. Pyra looked confused and sad, but Rex rubbed his eyes that were still gathering tears. They both looked down on the tiny thing that was all white and had wings. The voice was that shocked them.

"What?!" both of them exclaimed, staring at Azurda with big eyes.

"G-G-Gramps?! How is that-?" Rex said with a hiccup. He felt Gramps over and could feel that he was very much alive in front of him. He was baffled.

"It can't be...," Pyra said, staring at the now very much tiny Titan.

"Use your eyes! Don't you recognize me?!" Azurda said and held out his now tiny arms and put them on his sides with a grin.

"Um, well... not really, no," Pyra said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm a bit confused right now," Rex said and crouched down towards what supposedly be his Gamps. Azurda just smiled and started to explain what had happened.

"So you see, by maximizing celluar regeneration to retain all vital bodily functions... I seem to have reverted back to the larval stage," Azurda said and flapped his wings and floated in front of them. Pyra looked interested in what he was saying, but Rex, on the other hand. When he heard the explanation, he couldn't even claim that he had cheated death. But still. He glared a bit at his Gamps.

"Well, that's quite handy. Must be nice to be a Titan," Rex said and turned away with a pout.

"This isn't something just any old Titan can do! Only one as advance as myself-" he said with a proud voice but deflated a little when Rex was still pouting and refusing to look at him.

"Erm, Rex, are you angry?" Azurda asked where he was floating. Pyra looked amused by the pouting Rex.

"Hmf, I'm not!" he denied, but still refused to look at him.

"...It's more that I didn't want to have to greet you on the other side, and for you to see me crying," he said with a pout and a blush covered his cheeks making Azurda chuckle.

"Ho, ho. It's okay to be angry," Azurda said and landed on the ground again.

"So when will you be back to your old self?" Rex asked with a curious voice and looked him over.

"Good question. No more than 300 years, I think," he said with a smile, and Rex looked at him with disbelief, and Pyra gasped.

"That's a long time...," he said, and Pyra nodded in agreement. Sure, he would be alive 300 years from now on, but still, that was a while, even for him.

"Hmm, I suppose that's true," he said, completely unconcerned about their reaction. Rex sighed and smiled at him.

"Still... I'm glad you're alright Gramps," he said with a smile, and Azurda smiled at him and gave him thumbs up.

"Oh, shoot! We can't stand around here all day! We need to find Nia and Dromarch," he said, and Pyra nodded in agreement. Azurda floated back up, and Rex turned to him.

"Nia? Dromarch? You mean that Driver and her Blade from before?" he asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, I have to thank them,"

"I do hope they are alright," Pyra said with a worried voice. Rex nodded. He tried to feel them, but for some reason, he couldn't find them. Maybe all the Monsters that surrounded them interfered with it, he didn't know, but he didn't like it.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, and Azurda crossed his arms where he was floating in front of them.

"I do remember crashing through many trees before landing here... they probably fell off then," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Hm, not much to go on, but that'll have to do," he said and looked around.

"By the way, Rex, do you know where we are?" he asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, we are on the Gormotti Titan," he answered.

"Perhaps we have some luck following the broken trees?" Pyra suggested, and Rex nodded. He is still trying to find them through his shadows.

"Good thinking Pyra! Let's get going then," he said, but Azurda stopped him once more.

"By the way, Rex, another thing. I've noticed something glowing on your chest, what is that?" he asked and Rex glanced towards Pyra but decided to tell him later.

"I'll fill you in later on what happened, but first, we need to find Nia and Dromarch and a safe place to rest," he said. Suddenly very grateful that his big hoodie came to use, hiding the part of the Core Crystal that now decorated his chest. He carefully plucked Azurda from the air and put him in his hood.

"Ohoh! Now, this makes a nice change!" Azurda said with enthusiasm, making both Pyra and Rex laugh a bit. The hood was very soft and had fur in it, so it was warm and cozy. Azurda made himself comfortable in there.

Pyra and Rex started walking, following the trail of broken trees.

They walked past many Monsters, and many of them attacked them. But Rex once more swiftly killed those that attack them. But this time, he didn't move around as much, considering he had Azurda in his hood, and he didn't want to rattle him too much. All three of them admired the wildlife that surrounded them. It was so full of life. It was then they reached a bridge, and they had to stop. Rex turned to Pyra with a grin.

"Can you use your fire to burn away the tree?" Rex asked, and Pyra smiled and nodded.

"I call upon the power of Fire!" Pyra said and held out her hand and touched the tree. As soon as she did that, the whole tree incinerated into nothing, and they could get past.

Azurda watched from the back of Rex's hood, how easy Rex moved around, and killed Monsters. It had been a long time he had seen Rex in his element. He had come a long way since he was small, but then again, since he had told him the truth about himself. Azurda couldn't see anything wrong with Rex being as good as he was. Considering he had been living much longer than himself. He was still very much proud of his achievements, and if it continued like this, Rex would become even stronger.

It was when they were walking on a small trail that Rex came to a stop. He could feel the air changing. He closed his eyes and listened to the shadows around him, and nodded.

"What is it?" Azurda asked, and Rex smiled.

"It's Nia and Dromarch!" he said and started to sprint towards where the shadows told him where they were, carefully not shaking Azurda too much.

"Let's go!" he said with Pyra flanking him.

They were met with Nia and Dromarch standing against a giant Wormeater Brog.

"My lady, leave this to me!" Dromarch said, standing in between Nia and the Monster. But she glared at him.

"I'm not just going to abandon you, Dromarch!" Nia said and held her Twin Rings in a hard grip, staring at the giant Monster in front of them. She was nervous. Very nervous. She didn't think she could handle the Monster all by herself. She was so used to have a whole team. Besides, she wasn't much of an attacker.

Rex drew some power from Pyra and summoned a blast of fire that hit the Monster in the face. The attack startled both the Monster and Nia and Dromarch. Rex carefully ran over and stood next to her.

"Nia! We're here to help!" Rex said, and she looked at him with big eyes.

"Rex?! What are you doing here?!" she asked, but Dromarch interrupted them.

"My lady! Now is our chance to attack!" he said, and they fell into position.

Rex, still being careful over how much he moved around, not to knock out Azurda from his hood. So he moved swiftly around the Monster and slashed at it with Pyra feeding him power. Nia and Dromarch stared a bit over how easy it looked for Rex to damage it. Rex, on the other hand, didn't notice it and continued to slash at it, avoiding its counters.

Pyra, on the other hand, watched how easily he handled the sword and attacked like it was nothing. She could feel the power of Rex. She felt like she didn't do much difference to the power he currently had himself, and the power she gave him. But until Rex told her to stop, she was going to help him through all kinds of things. After all, she was his Blade.

Nia and Dromarch didn't get a chance to do much before Rex had taken down the Monster and killed it with a swing of his sword. Nia and Dromarch saw that he still had his Ether Cannon on his back hanging on his lower back. It didn't look like it weighs anything with the way he moved around. When the Monster had evaporated, he turned towards them and smiled.

"Thanks, Nia," he said, and she shook her head, out of words, not believing how easy he made it look. Dromarch did the same thing.

"But we barely scratched it...," she said, and Pyra smiled at them but didn't say anything. Rex, on the other hand, didn't seem to have heard her.

"Anyway, so why are you guys even... well, I guess that's a stupid question," she said with a sigh.

"Indeed," Dromarch said, making Rex laugh with Pyra.

"Seriously, though, it's good to see you, and you're alright," he said as he put away his sword on his back, over his Ether Cannon.

"Right back at you. Hey, by the way, what happened with the big guy who saved us, the Titan?" Nia asked curiously, and Azurda peaked his head out for behind Rex's head.

"Are you talking about me?" he asked, and Nia's reaction had Rex giggle.

"Wait; what?! How?!" she gasped and took several steps back in her surprised state.

"That's a long story, Let's get somewhere safe where we can rest, and I'll tell you all about it then," Rex said with a smile, and Dromarch nodded in agreement.

"That seems prudent, my lady," he said and turned his gaze towards Nia, who nodded, also in agreement.

"Sure, lead the way," she said, and Rex nodded and discreetly asked the shadows to guide them towards the safest place they could find in this woods. They did not disappoint him.

— ️—

They did find a safe place near a small pond after Rex had chased off every Monster in the area that tried to claim it. They lit the fire and sat around it, finally relaxing, somewhat.

"I see. So you two are off to Elysium," Nia said and looked over to Pyra, who nodded with a smile.

"Listen, I never thanked you properly for saving us, I mean. Dromarch said that you... carried us all the way here," she said and looked up at her Blade that was sitting next to her.

"We owe you our lives, Titan," Dromarch said with a nod towards Azurda. Azurda just smiled and looked proud nonetheless.

"No need to thank me. After all, you were the ones that protected my Rex after all," he said with a big smile towards Nia, and she looked away.

"Don't mention it," she said with a small smile.

Dromarch laid down next to Nia, looking towards Rex that was sitting with his legs crossed and was fiddling with his Storage Cube. Dromarch wondered how he had managed to pay for something that expensive. He must have much Gold in his disposal if he could afford to buy something like that.

"So you Titan's can generate. Pretty handy if I say so myself," Nia said with a grin.

"Excuse me! This ain't something any old Titan can-" he started, but was interrupted by Rex and his deadpanned look.

"You can retire that line now," he said and turned his attention back towards his Cube. He looked over KOS-MOS and was happy that everything was alright with her. He had been worried there for a while.

"Excuse me?! I'd like less of that attitude!" Azurda said with a somewhat offending tone, but it just made Rex giggle. He watched Dromarch lie down behind Nia, and she leaned back against him, wanting to rest. He would follow her soon because he's exhausted.

He laid down and closed his eyes and could feel Fenrir in his shadows, lay down with him. He closed his eyes and fell into the comforting feeling of having Fenrir with him.

— ️—

Pyra was standing, looking over the small pond they had made a camp next to. Azurda saw her and flew over.

"Hello there. Still awake, I see," Azurda said, and she nodded.

"I can't seem to sleep," she said and watched the water at her feet.

"It's good to see you again... Azurda," she said with a smile towards the small Titan-

"Likewise. Though you've changed a lot since last we met, Pyra," he said with a smile, and she nodded.

"I suppose I have. A lot has happened,"

"Yes, it has. I wanted to thank you for saving my dear Rex, even though he never needed it in the first place. After all, he just told me why," Azurda said, and Pyra nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I saw it. When I resonated with him, I saw all his memories, it was a bit overwhelming, but I think I have sorted through everything now. But since I've woken up, I can't seem to remember much about this world, the most mundane things, seems to have disappeared from my mind in my slumber," she said and looked a bit worried over that, and Azurda patted her shoulder.

"No need to worry, Rex will take good care of you," he said, and she nodded in agreement.

"I also want to know what you have told him, is it really what you intend?" he asked, and she nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it is my desire," she said and hugged her hand close to her Core Crystal, and he observed her.

"I see. Well, that's good enough, and I have no reason to doubt you, Pyra," he aid with a nod.

"With that said, I do have another goal in mind now," she said with a serious look, and Azurda nodded.

"Jin and Malos,"

"Yes, I cannot allow them to continue with their current course, but I think Rex knows something I don't," she said, and Azrudra looked on in wonder.

"Did he say anything?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, but he had this look, that tells me that he knows something," she said, and he nodded.

"He might tell us when he's ready," he said, and she nodded.

"The fate of an Aegis never changes...,"

"Right...,"

Pyra looked over where Rex was resting.

"When I saw into Rex's heart, I saw pretty much all his memories. He has been in Wars, just like me, and just like me, he has wiped out countries. But he, also more or less, is a God," she said and looked at Rex.

"You know, Rex just told me, he showed me only a little bit of the real power he holds, and I think he will take good care of your real potential as well, so no need to worry about that. Rex told me, those wars didn't leave him much of a choice than to use much of his real powers. With Rex as your Driver, nothing will do you harm, Pyra. Rex has a big heart. You are in good hands," he said and pointed towards the missing part of her Core Crystal.

Pyra nodded. She felt safe with Rex standing by her side. Besides, his power felt incredible, and since he already had so much power at his disposal, she could see him handling her real strength. She watched Azurda fly back towards Rex and went to sleep.

— ️—

The next day came fast, and all of them were prepared to leave the camp to find a city.

They stood ready to leave when Rex turned towards Nia.

"So, do you know where on the Gormotti Titan we are?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, we are somewhere around its belly. If we want to find a town, the first step is to get out of this Forrest," she said, and all of them looked towards the pathway that leads upwards. Rex nodded.

"So, we need to follow the path?" Rex said, and Nia nodded.

"Yeah, keep heading up, and we'll hit the plains soon,"

Rex nodded and took the lead, and they started climbing up the path that would lead them towards the plains Nia talked about. He was in the lead, using the Ether Cannon as a weapon this time. The pathway was narrow, and he rather not fall off because he needed to move around too much. The three of them were following Rex, watching how he quickly disposed of all the Monsters in their way towards the plains.

Nia and Pyra admired how easy Rex handled the Ether Cannon and more or less killed all Monster with a well-placed shot. Dromarch admired how well he handled all the battles.

After a while of walking and Rex killing Monsters, they found their way out of the woods. Rex had somewhat been cheating and let Fenrir lead them out of the woods, but only he seemed to have paid attention to the small trails that Fenrir left behind, luckily.

Nia had not been kidding when she said it be plains when reaching the ends of the woods. He admired the view they had. He then realized he should explore Titans a little better after this. Rex had only been to the other side of the town that held the docks and the shops of Gormott. So this was a whole new thing for him to see — something he didn't regret.

"Oh, my goodness! What an incredible view!" Pyra said and looked around with big eyes, and Rex couldn't fault her for it. It was beautiful, and he could see lots of Monsters lurking around down there.

"Spectacular indeed," Azurda said in agreement.

"Over there, it's Torigoth, the biggest city on Gormott. I'll keep you company as fas as the city, after that, I'm afraid you are on your own," Nia said, and Rex nodded.

"Of course...," he said. Her shadow told him why. She wanted to go back to the people that was pretty much the closest thing to a family she had. He didn't say anything, no one did. Pyra just looked worried but held her silence.

"Right..., let's go then," she said and started to lead them down. They passed a small spring of water and out towards the plains. The walk was uneventful, but all of them enjoyed the walk. It was beautiful — this part of Gormott. Rex took in as much as possible because he had never been to this part before, after all.

Rex silently sent out Fenrir to map out the plains so that when he went back, he could explore without getting lost.

When they were just about to reach the town, it was Pyra that called out their attention. She had been looking out towards the Cloud Sea. She pulled a bit on Rex's hoodie, and he turned his attention towards her.

"Rex, is it just me, or has the Cloud Sea level gotten higher than before?" she asked, and Rex nodded with a smile. It seems like it was this she meant when she didn't seem to remember much about things after her long slumber.

"You're right; this is what they call high tide. It changes the height because the Titan is walking around in the clouds," Rex said with a smile towards Pyra who nodded, understanding.

"At times, the Clouds would scarcely reach the Titan to his ankles, while right now, the Clouds is around its belly," Azurda said, and Nia nodded.

"With the Clouds at this height, it means we won't be able to reach the place we made a camp before," she said, and Pyra nodded.

"Indeed, it has submerged in Clouds at this point," Dromarch said.

"Oh, I understand, but will it change back?" Pyra asked, and Rex nodded.

"Of course, the Titan is always moving, so the tide will continually change. You need to keep an eye on how it's moving to see where on the Titan you can go at what times," Rex said, and she nodded.

"Does it apply to all other Titans as well?" Pyra asked and looked over the Clouds, and Nia shrugged and looked at Rex.

"Not all Titans, you certainly don't see the Cloud Sea Tide effect Titans like the Argentum Trade Guild or Leftherian," he said, and Pyra looked a bit confused.

"Why?"

"You see, they are just floating on the Cloud Sea, if the Tide changes hight, they float with it, so it never affects the environment on the Titan," he said, and she nodded. Nia shrugged and turned towards them with an annoyed look.

"Alright, let's get going, we are close now," she said, and she started walking with them in tow.

When they reached the arch that led them inside, Torigoth and Rex glanced at Nia.

"So, this is Torigoth?" Pyra said with an awed voice and looked around, and Nia nodded.

"Yes, it hasn't changed a bit," she said and looked a bit sad. Rex didn't say anything, Pyra, on the other hand, looked a bit worried for her newfound friend.

"Nia?" she asked, and Nia shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'll show you to an Inn, and then I'm out of here," she said and started walking. When they reached the town square, they saw it filled with people. Rex pulled up his hood when he saw who was there. He rather not get involved with this recruitment. The soldiers had asked before, as Rex and Raziel, but he didn't want to do anything with them. Pyra looked on in wonder, wondering what was going on.

"Fie! Who has the courage to heed the Empire's call? Your strong heart today will build a stronger Mor Ardain tomorrow! Of course, you get more than a salary! Pension and benefits are included! Distinguish yourself, and you could even join the nobility! For the glory of the Ardainian Empire and his majesty Emperor Niall! Come now! Who wants to be the hero for tomorrow?!" a solider of Mor Ardain called out.

A whole crowd had gathered around, and Pyra was curious about what that was.

"What is going on over there?" Pyra asked and looked over, and it was Nia that answered her.

"Driver recruitment," she said and looked on in boredom. Pyra, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Driver recruitment?"

"Yeah, recently they have been trying to recruit people all over Alrest," Rex answered, and Pyra looked even more confused.

"The potentials of Drivers in the military pool have been shrinking, and they are desperate to find people that have the potential to become Drivers, no matter their background," he said, and Pyra tilted her head.

"Potential, I thought everyone could become Drivers?" she asked, confused over it.

"Why don't you see for yourself, stay at the back, we don't want to catch their attention," Rex said, and Nia nodded in agreement.

It was then a young Gormotti male walked forward but stopped because of his siblings. They looked worried. Rex listened to the confrontation. It sounded like these kids only had him left, and considering how dangerous it could be to try to become a Driver, he couldn't fault his siblings for being worried about their big brother.

"I-I know its dangerous, but if I become a Driver...," he said and looked down towards his little sister. But before anything could happen, another guy pushed through and pushed the little girl to the ground, making him angry.

"Out of the way, pipsqueak!" He said and pushed forward, and both landed on the ground, thanks to the force of the push. Rex saw that Pyra wanted to help, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Don't, let it be, I know you want to help, but this is not a good place to catch this kind of attention right now," he said, and she nodded, a bit reluctant. She stayed put, watching the man go up to the Core Crystal that was lying on a crate.

"All right, Blade boyo! Show me what you got!" the man said and grabbed the Crystal. He started glowing, and he gasped. It wasn't a good gasp. Rex shook his head together with Nia.

"Yeah, he is done for," he said, and Nia nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Azurda said.

They all watched how the Core rejected the man. The man gasped in pain and suddenly started screaming. It was then the Core more or less attacked the man, and he fell to the ground. Pyra gasped next to them, and Rex glanced at her. He wondered how she would take this.

"Oho, all bark, and no bite! What a shame," the soldiers said and walked up and carried the man away.

"What just happened? All that blood...," she said and looked at Rex and Nia with big eyes. She didn't remember being a Driver who came with this kind of test.

"He couldn't handle the Core Crystal power, that's what happens when someone, unqualified touches a Core Crystal," he said, and she looked at him with worried eyes.

"You need a qualification to become a Driver nowadays?" Pyra asked with a worried tone, and Rex sighed.

"Perhaps an Aptitude would be a better word," Azurda said, and Pyra looked worried.

"Now then! Is there anybody else...," the soldier called out and looked out over the crowd around him. The solider laid eyes on the young man from before, that wanted to bond with the Core Crystal. Rex watched together with all of the others around him. He could see that he wanted to try it out, even though the consequences could be dire.

"How about you? What do you say? Step forward, you with a bold heart," the soldiers said, and Rex could more or less hear the grin the soldier had when he said that.

The young man did just that, even though his siblings protested. Pyra shuffled closer to Rex with worry when he walked up to the Core Crystal and touched it. Rex patted her shoulder.

"There is your aptitude," he said with a smile. They all heard the young man gasp. But this time, it was not a gasp that indicated any pain in touching the Core Crystal. Pyra gave the young man a smile when all his siblings surrounded him when the Crystal accepted him as its Driver. Rex nodded and patted Pyra on the shoulder again.

"Let's go, we don't want to stick around in the enrollment ceremony and that annoying thing, it's nothing special with it," he said, and Nia nodded.

"Ditto, it's boring, believe me, I have witnessed it many times, it's nothing special about that," she said, and they started walking away. They walked towards the path that would lead them to the back door of Torigoth Inn.

Pyra looked over towards Rex and smiled. She felt lucky to have him as a Driver.

It was then they heard someone call out to them.

"Halt! Nobody move!" A guard called out and ran up behind them. Making Rex narrow his eyes, looking the three guards over. Nia turned around and faced the three other guards behind them. Rex was not amused.

"Oh, great, the Imperial Guards," he said with a drawl making Nia scoff in amusement over how he said that.

"So, what's going on?" he asked with a smirk and looked towards what looked like the leader.

"That fugitive in your company is an enemy of the state. A member of Torna," he said, and Rex glanced at her.

"Are you sure, you have a Gormotti girl on the Gormotti Titan, I mean, are you sure? She could be anyone," he said with an amused tone and glanced at Nia, who stifled a laugh that was about to come out.

"It's her all right! Gormotti Driver, white beast-form Blade, she looks exactly like her wanted poster," he said and held it up. Nia looked it over and hissed in anger. She was making Rex laugh. That seems to ruffle her fur.

"You look like a Driver too, why is your registration number?" he said, and Rex snorted. He hadn't registered after, all, he didn't want them to track him through his numbers. After all, the number gave you a file. A file that would hold all the information about you, and he rather not have that lying around. So he rolled his eyes.

"5...3...9...,?" he said with a grin, and Azurda just sighed at his antics, Nia on the other hand, snorted.

"Knock it off, all new Driver must register at Indol, but having no number means that you are an illegal Driver! Let's see what the council has to say about this!" they said, and Rex rolled his eyes. He couldn't take them seriously, not when just a strong wind would be enough to knock them out. He could feel the Shadow mocking them, daring them to threaten their master. Their shadows were afraid of him. He could see that they were also scared, but didn't understand why he, who looked so harmless, could make them feel nervous.

"Rex, Dromarch and I are going to make out move. Get ready to run," she said in her defensive form.

"We are not leaving here without you guys," he said and glanced at her.

"This is our problem," she answered, and Rex snorted.

"I'm pretty sure they are after me too now because I don't have a driver's license," he said with a grin towards her, and she rolled her eyes.

"You are very stubborn," she said, and he laughed.

"What can I say, Gramps, say that too," he said with a grin and Nia, and Pyra giggled, even though it was a serious situation.

They all took on their defense when the guards drew their weapons.

Rex rolled his eyes and took out Pyra's sword and deflected all the attacks the guards came at him. Rex didn't pay much attention, but when he glanced towards Nia, he saw that she had a bit of a problem with her three attackers. He quickly disposed of his own and turned around and let loose some fire blasts for his sword to push the rest of them back.

It worked, and it took them by surprise.

"So strong! They sure are Drivers," the captain said, and Rex turned around and made a run for it. But all of them were stopped in their tracks by a blue wall of flames. Rex froze and looked them over and let out his shadows to feel around the area. He knew these flames.

He swiftly turned around, on his guard, making Nia, Dromarch, and Pyra fall on defense again. They all wondered what could make Rex, the strongest out of them, fall on guard this way.

He was right. He spotted Brighid walking towards them.

"Such a commotion," she said calmly and walked towards them with her swords out, ready to attack. Rex plucked his Scythe from his place on his ear, and to everyone's surprise, it enlarged, and he held it easily with his left hand and Pyra's sword in his right hand.

"Just when I thought I could enjoy some peace and quiet," she said with a sigh, and he narrowed his eyes. The soldiers saluted her. Pyra went closer to Rex and wondered who she was, and she had a vaguely familiar feeling when watching the woman.

"L-Lady Brighid!" Captain stammered. It was then they started laughing, and Pyra wondered who she was. Nia wondered the same.

"Who is that?" Nia asked and looked a bit confused, but still on her guard since Rex looked serious for once. It didn't make any of them less nervous.

"Lady Brighid, the Jewel of Mor Ardain, the strongest Blade that belongs to the Empire," he said and threw the soldiers a dismissive look.

"My lady, these miscreants, are terrorists working for Torna. Please lend me your power to bring them to justice," he asked and gave her a bow.

"Torna?" Brighid said and looked them over with a serious look. Her gaze landed on Pyra and froze.

"That emerald Core Crystal... could it be true?" she said to her self, but Rex heard her and fell into a defensive stance in front of Pyra, shielding her from view.

"Who are you? I know for a fact that you do not belong to Torna," she asked, and Rex gave her a grin. A grin that she and the others wonder why he had on his face.

"Hello again, Frigid Brighid," he said with a grin, and she frowned.

"Only one person has ever only called me such, what are you doing with Torna? If my memory serves me correct, you work only alone," she said and dropped her defensive stance a bit, making the rest of them stare at the two powerful people in the middle.

"What can I say, the little cat grew on me," he said and glanced towards Nia who hissed when she realized that it was her he was talking about.

"I remember you were saying, you rather not keep people close, no matter what, still, she is a member of Torna, such I must take her into the custody of the Empire, and your new Blade will come with me too," she said, and Rex laughed at her.

"Sorry Brighid, if you manage to take her, I believe that I will have to take her back by force, and I don't think you actually want that, after all, last time, you and Mòrag didn't stand much of chance against me," he said with a grin, and she faltered. She hesitantly drew her sword. The soldiers watched carefully; if the most powerful Blade of the Empire was hesitant to attack these Drivers, they must be powerful.

"Captain Padraig, you are not to kill them, take these in alive," she said and fell into an attacking position, and Rex fell back to defense. The captain on the other hand

"Roger! Men, bring me the you-know-what," he ordered, and they nodded, and they retreated.

Brighid dashed forward and attacked Rex, and he deflected her attacks like it was nothing. Rex got a bad feeling from his shadows that he realized what the Captain was about to do, but it was too late to change the course of the battle, and he swore silently.

When Nia and Dromarch attacked the soldiers, he tried to warn them, but their attackers were faster and managed to capture them both. Two nets came from the other side and caught them. Rex hissed and glared at Bright, who did not falter but looked determined.

"Ugh... Dromarch," Nia called out and tried to get loose, but to no avail. Rex paused, but still on his guard. Even he couldn't deal with Ether nets without revealing his magic, and he rather not. Brighid nodded to the captain, who puffed up in pride at the praise. Rex just glared at them.

"Get out of here, Rex, leave," Nia said, and he nodded. While very reluctant, he turned back. But Brighid put up another wall of fire, and Rex was stuck once more. Sure, he could walk through it without a problem, but once more, he would need those powers of his, and he rather not use them in the open and in front of people he didn't trust.

"Take down the wall, Brighid, or I am going to strike you so hard you will be forced back to your core," he said with a cold voice and gave her and glare that made her flinch. She was hesitant but stood her ground.

"I do apologize, but I cannot allow you to leave," she said, and Rex frowned and lifted his Scythe and was about to deal a lot of damage to her.

It was when he was about to attack her, something flew above him and hit the water pipe and dosed Brighid in water — making her lose focus for a moment. It was just enough for Rex too, instead of using his Scythe, use Pyra's sword, and use an Art.

"Burning Sword," he hissed and aimed it towards her. Brighid not being able to avoid the incoming attack or block it in time was hit. It was enough of a distraction so that they could escape. He glanced back and made a silent promise to get Nia and Dromarch back from the Empire's grasp. The soldiers were after them as soon as the fog lifted. He knew, because Fenrir had told him, but seeing they had managed to get to the lower part of the town where the boats were docked, and they didn't see much a problem. Rex was about to drag Pyra and Gramps into the shadows to hide when a voice called out for them.

"Hey, hey!"

Both of them turned and saw a secret door open from the building, and a Nopon was suddenly there.

"This way, friends, come this way! Tora help you escape!" Tora said. It was then they heard the thundering of footsteps closing in on them.

"Quick! No time to explain!" he said, and Rex and Pyra nodded, agreeing to follow the Nopon. They ran over and through the door. Tora slammed it close before the guards that were hot on their heels noticed it, and they were safe. The small Nopon lead them towards what looked like his home. Rex managed to get that from this tiny little Nopon.

"Thanks, you came at a good time, but I got to ask, why did you come?" Rex asked and looked at the Nopon curiously.

"No reason...," Tora said with a voice that didn't convince any of them.

"No... reason...," Rex said, and Tora turned around.

"Sorry, that not true... truth is, Tora not like those big bully soldiers. Was thinking to test out new Boom Biter on big bullies... that's when Tora see friends running from them. Boom Biter miss and hit water pipe, but result not so bad, hey?" Tora said in a positive voice, and Rex nodded in thanks.

"Ah, so you were the one that destroyed the pipe, I must say, just in time," he said with a grin. Very thankful that he didn't need to reveal even more of his power to Brighid. He knew that he would have the Empire on his behind after this encounter. Not just because of Pyra, but also because Brighid now knew of his alias.

"That right!"

"So you're Tora. I'm Rex, and this is my friend Pyra," he said with a smile, and Pyra nodded and gave the Nopon a small smile and a nod.

"It's so lovely to meet you," she said with a soft voice.

"Good to meeting! Mehehe...," he said with a giggle, making Rex and Pyra look at each other with amusement. Tora found it amazing to be in their presence.

"Hmm?"

"Ah... actually, Tora have another reason to save you," he said, and Rex looked at him with a knowingly smile. Rex couldn't help but be amused. Tora was like an open book, and he didn't need his abilities to read someone's mind or his shadows to know that.

"Which is...?"

"Don't worry. Explain everything when get to house of Tora! This way!" Tora said and led them downstairs, Rex and Pyra slowly following behind. Rex decided to put out his shadows to warn him if they came close to finding them. Luckily Tora didn't notice anything amiss.

— ️—

"The boy and his Blade, who seemed to be working with them, got away... but we apprehended the girl for the wanted poster, along with her Blade! The town is once again safe for-" Captain Padraig said but was interrupted by the man called Dughall.

"Say, Padraig, do you remember what my orders were?" Dughall asked, with his back towards the Captain.

"Sir?"

"I told you to capture the Blade with the Emerald Core Crystal, did I not? Do you recall me ever telling you to capture some little girl with barley a bounty on her head?" Dughall said with a lot of dramatic gestures.

"B-but, Sir! She's a member of Torna-" he tried to defend himself, but Dughall didn't want to listen to his excuses.

"I'll say it slowly for you, just so that we are clear. Get. The. Blade. The Emerald-" he started, but Padraig interrupted and sounded confused.

"Um, Consul Dughall, sir?"

"What?" he asked with an annoyed voice.

"I'm not exactly sure what color' Emerald' is supposed to be...," he said with a sheepish laugh.

"Agh! Give me strength! It's green, you idiot! Emerald is green! Like this! Green! Get it, you clod?!" Dughall yelled towards his solider, picking up the vase that was standing on his desk and waved it in front of him. But what he didn't notice was that the vase had the wrong color. It was a lovely shade of aquamarine.

"Ohhh, GREEN! I get it now, so Emeralds are green, huh...," he said with a laugh, and Dughall turned away from the man with an angry huff.

"You dunderhead! How many Blades do you see with green Core Crystals? It's patiently obvious! How do you mix THAT Blade up with some worthless Cat Monster?!"

"Actually, sir... technically, I believe that's a tiger, rather than a-"

"Silence!" Dughall yelled and decided to hit the soldiers on his head with the vase he was still holding. The poor captain fell down to the floor, fainted from the blow, and the hit. It was then another one ran into the office.

"Consul!"

"What is it?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Dughall yelled and glared at the poor man.

"My apologies, sir! It's just that Lady Mòrag has...," he hesitated, not wanting to tell him when he was in such a bad mood.

"What?!"

"Special Inquisitor Mòrag has just arrived from the motherland,"

"Already?!" Dughall exclaimed with a nervous voice.

"Her ship had just docked,"

"Grkh, this... this cannot be happening!" he said and started to freak out.

— ️—

A giant ship was seen from afar, but then again, it was one of the biggest ones there. When the ship docked, you could see it towering, even from the town square of Torigoth. The ship opened up and out came a single person. A very well dressed woman in the uniform of Mor Ardain Royal Guard.

Special Inquisitor Mòrag.

She walked out of the dock and stood there, waiting for whatever she wanted to address. She glared a bit behind her hat that was partly hiding her sharp eyes.

Overall, Lady Mòrag was a beautiful woman, and if not her strict and proper attitude, she would have men fall on their knees in front of her for another reason than just her titles and power.

— ️—

Meanwhile, all this was happening, Rex and Pyra had followed Tora to his home. Rex stopped at the door and looked at the small house in fascination. He was still ever so curious about how other people lived.

"Do you live down here?" Rex asked with a grin and looked around, and Tora nodded, with Pyra standing next to him, also admiring the place.

"This just back door. Front entrance over there," Tora said and pointed towards another entrance. It was a humble abode, and Rex couldn't help but like it. He took a look around and admired how high up they were. Because he could see the Cloud Sea right down under them from where he was.

"Nice view, eh? Tora likes to just sit and watch Cloud Sea sometimes," he said with a smile.

"You have a wonderful home," Pyra said, and Rex nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! It's very cozy," he said with a big smile.

"Mehehehe. Anyway, um... Rex-Rex...," Tora turned around to Rex, who turned his attention towards the Nopon with a smile. The Nopon clearly wanted something, and considering he had more or less saved them from a sticky situation, he was willing to listen to what he could want.

"Hm? Rex-Rex...?," he asked with an amused voice. He didn't mind being called that, so he'd leave it alone.

"Yes, Rex-Rex. Tora explain other reason I help you. You see... Tora always wanted to make Driver friends," he said and flapped his wings with eagerness, making him laugh.

"Huh, interested in Drivers, are you?" he said with a smile. He could understand it. He had been too before he had become one himself. Maybe it was time to look into more of his own history. He only knew little about his family history of his host.

"But of course! Tora thinks is amazing how Driver and Blade join spirits tighter to make big power! Tora really want to be sidekick of Rex-Rex!" he said and flapped around with his wings, making Pyra giggle at his enthusiasm. While he didn't mind have anyone joining them, he might not be able to protect Tora is something came up, and he didn't want to use his powers, especially not in the open.

"Hm, I don't mind, but instead of this sidekick stuff, why not just be friends, huh?" Rex said with a smile, and Pyra nodded in agreement. Both of them smiled down at the eager Nopon that had saved them.

"Really? Tora will be friend of Rex-Rex?! Hooray!" Tora cheered, making Rex laugh at his antics. He had never met a Nopon like him before, but then again, he had just met the small guy. Maybe Tora was just like all Nopon's out there. After all, a Nopon will always be a Nopon.

"What a funny little guy," he said with a smile towards Pyra who nodded with a giggle. Both watched how he jumped around in happiness, but Rex managed to get his attention back towards him.

"Hey, Tora. Do you know much about this town?" Rex asked, and Tora turned to Rex and looked a bit surprised at the question.

"Huh?" Tora said and stopped his jumping around. Pyra suddenly turned serious, understanding where he was going with this.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the army takes its prisoners?" Rex asked and looked serious, and Pyra interrupted him.

"Rex, you're not planning to...," she said and looked worried.

"We have to save them, Nia and Dromarch, they more or less saved us from being prisoners, or worse," Rex said with a serious nod towards Pyra. His look gave no argument to what they would do. Azurda sighed but nodded in agreement.

"I thought you'd say that,"

"Oh! You talk about Driver and Blade who were with Rex-Rex before Tora's daring rescue?"

Rex nodded with a smile. Thankful that they didn't protest much about his idea. While risky, he didn't want to leave someone that saved him like that. Also, he had said that he didn't want to get into other Drivers messes, but Nia was different. She also felt different, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and his shadows hadn't been too much help either on that part. Besides, his saving-people-thing kicked in once more. He hadn't felt that for a while now. It surprised him.

"Yeah!"

"Mehmeh... Tora would have to ask around town for info like that. But before we do anything, time for food!" Tora said with a happy smile.

"All of today's running around make Tora hungry. Need food to help Rex-Rex!"

I'm a little peckish too," Azurda said and showed up behind Rex's head. Rex nodded and agreed. While he didn't need to eat at all. He could enjoy human food, it just wasn't a necessity that he needed to survive.

"Um, if it's all right with everyone, I could cook something?" Pyra said with a big smile, and Rex smiled at her.

"Pyra, I didn't know you could cook!" Rex said and looked at her eager. It was very rarely he met someone that could cook. Sure he could cook too, but not many had the same interest in cooking food like he had when he had been in his younger years.

"Hehe, well, as long as Fire is involved, I can do almost anything! Fry, Steam, Grill - you name it," she said and snapped her fingers, and a flame appeared, and their eyes grew big with fascination.

"If you want Ice Cream, though... you might have to find someone else," she said with a giggle, making Rex laugh.

"We can't have everything," he answered with a sense of humor shrug.

"Tora, do you have any ingredients I could work with?" she asked, and Tora nodded, but looked a bit disappointed.

"Just what in the pantry there, not much really. Tora sorry!" he said and pointed. Pyra and Rex turned around and walked towards it to see what they could do something decent out of. Pyra glanced at Rex, who nodded. Both silently agreed not to go out and get more ingredients. Considering that they now were wanted, people. So Pyra and Rex started going through the pantry to see what they could make out of the few things that were in there.

They found some Meaty Carrot, Sumpkin, Glitterspud, Hot Orange, and Oil Oyster. That was enough to make a Glitterbake.

— ️—

"This is great! It's really good food, Pyra," Rex said, and Pyra blushed.

"Yum-yummy! Super very tasty!" Tora exclaimed and stuffed his face with the food. Not that Rex could blame the Nopon, considering that he only ate uncooked food.

"Simply exquisite. I haven't eaten this well in 120 years!" Azurda said and nibbled away on a cooked Sumpkin.

"I'm so glad that you like it!" Pyra said with a big smile.

"It seems like I did, OK... I was worried I'd have gotten too rusty over the years, but Rex really helped me remember how to cook this food,"

"You did well for not having much memory of these kinds of things," Rex said, and Pyra nodded.

"Yes, well, it was like I knew what I was doing, deep down," she said, and Rex nodded. It was probably the muscle memory that helped her out too. The fact that she is a Fire Blade helped immensely.

"But Tora is curious. Pyra is fire-using Blade, yes?" Tora asked, and Pyra nodded, and Rex could see where this was going. Pyra looked a bit uncertain but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, that's right,"

"When Tora broke that water pipe, Pyra could still make fire!" he said, and Rex nodded.

"Come to think of it, you're right. That Brighid, the imperial Blade... She used fire abilities just like Pyra, but the water seemed to douse much of her strength," Azurda said, and Rex glanced down at him. He knew why that was. But it looked like it made Pyra uncomfortable. She didn't seem to want to tell them, and he wasn't about to force her to tell them she was the Aegis. After all, being the Aegis was a heavy burden in this world.

"This world full of elemental energy called Ether, yes? Ether comes in forms like Fire, Water, and Wind. While battling Drivers and Blade draw power from Ether. But Fire no good with Water, so Fire power all damp," Tora said and looked curious, and Rex didn't say anything. If Pyra wanted to tell them, she could do that, but he wasn't about to tell them if she wasn't ready just yet.

"But Pyra and Rex-Rex used power with no problems! Why?" Rex turned towards Pyra, and she looked at him with worry, and he gave her a reassuring smile, which made her relax a bit.

"Well, my powers don't come from Fire," she said, a bit uncertain.

"Mehmeh?! If power not Fire, why look like flames?!" Tora asked, shocked.

"Th-that may be a little complicated to explain...," she said and looked at Rex, who shook his head. Rex cast a small glare at the Nopon to make him stop the questions, but to no avail. Tora didn't even seem to notice it.

"Go on then! Tora like complicated things!" he said, and Rex shook his head. Pyra was now stammering away, not knowing what to tell the curious Nopon. Rex graced Pyra's mind carefully to see what she was thinking, and what made it so hard for her to answer the question, except that it made her nervous. He was a bit surprised that she didn't remember. She actually had no idea that she came from another realm. That she didn't even belong here. It was something that the person that had brought them into this Realm failed to inform both Aegis then.

Rex turned his glare to Tora once more. This time the Nopon noticed it and flinched a bit confused as to why Rex was angry with him.

"Knock it off, Tora. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Rex said, and Tora became visibly disappointed.

"Meh...,"

"Everyone has things they don't want to talk about, right?" Rex said softly and looked at her with a smile. Making her nod in thanks.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure one day I'll be able to tell you about it," she said with a sad voice, and Rex just shook his head.

"Don't apologize. When you're ready to tell me, I'm ready to hear it," he grinned, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Besides, we need to think about how to rescue Nia and Dromarch," this made Tora bounce in his seat.

"First, we go around town and find information we can!" Tora said and but all three of them looked troubled.

"Hmm, yes. I dare say that we're all wanted criminals by this point," Azurda said, making all of them nod depressingly.

"Besides, Pyra sticks out like a sore thumb," he said and stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said with a depressed and gloomy voice. Rex glared at his gramps and pinched his small pink ear, making him flinch.

"Don't worry, friends! Tora has an idea!" Tora said with a big smile.

— ️—

On the ship that Special Inquisitor Mòrag arrived on, Dughall and four of his men greeted the lady. She stood in front of them, looking strict and proper, like always.

"Special Inquisitor Mòrag! To what do we owe this extreme pleasure?" he asked with a fake sweet voice that was meant to be flattering, but Mòrag didn't care enough about him. She just gave him a glance, not even greeting him.

"Had we heard of Your Graces visit, we could have prepared a suitable...,"

"I don't stand on ceremony, Consul. I'd rather you just did your job," she said, dismissing him.

"Y-your Grace? Someone of your standing deserves to be treated as such! You are His Majesty's representative! Please permit us to lay on a meal befitting Your Grace. Until then, we would be honored if-" he tried, but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"You made an impressive time. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Lady Brighid softly said to her Driver. Surprised, Dughall flinched and backed a few steps to get away from both powerful beings.

"L-Lady Brighid!" he stammered and looked nervous. Both women were ignoring the stuttering man.

"If we have found the Aegis the there is no time to waste. But I fear the passage has taken its toll on our engines," Mòrag said and looked at her Blade, and Brighid nodded. This seemed to have caught Dughall's attention.

"The Aegis? H-how do you-?!" he stammers, and Mòrag glanced at him with a sharp glare, making him flinch.

"Is there a problem, Dughall?" Mòrag asked with a voice that clearly stated, not to mess with her.

"N-not at all, Your Grace," he said and shook his head, still looking a bit nervous, but Mòrag ignored it.

"Good. Now, you've captured a Driver from Torna. I am going to speak with her," Mòrag stated, making him surprised.

"Wha-? Why do you want-," he began, but once again, Mòrag interrupted him, impatient.

"Dughall. I don't remember asking for your opinion," she said and gave him a bored glare.

"Y-yes, Your Grace! I'll take you to her right away!" Dughall said, flinching and flailing about.

— ️—

Nia was pulled in to the office, standing in front of the desk. She glanced at Brighid and wondered what kind of Blade she was, and how Rex new her. After all, he never told them how he knew of her and Mòrag. Nia looked at the strict looking woman behind the desk and assumed that was Mòrag, considering the respect the men had, and she was actually standing where Consul Dughall was supposed to be standing.

"So you are the Torna ruffian," Mòrag said, looking at Nia with a pair of judging eyes, Nia only huffed and turned her head.

"I must say, you look a little different from your poster," she said, a bit of amusement leaked through.

"A LITTLE different?! Whoever drew that should be in jail!" she hissed in anger, but Mòrag just laughed at her reaction.

"Hah. Yes, I would be angry, too," Nia just looked sour and crossed her arms.

"You can stop the friendly act," she said and turned away.

"I see, so you won't name your friends?" Mòrag said with a look.

"My friends? I'm not so sure I'd call those trigger-happy Torna goons ''friends''," she huffed and glared.

"I see. I think we have our wires crossed here. I am not talking about Torna," Mòrag said and closed her eyes with a small smile.

"Huh? You're not?"

"No. I was referring to your more recent traveling companions. The Driver boy and his Blade,"

"You mean Rex and Pyra?

"Well. That was easy," she said with a triumphant smile. Nia, on the other hand, gave the woman a glare and silent swore at herself for falling for something that simple.

— ️—

Rex nodded, and Pyra spun around, looking herself over, looking happy.

"This looks like it could actually work!" she said with a happy smile. Rex nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, Tora!" he said and looked down on the bouncing Nopon. Pyra was now wearing a brown Trench Coat with the signature Gormott ears on top, hiding most of her distinctive features.

"Right! Let's look for friends of Rex-Rex!" Tora said and led them out of his house out towards Galad Residential Zone. There they fund a small Gormott boy named Lope. Rex walked up to the boy and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Have you hear any news about a capture the Ardainians did recently?" Rex asked and looked down on the boy, who nodded.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that! Some Ardainian dude was saying they were going to ''execute the prisoner'' within the next few days! Those Torna guys are pretty bad, right? I've heard they've killed loads of Drivers to steal their Core Crystals!" Lope said eagerly, making Rex fall silent. He really didn't know what to say to that. But the boy didn't seem to mind his silence.

"Pretty amazing if the Empire has really captured one of them! The Empire's so cool!"

"Eh, sure, tell me more," Rex said and tried to look like this didn't bother him. But just to be sure, he sent Fenrir out to see if he would have a better chance to find information that wouldn't end in an execution.

"I wonder what they'll do at this ''execution'' thing anyway. I've never seen one before!" Rex shook his head and looked at the boy with a grim face.

"An execution isn't something a child-like yourself need to witness," Rex said, and the boy huffed.

"Fine, but you don't look much older than me!" Lope huffed and crossed his arms and pouted in disappointment. Making Rex roll his eyes and patted his hair.

"Thanks for the information though,"

Rex continued on and upwards to Tretl Windmill Plaza to see if there was some more information to gather. They walked past a young girl and a boy. The girl was leaning behind one potted plant, towards the young boy, that was sitting on the ledge, eating and just seemed to enjoy life.

"Watch out!" she yelled and tried to reach after her friend. Rex smiled when he heard how dismissive the boy was.

"It's fine! I promise!" he called back and leaned back and laughed, making her huff.

Rex just shook his head and continued on. He decided to hide them all with his magic discreetly, it was weak enough to go unnoticed. He wanted to go back and forth without drawing attention towards them. When they reached the place in the Plaza where the recruitment happened, they stopped when Tora brought their attention. Lucky it was nighttime, and his magic helped them be invisible enough not to draw attention when they looked towards the Ardainian Soldiers. Tora pulled on Rex hoodie, and he looked down on the Nopon in question.

"Did Rex-Rex know? They recruiting over there for new Drivers," he said and looked over the stand that now was filled with all different kinds of Core Crystals. He wondered what kind of people they would accept as their Driver.

"Yeah, we saw that earlier when we first arrived in the city," he said, and Pyra shuffled closer to his back, not blaming her for growing nervous. He didn't want to stay in the open more than necessary either.

"Rex-Rex should try too! Chance of success, basically 100%!" Tora exclaimed eagerly, but Rex shook his head.

"I'm wanted by the Ardainian Empire right now, remember? It seems like a bad idea to make myself conspicuous...," he said, and Tora nodded in disappointment.

"Rex-Rex make a good point...,"

They walked further away from the place and hid in the shadows.

"Tora was just too curious to see what kind of Blade Rex-Rex awaken...," he said with disappointment, and Rex nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't know if you know Tora, but I have been a Driver since I was 8 years old, for 10 years now. My first Blade is currently hidden away, so no one knows I am a Driver of another Blade. That's why I have only used Pyra this far," Rex said, and Tora was surprised. He flailed around in surprised, making Pyra giggle and Rex amused.

"Tora surprised! Rex-Rex not looking like he had another Blade!" Tora exclaimed eagerly. He wanted to see another Blade.

"I'll show you later Tora, but right now we must continue,"

"But will Pyra not be jealous of Rex-Rex having another Blade?" Tora asked in confusion, making both of them laugh.

"A Driver can have more than one Blade Tora, didn't you know that?" Rex asked Tora nodded.

"Tora knows, but Pyra not indicating that she knew Rex-Rex had another Blade. Tora worries that Pyra will be sad if Rex-Rex uses another Blade,"

"It's okay, Tora. I'll welcome it, sometimes it will be very taxing of being the single Blade of a Driver, making us Blades very grateful to have another to switch to," Pyra explained with a soft, reassuring voice, and Tora nodded in acceptance.

It was then Rex froze. The Shadows and Fenrir caught his attention. Tora and Pyra saw that he froze and wondered what was going on. It was when he closed his eyes that Pyra realized that he was talking to Fenrir or the Shadows, she just didn't know which one of them it was. But she singled to Tora to keep quiet.

Rex started going through what Fenrir had found out. Apparently, it was nothing more than a trap for him and Pyra. The Ardainian Empire was after the Aegis. They weren't even about to execute Nia, at all. Rex opens his eyes and glared a bit. He knew that Nia would be their prisoner until both of them showed up. It was really nothing he could do than to walk in there and hope for the best. He knew he could handle it, but he was a bit uncertain if Tora could.

Rex nodded to them, and Pyra smiled.

"Well, let's go back, I have heard enough," Rex said, and Tora looked at him questioning.

"But, Rex-Rex, how do you know information?" he asked, and Rex shook his head.

"I'll tell you another day, but right now, we need to go back to your house, Tora," he said, and both nodded in agreement.

— ️—

When they arrived back at Tora's house, Rex sat down at the round table in the middle of the house and told them what he had heard.

"Nia is supposed to be executed," he said with a grim tone. Pyra gasped, just like the rest of them. But she saw that it wasn't all he was telling them. Something else bothered him, and it didn't seem he was in a sharing mood. But she wasn't about to press him of information. Not when he had been so kind not to push her to tell him about herself.

"Nia and Dromarch, executed... It doesn't bear thinking about it!" Pyra said and looked sadly at the table.

"But getting aboard that warship will be no mean feat," Azurda said and looked disturbed by the information.

"We're going to need an ironclad plan," Tora nodded in agreement.

"Army port is under heavy guard...,"

They all looked over the map that was lying on the table. Rex looked the map over and wondered how they would get in. He could use his Shadow and his magic, but he instead avoids using them if he could help it.

Pyra looked at Rex with sorry when he stared at the map.

"Rex, do you see anything on here that could help us get on board?" she asked, and Rex frowned.

"How about that," he said and pointed toward one of the roots.

"The Grandarbor's roots. If the map is correct, it goes all the way from the quay to the hull of the warship," he said and pointed, all of them leaned forward to see where he was going with it.

"And here, it looks like some kind of cargo entrance, could we sneak on that way?"

"Right! No one'll spot us if we sneak in from below!" Pyra said in happiness.

"Security light around this entrance. At night, not even workers here," Tora nodded, looking it over.

"Looks like this will be our only option," Azurda said and agreed. Rex nodded and looked over towards Pyra, who smiled and nodded, agreeing with it too.

"Mehehe," Tora laughed, and Rex tilted his head in question.

"Tora?"

"Tora have something to show you," he said and looked at them glittering eyes. He walked away from them and led them towards a room with a big curtain covering something. Rex was interested, just like Pyra and Azurda.

"What's this...?" Rex asked and got big eyes when he laid eyes on the thing that was behind the curtain. It looked like a Blade. A young girl to be precise. The girl had blue hair, a hat, and a flower on her chest, together with a red cape.

"Nobody ever seen this before. Secret of Tora! An artificial Blade!" he said with pride, coating his voice.

"An artificial Blade?" Pyra asked and looked the Nopon with curiosity.

"I can't believe it!" Azurda exclaimed with amazement.

"Tora has always wanted to be Driver of Blade. But Tora... Tora has no potential to awaken Core Crystal," he said sadly.

"Oh, so you tried?" Rex said with pity, coating his voice.

"Yes, one year ago, Tora applies to Driver recruitment man, he said and hung his head.

"Oh deary me," Azurda said with pity.

"Oh, Tora, you mean you...?" Pyra said and looked like she wanted to hug the Nopon. Tora nodded.

"It was bad. Tora had nosebleed for three days!" he exclaimed, and Rex tilted his head in amusement.

"Just... a nosebleed?" Rex said with disbelief.

"What you mean ''just''?! People die from loss of blood, you know?!" Tora exclaimed, flapping his wings in an upset manner, but it seemed to amuse Rex even more.

"Yes, but from a nosebleed?" Tora huffed and turned away with a glare.

"Anyway, moving one...! Back to Tora's Blade! When complete, even no-potential Tora a be a Driver!" he said happily, flailing around.

"This is simply incredible. You built this Blade from scratch, Tora?" Azurda asked.

"Hm, it was started by Grampypon and Dadapon. But Grampypon die, and Tora still not know where Dadapon go to...," Tora hung his head in sadness, and Rex patted him in comfort.

"So Tora finish Blade myself and become Driver like always wanted! Then Dadapn hear about Tora's successes and come back home, yes?" Tora smiled.

"Oh, Tora...," Pyra said with a soft smile and nodded.

"By the by, Tora, this Blade... as far as I can see, it looks complete. What is there left to do?" Azurda asked from on top of Rex's head, where he was sitting.

"Mehehehe! All Tora have left to do is buy missing parts! But Tora have no money at all!" Tora said with a concerned voice. Rex could see where this was going and waited for the small Nopon to ask him, so he just nodded and smiled.

"Oh, really?" he said with a grin, and Pyra giggled, having caught on just what Tora wanted.

"Really,"

"Nothing at all?" he said with amusement. Pyra turned her head to hide her own amusement. Rex didn't mind helping the little guy out, after all, he owed him a lot for not having to reveal his secrets so early on.

"Not even one Gold," Tora hung his head.

"So you're asking for something...?" he asked, and Tora turned to him with a sheepish smile. The Nopon in Tora was finally showing.

"Uhhh, maybe a generous donation!" Tora said with a big smile on his face, and Azurda laughed.

"Just like a true Nopon. Always shrewd when it comes to Gold," he laughed. Tora grew a bit nervous just then. But Rex wasn't going to deny him if the Nopon needed Gold, he had enough of it after all.

"B-b-but if Tora completes artificial Blade, combat capabilities will be big help on missions!" Tora flapped his wings, and Rex laughed.

"Well then, Tora. How much do you need?"

"Oh..., no more than 60,000 Gold...?" Tora said with an unbothered voice by the amount he expected Rex to give him. Pyra, on the other hand, gasped, Azurda sighed, and Rex laughed.

"60,000? Isn't that a bit much?" Azurda asked, and Pyra nodded a bit uncertain if they really could afford to help the little guy. Rex, on the other hand, just laughed at their reaction. That wouldn't make much of a dent in his savings. Considering he had 118,624,992 Gold, it really was nothing.

"Mehmeh, Tora thinks it very little," he said, and Azurda shook his head.

"Calm down, Gramps. No need to lay it on, we all know all Nopon's only thinks of Gold and are shrewd when it comes to it," Rex said, making Tora flail his wings in denial.

"Well then, Tora, tell me what you'll need the Gold for," he said and wondered if it was something that he could have hauled up during his Salvaging Hunts. It could be a possibility.

"One Perfect Range Sensor and Three Bion Connectors," he answered with a big smile and bounced around, eagerly.

Rex got a wondering look on his face, mentally trying to remember if he had hauled something like that up. He knew now why it was so much Gold. Such items were older and much harder to get your hands on if you weren't lucky. It was then he plucked the Storage Cube from his bag he had around his left leg. Upon seeing it, Tora got big eyes.

"Is that Storage Cube?!" Tora asked eagerly, wanting to take a closer look at it. After all, it was an expensive Item. Such Item was trendy among Travellers and Salvagers. But the cheapest one cost 100,000 Gold, so if you wanted the best one, you had to fork out 1,000,000 Gold. The fact that Rex had one spoke volumes how much money he actually had. Pyra didn't really understand why Tora reacted in such way.

"Yes, and I believe I should have a few of the things you want," Rex said and brought up the Hologram Screen. Tora bounced up and down, eager to see what Rex had in the Cube.

"Rex? You never explained what a Storage Cube was," Pyra said and shuffled closer to see what he was doing.

"Hm, well, a Storage Cube is basically a better version of a bag. Like this," he said and touched the name Revival Pod, and Pyra gasped when the item materialized in front of him, and he plucked it from the air. Then he let it touch the Cube once again, and it disappeared in blue light. She saw it showed up on the Hologram Screen once again.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Tora wishes he could have something like that too! But it too much Gold for one! How much Rex-Rex buy that for?"

"Hmm, I bought the latest from Mor Ardain for 1,000,000 Gold," he answered and continued to look it through. Tora gasped.

"Rex-Rex bought the most expensive one?! Do Rex-Rex even have Gold left?!"

"Sure! Look here," he said and pointed at the small square that showed the numbers 134,927,038 G. Tora gasped, and Pyra and Azurda got big eyes. Azurda didn't even know Rex had that much money, after all, he rarely used any.

"How do you have that much money?"

"Well, 60,000 is not a very big amount, I can get a more significant amount after a run-in with Monsters, or just Salvaging after all. Not much of a big deal. I still have some things I need to exchange for Gold in here, to make some space. This town has a good Trading Spot, but considering the situation, I don't think that's a very good idea," he said.

"Ah! Here they are! I knew I had some lying around!" Rex said and touched the items, and all four items showed up in front of them, and Tora happily bounced around Rex.

"Rex-Rex very rich and generous!

"Ah, well..,"

"May I ask why you continue to work if you are so well off?" Pyra asked with a smile, and Rex nodded.

"Well, at first it was to help those back home, then I just became so used to work, and I really didn't mind it. Besides, you learn a lot from the things you can haul up from the Cloud Sea," he said. Only half the truth there, at least it was better than nothing. Tora plucked the floating items from the air and ran off, continuing his work. Rex, Pyra, and Azurda decided to wait for Tora to finish before disturbing him, so they sat there, watching him work, quietly talking to each other.

— ️—

The night rolled in, and they could hear the rain and thunder started. It would be a storm this night, but Tora told them it would be beneficial to his artificial Blade. It was a few hours later, Tora turned to them with a big smile.

"OK! All done!"

"So, it's finally complete?" Rex asked, and Tora nodded.

"Very complete! Just need to apply energy charge to activate!"

"Tora, our friends' execution draws near. There is no time to lose. Make haste!" Azura said in a scolding manner. Tora nodded and turned to the lever and grabbed it.

"I know, I know! Okay, artificial Blade, it's wakey-wakey time!" he said and was about to pull the lever, but Pyra interrupted him, making Rex glance at her.

"That won't do Tora!" she said in a scolding manner, looking serious.

"W-what Tora do wrong?" he asked and turned to her, worried.

"You can't keep calling her ''artificial Blade''! As her creator, the least you can do is give her a proper name," she said with a soft smile, and Tora nodded.

"Oh, um, well. Actually, friend, Tora did think of name for her. Very good name," he said with a shy smile, and Rex nodded.

"Well then, I guess there is no problem," Rex said with a grin.

"Well, why don't you introduce us, Tora!" Azurda said with eagerness.

"Right away!" Tora said, giving them all a small salute, making Pyra giggle and Rex laugh. He turned back to the level and pushed some buttons before pulling the lever.

"Now... wakey-wakey! Tora's very own Blade! Poppi!" he said eagerly and pulled it. They all waited for her to wake up. Rex nodded. It was a cute name for the Blade.

They all watched how she rose a bit from her position and opened her eyes. They all were amazed.

"Greetings, Masterpon," she said with a soft female voice, but still very childish. If they hadn't seen her being built, they would have believed her to be a real young girl, because the voice was so human like.

"I-I did it! Tora's masterpiece! World's first artificial Blade... Poppi!" Tora exclaimed, and they all nodded, amazed over what they had seen. Even Rex was amazed. The only place he had seen that kind of level of technology was in Mor Ardain.

"Wow!"

"Incredible!"

"This is really quite something,"

"Tora did good, huh? You impressed? Tora is a very big success?!"

"Absolutely! You're amazing, Tora," Rex said with a grin, and they nodded in agreement. Rex held out his hand, and Tora slapped it with his wing, happy.

"My name Poppi. Poppi try hard to make Masterpon proud," she said with a soft voice and gave them all a bow, greeting them. Rex did thumbs up together with Azurda, and Pyra giggled at their antics. Giving Poppi a greeting bow right back.

"Good to have you on the team Poppi! Now! Let's go get Nia and Dromarch! With you and Poppi on our side, we can't fail," he said with a grin, and Tora nodded, jumping around in happiness.

"Poppi will do her best," she said with a smile.

— ️—

In his office, Dughall stood and grumbled in anger. He glared at nothing in particular.

"Grr..., that shrew thinks she owns the place, just because she curries favor with the Emperor...," he growled, angrily flailing around, alone in his office.

"If only I'd got the Aegis myself..., I could have returned home in triumph, or sold her to Bana for a tidy sum...," he said and crossed his arms, still talking to the empty office.

"But it's not over! I refuse to let this place be the end of me! I will not be left to rot in this flea-bitten backwater!" Dughall turned to his communicator he had on the desk.

"Captain Padraig!"

"Uh, yessir!"

"Double the number of guardsmen! Round up whoever you can find! We're going to find the Aegis before Mòrag gets her paws on her!

"Sir! As you wish, Sir!" Captain Padraig saluted him and disconnected from the call.

"Watch and learn, Mòrag Ladair," he grumbled to himself, or so he though.

Brighid had been passing the office when hearing his declaration. Staying hidden from view, she listened in on the call, and order that was given. She was going to report this to Mòrag, no doubt about it.

— ️—

Rex sat down at the table, going over the map once more, with Pyra.

"Will Rex-Rex help Tora find upgrade part to Poppi when needed?" Tora asked, and Rex looked up and nodded.

"Well, why not, being a Salvager, that should be easy enough for me," he said, and Tora cheered together with Poppi.

"Poppi thinks Rex is very nice!" she said with waved her arms in happiness, making Pyra giggle.

"By the way, as luck would have it, the Cloud Sea looks to be ebbing just now. Best for us to reach the roots right now. The thunderstorm will hide us well enough so the soldiers won't notice us either. Plus, I will take some help from the darkness around us," Rex said, and Pyra and Azurda nodded. Tora and Poppi, on the other hand, looked confused about what he meant by that last part.

"What Rex-Rex mean?"

"I will tell you another day, but right now, let's go rescue Nia and Dromarch," he said and rose from his place, and Pyra nodded and followed.

When they reached the outside, Rex carefully let the Shadows surround them to hide them a bit better, and Tora and Poppi didn't notice it. When they reached Garagom's Arch, Rex reached out to his shadows, and they disappeared, he thanked them for the help. Pyra noticed that and smiled. They reached the ledge and got a good look at the Titan warship that belonged to Mor Ardain.

"There is Titan warship!" Tora said and pointed, not that he needed too. They saw it just fine from where they were standing.

"That is quite the impressive Titan. Another sign that Mor Ardain is readying once more for a war with Uraya," Azurda said, and Rex looked down, seeing the roots. He was right.

"Look, there is the root that goes right to the ship," he said and pointed, and they all nodded.

"We should be able to climb down over here, let's go,"

"Okay!" Pyra nodded.

"Off we go!" Tora said.

"Understood!" Poppi cheered.

Rex was the first one to jump down the ledge and carefully landed. Pyra soon followed. As hey closed down all the vines and ledges to reach the root, they became even wetter, because of the bad weather.

A few moments later, they reached the Treetop Path, the big root that was leading them right to the ship. When they reached the end of the root, Rex realized how high up the ship actually was. Tora panted a bit when they stopped, and he glanced at the Nopon but continued to look up. It would seem it was a problem.

"That is pretty high up," he said, and they all nodded. He wondered how he could bring the rest of them up there, without using his magic. It was then he realized the answer was on his wrist. He wanted to hit himself.

"Oh, give me just a moment," he said, fired the hook. It stuck to the ship, and he reeled it in, making him follow it up. He carefully landed on the ledge and looked down with a grin. He sent the hook down, and they all looked at him with wonder.

"Pyra, you first, just grab the line and stand on the hook, and I will pull you up!" Rex called out. Pyra looking a bit hesitant, but did as she was told, held on tight to the line. Rex nodded and started to reel it in, helping to pull it up. He had designed the line to be unbreakable, so it would manage to tolerate all kinds of weights. So Pyra was nothing on it. He realized that if he had been an average human, Pyra would have been considered heavy. He was suddenly very relieved that he was that strong. When Pyra was standing there next to him, Poppi actually activated her booster and flew up with Tora, making Rex a bit surprised.

"Poppi can lift heavy things, she is artificial Blade, so weight no problem. Poppi can lift Gonzales if necessary," she said, putting Tora down.

"Poppi! A bit tactless, are you not?!" Tora exclaimed and flailed around, making Rex and Pyra laugh together with Azurda.

They all took the path up into the ship. It led all of them to the Cloud Tank Chamber. Rex continued leading them, up and out once more. This time he looked down on the map and saw they were now on the Port-side Walkway. He nodded. They were on the right path at least. When they got up on the walkway, Rex turned to the left, and it led them inside again, but he noticed two guards. He didn't want to pull attention towards them, so he looked around to see they had a choice to go through a vent. So he waited, signaled to the others to be silent. He gave the vent a well-placed kick, making all of them a bit surprised over how strong he was. After the vent fell down and gave a loud clang when it landed on the floor. All of them could hear how heavy it was. Rex jumped down and nodded. He could feel Dromarch close by. It was when they ran to the right in the corridor, Poppi stopped.

"Masterpon, Poppi can feel there is a Blade in the vicinity," she said, and Rex nodded.

"But how can Poppi tell that?" Tora asked, curious.

"Unclear. Poppi feel other Blade like wave in air," Rex nodded. Pyra looked at him.

"Did you understand that?" she asked and Rex nodded.

"Didn't you?" Rex asked, and both Pyra and Tora shook their heads.

"Can Rex-Rex explain?"

" A simple explanation then. Poppi can feel the wavelength of the Blade. All Blades give one-off, depending on what kind of element they use and how much they pull out of the Ether that surrounds us, so what she is feeling now is probably Dromarch," he said, and they nodded.

"Rex is very smart!" Poppi cheered, and Tora and Pyra nodded in understanding.

"So, Poppi, which door is it?" Rex asked and Poppi ran over to the last door of the corridor and pointed.

"That door!"

"Well, step back, I'll bring it down," he said and kicked the door. One time in each corner on the bottom, and hit it on the top corners. With a well-placed kick in the middle, it flew off the hinges and hit the wall on the inside.

— ️—

Inside the cell, Dromarch was indeed lying there. It was then he reacted to the hits. He rose from his place on the floor and saw how the door bent. In the nick of time, he side-stepped the door when it flew off its hinges and hit the back wall.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" Rex asked with a worried and sheepish voice, making Pyra giggle.

"Everyone, check, so no one is flat," she giggled, making Rex laugh.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I kick things too hard," he said with a grin and peaked inside the cell.

"Pyra! Rex!" Dromarch exclaimed and looked at them in surprise.

"Dromarch! It's good to see you alive," Azurda said from on top of Rex's head. It was then Tora peaked inside, followed by Poppi.

"It very good!" Tora said with a big smile.

"See, Masterpon? There was a Blade here," Poppi said with a smile and looked at Dromarch with interest.

"Master Titan and ... forgive me, but who are they?" Dromarch tilted his head in question.

Rex felt the area around them to see if there was someone that had heard them, but it was empty. But he was sure that someone had heard them, considering this was a trap for him and Pyra.

"Dromarch, we don't have much time, can you lead us to Nia?" Rex asked, and Dromarch nodded.

"How can Dromarch lead us to Nia?" Tora asked, and Dromarch looked down on Tora.

"We are in resonance, after all. I feel her presence all the time," he answered, and Tora nodded.

"Let's not waste any more time, let's go!" Rex said, and Dromarch took off, with the rest of them not far behind him. Dromarch led them through to the Engine Room, and even that was empty, so they quickly made their way through it without problems. It was then Pyra became a bit suspicious but didn't say anything.

They climbed the stairs and up to the Mid-ship Walkway Door and continued forward, following the hallway and into Olno's Mess Hall. In there, four soldiers were eating and chatting, so Rex covered them with shadows, making all of them react. But Rex continued into the Hall like nothing. Dromarch and Tora were about to stop him, but when he was standing right next to one of the soldiers, and he didn't react to his presence, they carefully continued through the Hall. All of them wanted some answers, but now wasn't the time for that.

When they repacked the end of the only way they could go, Dromarch stopped and nodded to Rex.

"No doubt about it, this is the place," he said, and Rex nodded. He ran forwards, and two guards greeted his sight.

"Who are you people?!" one of them called out, but Rex didn't answer. After all, why answer them when they knew perfectly well who they were. He plucked his Scythe from his ear and enlarged it, making Tora and Poppi look at him with awe. But he ignored them. He let the Shadows coat his Scythe, and before they could do anything, he slashed at the two soldiers, and they became surrounded in Shadows, and suddenly, they disappeared.

"Rex? Where did they go?" Pyra asked, and he gave her a diabolic smile.

"I sent them to the Void, a place of no return if I choose not to get them myself," he said with a grin. Pyra nodded. Having realized this was his darker side, but considering how long Rex had been alive, she couldn't blame him for having a darker side.

Just like the door, Dromarch was behind; Rex destroyed the door. But this time, he used his Scythe. They all got a surprise over how sharp it was. It sliced through the door like it was water. All of them realized that Rex could have killed anything easily with that weapon. Rex heard Nia react inside the cell room.

"Jin?" Nia whispered and looked up, Rex sighed. It was probably him that saved her before then.

"Are you alright, Nia?" Rex asked and stepped inside the cell, and she got big eyes.

"Rex... you...,"

"My lady. Apologies for my late arrival," Dromarch said and gave her bow.

"Don't mention it. I didn't think anyone was coming at all," Nia said with a small smile and Rex laugh.

"Yeah, right! As we'd leave you in the hands of Mor Ardain," Rex said with a grin and reached out a hand to help her up. She took it with a smile and nodded.

"Rex-Rex! Tora has found escape route! Hurry hurry!" Tora called out from outside the room and peeked inside.

"A Nopon?" Nia asked and looked at Rex.

"He has been of some assistance," Dromarch said, and Rex laughed when Tora waved at her.

"Yeah, we made a new friend,"

"Uh, nice to meet you," she said with a small smile.

"Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome here. Time to get moving," Azurda said, and Pyra, Poppi, and Azurda popped out from behind Tora.

The left the cell and ran towards the Armory.

"Looks like this is the way to the hangar," Azurda said, and Rex nodded.

"It's a way out," he said.

"Meh-meh-meh! Door is locked! No way out!" Tora exclaimed and flailed around Poppi, nodded.

"Even Poppi probably not able to break through this...," she said and hung her head in disappointment. Rex just laughed.

"Leave it to me then," he said and walked up the layered steel door and brought his fist down on the door. It creaked, and Rex nodded. A few well-placed kicks and hits and the door wouldn't be a problem anymore. Pyra clapped her hands, just as Poppi did. Nia, on the other hand, got big eyes when she saw what he just did. Rex twisted his body and placed one last kick on the door, and it bent, giving them an opening to pass through.

"How...?" Nia asked, and he shook his head.

"No time to explain, I'll do it later, for now, we need to get out of here," he said, and they nodded.

They all managed to get through the opening, and Tora pointed towards the exit.

"Not much further to exit!" Rex gave up a sigh when he felt him.

"Not so fast, my dear intruders," the voice of Dughall came out from the doors that opened. He came through with a Blade of his own. Rex shook his head, really not in the mood to deal with someone as stupid as him.

"Letting a terrorist from Torna out of my grasp would make me look very bad indeed," he said and walked closer. It was then he laid eyes on Pyra, who shuffled closer to Rex. He stepped in front of her, to show him that he was not letting her come to harm.

"Ah, that emerald Core Crystal! You must be the Aegis! Much as it pains me to admit it, it seems Mòrag was right on the money,"

"You know who Pyra is?" Nia asked with surprised, and Rex groaned.

"Are you trying to capture her, too, you ratbag?"

"Now now, language, little girl. But of course. The most powerful Blade in all of history, with the power to rend Alrest asunder? Only a fool would know of that power and not seek to claim it! And I am no fool! Therefore, I will claim her as my own! You cannot argue with such logic!" he said, and Rex glared at the fool.

"Are you calling me a fool, you fat rat?" Rex asked and glared at the man in front of them, hindering them from leaving the ship.

"Flaw detected in final step of logic," Poppi suddenly said.

"Sorry, pal, but you've done all the capturing you're gonna do today," Nia said and stood next to Rex, in front of Pyra.

"Such impertinence for a dirty terrorist," Dughall said, and Rex brought out his Ether Cannon and aimed at the man.

"Such coward you are, hiding behind your Blade," Rex said and glared at him.

"What? Does common sense elude you? A Blade can regenerate from any injury. Whereas if I die, my Blade will return to a useless Core," he laughed.

"Does not make it okay to use them as a living shield. Just because Blades can regenerate doesn't mean they can't feel pain, you rat," he said and still held up his Ether Cannon.

"Hahah, how cute. The girly boy thinks we should care about Blades' feelings! Heeheehee, I wonder if YOU can feel pain!" Dughall laughed, and Rex hissed. He put back his Ether Cannon on his back and plucked his Scythe from his ear once more and held it up. Everyone could feel it — the ice-cold feeling of terror radiate from the weapon. Dugall was shaking in his boots.

"You have annoyed me greatly, Dughall. I have a special place for you, in my Realm," Rex said with a grin, and the Shadows around them started to dance on the walls and the floors. Pyra glanced at Rex and gasped. It wasn't the familiar sight of him that greeted her.

This was a man in his early twenties. Black hair that reached his shoulders and pale skin, as if he had never set foot in the sun. It was the eyes that surprised her the most. The missing Golden-eye and the Crystal blue eye were missing. Instead, they were now glowing emerald green. Even greener than her Core Crystal. It gave her shivers. The power and danger shone from them when he glared at Dughall.

Pyra glanced at those around them. Nia shivered just as much as their enemy, Dormarch had sat down and bowed his head, submitting to the power. Tora was standing as still as a statue, together with Poppi.

"Rex...," she said softly, and he turned his green eyes to her with a snap, making her flinch a bit, but then all of a sudden, a warm feeling washed over her. But not only her, but all of them also relaxed when the cold disappeared around them. The only one that was still feeling the power and chill was Dughall.

"Wha-?! What is this?!" Dughall yelled, and Rex gave him a grin. A pointy smile, showing off his canine teeth, he had from his Animal form.

"Welcome to Purgatory, my Realm, made for those that both annoy me and those that need to be punished," Rex said and let the Shadows consume Dughall.

What they didn't know was that Rex had taken his soul as soon as he let the Shadows surround them. So currently, in the real world, Dughall was lying on the floor of the ship, nothing more than a soulless husk of a body.

Rex brought them back to the ship and looked down on the still body of Dughall. He let the Scythe touch the husk, and the Shadows swallowed him. His Blade returned to a Core, but Rex left it there, not wanting it. Mor Ardain could have it if they wanted it. It was Tora that broke the silence that had fallen in the room.

"Well, that what he get for executing friend of Rex-Rex!" Tora said and nodded. It was Nia that stopped in her tracks when she heard this.

"What? He was trying to take me back to Mor Ardain..., Rex! This is a trap!" Nia exclaimed and looked worried. Tora flailed around, just like Poppi. Pyra gasped and looked worried herself.

The only one that didn't look worried was Rex himself. He gave up a sigh and nodded.

"I know, I knew as soon as I hear the word "execute". That's not the style of Mor Ardain, but I also know for a fact, the Empire is after the Aegis. They never wanted you, Nia, as soon as they heard you were in our company, they set the trap," he said, and Nia got big eyes, realizing how easily she had been fooled.

"No time! Talk later, Rex-Rex! We should escape!" Tora yelled, and Poppi nodded.

"Masterpon is right! Chance of reinforcement very high," she said, and they nodded.

"Let us make haste. Getting out of town would be a good start!" Azurda said from the place he had in Rex hood.

"It's a bit too late to hope to get away from the reinforcements; after all, she is stubborn when she had her set goals and orders," Rex said, and they wondered what he meant.

"What Rex-Rex mean?"

"Never mind, we'll meet her as soon as we get out of this place," he said and started running towards Torigoth Relay Base. They all saw the exit that would lead them out of the military-owned harbor. When suddenly, their escape was hindered by the familiar blue wall of fire.

"These flames!" Nia exclaimed and came to a stop, not wanting to be burned.

"It's her!" Pyra said and looked over. Out of the flames came Mòrag and Brighid.

"And with her Driver too, this time," Nia said.

"That's Mòrag, the Flamebringer," Rex said.

"Mòrag?" Tora asked, and Rex nodded.

"Special Inquisitor Mòrag of Mor Ardain. The most powerful Driver of the Empire..., and wielder of Brighid, the most powerful Blade," he said and held his Scythe.

"So together, they're like... ULTRA powerful?" Tora asked, and Rex sweatdropped.

"Looks like you were right, Rex," Azurda said from behind.

"They were waiting for us," Pyra said, and Nia nodded.

"Now that I think about it. It was just too easy to get away," Nia said and nodded.

"I don't know why I expected Dughall to slow you down at all," Mòrag said with a sigh, having her Whipswords out, ready to strike.

"So it was you, right? It was you who spread the rumors I was going to be executed, to lure Rex and the others here!" Nia said, and Mòrag nodded.

"You catch on quickly. Yes, you certainly proved useful,"

"However...,"

"Rex and Pyra are the real prizes...," she said, and Rex shook his head, pulling Mòrag's eyes towards him, but he just stared at her.

"Hah, not quite. The emerald Core Crystal is the sign of the Aegis. If that Blade is indeed the Aegis... then there's something I must do," Mòrag said and narrowed her sharp eyes on them.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked nervously.

"The power to sunder Alrest itself..." Pyra flinched at the words, but Rex put a hand on her shoulder, making her relax a bit at the comforting feeling he gave her.

"I cannot allow that to happen again,"

"Pyra? Destroying the world? Don't be stupid," Nia said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"You mean you didn't know?" Mòrag asked, and Nia looked confused. While she heard of the Aegis, she never listened to any more than it was a Legendary Blade. To everyone's surprise, it was Rex that answered Nia.

"Five hundred years ago, during the Aegis War... The Aegis sank three continents to the Cloud Sea's bed," he said, and Tora and Nia flinched in shock.

"Three Titans...destroyed?" Nia asked, and Rex nodded.

"It is nothing but a historical fact," Mòrag said, and unfortunately, Rex nodded. Pyra didn't meet any of their eyes.

"You're lying! You want to use her as some weapon!" Nia said, and Rex shook his head.

"That is precisely the kind of scenario that I mean to prevent,"

"I refuse to accept that," Rex said and stepped forward, shielding Pyra from her. Mòrag activated her Blade's, and they whipped out, becoming longer, coated in the blue signature fire that belonged to Brighid. She glared at Rex.

"Then I will have to restrain you by force, no matter your name, Raziel," she said, and Rex huffed, rolling his eyes. Remembering the last time they had a battle. It didn't end very well for Mòrag. Rex twirled his Scythe and fell into a defensive stance, Nia and Tora not far behind.

Mòrag was the first one to make her move, and Rex blocked each, and every attack Mòrag whipped out.

"Stay vigilant, Mòrag. An unknown power lurks within this foe," Brighid said, and she nodded towards her Blade. As she kept going towards him, Rex looked around. Nia, Tora, Pyra, Dromarach, and Poppi would not have the energy to keep going if this was going to continue. It was then he spotted the giant water tank.

"You guys, are you ready to run?" Rex called out to them, and they nodded.

"Follow me!"

Rex decided to let loose some of his Darkness, and it froze Mòrag and Brighid for a second, but it was long enough for him to place a well-aimed hit with his Scythe. He let Pyra's flame seep in the Scythe, and it guided her flames and surrounded Mòrag and Brighid. They were stuck. But not for long, Mòrag brought down the wall of fire with a few whips of her own. But Rex and the others had the time to escape. They were currently running towards the field where the water tank was.

"Nia, Dormarch, take the left side, Tora, Poppi, take the right side! Let us surround them. If they try to leave the position in the middle, do whatever you can to make them stay there!" Rex called, and they nodded, understanding the order.

"Rex, what are you going to do?" Pyra asked where she ran right behind him.

"The water tank is going to soak Brighid enough to let us escape," he said, and they all nodded, understanding the plan. Now it was time to execute it. Mòrag was just behind them.

Rex turned around, and they split up and took their positions. Pyra was left standing in front of Mòrag herself, trusting that Rex was going to pull this off. She let the flames out, and they flew towards Mòrag, who defected them like it was nothing. But unknown to her, that was just what Rex wanted. The flames got redirected and flew towards the beams that held up the water tank. The flames were hot enough, and Rex nodded. It was enough.

"Time to leave," Rex said with a grin and sent out his hook, and it stuck to the tank. Mòrag and Brighid heard him and turned around, seeing the danger they were in.

"The water tank? So that's their plan," she exclaimed, and both of them turned around to leave the area. They all saw how the tower started to bed, and Rex smiled, pulling a bit harder.

Pyra, Nia, and Dromarch stopped them in their escape. Pyra letting loose another burst of flames, forcing Mòrag to deflect them, but right after that, Dromarch let loose a roar, forcing Brighid to shield her Driver. But the shockwave of the attack and the shield colliding pushed them back far enough for Rex to be satisfied. Rex wrapped the line around his hand, ignoring how it dug into his hand and pulled hard enough to bend the whole tower.

The water tank tipped over, making Mòrag gasp in shock. Not believing she had lost once again against him. Brighid gasped in pain when the water hit her, and she tried to shield herself from it.

"Curses!" Mòrag yelled and looked at Rex, who ascended on them both with a pillar of flames. Knowing that they could get away, she accepted her loss.

"Burning Sword!" he yelled and let the attack reach them both. The attack was enough to lit up the whole area, and the shockwave of it blew them away. But Rex grabbed them all and took that second to disappear before Mòrag and Brighid could recover from it.

When it had calmed down, it was only Mòrag and Brighid that was standing there.

"I feel slighted...," she said with shock coating her voice.

"How so?"

"They held back against me in battle," she said and sounded angry.

"You think he...?"

"Did you not see? He could have struck me with that blow, but he averted his aim," Mòrag said and looked at her Blade.

"He has good instincts; after all, he didn't become the best Driver Alrest has seen then the Hero, overnight," Brighid said and looked at the fallen water tower.

"The Aegis..., if she is traveling with him of all people, perhaps it is worth letting them roam around free for a while,"

"You mean we are not going to follow them?"

"We'll cross paths again. And when we do, we shall see,"

— ️—

When Rex had grabbed them all, he had used his magic to pull them through the Shadows. He pulled them back to the plains, where he was certain Mòrag didn't follow them.

"I don't think they are following us," Pyra said with a smile.

"Perhaps we are safe for now," Azurda said, and Rex nodded.

"You're right, lets rest; it has been a long day," he said and looked at Pyra, who nodded.

"Ahhh... Tora is pooped as well..." he yawned and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

"Well, see you later," Nia said with a smile, turning around to leave.

"We are grateful for all you've done. We wish you well on your travels, farewell," Dromarch said and walked after his Driver.

"I made a promise to her, and I am taking Pyra to Elysium. I owe her that. After all, she gave half her life to save me, even if she didn't have too," Rex said, and Nia looked at him in silence.

"There is a war coming, a war that will bring Alrest to its knees if not stopped. You are a Driver Nia; you should know how it works. The more powerful Blade you have, the more wanted you are," Tora jumped around Rex, hoping to help convince Nia to stay with them, but Rex just grabbed the Nopon's wing and pulled him away, a bit annoyed by his antics.

"We could really use a companion like you, Nia," she said with a grin, making her smile.

"Elysium? Do you really believe in that kind of myth?" Nia asked, and Rex nodded.

"Pyra grew up somewhere; after all, she is unique, something that shouldn't be here," he said, and Pyra tilted his head when he glanced at her. She didn't know what he meant with that. Maybe it was one of the things he kept a secret.

"What if she's lying? What if all this is just an act, and one day turn around to stab you in the back,"

"Trust me; I know a lot more; besides, Pyra could try to kill me and fail, and, it wouldn't do her any good; after all, we share a life force now," he said and gave Pyra a thumbs up, making her giggle.

"I wouldn't stab Rex in the back. Besides, I don't even have a knife," she said with tried to look innocent while being amused. It made Nia laugh.

"You have convinced me. Why not, it could be interesting," she laughed.

— ️—

They kept walking for a while and stopped when they reached Noccolia Woods. At the base of a giant tree was a spot for travelers to rest, and they set up the camp there. The night came, and they all sat around a fire Pyra had made. Nia was leaning against a sleeping Dromarch, and Tora and Poppi were going over some of her settings. Pyra and Rex were sitting on a log. It was then he saw Pyra was hurt.

"Let me help you," he said. That got the attention of all of them. Pyra nodded with a smile and held out her arm. All of them gasped when his hand lit up in soft blue light. When he touched her wound, it healed it right in front of their eyes.

"Rex, can I ask you something?" Pyra asked, and he nodded.

"The thing that you did, with Dughall, what was that?" Pyra asked and touched her arm, the wound was completely gone, not even leaving a scar behind to their amazement.

"That was my Darkness, Pyra, you saw me there. That was my true form, the one I was born first as," he said, and she nodded. Nia, not completely following the conversation, but still curious. All she could remember was how cold she was, and everything was dark, the same thing with Tora.

Rex carefully let his magic do its work, and soon all four of them were asleep. Only he and Pyra was awake. Azurda had fallen asleep already, enjoying the warmth of the fire and being in his hood. He graced their minds with his magic and let them forget what had happened in his presence today. The only thing they would remember was that he had fought Dughall like a regular battle, nothing more, nothing less.

"You mean you don't look like this at all?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"This is the body that I took over when arriving in this Realm. The Rex that would have grown up passed when he was five. An illness took his life away, making me able to take over his body,"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because of you, Pyra. The War that is coming is between you and the Darkness that holds a grip over Jin and Malos. Malos is lost in the Darkness that holds a grip around him for his past sins. Jin, as well. All I feel when I look at them is regret and sorrow; that's why I want to help them," he said, and she nodded — relieved that he saw what she saw when looking at them.

"Do you know who it is?" Pyra asked and shuffled closer, and he shook his head.

"No, the man is well hidden and has been blending in with the society for hundreds of years now, not even my Shadows can help until he decides to make his move," he said, and she nodded.

She leaned closer and put her head on his shoulder, feeling safe with him.

"Thank you, Rex," she said and closed her eyes. Rex didn't say anything; he just stared into the fire.

It was a beautiful night.

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
I realized this would be some ridiculously long Chapters, but I hoped that you enjoyed it so far!

Also, if you are wondering, I am crossposting!  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧


	4. Chapter Three - Our Own War

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
Hi ️  
One again I'm updating, and I hope you like it, it took a while to proofread and look for mistakes, and I'm very sure there are still some of them!

OBS!  
Let me warn you, the way I have written the dialogue as Nopon's, it might seem weird for you, but it is the way they talk, if you think it's weird reading, you should hear them talk! It is hilarious!

OBS!  
This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

Under the Cloud Sea, the Monoceros was making its way towards the main Torna Ship. The giant ship opened up, for the Monoceros to dock.

"Welcome home, Jin," a soft voice greeted Jin and Malos. Jin looked over and saw Akhos walk towards them with a smile.

"Hey, Akhos," he nodded back.

"I hear the Aegis awakened. Nasty shock for you?" Akhos asked with a grin.

"Or… was it?"

"Of course, my script showed how everything would play out from the start," he said with a self-confidence grin and pushed up his red-rimmed glasses that accessorized his face.

"Sure, you say that once everything is all over and done with," a female voice came from above. From a hiding space on one of the many ledges on the ship, came the Blade of Akhos. She levitated down from the hiding spot and circled him.

"It's easy to act all smug when hindsight's on your side!" she giggled and, Jin and Malos couldn't help but be amused. It was a regular occurrence.

"Shut your mouth, Obrona!" Akhos exclaimed and glare at her.

"I'm shaking to my core," she laughed and hovered around him, with Akhos waving her off.

"Where are the other two?" Malos asked in amusement.

"Mikhail's inspecting the Ardainian ''factory''… and my beloved sister is out hunting, as always," Akhos said with a sigh, and Jin nodded.

"I'm sure she'll have found plenty of Drivers to chew up and spit out by now," he rolled his eye.

"She likes to hunt, all right," Malos crossed his arms and put himself next to Jin.

"Not sure we can use all of those Core Crystals though…,"

"Do we know where the Aegis is right now?" Jin asked and interrupted Malos

"Have no fear, Jin! Of course, we know we know her whereabouts," he said with a smug look and turned to Obrona.

"Obrona,"

"Yeah, yeah…," she said and levitated in front of all of them, lifting her hand, showing a map of Alrest.

They all looked it over, but only Akhos and Obrona understood how to read it. It was only glowing dots in place. So none of them understood it, without having to study it further. The map itself was locating the wavelength of all living beings in Alrest, making Obrona a mighty Blade to have on their side. The cluster of glowing orbs showed the different Titans that were in Alrest. Akhos tapped the shape that was Gormott.

"Hm! It seems they are currently traveling away from the urban area of Gormott," he said and looked it over. Malos walked up next to Akhos, laving him in the middle of him and Jin. He looked at Malos, who looked confused.

"Leaving the town? But there's nothing out that way…," he said in a confused voice, and Akhos nodded.

"Perhaps they're on their way out of Gormott itself…, oh, and…" something caught Akhos attention, and both were curious about what it was.

"What?" Jin asked, glancing down at him.

"It seems a certain shipment has set out," he said and pointed towards a blue orb.

"The Core Crystals heading to Indol for cleansing, huh? How pious of them…," Malos said and looked towards Jin.

"Shall we handle them?"

"I can deal with that myself. You concentrate on the Aegis," Jin looked at Akhos.

"Understood," he answered with a nod.

"Well, I am looking forwards clapping eyes on the Aegis…, by the way…, what of Nia?" he asked Jin.

"You know where she is?" Jin asked.

"Yes, look, this dot here… without a doubt, this is Dromarch's wavelength. It seems they are traveling with the Aegis,"

"With the Aegis?" Jin asked and looked at the dot. He was troubled about what he heard. Malos glanced at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"Do as you see fit," he said and glanced at Akhos, who nodded.

"Understood. You don't need to ask me twice," he said with a serious look. Jin was about to turn around when he saw Akhos looking at something else.

Something more caught Akhos attention, and he frowned. He tapped the dark wavelength, and gasped, capturing all their attention.

"Obrona!" he called out, and Obrona nodded, understanding the silent order. She started glowing but gasped when something dark surrounded her. Akhos got big eyes, Malos and Jin backed away. It was then the Shadows around them started moving, and Jin looked at Malos.

"Is this something you're doing?"

Akhos gasped when seeing Obrona started glowing blue instead of her natural yellow glow, indicating her elemental power.

"Obrona, pull back!"

"I'm trying; it won't let me!" she gasped and tried to pull away from the Shadows. It was then something big stepped out of the Shadows.

"Leave my Master alone," the voice said. It was deep and animalistic. Malos and Jin drew their weapons, ready for an attack.

"Who are you?" Malos asked, and the Shadow grew in size.

"That is no concern of yours. Just know this, leave my Master alone, or you will be dead within seconds," he growled and dove back into the Shadows. All of it was disappearing, making them wonder if they had imagined it or not.

"What happened?" Jin asked and looked at Akhos, who was looking at Obrona with worry. She was gasping and had fallen to the floor.

"It was like something was forcing me back to my Core Crystal," she gasped and rose from the place. Her words worried all of them. Something that powerful was traveling with the Aegis, protecting her. That would be a problem.

"We'll deal with this later, for now, concentrate on the Aegis, and I will take care of the shipment," Jin said and sheeted his sword again, walking away. Malos turned towards him.

"Right then, we're gonna take the Monoceros," he said, and Jin nodded.

"Hm, as you wish," he said and kept on walking.

"Hey! Don't do anything too reckless," Malos said to the back of Jin, who didn't stop, just kept walking. Malos nodded and boarded the Monoceros once again, followed by Akhos, Obrona, and his Blade.

— ️—

It was now morning and Rex, Nia and, Tora as up and about. They were still at the campsite, ready to leave. It was then Rex plucked something out from his bag, and Tora bounced around him, looking eager and confused.

"What is that?" Tora asked, and Rex smiled.

"A Cloud Sea Compass, a must-have for Salvagers. It's sort of a map of the Cloud Sea. So if you do this… and this…," he said and pulled and turned on some things; none of them understood what he was doing for.

"And last, we put the date in, see?" he held it out so all of them could see. Tora bounced in eagerness.

"This is very clever!"

"Currently, Gormott is the closest country to the World Tree right now," Rex said and looked it over.

"Then all we need is a ship, right?" Nia asked and looked at them.

"Unfortunately for us, the army has every ship in town in its grip," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded, understanding the problem they were facing.

"We're kinda stuck then…," Nia sighed and looked annoyed.

"It seems that way," Pyra nodded and looked at Rex, who looked at Azurda on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm no use now…," he said and hid behind his head, making Rex laugh.

"I know, it's just I'm all out of ideas," he said and wondered what to do. He didn't want to expose them to his Shadows, not after having blocked that part of their memory last night. It was then Tora interrupted the concerned silence.

"Rex-Rex need ship? Tora have good idea!"

"Really? Let's hear it then!" he said and looked down on the Nopon, who looked eager.

"There is shipbuilder living on Gormott Titan's bum-bum! Old friend of Tora's Grampypon. He called Umon! Maybe he help if we tell him what's what!"

"I don't see why not, let's get going then, but first, Tora let me ask you something," he said with a grin.

Pyra was talking to Poppi, Nia and Dromarch were chatting, so Tora had his full attention.

"The place where this Umon lives isn't affected by the Cloud Sea tides, is it?" Rex asked and looked a bit worried; he was rather not staying on Gormott any longer than necessary.

"Hmm? Why Rex-Rex ask?" Tora looked confused by the question, making him sigh.

"The Cloud Sea has been pretty low for a while now, and it's still low right now. I was worried that we might be forced to take an alternative route, because of the height of the Cloud Sea,"

"Rex has a point; after all, the Cloud Sea has a marked effect on the different areas you can traverse," Azurda said, where he was levitating next to them.

"Sometimes, the Cloud Sea may allow you to swim to certain places that were once out of reach, but it can also submerge previously accessible areas, forcing you to wait it out," Azurda said, looking equally as concerned as Rex, who nodded.

"Exactly, so I was wondering if we need to worry about that,"

"Oh! That make sense!" Tora nodded.

"But is no problem! Path to shipyard of Umon not affected by Cloud Sea at all!"

"Wonderful! Guys! Let's go!" Rex called out to the others, catching their attention. They nodded and followed Tora, who was in the lead for this; after all, they didn't know where it was — making them rely on Tora to show the way. And hopefully, they didn't run into some powerful Monsters that could cause them problems. Rex looked at the map.

It was then all of a sudden Tora screamed, catching his attention. He swore when he saw why. He hadn't paid attention, and now a Messar Taos was trying to eat Tora.

"Rex!" Nia called out, and he nodded.

Rex brought out the Ether Cannon, shooting the giant Tao. Cursing and waiting, while watching Nia and Tora, who was trying to avoid the enormous beak.

"F-G-Shot!" Rex called out and fired laser beams of light towards the Tao. It screeched in pain and was on its last legs.

"R-Blade!"

That was it, the Tao was dead, and it disappeared, leaving nothing behind. Rex put the Cannon on his back and turned and glared at Tora.

"Tora, why did you go and do that for?" Rex glared, and Tora flinched.

"Tora didn't know massive bird was here!" he sighed and just shook his head.

"Tora, we're lucky Rex is here, or that thing would have eaten us," Nia said, and the nodded.

"Tora, point to the map where to go, and I'll find the safest route for us," he said, and Nia nodded din agreement.

Tora managed to find the place on the map, and Rex nodded. He had already managed to find a safe route for them to take, so he was now the one leading the group. Without incidents, they managed to get to Greatspine Boundary. It would lead them to the upper level of the Titan. The Monsters they passes were relatively peaceful, and not attacking.

They reached Melnat's Shoulder; the place was crawling with Bunnit's, making all of them a little annoyed because they couldn't avoid the small buggers. After a while the passed some other Driver, probably out there, hunting. After all, the place was a perfect place to hunt in.

They reached a ledge and took a break. They had been traveling for some time now; Rex had noticed all of them started to tire out, all but Azurda, Poppi, and him. They just sat there, small talking and took in the scenery. It was beautiful, and Rex couldn't get over how he had never been in these parts of Gormott before. All because he was so focused on Salvaging and being a Driver.

Poppi was the one that broke the comfortable silence in the small group of friends. She was pointing towards the Clouds and looked at Tora.

"Masterpon! Poppi have question!" she asked and raised her hand, and Rex couldn't help but think it cute.

"Pursuit of learning is good thing! Ask anything and Tora will answer!" he eagerly waved around his wings.

"Cloud Sea clearly visible from here. Height of Cloud Sea is different at different times. Why height change?" Poppi asked and looked out over the Cloud Sea in wonder. Rex couldn't help but look amused, just like the rest of them.

"Meh-meh?! W-well, um…" he clearly couldn't answer that one, making Rex laugh, and Tora glare at him.

"Tora let Rex-Rex answer that one!" Tora said and turned to Rex, making him snort in amusement. Poppi turned her attention towards him.

"Rex, why cloud height change?"

"Well, the best way to compare them to the Clouds in the sky, they all come in every shape and form," he said and pointed, and Poppi nodded. He had all of their attention now; everyone was interest in hearing of how he would explain this to Poppi because not even they knew.

"Some clouds very flat… other clouds big and fluffy!" Poppi said and pointed towards some scares clouds that were about to disappear, and another cloud that was very big and, as she said, fluffy.

"They never stay the same shape, always shifting, but it takes time for them to change, think of the Cloud Sea like a giant big condensed Cloud, that's what's makes the Titans being able to walk in it. That is also the reason why Tides change. Because it's so condensed, the Titans that walk within it, this one, and Mor Ardain can change the Tides as they move," he said, and Poppi nodded. All of them listened to his explanation, very interested in hearing what he was explaining.

"The Trade Guild Titan Goldmouth, don't have any effect on the Tides, because it is only floating on the surface of the clouds,"

"Makes lots of sense!" Poppi said and waved her arms around in eagerness.

"Very much thanks Rex! Poppi learned a lot!" she happily jumped around him, making not only he laugh at her antics.

"Rex must know lots of things! Poppi have even more questions to ask!"

"Well, ask away, and I shall see if I can answer you," he grinned, and Pyra and Nia sat down on each of his sides. Both interested in what she would be asking. After all, there was so much to learn, and Rex seemed to be a well of information about things they didn't even know about like it was common knowledge.

"Poppi wondering why Titans can walk in Could Sea. Rex just told Poppi it was clouds, like the sky clouds," she said and looked at Rex with big, eager eyes. Dromarch took his place, next to Nia, also interested in hearing his explanation.

"Well, as I said before, the Cloud Sea is a massive condensed cloud. See it as a big body of water, but at the same time, it's not. The pressure is too great to be able to breathe in it, that's why we have suits for it, and that's why only the Titan's can handle it. The deeper you go, the higher the pressure is. A human will never be able to go down there without being crushed within seconds. The bottom of the Cloud Sea is so condensed, giving Mor Ardain and Gormott the ability to walk in the Cloud Sea, but there is more to the Cloud Sea than that," Rex said, and Poppi eagerly nodded.

"The Cloud Sea is not the end; while things sink to the bottom, the bottom of the bed had some cracks in it, leaving many believing that it's something more below the Cloud Sea," he said, and they all looked surprised.

"Like what?" Pyra asked, and Rex looked at her.

"The Land of Morytha said to be laying in Ruins, because of a War, long before even Alrest was born," he said and looked grim.

He was just ten when he had decided to explore the Cloud Sea and what it held. He had managed to slip down far too deep. It couldn't kill him, but the pressure had crushed his body, and he had slipped through a crack in the Cloud Sea's bed, landing on a building. He had, upon seeing the place, recognized it. It was like a modern version of his first life, had become ruins in a blink of an eye. He had upon seeing it noticed the three different civilizations that had been sunken by the Aegis War.

Rex glanced at Pyra and gave her a signal that he would explain more to her when they were alone. After all, he didn't want to tell them much more.

"Many thanks Rex! Poppi learned a lot!" she happily exclaimed, and Rex nodded.

"Poppi want to ask more!"

"Maybe another time Poppi, we need to get going before it gets too dark outside," Rex said to her with a soft smile, and she nodded.

"OK, Poppi will ask Rex later!" Rex rose from his place from the ground, followed by the rest of them. They also wanted to get there before nighttime came. More Monsters came out during the night, and it was bad enough the place crawled with Bunnits, they didn't need more Monster in their path.

Rex sighed in relief when he could see the shipyard, or at least, he assumed it was. It was when they reached the rundown shack, Tora ran inside, followed by the rest of them.

"Hellooo! Umon! Umon?! Where is Umon?" Tora asked and looked around; Rex just laughed when another Nopon showed up right in front of them, startling them.

"Who is that?! Who is noisy while I do my work?!" Umon called out and glared at them, but when he laid eyes on Tora, he became surprised.

"Tora! This big surprise!"

"Long time no see, Unclepon!"

"Yes! Long-time! About one whole year," he said, very amused by this fact.

"Yes, about that…," Tora chuckled sheepishly.

"You became very big in one year, Tora!"

"Yes, Tora not littlepon anymore," he proudly said and puffed up. Umon nodded with a big smile.

"And Tora have lots of sidekicks!"

"Rex-Rex and friends are not Tora's sidekicks! They are real friends, Umon!" Tora said and turned to Rex with a big smile.

"Rex-Rex! Meet Unclepon Umon! He did great research with Grampypon! He is great builder of ships!" Rex nodded and smiled at the Nopon.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he bowed his head in greeting.

"I see! Tora's friends! Tora has lots of friends. Very good! Tora had become fine biggipon!" Tora scuffled in an embarrassment of the compliment.

"Hehehe!" giggling, he brushed his wing against his head.

"Well, Tora, did you need Umon's help for something?" Tora nodded with a big smile.

"Well, we wanted to borrow a ship from Unclepon Umon!" Umon frowned and put his small arms on his side and looked a bit disapproving of Tora.

"A ship? But there are lots of ships in Torigoth! Why hike all the way to bum-bum to see me?"

"Oh…erm…well..," Tora didn't know how to answer that, and not even the others could help him out in this situation, not knowing what to say either.

"Tora run out of Gold, hmmm?" Umon looked a bit concerned and disappointed. Tora flapped his wings and nodded.

"Umh… yes! Tora spend all the Gold on artificial Blade! Tora flat broke, like a penniless pancake," he flapped his wings. Rex shook his head, storing the answer away for later use if necessary.

"I wanted to go on a little boaty-jaunt to, ah… nearby place, but no money to go on boat!"

"Artificial Blade, eh? Was this what Tora's Grampypon was working on?" Umon asked, and Tora nodded and pointed towards Poppi.

"My name is Poppi, pleased to meet Unclepon," she said with a sweet voice, making Umon cheer.

"Yes! This it! This pretty mighty! Tora take after Grampypon indeed!"

"Oooh, well… how can I refuse Tora now?" he said eagerly and proudly.

"Tora may use Umon's ship, but there is problem," he said and turned to the ship that docked there.

"You see ship not quite ready just yet. Not much left to do! But work stop, because no building parts…," Umon sighed in disappointment.

"Is that the only problem?" Rex intervened and looked at Umon.

"When ship ready, you borrow!" he said and Rex nodded.

"Well, what do you require?" Rex asked, looking at Umon in question.

"Well, Umon need 10 Puzzletree Wood and 5 Diamond Oak…," Rex nodded and plucked his Storage Cube from his bag and looked it through, nodding.

"I have it in here; actually, you can have it because you're letting us borrow your ship," he tapped the items and gave them to Umon, who beamed in happiness.

"Let Umon finish, and then friends can set sail!"

While Umon started to continue the boat, Rex and the others decided to take a small rest, before they could leave Gormott.

— ️—

"Have good trip, friends! Take care, Tora!" Umon said when they boarded the ship.

"Thanks, Umon, we owe you a favor," Rex said, and the rest of them nodded.

"Indeed! Enjoy your boaty-jaunt!" Umon called out when they set sail.

The trip was uneventful, and nothing happened. All of them could see the World Tree coming closer, the longer they sailed. Rex looked out over the clouds and felt a building unease. When he looked at the World Tree, he couldn't feel any life in it. Like it wasn't even a tree, to begin with.

"So that's the World Tree…," Nia said, looking at the giant trunk, coming up from the Cloud Sea.

"I've never seen it so close before,"

"Me neither, to tell you the truth," Rex said and looked at it with wonder. Something was off.

"It's great that we've come this far, but how do we get there?" Nia asked and looked at Rex and Pyra.

"Any ideas?" she tried to get their attention. But both of them were staring at something. They looked worried. Rex gasped and was turning the boat around as good as he could.

"Rex! We need to leave!" Pyra said, looking scared, and he nodded.

"I'm on it; I felt it too," gasping as he tried to get the boat under control. The current was powerful, after all.

"What are you talking about, Pyra?" Nia asked and looked between them, her self growing worried over what could have scared them this much. It was at that moment a giant serpent emerged from the Cloud Sea. All of them gasped, the serpent was massive.

"Ophion!" Pyra called out, and Rex looked at her.

"The Artifice?! It's supposed to have sunken beneath the Cloud Sea!" Rex said and looked at her.

"Pyra, do something about it!"

"Ophi-who?!" Nia exclaimed Rex managed to turn around the boat just in time to avoid the tail slamming down on them.

"It can't hear me, Rex! Get out of here!" Pyra said, and Rex did his best steering the boat away from the Artifice. Ophion turned around when they reached a distant away from the tree. Rex realized that it was guarding the Tree, making it a big problem to get there. If he saw correct, the void around it must have been carved by it.

"What was that?" Nia asked and looked at it with big eyes. It was Rex's curse that brought their attention back to the front of the ship once more.

"Shit!"

"We have a problem!" he called out, and they gasped.

"What's that?!" Pyra exclaimed, looking at the giant whale titan.

"It's Uraya!" Rex answered and groaned.

"This is NOT good," Rex said to himself and tried to steady the ship, but it was too late. Uraya had managed to get close enough to them, having them in its mouth.

The ship plunged into the darkness.

The titan of Uraya closed its mouth and dove back down to the Cloud Sea, swimming off once more.

— ️—

Rex groaned and crawled out of the body of water he found himself in. It was not pleasant. He plucked a flashlight from his bag and put it on his stomach, lighting up the place to see where they were. He sighed when he got a better look at the surrounding area.

"Pyra?" he called out, and he heard her groan, turning to her, he smiled in relief.

"Are you all right?" Pyra nodded with a small smile. It was then they hear Nia and Dromarch, they got closer, just as Poppi and Tora.

"Looks like everyone is all right," he said with a sigh and looked up.

"Where are we?" Nia asked and looked around, and Rex shook his head.

"We are in the stomach of Uraya's Titan," he answered, and Azurda nodded.

"In the belly of the beast,"

"Beastie's belly?!" Tora exclaimed and looked nervous, and they nodded.

"Tora not liking this place…,"

"Everyone, we need to get out of here. If I recall correctly, the Urayan's live towards the beast's back," Rex said, and they nodded.

"Yeah, we can't hang around here," Nia agreed.

"Over there!" Poppi called out and pointed towards a way upwards. Rex smiled and went closer to her, patting her head.

"Good job, Poppi!" he said, and she clapped her hands.

"Poppi, always happy to help!"

Rex took the lead, and while walking, Pyra snapped her fingers, and a ball of fire lit up the way for them.

"Thanks, Pyra," he ginned, she nodded with a smile.

They started making their way upwards and away from Greatmaw Rapids, to get out of there. After all, it was not a pleasant place to be in, especially not knowing it was the stomach of the titan. Going further in, they reached Windpipe Deeps without problems. They bumped into some Monster, but they were relatively peaceful, and those that weren't, Rex killed without a problem.

It was when they reached Gullet Pass that Rex started to feel a presence, not a dangerous one, just odd. Rex took precision when they proceeded to Jebbas Cavern. It was a dim light in there, and he sighed with relief.

"It's some kind of dim light…," Nia said and looked up, trying to see where the light came from, and Rex nodded.

"The hide of the Urayan Titan is translucent, and it's probably why the light from outside filtering through," Rex said, and Nia nodded.

"So, the Titan must be above the clouds then?"

"Probably, and if we follow the light, we can probably find a way out of here," he said, and they nodded in agreement, not wanting to stay here for much longer.

"Hold it!" a male voice called out from above, they all turned their attention towards it and saw a burly man standing there with his Blade. He was a Driver.

Rex looked at him when he jumped off the ledge and landed in front of them. He didn't feel threatening; in fact, he just felt curiosity from the man.

"Looks like a bunch of mushes I ain't seen yet. You gotta have pretty damn bad luck, ending up in a Titan's guts like this," he said and looked at Rex, but then his eyes drew to Pyra.

"… huh? That Blade… an emerald Core Crystal!" Nia gasped, hearing him, Rex just narrowed his eyes. New's travels fast if even those from Uraya had heard of Pyra's awakening.

"Bwahahahaha! So the rumors are true!"

"What rumor?" Nia asked, and the man laughed.

"The tale that every Driver worth his salt knows, about The Legendary Aegis. Folks been saying she just woke up from a 500-year nap," he chuckled, making Nia hiss, realizing what he was saying. Rex still observed the man together with Pyra, wondering what he wanted from them because he didn't feel like an enemy.

"Wouldn't have thought she'd show up with a pencil-neck shrimp like you for a Driver, though," he laughed, and Rex snorted. He could see where that was coming from, but still, he was a bit offended.

"You think I don't have what it takes to be her Driver?" Rex said with a small glare.

"A greenhorn like you with a beaut like her? Don't kid yourself. C'mon boya, hand her over to a grown-up,"

"Leave it alone, old man," Rex sniffed. Agreeing to play this game, he glanced at Pyra, who nodded, having understood the mans' intentions too.

"Y'got heart, kid, I like that. Yew, Zuo, you take the others; I wanna squash the kid," he said, and his friends laughed with a nod.

"Heheh, leave it to us, boss,"

"We'll take real good care of 'em,"

Rex sighed and drew Pyra's sword and held it up, not that into a fight right now, but if the man wanted to play, he would get it. Rex blocked every attack this man gave out, still preserving Pyra's energy. After all, the man was testing him, so there was no reason to use the different Arts.

Rex blocked the Dual Scythes the man had for a weapon without a problem. It was then KOS-MOS materialized next to him, so he picked up her Ether Cannon and started firing. The man laughed and charged at him, but Rex deflected him, sending him backward, he fired some more bullets, giving the man no way of escaping the next attack, because his back was to one of the cliff walls.

Rex glanced at Nia and Tora, who started charging up to use each of their Art; he looked at Pyra, who nodded in agreement.

"The battle is over, was that enough?" Rex asked with a grin, and the man laughed.

"You certainly live up to your name, Raziel," he nodded.

"Oh, so even that has reached your ears, huh," he answered and clapped hands with the man.

"The name's Vandham, I run a little firm out of the nearby village," he ginned, and Rex nodded.

"What's going on?" Nia asked and put away her weapon, not understanding what had just occurred.

"Nothing to worry about, Nia. Vandham just wanted to test me; that's all," Rex said, and Vandham nodded.

"Come on, let me show you the village!" Rex agreed, and they all flowed him.

"I'll even treat you some grub, for letting me take a whack at the legendary Aegis," he laughed, walking away.

"He sure is a strange old goat…," Nia said, and Rex laughed.

— ️—

"So, what's the name of the town?" Rex asked where he was walking next to Vandham.

"Garfont Village, we're almost at the Gate. So tell me your story," Vandham said, looking at Rex with interest, Rex, on the other hand, snorted and started telling him how they ended up here and what they had managed to avoid so far.

When they reached the gates to the small town, Rex couldn't help but admire it.

"Helluva story, kid," Vandham said.

"So you headed to the World Tree to reach Elysium but got swallowed up whole instead, you got some crazy luck!" he laughed, and Rex nodded.

"So, what brought you there, then?"

"Y'know, this Titan… it ain't too fussy about what it eats. I went down there to see if anything we might need in the village washed up, but mostly I only found your sorry mushes,"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rex said with a grin.

"Here we are. Welcome to Garfont, ain't much, but it's home," he said, and they all looked around. Rex noticed there were a lot of children, just like Pyra.

"You have a lot of children here," she said.

"Lots of Drivers and Blades here too!" Tora exclaimed and looked around in wonder.

"We're in the business of dispatching Drivers and Blades all across the world. Most of the kids are war orphans. Took 'em in while on the job," he said and Rex looked over to a group of children, he saw Gormotti, Nopon, Urayan and even Ardainian in the group.

"So you are saying, you took them under your wing?" Dromarch asked.

"Just until they can make it themselves," Yew nodded.

Some of 'em might grow up to be Drivers, like ourselves… but others might become tailors," Zuo said.

"It doesn't matter what they wanna do with their lives; we leave it up to them to decided," Vandham said and looked at Rex, who nodded — relieved over that answer. Vandham and his friends were mercenaries, not something he wanted to be involved in; after all, he went solo, so if something were to happen, he had only himself to blame; besides, he didn't like putting the risk of getting someone killed.

"Good eggs, huh?" Nia said with a grin.

"You said it; I've been called worse! Come on, let's eat! All this egg-talk is making me hungry!" making Rex laugh.

They walked up to the bar, behind Vandham led them too. Rex took a seat and waited on the food. He glanced around the village and couldn't help but wonder. Something felt off; the Shadows were there with him, but their attention was on something else, and it made him worry because they never ignored him before.

"I'm going to get some water, Vandham, something you'd like?" Pyra asked, bringing Rex back to the table, focusing on them once more. Seeing the food was in front of him, he plucked some pieces from it, not wanting to eat so much. After all, if this was a village built from war refugees, he rather not take so much from them. He looked at the rest of them, and they didn't seem to bother by it, but still.

"Cheers, love! Gimme a beer!" he said with a grin, and she nodded.

"Beer? Coming right up!" Pyra left the table, and Rex lowered his voice, glancing at Nia and Tora, seeing they were preoccupied with eating.

"Do you fight in wars, too, Vandham?" Rex asked and looked around.

"Hm… Rex, you are a Salvager, ain't ya?" Rex nodded at the question.

"You musta fished out your share of military supplies, right? You fine with that?"

"I can't say I like it, but life is cruel. By just being here, you are involved in the war, some way or another, no matter how hard you try to stay out of it, you will always be a part of it," Rex said and looked a bit sad, Vandham nodded.

"That just why I set up this little band, so I could protect the people I care about. Rex, you're the Driver of the Aegis, everyone is gunning for ya, all you need to do is to ditch that girl, and you'd be rid of everyone after your head," he said and looked at Pyra, making Rex grin.

"Getting rid of her? We are a team, we are one, in more ways than just resonated, I am certain you'll notice it sooner or later," Rex said with a mystic smile, aiming Vandham look at him in question, wondering what he could mean by that.

"Besides, I made her a promise, and I will never go back on a promise,"

"Well, then, come on! Let's get going!" Vandham laughed and rose from the table, making Rex a bit stunned over the sudden change of action, but nodded. He turned to Nia and the others, informing them to finish, and then they needed to be on their way.

"He said to follow him, but I'm not seeing him anywhere…," Nia said and looked around, making Rex laugh. Vandham was probably just eager to show them around.

"Come on, I saw where he was heading," he laughed and let them to the Rear Gate.

"You sure know how to keep a guy waiting," Roc said, the Blade of Vandham.

"Very sorry for wait!" Poppi apologized.

"Is fault of Vandham for rushing off ahead…," Tora exclaimed, flapping his wings.

"Hahahaha! Sorry 'bout that," he laughed, making Rex grin at him.

"I guess you've already seen him when we fought earlier, but let's introduce ourselves properly, shall we?" Vandham said and turned to Roc.

"I'm Roc, Vandham's Blade, pleasure to meet you all," he said and gave them a bow in greeting.

"The pleasure's all ours, but I couldn't help but notice you used an unusual styled of weapon?" Pyra said with a smile.

"Yeah, they're called Dual Scythes. Even around here, I have never met anyone but Vandham who can use them," Roc nodded.

"Wow, big man very amazing!" Tora exclaimed and bounced eagerly, making Vandham laugh at Tora.

"Don't flatter him too much, he'll let it go to his head," Roc said, making Vandham gruff at his Blade.

"Vandham only have one Blade then?" Poppi asked, once more raising her hand in question.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know Drivers have a few, so they can change up their strategies in battle, but me, Roc's all I've ever needed!"

"Big man really is amazing…,"

"Rex, don't you have something similar, though?" Nia asked and turned to him, making him nod.

"What ya mean?" Vandham asked and looked at Rex, who gave him a grin back. Rex plucked his own Scythe from his ear and enlarged it, making both Vandham and Roc surprised.

"I've never seen a weapon like that," he said and looked it over.

"Don't touch it though; only I can handle the power behind it," Rex warned, and to his surprise, Vandham didn't ask much more.

"So, where are we going?" Rex asked, putting away his Scythe again. After all, he didn't need it.

"We just got a job to check out some kind of crazy energy effect, somewhere up around the blowhole, whaddya say?" Vandham asked him, and he shrugged.

"Why not,"

Vandham took them out of the village and towards a beautiful spring, Cleansing Spring. They passed many Monsters, but none of them attacked them, making Rex and the others relieved, they didn't fancy fighting anything right now.

— ️—

It turned out to be Ether Miasma, and Rex sighed.

"What's that?" Nia asked and looked at it with big eyes.

"An Ether Miasma, take it this is your first one," he answered, looking at her, and she nodded.

"I've never seen anything like this before,"

"It's a load of poisonous waste products spewed from the Titan's gut, y'know when you get gassy? Kinda like that,"

"Erm, is there a way through this thing? I can't see any way around it," Nia asked him with worry.

"Hey, no fear," he said and turned his attention to the Miasma.

"Roc, mate! You're up!" Vandham said and brought out his Scythes again. Roc flew up and over him, summoning all the Wind he could. With a precise slash of the Wind, Roc and Vandham managed to remove the Miasma. Leaving them able to pass, no problem.

"It died down!" Nia exclaimed, making him laugh at her.

"Yup, nothing to it, Let's roll!" Vandham said, and they continued. Vandham led them through the Sternum Arch; there was a massive cluster if Monster and Rex and Vandham disposed of them quickly. They continued upwards to the Great Blowhole. Nothing was out of the ordinary there, so they continued, passing Lake Varna and upwards.

"Where are we going?" Nia asked, and Vandham looked at her.

"Soulcrown Summit, I think there's something up there," he said, and they trudged on upwards. When they reached the top, they were met by a dead Titan, the Titan that was their ship. Rex, wondering how it got up all the way here. But something was off. He looked around but couldn't see anything, and the Shadows didn't warn him of any danger that dangerous enough for even him.

"Like I thought…," Vandham said, and they all went closer. Rex nodded.

"So, this is the reason for the weird energy you clocked, then?" Rex asked, and Vandham nodded.

"Very likely," Rex looked closer, it wasn't death by old age either, because it was very young.

"It has been killed by something," he said, and Vandham nodded in agreement.

"And it is still here, kid, show me how you wiled that Scythe of yours," he said and pointed towards the Elder Arachno that walked towards them. Rex was surprised that it had managed to awaken a Blade.

Rex nodded and plucked out his Scythe and held it loosely and observed his enemy. Vandham observed Rex and then glanced at Pyra.

"So that is not your weapon?" he asked, and she shook her head with a smile.

"No, that Scythe is his weapon, something far more powerful than even me, one day, you might see its true power, but I would heed his word. I've seen how people react, picking up his Scythe, it's not a good outcome," she said and nodded towards Rex, who shrugged. The Monster was weak enough to be dealt with, with one attack, so he would just put it out without misery.

Rex gathered his Shadows, and with a slash, he cut the Monster in half, ending it before it even began. Vandham and Roc were surprised by the attack and the power but didn't say anything. The Blade returned to a Core Crystal. It was Tora that broke the silence.

"Tora cannot resonate, stinky monster can resonate, not fair!" he said, depressed over this little fact, making Rex laugh and Pyra giggle.

"But Masterpon have Poppi…" making him happy once more.

"Come on, let's get finished up here!" Vandham said and walked up the Titan. Rex nodded; he was digging out the Core Crystal. Vandham returned in front of them, holding up the glowing Core Crystal, and Tora gasped.

"A Core Crystal?!" Tora exclaimed and flapped his wings.

"It come out of Titan?!"

"Yeah, well, that's where they come from, out of Titans. The one is ready to resonate with a new Driver," Vandham said to Tora.

"What happens if Driver die?" he asked, and Rex was the one answering.

"The Blade returns to its Core and will lose all their memory of their time with their Driver. A while later, the Core will be ready once more to be awakened to resonate with a new Driver; it's a never-ending cycle for the Blade. Drivers are dying, Titans are dying, but the Blade's…, they will keep on living, no matter the form they take on," he said, and Tora sadly nodded, falling silent. Pyra pulled a bit on Rex and pointed towards the now glowing Titan. He nodded, understanding what she wanted.

Rex walked up to the fading Titan and put a hand on it, feeling him passing over to his Realm. He poured some magic into the Titan, sending him to a more delightful place, having died so young, he felt bad for it. Pyra walked over and stood next to him, silently praying for the Titan. Rex put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

She gave him a grateful smile in thanks for granting her a silent request.

— ️—

When they got back to Garfont Village, Vandham led Rex over the Mercenary HQ. The others decided to check out the Village a bit further, curious about the people that lived there.

Both of them decided to take a beer together, sitting in the tent that the mercenaries gathered to get missions.

"So, Rex, what's up with that Scythe of yours?" Vandham asked and looked at the now small weapon that dangled from his ear.

"This is something that has been with me for a long time; this Scythe is not normal,"

"I gathered that much, kid!" he laughed, making Rex grin.

"One of my secrets is that I am much older than I look," Rex laughed, and he looked a bit surprised. Rex now understood why he felt so sad, seeing Vandham. Something would happen, something leading to him passing on, and there was nothing he could do about it. No one could avoid death. Rex had silently looked around in the Shadow to see that there was nothing he could do about his death because it was set in stone. He had decided to make the most of it; after all, the man was not a bad guy.

"I feel there is something more to you, Rex," he said, and Rex nodded.

"There is, and I am certain that you will find out sooner or later,"

"Also, I can see that you have certain traits of Uraya, you come from here?"

"Nah, I'm half, my father was from here, he took my mother, a Tantalese, to Leftherian Archipelago, that's where I grew up, but they ain't around anymore," he said, and Vandham nodded, understanding what he wasn't saying.

Rex could see that Vandham was looking at his part of Pyra's Core Crystal he had on his chest, waiting for the man to comment on it. And he was not disappointed.

"Let me ask you, something boy, what's up with that Crystal you have on your chest?" Rex nodded, deciding to answer the man.

"That's half of Pyra's Core Crystal, she gave it to me, when Jin stabbed me in the heart,"

"I've never heard something like this before, is this why-," more than that he didn't get, because Rex flew up from his seat and looked around. Fenrir and the Shadows were telling him, Torna was here, or at least one of them.

"We can talk about this later Vandham, right now you have an intruder in your Village," Rex said and searched for the intruding presence. It was at the Training Grounds.

"Intruder! Where?!" Vandham looked ready to murder, and Rex couldn't blame the man. After all, this guy had been building this Village for refugees, to have someone like Torna here, was nothing but disaster coming.

— ️—

Zuo and Yew had taken the rest of them to see the training grounds, leaving Rex and Vandham to themselves, after all, they had noticed Vandham had taken an interest in Rex, and not just only because he was the Driver of the Aegis.

"This is where we do all of our training," Yew said, and they all looked around, the training equipment was decent enough.

"Oh! Tora like! Poppi, let's test out new move!" Tora exclaimed and bounced around in eagerness, leaving Nia, Dromarch, and Pyra with the two men.

"Well, I do have some questions though, what up with that guy, Rex?" Zuo asked Pyra, and she smiled.

"Well, he is my Driver, and so much more than that, in fact, he promised to take me to Elysium," she smiled.

"You mean-," Yew was interrupted by a soft voice behind them.

"Going to Elysium? I can't let that stand. It won't do, a bunch of amateurs stealing the show? The script exists for a reason!"

"Akhos!" Nia gasped, laying eyes on the intruder.

"Please, speak only when spoken to, traitor," he said and pushed his glasses up with a smile.

"Traitor, traitor, traitor!" Obrona said with a teasing voice, laughing.

"Nia, you're one of the baddies now! A villain!" she giggled.

Nia fell silent in shock, not knowing what to say to that because that was true; she had abandoned Torna for Rex and Pyra.

"Who are these?" Zuo asked Pyra, who looked serious.

"This is someone from Torna," she said with worry. Wondering where Rex was, she wasn't ready to face someone from Torna just yet.

"Akhos! Just tell us why you're here for!" Nia exclaimed and looked worried.

"Well, for the Aegis, of course! I had to come and see the leading lady with my own eyes," he said with a grin making Nia shake her head.

"So Jin put you up to this…,"

"Well, deduced, oh, by the way, Jin gave the order to handle you as I see fit," making Obrona giggle.

"He wouldn't…! You're lying!" Nia gasped, looking betrayed, but then again, she couldn't blame the order either.

"Torna?! Yew, warn Vandham, get everyone out of the village," Zuo said and took up an attacking stance, Tora and Pyra following.

"Be careful, his Blade, Obrona, she can manipulate the Ether in the air, it lets him counter elemental attacks by generating fields of the opposing element," Nia said, pulling out her rings, ready for the attack.

— ️—

Rex and Vandham hurried toward the battle sounds, he suddenly came to a stop, gasping. Pyra had been hurt severely. He heard her yell out and could feel the cut starting to appear on his body.

"Fenrir! Defend her, don't kill him just yet!" Rex said with a gasp, and Fenrir nodded, following his master order. Vandham watched how the giant wolf that dripped of shadows stood in front of Rex. Rex gave him his order, and Fenrir dove back into the shadows.

Akhos was on a roll, tearing through their defense like it was nothing. Pyra was lying on the ground, gasping for air, bleeding. It was all of a sudden, darkness surrounded them all. All Pyra felt was a relief, Rex was on his way, and she felt she could finally relax. She didn't notice how the shadows grew around her, protecting her. And out of the shadows, Fenrir stepped out.

"My master is angry at you," Fenrir growled and stared down Akhos and Obrona. Akhos gasped, seeing Fenrir in his full form. The wolf was towering over him and Obrona, glaring at them like they were nothing but dirt.

"You…, who are you?!" Akhos yelled at Fenrir, falling into a defensive stance.

"My name is Fenrir, or at least, that is the name my Master has given me. He had given me orders not to let you hurt the girl and not to kill you…, yet," he growled and glared at them. It was then Rex, and Vandham burst into the Training Grounds. Rex gave Akhos a grin.

"So you are the one…," making all of them wonder what he meant.

"You…, you're the one that almost killed Obrona," Akhos said nervously.

"Yeah, in a way it was, and in a way it wasn't…, my power, the one that she wanted to tap, so to speak, don't like being used if it's not me," he laughed and walked over to Pyra. Maybe it was time to show them a smaller portion of his magic, the healing one, at least. He glowed, making all of them step back in surprise. A moment later, Pyra glowed too, and they could see the wounds she had received, disappear.

"What are you? Are you a Blade?" Akhos asked, and they all looked at him with big eyes, wondering if he was.

"A Blade? No Akhos, I am much more than just a measly Blade. I will not tell you yet because none of you are ready to hear it. But I can tell you this much, Akhos, be careful of the dark; you never know what's lurking in there," he said, and to all their surprise, when he said that, his eyes glowed green. Even greener than Pyra's Core Crystal. Just as he was about to leave, not ready facing such darkness on his own, he heard Rex once more.

"Oh, and Akhos, I know your secret, Torna made the mistake of coming in contact with my Shadows, every single one of you, was it immortality, or was its something else you were after when you did it?" Rex asked, but not expecting an answer from the visibly shocked Torna member. Akhos didn't answer and disappeared with Obrona. He nodded. So they were finally making their move. He would not sit by and watch when they destroyed themselves, because of the darkness that surrounded them, that wasn't even theirs, to begin with.

Rex walked up to Pyra, who had passed out but was now resting peacefully. He smiled and easily picked her up. Rex glanced at Nia, who looked a bit afraid, but he wasn't about to relieve her secret, no, not even those in Torna. They were all allowed to have secrets, and just because he knew them didn't mean he went out of his way using that information against them.

"Vandham, let's get Pyra to bed," he said, and Vandham nodded in agreement.

— ️—

Rex was sitting next to Pyra, who was sleeping. He had healed her as good as she could, but he couldn't help her with exhaustion she felt. He wondered what was about to come. The War was starting, and there was nothing much he could currently do to halt it, not until all the cards were shown. While he was powerful, even he had some limits.

He suddenly felt a presence right behind him.

"I saw you…"

"Ah…, so you're the woman…," Rex said and glanced at her. She was transparent, making him see that she was, in fact, dead.

"Save them…, him…," she said with a sad voice, and Rex gave her a sad smile.

"I can't save them if they don't even want to be, it all comes down to their own choices," he said, and she looked sad.

"I just want to see him smile again…,"

"I understand, I'll do what I can," he said, and she gave him a grateful smile, small but a smile. She faded from the view, and Rex heard Pyra stirring in front of him.

"Pyra…, are you all right?" Rex softly asked her and looked down. She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Rex…, yes, I am fine, I feel better," she said and sat up, Rex helped her, and she nodded in thanks. It was then something caught her attention.

"What is that?" she asked and pointed towards something next to him, and he glanced at it. He knew what it was, and he let the Shadows hide it before she could see it properly. She wasn't ready to remember what that was just yet.

"Nothing to worry about, just a gift from a friend," he said, and she nodded.

— ️—

Vandham took Rex and the others onwards to Fonsa Myma, the Capital. They moved at a slow pace, just experiencing the view of the environment. Uraya indeed was a unique Titan, having all different colors in it. Rex could truly see himself enjoying exploring this place when they had the time. It was when they reached Cobalt Cliffs that Rex snorted. It seems their stalker had finally decided to show himself.

He was a Driver, and his Blade looked like an electric type, at least from what he observed from afar.

"Ha ha ha ha! It looks like the rumors of the Aegis was true after all," the man said, standing in front of them. Still his hood in the place, hiding his features.

"That's a heavy burden you have there pipsqueak, step aside and let the big boys take charge," he said, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Vandham, you know this guy?" Rex asked, and he shook his head.

"Never seen him my life," he answered and crossed his arms in annoyance. It was then the two stalkers pulled off their hoods, and Rex could easily see that the male was a Tantalese. That was interesting, considering the history of Tantal. The guy even had an eyepatch, and he couldn't help but think it cute for some reason.

"Who are you?"Rex asked and looked them over, making them fall over in disappointed of not being recognized. Rex, on the other hand, found their reactions hilarious; Pyra was giggling at his side.

"You really are a bunch of rinky-dink, bogus, two-bit, no-mark Drivers, aren't you?! Behold the mighty Zeke Von Genbu!" Zeke exclaimed, and Rex couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous introduction.

"Behold, my Blade, Pandoria!" Rex looked her over and nodded. She seemed very powerful, and there was something special about both of them, but he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"And this is my sword! The Purple Lightning Dreamsmasher! If you want a taste, come and get it!" Zeke said and held it out, ready for an attack, and Rex laughed, looking at the man.

"No, we're good," he said, walking past them, followed by the rest of them.

"G-good? No…" he said, looking stumped over the answer.

"W-wait!" Zeke ran in front of them again, blocking their way.

"Wait you barbarians!

"This guy… I'm already tired of him…," Nia sighed, looking annoyed at him, Rex was still amused over the whole thing. He had finally figured out who this guy was.

"Gah! You think you lowlifes can lick the three of us?!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Three of you? I count two of you, lost someone?" she said, looking at them dismissively. The rest of them looked around as well.

"Oh, brace yourself, our beloved mascot! Turters!" he said, reaching into a pocket of his coat, but it seemed he failed to find this Turters.

"…Uh?! Turters?! Turters, where are you, boy?!" frantically looking around for the mascot of his. It was then something caught Pyra's attention. It was a small turtle, bumping into her shoe. Not wanting to crush it, she picked it up, petting it. Rex silently agreed, it was a ridiculous cute turtle.

"Hello little guy, what are you doing out here, all alone?" she said with a soft smile, she didn't notice how Zeke and Pandoria were now looking for it on the ground and when they did notice she was holding him, they freaked.

"Ah-ah-ah! Turters!" he yelled and ran over to Pyra, snagging the small turtle from her hands.

"Handling a man's turtle!" he glared at her and ran back over to Pandoria, and they both happily snuggled with their mascot. Rex couldn't help but giggle at what just came out from the man. It didn't seem Pyra, or the others, except Vandham, noticed his choice of words.

"What an idiot, he could have gone for Pyra, but went for his turtle," Nia sighed and shook her head.

"Well, whatever, she'll be mine!" Zeke said and drew his swords once more, falling into an attacking stance, making Rex sigh.

"Come at me! And don't hold back!" Zeke said, all of a sudden looking remarkably like the man every woman would want. Rex groaned, and Nia hissed.

"What?! Is this guy for real?!"

Rex sighed and looked at Vandham, who shrugged. It was then all of a sudden Zeke came at them, Rex not caring enough, just stood there, watching. He knew what would happen. The man would show off too much and then be out of their way.

"Ultimate Lighting Fury Slash!" Zeke exclaimed and landed in front of them, Pyra and the other Blades put up a barrier, protecting them from the stray lighting coming from the attack. Rex groaned when the ground underneath him cracked, making them fall into the water below them. Nia shook her head.

"What an idiot, come on! That's enough nonsense," she said, walking away, without a care in the world. Rex shrugged and followed. He could still feel them, so they survived the fall at least, but he had a feeling, it was not the last time he would see them.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, at least until they reached Bluestep Ditch. Vandham showed the beautiful places around on their way towards Fonsa Myma, and Rex couldn't help but admire it. He suddenly got the urge to jump in the water, it was sparking, and he really wanted to swim in it.

So when they reached a cliff, and he could see the deeper water, without warning to any of them, just giving them a grin.

"Rex, what are you planning?" Pyra asked, looking a bit nervous herself.

"Nothing, I'll meet you over there!" Rex said and pointed towards a long natural bridge further away and more than they didn't get out of him because he threw himself off the cliff, making all of them gasp, and Vandham just laughed. They were about 1000 meters above the water Rex landed in. He shook his head.

"That kid is crazy, I like it, living life!" he laughed. They looked down and saw Rex was now swimming around in the water like nothing was wrong. They gave a relieved sigh.

"I can see Monsters there," Pyra said, looking worried.

"Nothing to worry about, the Monsters here are peaceful if you don't disturb them, let's go do as he says and meet him over there," Vandham said and started walking.

Rex had landed himself in the Farlaine Wells and swam to the Central Pools. The sight was beautiful, and he was memorizing it, not wanting to miss an opportunity like this.

He was the first one in place at Pelza's Sluice, and he sat down, waiting for them when something caught his attention. It looked like their way in was blocked with water, so he needed to destroy the blocked floodgate that was there. With a well plays slash with his Scythe, the water couldn't overflow any longer.

He sat on the ledge, waiting, seeing they were on the other side, he grinned and jumped in the water again, swimming over. Pyra hit his arm when he came within reach, making him laugh.

— ️—

When they reached the town, they stopped at the ships, all looking how they all prepared, ready to go to War with Mor Ardain. Rex ignored it, just like he always did when it came to the conflict between Mor Ardain and Uraya. After all, it had nothing to do with him.

When they reached the district, they all watched a line of people being given food rations. Rex couldn't help but sympathies with it. It was always the same, first come, first served. Rex looked at the girl that was about to get her rations. She was tiny and looked like she needed food. Her fluffy blue hair spoke of her genes as an Urayan. It was when she reached for the rations that she was pushed away by a much bigger man, a Driver to boot. Rex glared, which was not okay in his eyes. He walked closer to see what he would do, anyone that hurt kids, in his eyes, they were scum, nothing more than the dirt under his shoes. The girl looked at the man with a heartbreaking look, wanting the food, and before he could react, Pyra ran over to the girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked her, and she shook her head, making her fluffy blue locks fly around her head. Rex frowned when the girl turned around, giving up of having food. It seemed that this was a regular occurrence. He glanced around and saw that none was looking directly at them, not wanting to be involved because of the Driver.

"What do you think you're doing, she's just a child!" Pyra glared at the man, and Rex stood next to her. He didn't need a weapon to fight this guy, he was weak, and how he had survived the war so far, was a mystery to him. He looked down at the girl and saw she had tears in her eyes, and he couldn't help but pat her had in comfort.

"Who the hell are you?" the man glared at them and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Leave her be, she hasn't done anything to you," Rex said and let the girl shuffle closer to him, hiding behind him.

"Except getting the last of the rations! They should go to the soldiers, not weak people like her," Rex glared and hissed. Pyra backed away, pulling the girl with her, knowing that Rex was annoyed enough to attack the man, but it looked like Rex wanted him to do it first.

"You're pathetic if you need to bully children into getting food," Rex said, and the man growled in anger. He glanced at Pyra, shaking his head, not wanting her to be involved. This time he would be using KOS-MOS; she had been inside the Storage Cube longe enough. Pyra nodded, understanding his silent order.

"Shut your face! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" the man said, and Rex glared at him. Plucking his Ether Cannon from his back, it felt nice holding it again. KOS-MOS materialized next to him and gave him a greeting.

"Master, what is your order?" KOS-MOS asked and looked at the animalistic Blade their opponent had.

"Shoot it, I will deal with the Driver myself," he said and gave her the Ether Cannon. She nodded at the order and did as she was told. Rex heard how other Drivers gasped upon seeing KOS-MOS, not blaming them. KOS-MOS was unique, and all Drivers knew how she looked like and who she belonged to.

Rex let the man come at him, and without effort, he sidestepped the weak attack the man dished out, grabbing the rings he had without a problem and crushed them in his hands.

"You are weak, if you need to rely on your Blade and Weapons to intimidate anyone, you're not doing a good job," Rex said and sent the man flying with a well-placed kick. Everyone flinched when they heard the sickening crunch from the man colliding with a stone wall. The man didn't get up, lying there, and Rex walked over.

"Next time, know who you're challenging because not many will spare you because of your idiocy," with a cold voice Rex turned to KOS-MOS, who had his Blade cornered.

"Do it," he said, and KOS-MOS nodded, charging up her attack.

"X-Buster," she said without emotion in her voice, the attack launched and landed on the Blade. It glowed blue and returned to its Core. Many Drivers disappeared, not wanting the rage of someone as strong as him on them. But Rex turned to them with a sharp look.

"I suggest that, if you want him to live, he'll need medical attention," he said and walked over to the girl again.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Rex asked and looked her over, seeing her foot had been hurt.

"Iona…," she mumbled and shied away from him, but relaxed when he patted her head. Vandham came up behind them.

"Well, Iona, you've certainly grown since the last time I saw you, how is Grandpa Cole?" he rumbled, and she looked even more depressed, and he sighed.

"Not good eh,"

"Why don't we go meet him," he said, and they all agreed but Rex.

"You can go, I'll take Iona to get something to eat," he said and looked at her with a smile, she shone up like the sun and nodded, making Vandham laugh.

"Very well, let's meet up later then!" he grinned and took the rest of them with him, Pyra looked at Rex, who shook his head. He did want some private time with Iona, seeing himself in her, and he didn't want to overwhelm the girl with too many things happening at once.

Rex lifted Iona easily and walked over towards the Inn, Folomarie Inn. A simple place, but Rex handed over as 1,050 Gold, for rooms for a whole week. He didn't know how long they would be here after all — putting Iona on the bed, carefully looking over her ankle, making her giggle under his touch.

"That tickles Mr," she giggled, making him smile.

"I think this will tickle a bit more," he said, and his hand glowed, healing her foot without a problem. She gasped and carefully moved it when she didn't feel any pain.

— ️—

While Rex helped Inoa get back some confidence in herself and helping her in general, the others made their way up to the theatre, where Vandham's old friend currently was. Unfortunately, they missed they play, but Pyra was silently happy about that. They do not want to revisit some of the memories that the play might bring back. She knew Rex said she wasn't ready to remember just yet, and she trusted him when he said that. Vandham led them through the playhouse, and into what looked like a messy office.

"Comin' in, old fella!" he hollered, bargaining into the office, closely followed by the rest of them.

"Crikey! Still collecting the junk, are ya?" Vandham said upon seeing the messy office of his old friend.

"Don't make fun of a man's hobby," the old man said with a glare.

"Some greeting for your old comrade,"

"Comrade?" Nia wondered. The man looked a bit too old for running around with someone like Vandham after all.

"Yeah, I was a freelancer before the firm got going," he answered her with a grin.

"Believe it or not, but me this and old fella tore up a good few battlefields in our days,"

"We sure did! And thanks to that bleeding heart of yours, we rarely got paid either," the man said, and Pyra giggled, hearing this. This was just like him; he hadn't changed much.

"Well, what can I do for you, old friend?" he asked and looked at them all.

"You're old, ain't ya? Old enough to know how to cross over to the World Tree… get to Elysium?" Vandham asked, and Pyra wondered if her old friend would answer that question; after all, Ophion didn't listen to her any longer.

"Elysium? But why, why would you want to go there?" he was shocked hearing that question. No one had the reason to get there anymore. It was then Pyra stepped out from behind Vandham and gave him a bow in greeting.

"That… that Core Crystal! You… you're… So the Aegis is back among us… who is your Driver?" he asked, looking at them all, but all of them shook their heads.

"He is currently helping Iona," Vandham said, and his friend nodded.

"If you have come this far, I reckon you have already tried going to the World Tree..," he said, and Pyra nodded.

"Yes, it won't let us pass," she said, and he nodded.

"Cole, old friend, you recon you know a way there?"

"Hmm…, long ago, there was a man that climbed the World Tree, even met the Architect, I reckon you should be asking him how he did it," he said to Pyra, and she nodded; knowing who he was talking about.

"But first, let us have a word, Aegis," Cole said and looked at Pyra. She nodded and followed him to a private room, leaving the rest of them behind.

When they were alone, Cole looked at Pyra.

"Will you be using it again? That power…," he asked, and Pyra looked wondering herself.

"I don't know yet,"

"I just don't know if this world can take it a second time," he sadly looked at her, and she nodded in agreement.

"I know that I would never use it if it were another way,"

"That man's the only one who knows how to get to where you're going, do you think you can make it?" Pyra nodded, looking determined.

"We can, I mean, it's my destiny,"

"Yeah…, your Driver, how is that person treating you?"

"His name is Rex, he's a good person, with a big heart, kind of reminds me of someone, but he also helps me, in fact, why don't you meet him yourself, he is here right now," she said and felt Rex come closer, all of a sudden standing in the room with Vandham and the others.

"I'll help you out," he said with a smile, stateside with that answer.

"Thank you… Minoth!" Pyra gave him a grateful smile.

"Minoth… I had almost forgotten that name," he laughed and went out.

"Come back tomorrow, and we'll talk it over some more," he said and looked at the new person that was standing next to Vandham. Rex certainly had power, and he was not normal, that much he could tell.

— ️—

As they left for the rooms Rex had paid for in the Inn; Cole was still in his office. He was standing there, looking at a dagger, a dagger that had a discolored Core Crystal in it.

"Well, I'll be… its just one blast from the past after another today," he said and turned around, facing Malos and Akhos, standing there.

"You probably guess, but we're not here for a reunion," Malos said with a grin.

"Just as well, the Aegis is no longer here. How disappointing for you ''comrade''," Minoth said with a small smirk, making Malos chuckle at the reply.

"Hmph, still an asshole I see,"

"…Despite the years taking their toll," Akhos said with a grin.

"I'll wager all the doctors in this town are quacks, and all the Blades are blunt," while they had their conversation, Iona peaked inside and listened in on the conversation, wondering who they were, and how they knew her grandpa.

"Obrona and I… we could fix that stagnant ether flow with a minimum of bother. What do you say? You could still have a lot of good years ahead of you!"

That statement made Inoa peak up; she wondered if that was true.

"I mean, I won't deny there'd be a certain quid pro quo involved. But old man, just think of the benefits!" Akhos said and pushed his red glasses up on his nose and crossed his arms, looking at him with a grin.

"Come, can't you lend us your expertise here? Do so, and you could love for a long, long time,"

"You know, friend, I'm not as attached to my life as I used to be. Maybe I've had enough!" he answered and turned his back to Malos and Akhos.

"Your little lost souls will be simply inconsolable,"

"The kids? No, they're strong,"

"This is becoming a farce, a horrendously clichéd one at that!" Akhos said, very annoyed at not having gotten his answers. Malos shook his head and walked out of the office, followed by Akhos, leaving Minoth all by himself. As they were leaving, Malos noticed Iona following them outside.

"Hey, don't be shy, you heard everything we said, didn't you?" Akhos said with a falsely sweet voice, making Inoa walk closer to him.

"Can you… can you really help grandpa?" Iona asked and looked at him with her big eyes, showing hope for the first time in many years since she first met him.

"We can help. That is if you can help us. Can you do that for your grandfather?"

— ️—

Rex never went to sleep; in fact, he had a bad feeling. So while Pyra and the rest of them were sleeping, he was outside, looking over the city. It was a beautiful city that he couldn't refute. It was then the Shadows warned him. Iona was in trouble, so he reached out with his Shadows, and was met with the presence of Malos and Akhos, making him wonder how Iona even got close to them enough to snatch her. Before he could interfere with what was happening, he felt Malos sneak into Pyra's conscious dream. He decided to see where this was going and followed Malos in, leaving nothing but Shadows behind.

He could see her standing on the hill where he had first met her, Malos was standing with behind her, leaning against the tree, looking like nothing bothered him in this world. Pyra got a serious look and glanced at him where he stood, invisible. He shook his head, to signal, not to show that she knew that he was there.

"This is… you can't come here," she said and turned around and faced Malos, who looked amused. He huffed in amusement.

"Charming, so you're making the rules now, huh?"

"You didn't come here to talk about the old days, did you?" Pyra said and walked closer, Malos rolled his eyes in amusement and Rex couldn't help but think that he indeed was comfortable in a place he knew he could be forced out of. But something nagged at him, something was wrong, and that feeling wouldn't go away, so he stayed quiet and watched their interaction.

"We've snatched Minoth's little brat," he said with a grin, and Rex narrowed his eyes. There was a reason for them to snatch little Iona, and he just got it. They wanted Pyra to awaken once more, but he wasn't sure she was ready to do that just yet.

"Meet me at the place of your awakening, you remember it, right?" Pyra didn't answer, but she didn't need to, for both Malos and Rex knew her answer. She would do anything to save an innocent from someone like Malos.

"Oh, and come alone," he said and faded from view, making Rex sigh.

"You can go, but I will come with the rest of us later on, don't give in to his demands when I know you're not ready," he said and patted her shoulder, and she nodded. Rex left her behind and stood once more on the roof he had left. Pyra snuck out, and he followed her signature up to the ruins at the highest point of Uraya.

The morning came, and Nia reacted that Pyra was gone, so she rushed up from the bed and was met with a calm Rex, sipping some tea. But it was then Vandham came out, rushing outside, followed by the rest of them. Rex could see that was Minoth; he was standing there, looking unsteady on his legs and worried.

"Old man, what happened?" Vandham asked his old friend, and he shook his head.

"Iona… she's gone! It must've been… them!"

"Who's them?" Nia asked and looked worried over the state of him.

"After you went, Malos… and some other guy paid me a visit," Rex was not surprised, something that didn't avoid Vandham, but he didn't say anything.

"Who was the other guy?" Nia asked, but it was Rex who answered.

"Akhos, I felt them, and a troubling fact is that Malos visited Pyra during the night," he said, but not telling them where they had met up.

"Wait? You knew?" Nia asked and looked at Rex, who shook his head.

"No, I felt Malos sneak into Pyra's dreams during the night, after all, we are in resonance, and something bothered her during the night, so I took a look myself,"

"Wait, what would they want with Iona?"

"I guess you didn't budge at their demands, huh?" Rex said and looked at Minoth, who shook his head.

"Knowing those two, they said something that tricked Iona; it's not unthinkable," he said, and Rex nodded.

"You know where they went, don't you?" Minoth asked, looking at Rex, who nodded.

"Olethro Ruins, they are up there, I can feel it, I spoke to Pyra right before she left, but she wanted to go alone," Rex said, and Minoth nodded, understanding what he didn't say out loud. Their silent conversation didn't go unnoticed by any of them.

"She isn't ready to wake up just yet, and Malos will force it if I know him right," Rex said, and he nodded.

"I didn't notice it until now, but now, I can feel what you are; I am happy that she has you," he said and looked at Rex with gratitude.

"Although she didn't need to save me in that regard, I am thankful to have her with me also, and the reason you now feel me is that you are too close to the veil, my friend," he said and patted his shoulder. The rest of them looked at them in silence.

"I know that I don't have much time left, but can I ask you of another favor, help Iona, please?"

"That was an unnecessary request," Rex grinned, and Minoth chuckled.

"Well then, let's get my wayward, Blade," Rex said, and Nia shook his head.

"Hold it! Where is this Olethro Ruins, and what is it?" she asked, and Rex shook his head.

"It's where Addam led his army of resistance from 500 years ago. It's the place where the Aegis woke up, too," Minoth answered Nia, and Rex nodded when they looked at him. Minoth was amused over how they turned to Rex to confirm his word.

Rex patted his shoulder and nodded.

"We'll bring her back to you, old friend," he said and took off with the rest of them following him. They didn't question him when he started running upwards. But it was Tora that wondered where they were going.

"Where are we going, Rex-Rex?" Tora asked and tried to keep up with them all.

"Olethro Ruins, it's the highest point in Uraya,"

"But Ruins, why not underground?"

"It's something that you have to see for yourself," Rex grinned and took off once more. The passed the Uraya Merc Barracks and upward to the Sevind Palace Plaza. It was a beautiful view, but unfortunately, they didn't have the time to stop and admire it.

— ️—

Pyra stepped inside what was left of the place of her awakening. Laying eyes on Malos and his Blade, she stepped closer.

"So lame. How long are you going to stay in that form?" Malos turned around and faced her. She glared at him and shook her head.

"That's none of your concern! I am who I am! Where is Iona?" Pyra glared at him, and he looked over at something behind her, making her turn around.

"Akhos is the meanest son of a bitch I know," he said and looked over at his comrade standing over an unconscious Iona.

"Heeheehee! Son of a bitch!" Obrona giggled and hovered next to him.

"Hmph. I still think we should have sent them a finger or something," he huffed in disappointment but looked amused.

"You know what we're after, don't you?" Malos said, ignoring his amusement. He lifted his Blade and slashed at Pyra, without warning. She managed to shield herself just in time for it, but as he continued, her shield got sloppier, and he managed to get in a hit.

At the same time, Rex and the others ran up the giant stairway to the Ruins, and he felt her get hurt and sped up, not wanting to leave her alone for too long with Malos and Akhos.

Akhos was still standing there, looking on in amusement.

"Well, well, I see that I'm not the only son of a bitch," he huffed and rolled his eyes at Malos, who still attacked Pyra, wanting her to release her true power.

"Still defiant, I see. Just give it up, girl!" Pyra gasped, glaring at him, still not wanting to give in to his demands.

"Think you can do it alone? Handle that power?!"

"I won't use that power! And I won't let you use it either!" she said and tried one last time to attack him. She summoned a big fireball and threw it at Malos, but he scoffed and just sliced it in half, making it disappear.

"You can't beat me like that!" Malos grinned and walked closer. Pyra gasped when she felt Rex show up right behind her. He leaped over her and landed gracefully in front of her with a grin.

"…But maybe I can!" Rex said with a grin and held up Pyra's Sword.

"Rex…!" Pyra gave up a relieved smile seeing her Driver. Rex just gave her a soft smile in return.

"Don't go off alone again," he said, and she nodded. She noticed the rest of them and gave up a grateful smile.

"Everyone!"

"Vandham! Take Iona and get her out of here!" Rex called out to him, and he nodded, lifting the small form of Iona and disappeared from the Ruins. Akhos jumped down from his place and landed next to Malos with a sigh.

"Well, it's come to this," he said and drew his Twinblades and fell in position, just like Malos. Rex could feel both of them, Akhos was a bit nervous fighting Rex, but he ignored it. Rex held up Pyra's Blade and started to defend. He felt like something big was about to happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it, so he decided to wait and observe to see what they would do.

"I must admit, I've enjoyed playing my part in this hackneyed tale, but…," Akhos said and pushed his glasses up. Obrona flew over Akhos, laughing.

"Teehee! Time for the final act?" she asked, unraveled all her six wings she had on her back, glowing red. Akhos laughed and made a gesture with his hand, and Rex sighed. He felt the flow of Ether stop from Pyra and the rest of the surroundings.

It didn't look good. Before he even had time to process what was happening, they went to attack. Akhos and Obrona took down Vandham and Roc before he also could stop him, Nia and Dromarch were down too, thanks to Obrona. Malos took down Tora and Poppi like they were nothing. It was, unfortunately, only Rex and Pyra who were still standing, facing both Malos and Akhos.

Malos was about to attack, when Vandhamn stood in front of him once more, taking the hit for him. Rex sighed and felt the life of Vandham end with it. He glanced at Pyra, who looked scared, but when she felt his look, she became determined.

"You do as you please… Mythra…," he said, and with his word, her determination became greater. She nodded and glowed. Both Malos and Akhos froze in place, seeing her transformation. Rex nodded, feeling she transformed into her second form, it was her own choice, and he believed she still wasn't fully ready, but as it was her own choice, there was not much he could do about it. She transformed, even the Sword turned with her, showing how much time she had spent in her alternative form. That even her weapon had taken to the change. Everything glowed in a beautiful light, showing that even her element was different from that of Pyra.

Rex looked at her, and she nodded, still not looking very happy, but none the less, she only had eyes for Rex at the moment. She was watching how he handled her transformation. To her relief, he didn't seem to react to her spike in power form her.

"Y-you can't rewrite the act now! It's too late!" Akhos exclaimed, running forward to attack her, bringing her attention to him. Rex turned his attention towards Malos, just waiting for her signal. As he ran ahead, the crystal on her head glowed, and Rex laughed, startling those around him.

"Going for Siren already, huh?" she didn't answer, just nodding.

Everyone was wondering what he was about, everyone except Malos, who gasped.

"Hey, idiot! Look out!" Malos yelled at Akhos, who stopped, seeing both Rex and Malos were looking up at the night sky. All of a sudden, a beam of light crashed down, straight at Akhos, who was not prepared for it; neither was Obrona.

"Akhos!" Akhos tried to dodge the attacks that rained down on him from the sky, just like Malos. The last one managed to break the arena floor in half, and it fell into the Cloud Sea underneath them. Rex stood there, waiting for her to say something to him, but he knew she was not happy, not that he could blame her.

"You awoke! At last! Mythra!" Malos grinned, and Rex glanced at her.

"I am Mythra, Pyra and I switch, after all, she is nothing more than a different persona I created before falling asleep,"

"Now focus! I will transfer my power to you, even though I know you don't need them, but let us try this," Mythra said, and he nodded and held up her Sword that was so much different compared to Pyra. Rex nodded and dodged all the attacks Malos, and his Blade dealt.

"No, it can't be! My powers are useless?! Where is that energy coming from?!" Akhos exclaimed and looked at Rex with shock.

"Wake up! She's not drawing from the Ether; it's something else! Mythra… Looking good! Things are heating up," Malos laughed and looked her over, making her glare at him. He ran forward with Akhos next to him, ready to attack. It was then she glowed once more and put a dome of light around them, and Rex looked at her.

"What's this?" Rex asked and saw something he hadn't seen before, and that said something.

"It's called Foresight. A prediction of what will happen in the immediate future. Read their movements to find an opening, then counter!" Mythra said, and he nodded.

"Very well, let's see how this goes," he could very well dodge without this kind of power, but since she wanted to use her skills a bit, he wasn't about to complain. He watched how both of them moved and knew right away how he could dodge both of them without even needing to clash with either of them. But he decided to do it. The Foresight broke, and he avoids them both without much trouble. He was sending them flying at each side of him.

"Gah! He… how did he dodge that?!" Akhos gasped.

"Who cares how?! Just get them!" Malos yelled at him, going in for another attack. But Mythra sent another beam of light at them, but this time, they couldn't avoid it, making them forced to shield in their place. Rex went for Akhos, and he shielded, but Rex just dashed forward and jumped on the shield and over him, and when his guard was down, he slashed at him, making Akhos fall to the ground, gasping.

"Ugh! You little…," Rex grinned and attacked once more.

"Th-there's no way! There's no way to break their link! I don't think we're going to beat them," Akhos gasped and looked at Rex, who was now putting pressure on Malos.

"This is it… the true power of the Aegis! Takes me back. I've waited so long to see it again!" Malos laughed and dashed forward, trying to put pressure on Rex, who just defended without a problem.

"Okay, enough of this, Mythra?" Rex asked, and she nodded.

"Sacred Arrow!" she exclaimed, and Rex nodded. He could see it; she aimed the attack towards their Blades. The attack was strong enough to make them retreat to their Core. Rex wondered how strong she was, if she too, had the power-output to put back Blades to their Core.

"Obrona!"

"Hmph! We gotta retreat! Akhos!" Malos exclaimed. Akhos fell to the ground, hurt and in shock over what had just happened to his beloved Blade.

"Obrona…,"

"No time for that, Akhos!" Malos said, grabbing Akhos around his middle, and lifted his hand, smashing it in the ground, creating a shockwave that was distracting enough for them to disappear. Rex narrowed his eyes. It seemed that they still had some humanity left in them after all.

Rex felt the others rose from their place where they had been struck down, everyone but Vandham. He glanced at Mythra, who gave him a solemn nod and switched back to Pyra. He managed to catch her and put her down on the ground, not wanting her to hurt her self even more. Nia limped forwards and looked at Vandham in sadness.

"Vandham…," she whispered, and Rex looked at her with a grim expression.

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
I live and breath for this game!  
Monolith Soft sure made a fantastic game once more!  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧


	5. Chapter Four - Aegis

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
Hi ️

One again I'm updating, and I hope you like it! This chapter took forever and a day to finish writing, proofreading and just ugh!

**OBS!**  
Let me warn you, the way I have written the dialogue as Nopon's, it might seem weird for you, but it is the way they talk, if you think it's weird reading, you should hear them talk! It is hilarious!

**OBS!**  
This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

**OBS!**  
Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧

— ️—**Flashback**— ️—

The heaven wept for the current battle that was going on. The people fled from the cities, trying to avoid being in the crossfire. Orbs of darkness crashed in the town, just like pillars of light countered them, destroying equally as much of the standing city. The remaining people that had managed to flee from the city watched how their home became damaged in the crossfire of the battle between two people.

High up in the sky, the real power of the Aegis levitated, having just one goal in mind, sparing no thought of the people living there, only that she needed to get rid of him and his darkness.

Mythra looked empty of any emotions but determined to stop the darkness.

— ️—**Flashback End**— ️—

Rex and the others stood in front of the grave of Vandham. The grave, made out of a rock from Garfont Village. Iona was standing in front of him with some flowers in her hands, crying.

"The body may die, but never the soul, which is merely passed on. Souls flow onwards, born and reborn, forever part of the great ether stream," Rex said and looked down. It was Tora that broke the silence that surrounded them.

"Why friends make grave here? Can we not take Biggipon home to village?" Rex turned and smiled sadly at him.

"Tora, you have to understand, Vandham was a Mercenary; it is a tradition to be buried where they fell," he said with a soft voice, and all of them bowed their head in respect. Rex softly dragged his hand through Iona's blue hair, carefully nudging her towards the grave.

Iona sniffled and walked loser and crouched down, putting the flowers there.

"I'm so sorry, Vandham…," she sniffled and started to cry once more, and Rex walked up next to her and took her in his arms and hugged her. There was nothing he could do to make this better. After all, he was not supposed to mess with the dead, especially not when it is set in stone, like Vandham's death was.

"If only I hadn't listened to those people, you'd still be… I'm so sorry," Iona cried, and Nia looked away, feeling nothing but shame and guilt.

"It's not your fault. No matter what, they would have tracked us down eventually. What matters is that Vandham didn't go in vain, he helped us all. For now, let's be grateful to him for that," Rex said, and she hugged him and nodded, tears still flowing.

Rex rose from his place and pulled Iona with him, and it was then Pyra showed up behind him. She looked sad, and she walked up to the grave. Everyone parted for her, Rex nodded and stood next to her. She gave a bow to the grave and a small prayer.

"Are you all right?" Rex asked her, and she gave him a hesitant nod.

"I was a bit worried that you wouldn't wake up," he said, and she gave him a weak smile.

"Pyra… can I ask you something?" Nia interrupted their moment, and Pyra turned her attention towards her.

"You called yourself ''Mythra''?" Nia said and looked at her with wonder, Tora nodded, equally as eager to hear that explanation. Rex met her gaze and nodded.

"You tell them if you are ready, no matter what, no one is forcing you too, but…," he said, and to his surprise, Pyra switched to Mythra who glared at them with a sad look in her eyes.

"This power, why didn't you run?! Any of you?!" Mythra glared at them, and Nia and Tora looked down.

"In any case, this is the form I had five hundred years ago, when the war broke out, I'm leaving the explanation up to Pyra," she said and switched back. Rex couldn't help but feel amused.

"But… that's not fair…," Pyra said and looked at them with a sad look.

"Everyone… I'm sorry," she said, and Rex shook his head.

"Well then, if you are going to come clean about your powers, maybe I should too, we are a team after all," Rex said with a sigh and Azurda, and Pyra gasped and looked at him.

"Let me show you, my true self," Rex said, and Darkness surrounded all of a sudden, all of them. It was so thick; you would have thought that it was in the middle of the night. Pyra, together with the rest of them, gasped when they saw that they were still in the Ruins. But this time, all around them were people standing at the stairs. They all saw that the people had wings on their backs.

Rex was unbothered by this and just got their attention. They got big eyes when seeing him. He was standing in his true form. His hair had once more gone to black and reached him to his shoulders. His eyes were greener than Pyra's Core Crystal.

"Rex…?" Nia asked, and he nodded.

"That you… Rex-Rex?" Tora asked with uncertainty.

"This is my true form, Pyra has already seen it, but I didn't bring you to my side of the veil for you to gawk at me, in fact, I have someone here that needs to move on," Rex said and picked up his Scythe. They all gasped when he slashed the air and out of thin air, a massive door. They all could see it is made in Crystal, a pure white Crystal.

"Vandham…, time to go, old friend," Rex said and turned towards the man who had passed. They got big eyes seeing the man that was dead staring there, grinning like no tomorrow.

— ️—

They all got back to the Playhouse in Fonsa Myma, there, both Rex and Pyra started their own story, telling Tora and Nia the truth about themselves. Pyra looked a bit uncertain when starting her story, but with Rex by her side, she got a boost in her confidence.

"Malos and I are Aegises. Blades born with a terrible power, strong enough to destroy the world…," Pyra said, and Nia got big eyes.

"Malos is another Aegis?!" Nia exclaimed with shock, and Pyra nodded.

"Long ago… There was a man who climbed the World Tree hoping to make it to Elysium and meet his creator,"

"But… when he arrived at Elysium, he found it empty. So instead, as proof that he had reached that divine realm, he brought back two Core Crystals, Malos and me," she said.

"And once he made it back to Alrest…, he awakened Malos. Why he did it, I can't say. For greed… for power, or perhaps…,"

"When Malos awakened, he wielded his world-shaking power without restraint. To him, it was natural. He had never known anything else. I was awakened by a Driver who was determined to stop Malos's rampage. So Malos and I fought. I fought with all my might and succeeded in defeating Malos. But not without a price. Three great Titans fell in the struggle,"

"After the battle…, I sealed myself away to ensure that power would never get unleashed again. I took the form you see now, and fell into a long slumber," she said and looked at them.

"That was five hundred years ago…,"

"The Aegis War…," Rex nodded.

"The man who awakened Mythra was Addam, Hero of the Lost Kingdom of Torna. Addam fight as Mythra's Driver to protect the world from Malos," Rex said, and they all turned their attention towards Rex.

"We Titans played our part in that battle, too," Azurda said and nodded.

"It is our calling to live alongside humanity, after all," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Addam hid Pyra's sleeping body inside a great ship… and sunk that to the Cloud Sea's floor, where none could abuse her power," Azurda said, and Rex shook his head.

"That day, the ship we brought back up from the Cloud Sea's floor was the ship Addam sunk," Rex said, and Nia nodded.

"I believe… it was fate that we met each other," Pyra said and looked at Rex, who gave her a small smile.

"Otherwise, my sister would never have woken up,"

"You call her…your sister?" Nia asked and looked surprised. Rex smiled at her and shook his head.

"Mythra and I used to talk together, in the dream of Elysium, where I met you, Rex. We promised that, when we have awakened again, we will go home to the real Elysium. And then, we would fulfill our real purpose…,"

"And that's… defeating Malos again?" Nia asked, and she nodded. Rex glanced at Pyra and could feel the lie lingering in the air, but didn't speak up. If she wanted her true purpose to be a secret, then there was nothing he would do to expose that. After all, Pyra and Malos were not even supposed to exist here, so her purpose was not something farfetched as wanting to go home again, even though she can't remember why.

"Now, Rex-Rex going to tell us more about himself?" Tora asked and bounced up and down, making him laugh at the Nopon.

"Very well. There isn't much to tell, except that my real name is Hadrian, I am not from this Realm. I lost my humanity a long time ago, so long ago, I have no idea when it was," he said with a sigh, and Nia frowned.

"Then what are you?"

"I am what no one can avoid; I am Death. I am the one to see if you are worthy of a second chance or if I can let you pass the veil,"

"The Veil?" Dromarch asked, and he nodded.

"The Veil is another word for the door that you observed Vandham walk-through. When someone dies, I see everything about them. I see whenever they are worthy or not to walk through that, or be stuck in limbo, an eternity of wandering around with no goal in mind," he said with a dark grin, making them shudder.

"How old are you?" Dromarch asked, and Rex shrugged.

"I lost the will to count after a few thousand years, after all, why bother when you know you're going to outlive everyone anyway," he said with a calm look, making them wonder how old he was, to be that casual about life.

— ️—

Rex was currently sitting at his bed, in the room he had rented at the Inn in Fonsa Myma. It was then the knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He didn't know how to feel about them knowing about him. But there was no turning back now.

"Come in," he said and turned towards the door and saw Pyra standing there.

"Rex…," she softly said, and he patted the seat next to him on his bed. Pyra hesitantly took a seat and gave him a weak smile.

"Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Rex asked and glanced at her, seeing her troubled expression.

"Right… I just wanted to ask you… I don't know how to speak to Mythra…," she said with a sad voice, and Rex sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Pyra…, from what I understand, Mythra has been asleep all this time, right?" Pyra nodded in answer, and Rex tilted his head, looking at bit sadly at her.

"Pyra, she is probably a bit angry for being awoken once more," he said, and she nodded and shuffled a bit on the bed.

"But also, she said the same thing you always tell me that I'm not ready yet, I don't understand," she mumbled, and Rex frowned.

"Ah, right. The reason I tell you that is because you aren't, you wondered why you don't have specific memories, well it is because you aren't ready to face those memories," Rex said, and Pyra looked a bit confused.

"Pyra, you will eventually remember, but until you acknowledge the current memories that are bothering you, it won't happen. You need to accept what you've done and move on, and that's not something I can help you with, no matter how much I wish I could. Only you can accept what you've done and no one else," Rex said and looked at her.

Seeing her eyes started watering Rex reached out and hugged her, letting her head fall on his shoulder. He wished he could help her, but while he could influence people, he still couldn't make someone genuinely feel something, and Pyra needed to feel closure for what had happened all those years ago.

— ️—

Rex looked at the weapon he was handed and nodded. He knew what it was, but it was Tora that asked Minoth what he had given Rex.

"What this?" Tora looked at the weapon with big eyes and bounced up and down, eager to hear the answer.

Rex laughed and looked at the Nopon.

"Take it, and go to Indol. That dagger's owner will tell you how you can get to Elysium," Minoth said and nodded.

"This Blade weapon?" Tora asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, you see this, Crystal here?" Rex said, and they all looked closely at the dagger. There was indeed a Core Crystal decorating the Dagger.

"But if Blade weapon, who the owner?"

"The man who was once my Driver," Minoth said and opened his shirt, showing his chest where his damaged Core Crystal was. Azurda nodded, just like Rex.

"Cole is a Blade. We fought together in the Aegis War. His real name is Minoth,"

"Blades not get old, though. Why Cole look so old?" Rex sighed when Tora asked this and shook his head. Minoth was just amused and answered the Nopon.

"Because I'm one of the cursed ones. A Flesh Eater," he said, and Rex nodded. He didn't show that he head heard Nia gasp as this declaration.

"A Flesh Eater?" Pyra asked and looked worried. To their surprise, it was Rex that answered. But then again, he was very knowledgeable.

"A Blade who has been fused with human cells," he said, and Minoth nodded.

"A long time ago, before the war, some sought to test out the limits of Blades' potential. I am a product of their experiments. One of the unlucky ones who was tainted by their folly," he said with a sigh, and Rex nodded, understanding what the said.

"Why would ancient people do that?" Tora asked, looking confused.

"It seems that by combining Blade and human… it is sometimes possible to create Blades with unique powers. But only very rarely, most experiments were failures, and I was no different," he sighed, and Rex narrowed his eyes. He knew why the tests failed. Some Blades' weren't strong enough to handle to power the human cells gave them, but he was right. Minoth was no exception to that result.

"I gained nothing at all and lost my immortality to boot. I likely won't last much longer," he said, and Rex glanced at Iona that was standing next to him. She looked sad, but he saw that she had accepted the fate her guardian had.

"Before I go, I want to see where your path ends. That Dagger will aid you. Will you do this for me?" Minoth asked, and Rex nodded.

"Of course, we will be back to visit," Rex said and gave him a bow.

— ️—

In another part of Alrest, on the Indol's Titan, a man was praying in the beautiful church. The man was in a sitting position, dressed in a luxurious robe, indicating that he was an important person. The gown was in simple colors, just white and gold, something you didn't see often.

He was seen sitting in front of a wall that had what looked like the World Tree on it.

— ️—

They parted ways with Minoth and Iona, seeing they return to the Playhouse. As they walked away from the Playhouse, they bumped into a familiar figure.

"Rex!" Rex turned around and gave the man a respectful nod.

"Zuo…"

"Don't worry about us. You carry on with your journey," he said, and Rex waited. It was not what he wanted to tell him, so he patiently waited for Zuo to tell him what he wanted. The others looked on, curious about what this was about.

"Would you be able to come back to Garfont and speak to Yew for a moment before you leave Uraya?" he asked, and Rex nodded. He looks over his shoulder, and they all nodded, not minding taking a detour.

"There is something we need to talk to you about, something the boss left behind,"

"Something from Vandham?" Rex asked and looked confused. The man hadn't said anything to him about it.

"We'll give you the details once you get back to Garfont," he said, and Rex nodded. Wondering what Vandham could have left him.

"I'm going ahead, so finish up your business here, and come see us in Garfont Village," Zuo said and walked away, leaving he group behind.

"Do you have any idea what they could want to give to you?" Nia asked, and he shook his head.

"I have no idea, but let's do as he says and get this over with," Rex said, and they nodded.

"What is Rex-Rex going to do?" Tora asked when he led them through the Commercial District of Fonsa Myma.

"I was thinking of giving Iona a gift," he said, and they nodded.

"That's a good idea, but what are you gonna get?" Nia asked and looked around, making him smile.

"I was thinking a book, something to get her mind off Vandham, while the pain will still linger, I will heal over time, but in the meantime, why not give her something else to focus on?" he said and stopped in front of a booth that had some books.

"Welcome to Aldomar Books; my name is Cybine," she greeted them, and Rex nodded and smiled at her. He held up a small Badge, and the owner got big eyes seeing it.

"My name is Rex. I'm after something that usually only can be bought in Mor Ardain; you think you can help me? I will reward you," he said with a grin, and the others looked on in wonder.

Cybine eagerly nodded. Very eager to help the young rich man in front of her. It was only those that were very successful and have earned a certain amount of money during different jobs that were given these Golden Badges. The Badge also represented his Salvaging Rank. He had the S-Rank and received the Divine Salvager Badge, a Badge that was made in pure Diamond. Something that's rarely seen around Alrest, those few that are found, were made as Badges, as proof of the Rank of different jobs around Alrest.

"What are you after, young man?" Cybine asked, and Rex smiled at her.

"I would like to buy the book, Love Beyond the Clouds," he said, and she nodded and started rummage around behind her. She was not going to miss this opportunity; after all, if he requested a particular Item, it meant that the price didn't matter. She exclaimed when she found the book, brand new. She held it out, and he looked it over. He nodded in satisfaction and looked at the owner.

"Give me a price," he said, and she got big eyes.

"3,000 G," the others got big eyes hearing the price, but Rex nodded and handed her a small chest, holding the required Gold needed to pay for the book.

They left a delighted owner behind and made their way back up to the Playhouse. When they reached, the Playhouse Rex asked around to see if anyone had seen Iona. They pointed him to the Theater Hall. When he went inside, he saw her sitting there alone. He walked up to her and patted her head, making her squeak in surprise.

"Mr. Rex!" Iona exclaimed and looked at him with big eyes, and he gave a grin.

"Hello Iona, I have just come to say goodbye, and to give you this, I hope that you like it," he said and held out the book, and she took it and looked it over with big eyes.

"Reading will help you take your mind off things, give it a try," he said and ruffled her hair, making her squeak again. Rex laughed and waved goodbye before she could get a chance to answer him and to refuse the gift.

He met up with the rest of them and smiled at them.

"Come on, let's go!" Rex laughed and started running, making them run after him.

"Wait! Rex, hold on for a moment!" Nia called out, but he just laughed at her and continued to run ahead.

— ️—

Some day later, they reached Garfont Village once more, and Rex bounced towards the HQ for the Mercenaries that belonged to Vandham. There he saw Yew and Zuo talking to each other. They looked over towards him when they noticed him.

"Ah, Rex, welcome back! Good to see you," Yew said with a nod.

"Hello, so what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Rex asked, and Yew nodded.

"Well, the boss left a message with me, to give to you, if anything ever happened to him,"

"Well, let's hear it then," Rex said with a nod. Yew gave him a note, and Rex read it out loud.

"Rex, I leave the Garment Mercenaries in your hands. I laugh in my grave when you read this," growling, Rex crumbled the note in his hands.

"I can't believe he got one over me, that man…," he grumbled and looked over to Yew and Zuo, who looked amused.

"What do you mean?" Zuo asked and looked at him in wonder.

"Well, I told him not long ago that I was not an official Mercenary, because I instead work alone than in a group, taking care of other people. Having the responsibility for other people makes me a bit paranoid because I don't want the death of a comrade on my conscious," he said with a sigh, and it made them laugh.

"It's Vandham through and through," Yew laughed, and Rex sighed.

"Well, I have to agree with the boss. There is something special about you, and he saw it, that's why he is asking this of you,"

"Well, it's not like I can decline it, coming from the man, and I guess he already fixed the paperwork?" Rex asked, and Zuo nodded and held out a paper.

"I only need your signature, and the Garfont Mercenaries are under your name," he said with a grin, and he sighed and signed the contract.

"Now then, is there something else?" Rex asked, and Yew nodded and held out a Core Crystal. It was dark, and Rex knew who it was.

"Roc?"

"Yes, Vandham wanted you to have him as well; besides, no one here can even awake him anyway, this is going Roc a new chance in life, than just staying as a Core Crystal," Rex agreed and took the Crystal and put it in his bag he had on his leg. It would take some time before it was ready to be awakened once more, but until then, he would keep an eye on it.

"You'll have us to keep an eye on things when you are away, we knew that you don't really stick to one place, take it easy and dole out the big general orders for now," Yew said, and Zuo nodded.

"You can count on us to take care of the details," Zuo said, and Rex nodded. He agreed with them because it was true. He never stayed in one place for too long, always moving around.

"Right, I see no problem with that, now explain to me how you work this," Rex said, and Yew nodded.

"Right! Our band takes on all kinds of assignments from all across Alrest. From escort missions and clearing out Monsters, down to gathering materials, and sometimes even smaller things," he said, and Rex nodded, understand the concept. As a freelancer, he pretty much accepted the higher reward missions.

"Tell me, Rex, do you have more Blades than Pyra and KOS-MOS?" Zuo asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I have never felt the need to awaken more Blades, but I have a chunk of Core Crystals stored up," he said, and they nodded.

"You can send out different Blades on these missions and let them handle it as part of the band, and you can get the rewards as well," Yew said, and Zuo nodded and held out a paper. He took it and looked it over and nodded.

"You want me to clear this?" Rex asked, and they nodded.

"See it as an introduction,"

"An Ansel? That's surprising, and a bit worrying," Rex frowned and looked over the mission. They nodded.

"Yes, that's why you can handle it; after all, you are excellent in combat," Yew said, and Rex nodded.

" It's right outside of the Rear Gate, at the Cleansing Spring. For some reason, it has taken it upon itself to build a nest up on the giant cliff in the middle of the spring," Zuo said, and Rex nodded.

"Well, I will be going then," he said with a sigh and walked out from the tent and looked over towards the Tavern. Nia and the others were sitting there, waiting for him, snacking. He walked over, and Pyra gave him a smile when she saw him.

"So, what did they want?" she asked, and Rex sat down with a sigh.

"Well, you are now looking at the owner of Garfont Mercenaries, and we got a job to do," he said, and they all looked at him with big eyes.

"What Rex-Rex mean?!" Tora exclaimed, and he gave the Nopon a weak laugh.

"Well, Vandham left his band of Mercenaries to me, and well, it's not like I'm going to decline it," he said, and Nia giggled.

"So you are now officially a contracted Mercenary, well, this is hilarious," she laughed, and Rex snorted, not minding her teasing. After all, she was right.

"Well, then you don't mind us joining you, right?" Nia asked with a grin, and he shook his head.

"No, I know you can handle yourself; actually, this is why I came to get you," he said and held out the mission, and she read it over and nodded.

"You'll be there, right? If something were to go wrong, I mean?" Rex nodded.

"This will be a great way for you to experience more battles that the outcome needs to be victorious, putting pressure on you because if not, the Village will suffer," he said, and his words made them a bit nervous.

"Well, Rex-Rex will be there!" Tora exclaimed, and he laughed.

"You can't always rely on me, what if I am occupied with something else?" Rex said, and they nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"Well then, let's go," Nia said, and he nodded. They all left the Tavern, and Rex paid for what they had eaten before leaving, going towards the Cleansing Spring.

As soon as they arrived, they could see the Ansel, and it was currently feeding.

"Go and attack it now, while it's occupied with something else, it will boost the damage you dish out," he said, and they nodded, following his order. He was right. The Ansel screeched and started to attack Nia and Tora. Rex kept a close eye on them, and to his surprise, they handle it very good. Pyra looked on in worry, where she was standing next to Rex.

The Spring was empty except them and the Ansel, making him wonder if the giant bird had chased the other Monsters away, but usually, they wouldn't do that, if not extremely aggressive.

"You think they can handle it?" Pyra asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, from what I have observed, Tora and Poppi is the one that pulling aggro, meaning that Nia can support him," he said, and she nodded.

"Well, they seem to handle it well," she said, and he nodded.

"Rex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he shrugged and glanced at her, wondering what she wanted to know.

"Why haven't you accepted to be a contracted Mercenary until now?"

"Well, I don't want another death on my shoulder, just because I couldn't save them in time," he said, and she nodded.

"I understand," Rex looked over towards Nia and Tora and nodded.

"Well, it looks like they are finished," just as he said that the Ansel fell from the air and crashed to the ground. The Monster was killed, it started glowing, and it disappeared in a glowing blue light. Indicating that it was indeed dead, leaving only a puddle of blood on the ground.

"We did it!" Tora exclaimed and jumped around in happiness, Nia snorted, and Rex could still see that she was satisfied with the kill.

"Well done, too a bit of time, but good job," he said and gave them thumbs up, making Pyra giggle at his side.

They returned to the HQ and reported to Yew and Zuo.

"Looks like you completed the mission, good work you guys," he said and looked at Nia and Tora when Rex explained that he let Nia and Tora handle the task.

"As you complete Missions, it'll build our band's reputation. The higher our reputation is, the more missions we get. Currently, we are still working on getting our reputation up, so we are still considered Beginners. The missions you complete will be added to the HQ Rank system," Yew said, and Rex nodded. He understood how it worked, but it was Nia and Tora who looked at them, wondering what they meant.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked, and Zuo nodded.

"Well, we are currently in the D-Rank; the more missions you complete, the more reputation you get and can rank up. All the different Ranks are D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank, and S-Rank. All the other Mercenary bands aim for the top to become S-Rank," Zuo said, and they nodded.

"Well, what's the benefit of becoming an S-Rank?" Nia asked, and it was Rex who answered. After all, he was an S-Rank Freelancer, and it was similar to being a contracted one.

"The benefits are first and foremost these," he said and held up three different Badges. All made in pure Diamond and another Ore called Border Sapphire. It was a simple, but yet beautiful Badge. It had the letter ''S'' in the middle, made out of another Ore, an Ore that of your choosing. Rex had managed to find something when Salvaging, and when he appraised it, he knew the name. Addam's Tear. He had wanted it to be his letter because it represented where he came from, or at least his host.

"These Badges give you all kinds of benefits from shopping, to missions, to accesses to places no ordinary person could get in, it more or less works as an identification," Rex said, and Pyra looked closer at them.

"These all look like they are made of the same material," she said, and he nodded.

"Yes, as you hit the S-Rank, you will get a Badge made out of pure Diamond and Border Sapphire, the letter will be made out of an Ore of your choosing. I used an Ore named Addam's Tear, and it was something I found while Salvaging a long time ago,"

"What S-Rank do you have?" Nia asked and looked at Tora, who looked at the Badges with big eyes.

"Well, Salvaging, Freelancer and Merchant," he said, and they nodded, understanding what he meant.

"All under the name Raziel?" Yew asked, and Rex shook his head.

"No, the Salvaging Badge is under my real name, Reagan," he said, surprising them.

"Your real name is Reagan?" Yew asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, but I like being called Rex. Reagan is a bit too much," he said, making them understand. They would have never guess Rex was just a nickname after all.

"Anyway, Rex, I hope that you help us raise our Rank," Zuo said, and he nodded.

"Of course, I will help you get that S-Rank Badge," he made thumbs-up, making all of them laugh.

"Well, also, do any of you have a Storage Cube? It will help keep track of all the different Missions we have in store," Yew said, and Rex nodded, bringing put his Cube.

"This is the Band Cube, all the Mercenaries chipped in to buy it from Mor Ardain, and it solely used for all the Missions we have, so we need to sync them together for you to access all the information," Yew said, and Rex nodded and tapped his Cube. It lit up, just as the Cute Yew was holding.

"There we go, you now have access to all the Missions directly from your Storage Cube," he said, and Rex nodded, looking it over.

"Thanks a lot, but we need to get going now, and besides, I think you need to do some paperwork, right?" Rex grinned, making them groan.

"Come on," he said, leading them out of the tent. They sat down at the Tavern once more and went over what to do next.

"I reckon the quickest route is to go back to Argentum, take a ship to Mor Ardain, then onwards to the Praetorium," Rex said, and Azurda nodded where he had awoken from his nap in his hood. He was now sitting on his head, but it didn't bother Rex.

"If we are lucky, there'll be a Guild ship at the port," Azurda said, and Rex nodded.

"While I don't have a money problem, a free ride is never passed over," he said, and Pyra looked surprised.

"It won't cost us anything?" Pyra asked, and rex shook his head.

"While Salvagers ride the Guild ship for free, I can't tell how many people the will let on under my name," he said, and they nodded.

"But I'll try to negotiate with them," he said, and Azurda sighed.

"Rex, your name carries the weight all over Argentum, if Bana weren't the Chairman, you would be, if it weren't for the fact you hate being in charge," Azurda sighed, making Rex laugh sheepishly.

"Tora, shocked! Rex-Rex famous as big Merchant Nopon?!"

"Yes, well, I don't bother much with showing my face to get a reputation and relying on money," he said, and Nia nodded.

"Yes, well, Nopon's are Nopon's," she said with a grin, making the rest of them laugh, while Tora flailed around in denial.

"Well then, let's go back to Fonsa Myma and get a boat back to Argentum," Rex said, and they nodded. So once more, they made their way towards the Capital of Uraya.

— ️—

Once more, they were back in Fonsa Myma, but this time they found themselves at the Port. Rex looked around to see if any boats could take them back to Argentum.

He found a Nopon names Chamomo that handled all the passengers for a boat that was on its way to the Argentum.

"Are you headed to Goldmouth Argentum?" Rex asked and looked at the small Nopon. Chamomo nodded and pointed at the ship.

"Yes, Salvagers ride for free!" Chamomo said with a big grin, leading Rex and the others on. Rex didn't dispute the Nopon rushed them onboard. He shrugged and looked at the others, who also seemed a bit amused.

— ️—

When they docked at Argentum, it was nighttime, and not many were awake, except for a few Salvagers. Rex took the lead and was met with some Nopon's, who was surprised to see him.

"Hey! It Rex!"

"Rex, come back alive?!"

"Rex have many sidekicks now!"

Rex snorted, and Nia laughed at him when they heard this.

"It seems like you were right Azurda, he is quite the little celebrity," she laughed, and he rolled his eyes, making Pyra giggle.

"He has been trading here for a while after all," Azurda said from on top of Rex's head.

"Anyway," Rex said and looked around to see that everyone was there.

"I'll find us a ride to the Empire, and you guys go on ahead to the Inn, just give Utoto my name and say I will pay for the rooms, she should be giving me my usual room, so order a room of the same quality for you girls," he said and they nodded.

"Sounds good, see you there, Pyra? You coming with us, or do you want to go with Rex?" Nia asked and turned to Pyra, who shook her head.

"I'll go with Rex, for now, I want to have a look around!" she said with an eager voice and looked around at the dock.

Nia disappeared, followed by Tora, Poppi, and Dromarch.

"Where do we go?" Pyra asked and looked at Rex and Azurda.

"Ships to the Empire are leaving from the Goldmouth Flight Deck, it's on the fourth floor, there should be a reception desk there, making us able to charter one," he said, and she nodded.

"Well, let's go then," he said and pulled her towards the inside of the Guild. There she laid eyes on the Argentum Bazaar for the first time, and she gasped.

"This is pretty amazing," she said and looked around with big eyes, and Rex let her pull him towards all the different shops there. He was pulled towards the bookstore, Reedirait Bookstore.

"Rex! Always happy to see Rex! You buying book?" Pelala asked, and Rex nodded and looked at Pyra, who blinked at him in wonder.

"Yes, Pyra here would like a book, can you let her browse all your books?" Rex asked and held up his Merchant Badge, and Pelala got big eyes but nodded eagerly. It was not often Rex showed his Badge to anyone, and less in small shops like these. But then again, all the store owners in Argentum knew he had the S-Rank Merchant Badge; it was the worst kept secret between all the inhabitants of Argentum. Pyra gave him a grateful smile and browsed the different books the store had.

It was when she laid eyes on a children-book she paused. It looked interesting, and she knew so little about all kinds of things here, a good start was to read all types of books, after all, she loved to read all sorts of things. Rex, seeing her look, nodded at Pelala, who beamed. He gave her the gold, 2,305 G. It was not much, and he didn't mind buying things he knew others liked and used.

"Well, let's go Pyra, thanks for the help Pelala!" Rex said and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the store, clutching the book. She was excited to start reading it. They walked up to one floor and reached the Lounge.

"This is the Bower Lounge, here most of the people sit and chat, or make personal trades between each other," he said, and she looked around. She could see that some people traded things for gold or other items.

"Have you done this?" Pyra asked when they continued upwards, and he nodded.

"Of course, how else was I supposed to have eared the S-Rank Merchant Badge, you need to have a good eye and not to be greedy after having found something rare as a Salvager," he grinned and she nodded. When they reached the third floor, they could see Nia and the others around a table, eating.

"This is the Rumbletum Canteen, this is where the Inn is located, as you can see they have the restaurant here," he said, and she nodded.

"Can we eat something, later on, I'm kind of hungry," she said with a blush and Rex nodded.

"Of course, tell me what you like to eat, and I'll buy it for you,"

Right next to a booth, Fishy Fishy was the stairs to the fourth floor. They both walked another flight of stairs, and Rex nodded.

"This is the floor, follow me, we are almost there," he said and pulled on her. He could see that she was both hungry and tired, so he wanted to get this over and done with. When they reach the Goldmouth Flight Deck, he walked up to the Nopon, Murmur, who handled all the Ships that arrived and departed.

"Hello, Murmur, you have any ships going to Mor Ardain?" Rex asked, and Pyra looked around at all the different people coming and going.

"Not to worry, friend! Plenty of space! You traveling alone?" the Nopon asked, and Rex shook his head.

" I would like my own ship," he said and slid his Salvagers Badge to the Nopon, who got big eyes — looking up and down from Rex to the Badge a few times — not believing what he was seeing.

"Murmur never seen anyone earn this Badge! Murmur impressed and amazed! Murmur will fix a private ship for friend and how many people?" he asked, and Rex counted with their Blades.

"Around six people," Rex said and Pyra nodded.

"Let Murmur know when friends ready to board and we set off ship-shape!" Murmur said, and Rex nodded and walked away with Pyra and Gramps.

"Let's get back to the Inn and get something to eat before we get some sleep," Rex said, and she nodded.

"Yes, of course, but is there a need to leave right away? I would love to explore Argentum a bit more before we are leaving in a hurry," she said, and Rex shrugged.

"It's not much to see, but when we are here, there are even more to see in Torigoth though," he said, and she nodded.

"Well, when we get the time for it, why don't we explore Torigoth too?" and he nodded. It was something he wanted, also, but currently, he rather finishes his missions. They walked back to the Inn and saw that Nia and Tora eating. So they sat down, and Rex smiled at Tora, who looked over Poppi.

"Is there something more you guys would like to eat? Pyra? Seen something that you want?" Pyra looked over the menu, and she pointed towards the name of Tantal.

"You get things from Tantal too?" she asked, and Rex nodded.

"Indeed, here in Argentum, you'll find things from all over Alrest, that's why this is the perfect spot for Trading," Azurda said, where he had placed himself on the table, and she nodded.

"I would love to try this one, Prickly Snowpickle," she said, and he nodded and looked at Azurda, who shook his head.

"I'm good for now, Rex," he said, and he nodded.

"Nia, Tora, Dromarch? Something you want?"

"I would like another Whitebait-Samod Hotpot!" Nia said with a grin.

"Tora wants Grumbird Rice Bowl!"

"I would love some Whitebait With Seeds," Dromarch said, and he nodded, walking over to one of the stalls, ordering what they wanted. A few moments, he returned with their food, making him laugh over how hungry they looked, seeing the food.

"Were you that hungry, Nia?" Rex asked with an amused smile when she dug into her food once more.

"Shut up," she said with a pout making him laugh.

"Anyway, it looks like we set out tomorrow if nothing goes wrong, make sure you are ready by then. I'm sorry, Pyra, but we can explore Mor Ardain instead, they have a lot more to offer than Argentum," he said, and she nodded with a smile.

"That's okay, and I don't mind, bedside, we can always return here, right?" Rex nodded and made thumbs up.

"Understood," Dromarch nodded.

"Affirmative," Poppi exclaimed and nodded eagerly.

After they all finished eating their fill, they agreed to go to bed, to have an early start in the morning.

"The tea here is lovely," Pyra said and sipped at a cup after finishing her food, and Azurda nodded.

"Yes, indeed, quality goods from all over Alrest give Argentum one of the biggest advantages of attracting people,"

"If there is time before we leave, I think I'll have another cup," she said, and Rex turned to her, where he was sitting at another table with Nia and Dromarch.

"There is, but the ship will have everything stocked, I'll see to it," he said with a grin, and she clapped her hands. Nia tilted her head in wonder.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Rex managed to get us a private ship that will take us to Mor Ardain," Pyra answers, and Nia got big eyes.

"Really? Then this will be a breeze!" Nia cheered.

"Anyway, did you tell Utoto I wanted my regular room?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, and your name must carry a lot of weight around here because she didn't hesitate before giving us keys to the best rooms they had available," Nia said, and Dromarch nodded.

"You must have made quite an impression while Salvaging and Trading, I am impressed," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded.

"Well, last time I was here, I trade for 73,836,000 G, I had forgotten to Trade and ended up getting a large amount of Gold because of it," he sighed, and the others looked at him with big eyes.

"Rex-Rex amazing!" Tora exclaimed and bounced up and down.

"Rex-Rex can help upgrade Poppi then?"

"Why not, it's not like I'm short of Gold. Anyway, the guys will share my room, and I guess I got room 205?" Rex asked Nia; she nodded and threw the key to him.

"Good, and the girls can sleep in the other room,"

"206," Nia said, and Rex nodded.

"Good, right next to mine, anyway, I'm tired, so I will go to bed, see you in the morning," he said and walked away.

— ️—

Rex walked over to Utoto and gave her the money, just wanting to go to sleep. So he went over to his room and unlocked it. Seeing it hadn't changed at all, he happily walked into the bathroom and undressed and got into the shower. He needed that. It had been a while since he had a proper shower, so it felt nice.

He snapped his fingers, and his clothes disappeared from the floor where he had thrown them, wondering what he would have to dress in tomorrow. But that would be something he would worry about tomorrow. Right now, his mess of hair needed his attention, and he groaned. He hadn't properly seen to it for days, and now it was a mess. Trying to remove all the tangles took a while longer than he thought, and pulling on his hair wasn't ideal. Maybe he just needed to cut it, but then again, it was a lot easier to handle when it was longer. Because if he had it shorter, he was sure the curse his father had given him would return because Fate just hated him that much.

A while later, he managed to fix his mess of hair, and he walked out from the shower and snapped his fingers, drying himself. It was nice to feel his magic once more. Besides, maybe now he could use it more regularly, considering they all knew a bit more about him. He put on his nightshirt and went to the giant bed and sat down. Looking around, he saw that the couches were big enough for three people, but he sighed. Snapping his fingers, they turned in to beds, giving Tora and Dromarch each a bed. He nodded. His Gramps could sleep next to him after all, and he was tiny enough that he didn't take up much space.

He sighed and crawled into bed, and as soon as his head his the pillow, he was fas asleep. He didn't even notice the rest of them arrive in the room,

— ️—

Rex stirred in his bed, feeling something that shouldn't be there, and he opened his eyes. He was met with a sleeping Mythra. She was fas asleep, having burrowed herself down next to him, but he ignored it and yawned. He was carefully trying to tangle himself out of her grip, freezing when she stirred but continued to sleep. He gave up a sigh and crept out of bed and towards the bathroom once more. He saw that the others were still fast asleep, and decided to let them sleep. They had a long trip ahead of them, after all.

Rex put himself in front of the mirror and tilted his head, wondering what he could dress in that would make traveling a bit easier. He was out of ideas in all different kinds of clothes at this point, because his regular clothes were just simple and didn't have my protection, but then again, he didn't need it. But considering the situation, he felt it was a good start to begin wearing clothes that would give him some protection.

He brushed his hair and saw that it had reached his shoulder-blades. Cutting it now was not ideal, because it would make a mess out of it once again, and he didn't have the time to deal with that kind of thing after all.

Rex sat down on the ottoman that was in front of the mirror and sighed, snapping his finger — going through all the different outfits he had in mind. He had a lot that was lying around at home.

He stopped when he looked at himself, seeing an outfit he had never use.

It was a simple black and white vest that had a hood with fur in it, paired with some simple black shorts that went to the middle of his thighs. The jacket only had one place to close it at, right over his chest. He decided to place his Salvaging Badge as a button there. He nodded to himself. That was good enough. Decorating his hands this time around was some sturdy black gloves. They had some thick strips decorating them. The right one only went right underneath his elbow, and the left one was up to his shoulder. It was making him a bit surprised, feeling around with it. It was pretty comfortable.

On his right biceps, it had a cloth wrapped around it, why he didn't know, so he untied it to see it was just as a decoration. He put it on again and nodded. He rose from his place and looked over himself. He shorts had some belts around his hips, and the boots went up high enough on his legs, up to his thighs, leaving enough skin showing. He shrugged and could feel the shoes were very comfortable to walk around in, perfect for all the running around he would probably do. Each boot had two straps around the upper rim, and his right side had his Chain hanging around his leg.

Rex pulled on the thick neckpiece he had around his neck, and it was soft and warm, so he decided to make it able to shift temperature. After all, in different climates, he would have a problem. Besides, he didn't want to take it off; it complimented the outfit good enough. He plucked his Merchant Badge and stuck it to the neckpiece, on the right side, right under his chin.

He looked himself over and stuck his Freelancer Badge on one of the straps he had on his legs and nodded, satisfied with it. Seeing he still had his Scythe hanging from his ear and his piercing in his bellybutton where it should be, and his small pouch was on his left leg, like always, he nodded in satisfaction. He put his hair up in a high ponytail dragging his fingers through it. He was a bit surprised, he didn't have any memory of this vest showing his bellybutton, but he didn't complain.

He was about to turn around and walk outside once more when he heard the commotion n the room. He rushed out and saw Mythra throwing everything she could get her hands on at the rest of the guys that had just woken up.

"What's going on?" Rex called out, catching their attention. Mythra stopped thrown things and stared at him, just like the others, all but Azurda. He was used to seeing Rex dress like that after all.

"Rex…?" Mythra asked, and he nodded.

"I see that you are awake, I was going to let you sleep a bit longer though," he said, unbothered with the looks.

"Wait, you knew I was here and didn't bother waking me up?" she said, and he shrugged.

"Well, I woke up when you snuck in, but I didn't bother with it, why?"

"You could have woken me up," she hissed and ran out of the room in anger. Tora and Dromarch looked on in wonder.

"What happened?" Tora asked, confused over why Mythra was there.

"She was probably sleepwalking," Rex said and sat down on the bed Mythra had left.

"Ah, oh well, let's get ready and to see if the rest of them are awake," Azurda said and floated over to Rex, who nodded and let Azurda place himself in his hood.

Rex shrugged and walked out of the room and went down to Honeycomb Sweets and ordered the regular snack. Azurda sighed and shook his head.

"Shouldn't you eat something more healthy?" Azurda said and looked down from where he sat on his head, and Rex shook his head.

"No, I want these, my sweet tooth is craving some Fruity Rice Balls," he pouted and walked back up again after having bought all the forty in the stock. He giggled and bounced up the stairs again and sat down, waiting for the rest of them to show up. He ignored the looks he got, like always, and Azurda floated down and sat in front of him on the table.

"Well then, I think I hear Nia and Pyra coming," he said, and right he was. Pyra and Nia showed up a moment later, looking refreshed. Nia sat down, and Pyra crept closer, looking embarrassed.

"Ah, nothing beats sleeping in an Inn after a long voyage," Nia said and stretched, Rex nodded, agreeing with her. Sleeping outside, while very cozy, it was not ideal if the weather wasn't good enough.

"Pyra, is something wrong?" Rex asked and looked over towards his Blade, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry about Mythra," she said and sat down next to him, and he laughed.

"No need to worry, while I don't mind, maybe she should take a moment to think before throwing everything she could get her hands on in the room," he said with a grin, and she giggled.

"Well, she can be a bit confused when she just has woken up," Pyra said.

"That I can understand, besides, I don't mind and don't care," he shrugged. Just then, Dromarch, Tora, and Poppi joined them.

"Morning," Nia greeted them, and they nodded.

"Good morning, my lady," Dromarch nodded and sat down, Tora bounced up on a chair and Poppi placed herself on the other side of Rex, who patted her head in greeting.

"Anyway, Rex, I have a question," Nia said and looked him over, he could see what her question was, but decided to hear it anyway.

"Shoot," he said and nibbled on his Fruity Rice Ball.

"I don't mind, but I've always wondered why you dress as you do," she said, and Rex nodded.

"I am a bit curious myself," Dromarch said, nodding.

"Well, I have always had a feminine figure, as long as I've been alive, and as you know, that is a long time," he said, and they got big eyes.

"So you have always looked a bit like a girl, why?" Nia asked, and Rex snorted.

"Well, you see for some reason my mothers' genes are a bit more dominant than my fathers, the only thing I got from my father was the curse of the hair I have, but I don't mind; besides, dressing like this has always been a thing I've done. I'm not sexist, and if I were, it would be a bit hypocritical of me, don't you think?" Rex said, and they nodded. He decided to keep it quiet that his first time around, he didn't have the best of childhoods, not that he would call it childhood anyway.

"Tora wonder, is Rex-Rex a woman or man?" Tora asked and looked confused, making some of them laugh.

"Well, I don't see myself as a girl, I like to dress like one," he said, and they nodded.

"Well, I was just curious, I don't mind, but you didn't seem to be too bothered with Mythra from what Pyra told me," she said with a grin, and he shrugged.

"Well, if I say it like this, then, a girl doesn't really get me going, if you catch my drift," he said, and she blushed, making him laugh.

"Tora not understand,"

"Ah, well, if you don't understand, that's probably not something you should know about until you're older," Dromarch said, having looked away hearing Rex. Azurda just sighed and shook his head in amusement. Pyra giggled, and suddenly she understood why Rex never really looked at her like every man had when they passed by. Not that she minded, it was refreshing.

"Anyway, let's go, I rather not spend the rest of the day speaking about my preference," he said with a grin and stuffed the rest of his Rice Ball in his mouth, and they nodded.

"Well, lead the way," Nia said, and Rex took off up the stairs and out to the Goldmouth Flight Deck. There he stopped, and the others were right behind him. He was looking around and wondered where his ship was.

"Okay, let's go see Murmur," he said and led them towards the little resection desk the Nopon had, but then he felt something. Someone was watching them, but he ignored it. His Shadow indicated that it was nothing dangerous towards them. Rex stopped and fiddled with his boots, making the rest of them stop.

"What are you doing?" Nia asked, and Rex plucked his bag off his leg and gave it to Tora.

"Hold that for one moment Tora, I forgot to secure this," he said and pulled a bit on the rems. Tora looked at the bag and got big eyes.

"Rex-Rex! Bag is glowing!" Tora exclaimed, and they all looked at the small bag.

"Oh? What's this?" Nia asked, and Rex glanced at them.

"That's probably Roc's Core Crystal; Vandham wanted me to have it," he said, and they grew quiet.

"But Core Crystal look like stone before, why it glowing now?" Tora asked, and Nia looked down at the Nopon, answering since Rex seemed a bit busy fiddling around with his boots.

"Don't you remember? Vandham told us, Core Crystals don't ''die''. They always regenerate after a while," she said and Tora looked confused.

"Regenerate?"

"Ready to be awakened by a new Driver," she said, and he nodded.

"Will Rex-Rex resonate with Roc?" Tora asked and looked over at Rex, who shrugged.

"Not right now, maybe later, let's focus on our goal," Rex said without looking up, and they nodded.

"Probably time we head for the ship, right?" Nia asked and looked around.

"I'll go ahead and register us,"

"Nia, use my name," Rex said, and she nodded

"Nia, do we really need to rush? After all, Rex said we got a private ship that will take us there in our own time," Pyra said in amusement.

"Sure, but I want to hurry, I have never been to Mor Ardain as a visitor before," she said with an eager voice and bounced away. It was all of a sudden she leaped to the left, just in time, to avoid a small child. The child bumped into Tora, and he landed on the ground with a squeak. Rex looked up and got big eyes.

"Tora! My bag!" Rex exclaimed and looked around. The others gasped.

"You mean that little blighter…?!" Nia gasped.

"After him at once!" Dromarch barked.

"Shit! This is not good, not good at all," Rex hissed and closed his eyes, making the others stop in their tracks. He started feeling around for his signature. KOS-MOS was in there too, and he couldn't have a child take her, his first partner.

"Rex, while I understand you're worried, what did you have in that bag?" Pyra asked, and Rex sighed.

"Not only Roc's Core Crystal is in there, my Storage Cube and another Core Crystal, more specifically, but Obrona's Core Crystal is also in there," he said, and Nia gasped.

"You took Obrona?!"

"Yes, I took her when they escaped, but no matter, we need to get my bag back, the child can't handle rejection of a Core Crystal," he said, and they nodded.

"He's at the Goldmouth Exit Dock," he said and ran over to a ledge and scaled the building, the others gasped and took the safe way down. Rex let the Shadows hide him until the others reached him. He didn't need to wait for long, because they came crashing down the stairs, making some of the people stare at them.

"Do you see him, Rex?" Nia asked, and Rex pointed.

"Yes, over there, and he's Gormotti for sure," he said and took the lead, but unfortunately, the child saw them coming and pushed over Pittman, and Rex was not the only one that was surprised over what happened next.

"Ugh! What do you think you're doing?!" Pittman yelled after the kid that pushed him to the ground. Pittman's ship started and left the dock, making all of them surprised over the guts the kid had.

"Why that little…! He stole the whole ship!" Nia gasped in shock and anger.

"What now?!" Pyra asked and looked at Rex with worry, and she wasn't the only one. Rex looked around and laid eyes on Garram. Rex ran over and stopped in front of him, and Garram grinned, but he ignored it.

"Garram!"

"Hey, Rex! What's with the big hurry?" Garram asked upon seeing Rex and the rest of them.

"Can you lend us your boat?" Rex asked and glanced at Pittman's ship, not to lose sight of it.

"Sure, but why?" he asked, and Rex pointed.

"Someone stole my bag, with my Storage Cube and my Core Crystals," he said, and Garram looked over to see Pittman yell.

"Hold it! Bring that ship back here!" Pittman yelled, and Garram gasped.

"That's a Pittman's ship! Is the thief on board that ship?" Garram asked, and Rex nodded.

"Very well, the key is in the slot so that you can take her right out!" Rex nodded.

"Thanks, I'll bring her back as soon as I can," he said and ran aboard with the rest of them following.

"No worries! I trust you, Rex!"

Rex started the boat and followed the other ship, hoping not to lose it.

— ️—

They arrived back at Gormott and docked the ship. He ran out and looked around with the rest of them.

"That the ship!" Tora exclaimed and pointed, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, no doubt about it, this is where he got off,"

"He may still be somewhere nearby," Dromarch said, and he nodded, Rex closed his eyes once more, and they waited. Rex reached out with all his shadows and searched the whole Titan for the tittle kid. A moment later, they told him where he was.

"Guys, the little thief is at Umon's Shipyard, let's go," he said, and they looked worried.

"That's so far, though," Pyra said, and he nodded.

"Well, he is fast, I'll give him that, but I'll be even faster, everyone, close your eyes, and no matter what, don't look," he said and looked at them seriously, they nodded.

Rex let the shadowed surround them and swallow them. In an instant, they had managed to travel right outside of the Shipyard. They all opened their eyes and gasped, seeing the Shipyard.

"How…?" Nia asked and looked around.

"I used my Shadows to get us here," he said and walked up to the door and peeked inside.

"They are in there, right?" Nia asked, and Rex nodded.

Rex peaked inside and listened to what the kids were talking about.

"I really hit the jackpot with this one," the kid said, and they all nodded. Rex saw he was trying to get the Storage Cube working, but luckily he had taken some secure measurements for the Cube to only work by him.

"Is this a Core Crystal too?" a girl asked, and the thief shook his head.

"No, this is a Storage Cube, they are worth a lot of money, if we sell it, it might give us money to buy another Core Crystal, then we have three," he said, and they nodded.

"Let's surround them so they can't run," Rex said to the others.

"Gotcha," Nia nodded together with the other. They ran inside and surrounded them all, and the kids jumped in surprise, seeing them.

"Ah! You lot!" the thief hissed.

"Kid, I give you one chance to give my bag back," Rex said and narrowed his eyes. Their shadows were afraid and desperate for some reason, but he decided to see what they would do.

"You've wasted a lot of our time, you know,"

"Dammit," the kid hissed, and Rex sighed.

"Look at you; you're only kids, why don't you give back what you took. We rather not hurt you or anything," he said, and the kid glared at him.

"You're basically a kid yourself," the kid hissed at him, and Rex frowned.

"I'll have you know, I work for a living, right, hand it over,"

"N-no! You're not having it! The Core Crystals are ours now! If you want them so bad, you have to take them by force!" he said and gave up a whistle. From the roof, four Latollo Puffot flew down, and Rex sighed.

"Very well, KOS-MOS!" Rex called out, and the Storage Cube glowed, startling the kids. KOS-MOS materialized next to the kids, making them squeak in fright, seeing her. She nodded, seeing Rex and threw one of the Ether Cannons to him, and he aimed at the Monster, quickly shooting them down one by one. The kids got big eyes seeing this, had not counted on him being so strong.

"KOS-MOS, get me my bag," Rex said, and she nodded and carefully took it from the loose grip the kid had it in. He tried to resist it but to no avail. She walked over and gave it back to her Driver.

"Here you go, Master," she said and stood next to him, and he gave her a nod.

"Well, we took it by force, just like you wanted us to," Rex said and looked in the bag, to see that nothing was missing, but everything was there.

"Crap…, you are barely ten years old, why are you stealing from people?" Rex asked, and the others looked on, wondering how he would handle this. The kids didn't seem to want to answer that, and it made Nia annoyed.

"Look, keeping your traps shut won't help anyone," she glared at them and crossed her arms in frustration.

"My lady, be a little more gentle…," Dromarch sighed and looked at her.

"Why? They are only petty thieves," she hissed in anger and glared at him.

"Be that as it may, they are still children,"

"Look, I'm sure there is a reason for this, you want to tell me why that reason is?" Rex said with a frown.

"You should tell Rex-Rex everything, he not hurt you," Tora said to the kids, and it looked like that did the trick, because they could see they gave in.

"…We want revenge…"

"Revenge?" Rex asked and looked at them with a frown. Something wasn't right here, and he peaked at their shadows but didn't get an answer, just the feeling that they were sad, angry, and frightened.

"We're gonna avenge out village,"

"So, you were going to try to waken these Blades and use them?" Rex sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story? We might be able to help you out,"

"Fine! Bandits attacked out village a while ago, they attacked us, just because we had water," he said, and Rex nodded.

"It was just a small peaceful village," another one said.

"Did anyone survive? Don't tell me… you're the only ones?" Nia asked, and their silence was enough.

"What's your name?" Rex asked, and the kid looked at him with a glare.

"It's Rhys, from Cordell Village," he said and looked away.

"Cordell Village, can't say I've heard of it," Nia said, and Rex shook his head.

"It's a small village in the outskirts of Gormott, not many people know about it," another one said, and Rex nodded.

"Okay, I get why you want the Core Crystals, I really do, but do you understand what could have happened if you failed?" Rex asked and looked serious, and Rhys shook his head.

"As long as one of us manages it, it docent matter," Rhys exclaimed, and Rex shook his head.

"Revenge is nothing kids should have on their mind. Also, do you know what could have happened to me if you failed?" Rex said, and that caught all their attention. Even Nia and the others.

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked and looked confused.

"Those Core Crystals that are in that bag are connected to my Storage Cube, that Storage Cube has a number and my name in it as an owner. If you had failed to awaken one, still being just kids, that would have been my fault, it's a Law between Drivers not to give kids Core Crystals until they are adults, of course, those in the wild we can't help, but this, what you just did, could have gotten me in big trouble," he said and frowned.

"Tora didn't know that,"

"It's a silent rule all those big shots have, while also common sense. Still, if you become a famous Driver or work for the Empire, and you give Core Crystals to children, you will go to prison, that is if the child survives, if not, they execute you, after all, an eye for an eye," he said with a dark voice, scaring them a bit, but they understood.

"Wait, is that why some of the Drivers of the Empire disappear?" Nia asked with big eyes, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, they broke the most common rule among Drivers, they did it mostly because they grew desperate to find recruits to the army," he said and looked at Rhys, who got big eyes.

"Anyway, do you know where these bandits are?" Rex suddenly knew they were the reason their Village had been attacked. If he had left the Water Tower alone, they would have never been in this situation just because he was selfish and didn't want to expose his magic too early.

"There's a big cave over on Twin Trunks Hill; they use it as a hideout," Rhys said, and all of a sudden, another kid came rushing in.

"Oh! Rhys! It's awful! Those scum are gonna-!" He stopped in his tracks and gasped, seeing Rex and the others.

"Who are they…?"

"Don't worry, what's the matter?" Rhys asked, and Rex glanced at the kids.

"R-right, okay… the bandits are planning to attack Torigoth!" the kid said, and Rex wondered what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Rhys asked and looked worried himself.

"Yeah, we overheard one of their men talking about it in the city just now, it looked like they were scouting the place out. They were saying with the consul gone, now's the perfect chance to take advantage,"

"A shrewd observation… this would indeed be the perfect time to mount an attack," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded.

"Are you trying to tell me that idiot consul was actually good for something?" Nia said with disbelief, coating her voice, and Rex snorted, understanding her disbelief.

"So… this all our fault?" Tora asked and hung his head, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, indeed, we were the trigger…," he sighed, and Pyra turned to Rex with worry in her eyes.

"We can't sit by and let this happen," she said, and he nodded.

"Right, you can leave the bandits to us," he said and turned to Rhys and nodded, the others agreed with him. Leaving this to the kids to handle, it wouldn't end well.

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked with big eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"We'll take care of the bandits for you; this is not something kids should handle," he said, and they nodded.

"By the way, my name is Rex," he said and closed his eyes. Nia nodded together with the others and waited. They knew what he was doing.

"What is he doing?" Rhys asked and looked at Rex. Rex didn't answer, and he just continued to look for the bandits around the area where Rhys told him.

"Fenrir," Rex said, and out of his shadow came Fenrir and scared all of them. The giant form of the wild was very intimidating if you didn't know about him.

"Master,"

"Keep an eye on the bandits for me, if they try to leave, stop them," he said, and Fenrir gave him a bow and disappeared.

"What was that?!" Rhys squeaked, and Rex looked at him, this time with a pair of glowing green eyes.

"That was Fenrir, my partner, but never mind that, you need to take the others and go warn the city guards,"

"Warn them about the bandits?"

"No, something that will catch their attention is if you use my name, tell them I am up at Twin Trunks Hills, they know my name, and it will make them want to go there," Rex said, and Rhys nodded.

"Okay,"

— ️—

Rex and the others made their way towards their destination without problems from the monsters or anything else. Still, at the Boulderbore Gate, they came to a halt. Miasma was once more a problem. He sighed and looked at the others who looked equally as frustrated.

"Well, this is quite the unhelpful obstruction," Dromarch said and looked at the Miasma blocking their way. It must have been something that recently had been formed because he could feel the bandits up there, and they had to pass this way somehow after all.

"Isn't this the same thing we saw with Vandham?" Nia asked, and Rex nodded.

"Indeed, it seems to be the same phenomenon," Azurda said from Rex's hood.

"If that's the case…," Pyra said and looked at Rex, who nodded with a sigh.

"Right, we just need some help from Roc," Rex said and picked up his Core Crystal. He concentrated, and soon the Core Crystal was glowing, indicating that he indeed had been approved as a new Driver from Roc. Roc materialized in front of him, and they all gasped, seeing him once more.

"Alright!" Nia exclaimed and looked happy to see Roc again.

"You did it!" Pyra said with a smile.

"So, you are my new Driver. Bit of a scrawny one, if you ask me, but ah well, it's good to meet you," Roc said, and Rex snorted.

"He talks kind of like Vandham, huh," Nia said with a smile, catching his attention.

"Vandham? Who is that?" Roc asked.

"Right… you wouldn't remember since you've been reawakened now," she said with a sad look.

"He was your old Driver," Rex said.

"My old Driver? So my Core was passed down to you," he said, and Rex nodded.

"We could have stolen it," Nia said, looking over, and Roc shook his head.

"I didn't sense any guilt in your words,"

"You are a perceptive one, yes, you take after your old master in more ways than one," Azurda said, where he was now sitting on Rex's head.

"Listen, Roc; we kinda need your help. Reckon you can clear the way for us?" Rex said and pointed towards the Miasma blocking their path.

"This stuff? Of course. Nothing simpler," he said and slashed at it.

"As I said, it was a simple task,"

"Thanks, Roc," Rex said, looking up as his new Blade. Roc looked at Rex with wondering eyes, and he tilted his head in question.

"Roc…?"

"Tell me something. My previous Driver…"

"You mean Vandham?" and Roc nodded, making Rex sigh, but smile in return, just like the rest of them.

"Yes, this Vandham, what kind of a man was he?" Roc asked and looked at them in wonder, making Rex grin at him.

"He was incredibly strong. He looked kind of scary, but he was incredibly kind, too… and he saved my life, all of us," Rex said with a sigh and looked down at the ground. The man saved him, even though he didn't need to.

"It's thanks to Vandham that we're all still standing here now,"

"I see… Then I think I'd better protect you all too, to carry on my Driver's will as best I can…" Roc nodded and looked at all of them.

"That's the path I feel best befits a Blade," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Well, we need to get going, ask if you want to know more about Vandham, but for now, do you want to stay out, or do you want to go inside the Storage Cube?" Rex asked, and Roc shook his head.

"Let me help you with this mission, then I will return to the Storage Cube," Rex nodded, and Pyra smiled.

"That's alright, right?" Rex asked Pyra, who nodded.

"Yes, I don't mind, I could use a break, besides, I want to see you handle those Dual-Scythes," she eagerly looked at him with big eyes and Rex laughed just like the others.

"Well, anyway, the hideout is right up this hill," he said and started making his way up the small hill with the others right behind him.

Rex stopped them in their tracks, and they followed his silent order.

"So, what's the plan? It looks like there's quite a few of 'em, and they have Blades too," Nia said with a sigh and sounded nervous.

"No time for complicated plans, don't worry- they'll be no match for us!" Rex said with a grin, turning to her. Azurda sighed, and Pyra giggled, Dromarch just shook his head.

"I knew you'd say that…" Nia sighed.

"But hey, I'm not saying you're wrong,"

"Remember, we're not here to kill anyone, so mind you don't go overboard," Rex said, and Nia scoffed.

"You tell me that, I think you need to take your advice," she snorted, making the rest of them agree.

"I'm not that bad," he pouted.

"Was Rex-Rex not going to avenge Village?" Tora asked, and he turned his attention to the Nopon next to him,

"There's more than one way to that, right?"

"Well, if you say so," Nia shrugged, and Pyra nodded, just like Roc.

"Right, let's go!" Rex said and jumped out from where they hid, and the noise brought the bandit's attention to them.

"Put down your weapons, you're not going to harm the City," Rex said and drew his Dual-Scythes, he liked the feeling of holding them. But considering his primary weapon was a Scythe, he figured they would fit his fighting style.

"Who the hell are you punks? We ain't got time for a bunch of kids!" one of the bandits exclaimed upon seeing them, but Rex just looked at them. There were three of them, no big deal, he could deal with them himself, but he wanted Tora and Nia a chance to have some battle experience too. He was very sure that they would meet mightier foes down the road.

"Hold it! They're Drivers and Blades! Now I get it… the City hired you, huh?" the leader said, but Rex didn't answer him, letting him get to a conclusion himself. Why bother, considering the guards would be here soon anyway.

"How'd you even find out about… whatever… Hey lads! Let's slaughter these brats! We'll make an example of 'em!" the leader said and drew his now weapon. Rex and the others fell in defense, Rex just kept blocking their attacks and Nia, and Tora kept attacking when they got a chance. It was then Rex let Roc's power flow through the weapons, and the others backed off. Rex slashed at their leader, and he went down without a problem. Rex stared and realized that these bandits were weaker than he expected and glanced at the others. He jumped back and let the others handle this. He was sure that if he were to continue this battle, he would kill them.

"So, how come you, retreated?" Roc said, and Rex looked up at him, shaking his head.

"While your weapon is powerful, I am powerful on my own; I don't want to kill them, after all, that wasn't the reason for coming here. If I kept attacking, I would accidentally hurt them more than necessary," Rex said and looked at Nia and Tora, who kept attacking and defending. Nia was good at judging how and when someone needed healing.

"Someday, you will have to show me the real power of yours; after all, now I am a bit curious to see it," Roc said, and Rex nodded in agreement, after all, it was the least he could do to make it up to Roc. Nia came up to them with a grin, Tora bouncing right behind her.

"Well, we managed to beat them alright, but what now?" Nia asked, and Rex grinned and pointed to something behind him. It was then all of them could see the soldiers and guards of Torigoth came tracking up the hill.

"Ah, right on time," Azurda said, that was now sitting on Rex's head, very amused over how he could have predicted this outcome.

"Oh, I get it! That's why you asked the kids to call them here," Nia said, and Rex nodded.

"It isn't us they need to answer to, right?"

"Leaving them to the authorities… a wise decision," Dromarch nodded, making Rex grin at them.

"I suppose we should probably leave then. It's not a good idea to be here when the military arrives, let's go," Pyra said, and they all nodded. Rex walked over to a cliff and looked behind him and, looking for a way down that would let them leave without revealing themselves to the guards.

— ️—

Rex and the others were back at the Argentum Trade Guild with the kids. Garram and Pittman were standing there, looking a bit troubled over the request, not that Rex could blame them, but he didn't want to take these kids to Leftheria, to the Village he grew up in, not yet at least. After all, he still had a palace to travel before going back to Leftheria.

"Considering the situation, could you let them work off the trouble they caused. Besides, I can't take care of them at the moment, not yet at least. I'm not going back to my Village just yet," Rex said and looked at the two men.

"I hate to deny a request from you, Rex, and I can see that these kids have had a hard time, what do you think?" Garram turned to Pittman and looked a bit troubled himself, but nodded.

"Well, I did get my ship back safe and sound," he sighed, and Rex frowned.

"How about making them work for the Guild?" Rex asked and looked at them, and both men got big eyes hearing this.

"Making Salvagers out of them?!"

"They have a lot of promise in them if they set their mind on something,"

"Alright, I'll sort out the details with Pupunin," Garram said, and Rex grinned at him.

"Garram, put them under my name, okay," making both of them winder what Rex had in mind.

"Your name, but Rex, if something happens, it I'll taint your name and your title as a Divine Salvager," Pittman said, and Rex shrugged.

"I don't mind, Salvaging was not something I did to get my title, it is more of a hobby than anything else," Rex said, and it was then Rhys pulled on his hand.

"What is a Divine Salvager?" Rhys wondered and looked at him with big eyes. It was Garram that answered him.

"Rex here is the most successful Salvager Alrest has seen since the beginning, we'll tell you more when we get you a license," he said and Rhys teared up, making Rex smile and pat his head.

"Thanks…," the kid mumbled and hugged Rex. All of them couldn't help but think it heartwarming.

"No problem, but work hard and I will be back to take you where I grew up," Rhys nodded and followed Garram and Pittman, just like the rest of the kids. Rex nodded and turned back towards the rest of them.

"And now, we can depart for Mor Ardain," Rex said with a sigh, making the rest of them laugh.

"Quite the strenuous detour we ended up taking there," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded, looking a bit tired.

"Masterpon probably forgotten where we even meant to get on ship," Poppi said, flailing her arms, and Rex laughed, seeing the offended look on the Nopon.

"Tora, remember perfectly! …Tenth floor, was it?"

"Goldmought not have that many floors!" Poppi exclaimed, making them laugh.

"Um, it's the fourth floor, Goldmouth Flight Deck, to be precise," Pyra giggled, and Nia nodded.

"Shall we get going, then?" Rex nodded and took the lead, with the rest of them following him back up to the fourth floor.

Rex arrived at the Flight Deck and walked up to Murmur, who beamed at them, seeing them all.

"Friends finished business? Ship is ready to take Rex and friends for Mor Ardain now, all set?" Murmur said and Rex nodded.

"Hop on and safe travels," the Nopon said and Rex waved at Murmur.

Upon seeing the ship, the rest of them gaped at the sight of it. It was giant and looked like a public ship. They couldn't believe they would have this massive ship to themselves, but then again, they didn't mind it. Having Rex by their side certainly proved useful.

— ️—

After a few days on the ship, they had finally arrived at the Mor Ardain titan. They all stepped off the ship, ignoring the looks they got from the people at the port.

"Finally, we made it," Nia sighed and looked around.

"So good to be on land again," Tora exclaimed and flapped his wings.

"Yes, it was a pretty long voyage," Pyra said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but it would have been even longer if we had taken up the public Guild ship," Rex grinned, and they sighed.

"True," Dromarch nodded.

"This place seem more empty than Poppi expected though," Poppi said and looked around.

"This is a smaller and public port, Port Anangham, separated from the Main City," Rex said, and Dromarch nodded, making Poppi tilt her head in confusion.

"I suppose our next task is to journey to the Capital," Azurda said and looked at Rex, making all of them turn their attention towards him.

"Does Rex know way to Capital?" Poppi asked and he nodded.

"Yes, I have been here a few times now,"

"Really? I have never been here before as a tourist," Nia mumble, making Rex glance at her, but not saying anything.

"Anyway, we need to head out of the port to the right, then it's just a straight path there," he said, and they nodded. Following his lead when he took off. Azurda placed himself on Rex's head. To their surprise, Rex took out KOS-MOS Ether Cannon.

"Why Rex-Rex take out weapon?" Tora asked where he followed him up the path that leads them out of the port.

"This way has some annoying monsters like Noog Skeeter, Sandi Bunnits, Land Volff, and Desert Ponio," he sighed, and just as he said that, a Drive Nest let out a bunch of Noog Skeeter's.

Rex let out a sigh and took aim with the Ether Cannon and quickly killed them all without a problem. They couldn't handle the blast from the Cannon, and he looked at KOS-MOS, who had come out from the Storage Cube. Rex ended up killing most of the Monsters that came too close to them, making all of them sweatdrop.

It was some minutes later they had managed to reach the Cargo Transportation Zone when something caught his attention. The others looked around at the place. Still, he had been here so many times, he could care less about it, but seeing the others have never been to this place before, he didn't fault them for wanting to look around.

Rex, on the other hand, looked at some yellow barrels. For some reason, they stood out here, so he looked around to see who had ordered them, but the Shadows couldn't give him an answer, meaning that they hadn't been around.

"Come on, we can look around later, for now, let us take the elevator up to the capital," he said and led them all up the stairs towards two big elevators. They reached the Kedeigh Gate, and it was then Rex noticed Dromarch noticed their little follower. Dromarch turned to Rex, who shook his head in silence.

"Leave it be, I know the little guy, he means no harm," Rex whispers, and Dromarch nodded.

"So this Capital…" Tora said in awe and looked around, and they could see the shipping district, Ayvill Shopping District.

"Yes, this is Alba Cavanich," Rex said and looked around himself, it had been a while since he had been here.

"Such a big city! Maybe there place selling rare junk parts for upgrading Poppi! Time to go look!" Tora cheered, but Poppi hung her head in disappointment.

"Masterpon, Poppi would rather use new parts if possible…" she said in a sad voice, making Rex giggle. It was then a voice behind them caught their attention.

"Meh meh! Is that you there, Tora?!" a blue-furred Nopon exclaimed, upon seeing them.

"Have not seen Tora in long time! Remember me - Muimui?" Muimui asked and flapped his wings, and Tora looked at him in wonder. Rex narrowed his eyes, seeing the Nopon. Something was wrong, and the shadows made that very obvious upon being close to the Nopon.

"Hm? Why random old guy know Tora's name?" Tora asked, making Rex choke, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh… Tora not remember me at all! It Muimui! I was assistant of Professor Soosoo, your Grampypon!" Tora looked at him with curious, but all of a sudden, he flapped his wings, eagerly.

"Ohhhh! You that old Muimui guy! Of course, Tora, remember! Muimui should have said to start with!" Tora exclaimed and nodded. Rex snorted, just like the others. Tora was blunt like always, and not in a subtle way. Unfortunately, he proved to be very entertaining at inappropriate times.

"… Muimui did say …" he said, and Rex bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, right! Muimui not very interesting, so Tora forgot he exist," that answer made Rex laugh, right after Nia.

"T-Tora, that's not a nice thing to say to someone," Rex said, trying to stop laughing.

"No no, I do not blame Tora. Tora was very young back then. Not surprising, he forget," Muimui said, and Rex shrugged. He didn't like this Nopon for some reason, but before he could say anything else, Poppi turned to him.

"Besides, Masterpon was quite distracted just now. Only thinking of how to upgrade Poppi!" she said with a happy voice, and Rex patted her head, making her beam at him in happiness.

"Why, could it be? This look like artificial Blade!" Muimui said, looking at Poppi, making Rex even more suspicious. He sounded surprised like no one was supposed to have someone like Poppi. Rex didn't say anything, not wanting to make all of the wary of the Nopon in front of them, but something was wrong.

"Muimui right! Tora studied Grampypon and Dadapon's blueprints carefully and finished construction!" Tora proudly exclaimed, making Muimui flail his wings in happiness.

"Meh meh… how wonderful… if only Professor Soosoo still. Here to see result of hard work!"

"Muimui, you have any idea where Dadapon went?" Tora asked, and Rex studied the Nopon closer.

"That day, when the lab was attacked, Muimui was out on errand. When I got back, Professor Soosoo's body was lying there, but there was no sign of Professor Tatazo," he said, and Rex narrowed his eyes. He just lied, and the fact, he didn't sound that broken up about talking about Professor Soosoo.

"I see… Even Muimui not know…," Tora hung his head in disappointment, but Rex didn't want to get the little guys hope up by telling him that Muimui was lying right to their faces.

"Do not feel down, Masterpon. We will find Dadapon someday. Though no evidence of this hypothesis!" Poppi said, and they all looked at Tora, who was depressed over his family.

"Anyway, Muimui apologize for interrupting your trip when you just arrived in City. Friend of Muimui run an Inn just up ahead. Place with famous hot springs. If you like, Muimui can try to get you discount!" Muimui said, and Tora nodded.

"Muimui is best friend!" Tora exclaimed, and they followed Muimui towards the Inn. It was then Rex glanced back, seeing the Nopon that had been following them since they docked. The Nopon shook his head and singled to him to be quiet, and Rex nodded. He did not want the others to be alarmed. Muimui led them through the alley, Beraf Industry Ward, and followed the road.

They all arrived at the front of the Inn, decorated with two banners, red banners.

"Muimui is sorry to leave you, but have errand to run, I already informed Yulie of Tora and friends," Muimui said, and they nodded and walked inside. Rex walked up the desk, and the woman there turned her attention towards them all.

"Jakolo's Inn, how may I help you? Do you happen to be the Tora party?" she asked and Rex nodded.

"Grand, Muimui mentioned you'd be coming, it so happens we're offering a special rate today," she said, and Rex shook his head.

"Let me pay for the two best rooms you have, I am grateful for this generosity, but I feel better if I pay for this," Rex said. It was then she got big eyes, seeing his different Badges.

"Of course, Sir, do you wish to have private time in the hot springs?" and Rex nodded.

"Would be appreciated, I need to relax, bill me when we check out because I have no idea how long we will be staying here," he said, and the rest of them nodded.

"Of course, well Sir, here is the key to room 600 and 601," she said and gave him two sets of keys.

"Here you go Nia, this room is for you and the girls, and do you want to be the first once to use the hot springs?" Rex asked while walking up the stairs, and Nia nodded.

"Yes, you can take one after us," Nia said, and Rex nodded, leading them to their rooms.

— ️—

Rex walked to their room, followed by Tora and Dromarch. Azurda was still in his hood, now sleeping. Not that Rex blamed him. It was starting to get late, and they had just arrived from a long voyage, so a rest seemed like a good idea.

"Rex-Rex, why you not take Muimui gift?" Tora asked when they arrived at room 600, and Rex looked down at the Nopon. Dromarch nodded, making Rex sigh.

"Let us talk in private," Rex said and walked into the giant room he had rented for them. Nia, Pyra, and Poppi walked into their room, next to theirs.

"Rex, we'll take the hot spring first!" Nia called out, and Rex laughed, she took it as a yes, go-ahead, and Pyra couldn't help but giggle hearing them.

Rex looked around in the room and got to see it had one giant bed, and he sighed. While he wanted to sleep, he knew the others needed it more than he did; after all, he didn't even need sleep. Sleep was something he did when he wanted to feel human again, or fit in and not pull any attention towards himself. He waved his hand; the bed split up in two, and he nodded.

"There, Tora and Dromarch, take one each," he said, and they nodded. Rex sat down on the comfortable couch and looked around. It had been a while since he had been in Mor Ardain, so this was something new. He knew for a fact that the room used to be different after all.

"The reason I didn't want Muimui to help us with the room is, I don't trust him," Rex said, and they looked at him with curiosity.

"Why?" Tora asked, and they all wondered the same.

"Something doesn't feel right," he said and closed his eyes, and they all fell silent, waiting for him to say something more. But he didn't, and they didn't bother him either with it. If there was something they had learned with Rex was that they trusted his instincts. If he said something was wrong, he was probably right.

— ️—

Next to their room, the guys were sharing, and the girls made themself ready to take a bath in the hot spring.

"You two go ahead," Pyra said with a smile, and Nia and Poppi nodded and did as their friend told them. Eager to try it out. It had been long since Nia had the comfort to relax in a hot spring and not a quick shower, or just generally washing off mud and dirt in spring during the travel on foot.

Nia and Poppi walked out to the hot spring and sank in the warm relaxing water with a sigh.

"Ahhhhhh, this feels good," Nia ground and stretched, ignoring the two Nopon's that were also there.

"Such wondrous bliss… Makes aching of journey melt away," Poppi said with a big smile where she sat next to Nia. Nia turned to Poppi with wondering eyes.

"Hang on… should you even be in the bath? Won't you rust or something?" Nia asked and looked at a beaming Poppi.

"There no problem, Poppi made from special alloy, no rust or need for oil," Poppi said with a big smile, looking at her hands, and Nia grinned.

"Tora thought of everything, huh," she said and gave Poppi a fanged grin.

"Masterpon is finest artificial Blade maker in all the world," Poppi said, and just then, the door opened to the bath. Nia hearing this sank lower in the water with a relaxed smile.

"Hey, Pyra, come on in, the water is great-," Nia said and saw a wondering Poppi and turned around, being met by Mythra instead, making her gasp.

"Wait, Mythra?!" Mythra looked over the hot spring, with her hands on her waits, and Nia and Poppi turned fully to meet her.

"Is there a … problem?" Mythra asked, and Nia shook her head.

"No, I… I guess not, you just surprised us… but…," Nia got big eyes and inspected Mythra's form.

"N-nice bod you've got there…," Nia said and silently compared the two of them, just like Poppi did when she looked down on herself.

"Thanks," Mythra said and glanced down on them. All of a sudden, she glowed, and in her place was Pyra with a big smile.

"When I told her there was a hot spring here, Mythra was dead set on trying it out," she said with a big smile, and Mythra was once more in front of them, making Poppi tilt her head in wonder.

"So… here I am," Mythra said and crossed her arms and sank in the spring, seeing Mythras pleased expression, Nia sweatdropped.

"Must be interesting for you guys," Nia said.

They sat in silence, enjoying the bath. A while longer and Nia groaned and rose from her place, and Mythra looked at her.

"Anyway, I think I will head back before I become a prune," she joked, and Mythra nodded, but got a serious look.

"Nia…, are you?" seeing something that had once been hidden by her clothes.

"Well yeah," she nodded and looked a bit sad, and Mythra nodded.

"Do you want us to keep it quiet?" Mythra asked, and Poppi tilted her head, wondering what they were talking about.

"I would appreciate it," she said, and Mythra nodded, but fell silent after that.

"Nia…, you know that Rex probably already knows about this…," Mythra said, and Nia shook her head with big eyes and sat down again.

"What? How? I never even hinted such?" Nia exclaimed, and Mythra nodded.

"Doesn't matter, Rex is just that kind of a person, he can sense things about people. Still, I wouldn't worry, he hasn't said anything and, if you don't, he won't be either," Mythra said with a comforting voice and Nia nodded a bit hesitant.

"Is this because of his powers?" Nia asked, and Mythra nodded.

"His powers go deep, and I have to admit, he is a lot more powerful than me," she said, and Nia got big eyes.

"You mean with you…?" Mythra shook her head.

"No, Rex doesn't need my powers to be powerful; in fact, I feel like I don't give him much of a boost…," she said and sank lower in the steaming water, making Nia frown.

"Is Rex that powerful, I know he said he is Death and all that, but he never really went into details with it entails," Mythra shook her head.

"Be glad you don't know his whole life…, that is something I never wish anyone to know, the fact that he is so kind and even remotely sane, is a miracle. After what he had been through, I wouldn't even blame him for falling into darkness," Mythra said and looked concern, just like Nia and Poppi.

"Poppi like Rex, what is wrong with Rex?" Poppi asked and Mythra shook her head.

"Don't ask, if Rex wants to tell you, that's fine, but even I was horrified over what his life had been like," she said, and Nia looked a bit sad.

— ️—

The three of them stood outside of their room after finishing up their bath, and Nia sighed, very pleased.

"Ah, that was a nice bath," she said, and Mythra nodded, equally as pleased as Nia.

"Mythra seems very pleased," Poppi stated, looking at her, making Mythra turn her attention towards the youngest of them with a small smile.

"Well, it was my first bath in 500 years, I think I have the right to savor it," she said with a sift smile, crossing her arms and looking at Poppi with soft eyes.

"I did wonder, can you switch whenever?" Nia asked with a curious look, and Mythra nodded.

"With Pyra? Of course," she said and demonstrated it, glowing once more, and Pyra stood in front of them.

"Our memories are somewhat shared, so it doesn't matter much who takes control," Pyra said with a smile and switched back to Mythra, making Nia nod and Poppi clap her hands.

"Huh, sounds pretty handy," Nia said, and just then something shook the entire city. Poppi flailed around, and they gasped. Nia and Mythra took off to the guys' room and saw Rex and the others stand at the window, looking out.

"What the hell was that?" Nia exclaimed, and Dromarch turned to meet them.

"I cannot say, it sounded like some disturbance…," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Let's find out," he said and turned to them. He nodded at Mythra, who gave him a weak smile. Rex took the lead and ran out from a back door that would lead them to the roof of the district.

"It sounds like fighting," he said and tried to see where the sound was coming from, but failed. It was then Mythra turned to him.

"Rex, can I ask you something?" Mythra asked and he nodded, turning his attention towards her.

"Do you mind if I stay like this for a while? It hasn't been long since I woke up, and I want to be of use to you, so I want you to be used to using my powers," she said, and Rex nodded and gave her thumbs up, making her blush a little bit, looking away.

"I don't mind, always happy to learn new things," he said with a grin. All of a sudden, an explosion further away caught their attention, and they turned to where a smoke cloud formed.

"Let's go!" Rex said, and the others nodded and followed him when he dashed over the rooftops of the shopping district. They all looked around and found three guards in their way. Rex quickly disposed of them, so they didn't run into trouble later. It was then they reached a gate that was locked, and Rex sighed and kicked it in. It was made of weak steel, so it was enough with just one. The entrance had a staircase behind it, taking them a level higher.

When he stepped inside the gate, he just destroyed, he stopped in his tracks. Making the others stop too, they saw the shadows around him started swirling and backed up a bit, all but Mythra, who stayed close to him. Rex closed his eyes, and they waited for him to tell them what was going on.

— ️—

A hooded figure was running on the rooftop, followed by three soldiers right behind them. The figure, a young woman by the looks of it, jumped up the different levels of the roof without a problem. Showing off just how agile she was. The soldiers took the stairs right behind her. It was then all of a sudden, she came to a stop and turned around. The three Ardainian soldiers aimed. They fired and the young woman shielded herself with her cloak, and the bullets hit her but did nothing to her. The fired shots landed on the ground, showing that they indeed had hit her, making the soldiered falter a bit. Surprised and a bit scared.

"What the hell? I know we didn't miss…" one said.

"Is she a Blade…?" another said, and the shook their head.

"No..,"

Before they could react, the young woman rushed forward and attacked them head-on. A swipe at the legs of one of the soldiers, and he was down. Another went down with a few hits of his own to the stomach; the last one standing tried his best but to no avail. The woman took him down as quickly.

"That body's…mechanical…?" was heard before the soldiers went down with his comrades. The cloak had fallen off and showed the young woman had a maid dress on. She stopped in her tracks when Rex and the others came rushing to the location.

"Who's that?" Nia asked, and Rex frowned. That looked just like a version of Poppi, and he glanced at Tora, who got big eyes.

"Meh?" the moonlight shone down on her, showing all her features, and Rex could now indeed see that it looked just like sometime Poppi was an artificial Blade.

"L…Lila?!" Tora exclaimed upon seeing the Blade standing in front of them. She didn't answer, just turning around and activated her jet boosters.

"Wait! Lila!" Tora tried to run after, but the roof was just too short for that. Rex looked at Poppi, who looked curious to who the Blade was that felt just like her. They took another way that branched out off the roof. It was then Rex felt the eyes on the small Nopon that had followed them since they arrived at Mor Ardain. But he ignored it at followed Tora.

"Ah! Over there!" Tora pointed, and they looked over to another side of the roofs. Rex groaned and realized that this would be a chase, and he was not very happy about it.

"Come on, friends! Chase after, quick!"

The rest of them ran after the Nopon that didn't stop, making Rex groan. Tora seemed to ignore the soldiers, making Rex have to dispose of them in a rush. They reached the place Lila was standing and came to a halt. Rex was about to release an attack to slow her down, but Tora stopped him.

"Wait… please!" Rex froze, and unfortunately, Lila took that moment to disappear once again, and Rex groaned.

"Why did you do that? I could have slowed her down?" Rex said, but Tora ignored him.

"She not listening? Nothing for it, but chase!" Tora exclaimed and was about to run off once more, but this time Rex grabbed his wing, stopping him in his track.

"Stop it! Let me find her!" Rex said, annoyed, but closed his eyes, and Tora nodded, looking at Rex with intense eyes. Mythra and Nia snorted, seeing this, wondering why he hadn't interfered before. Still, then again, he didn't have time before Tora had run off once more. Rex found her turned to them.

"Wait here, when I know she's not going to run off once more, I'll bring you to the location," Rex said, before they could even protest, he disappeared in his shadows. He stood right in front of her, but Lila jumped down from her place and stopped at the Admar Storage Zone, making Rex nod. It looked like this was the place she wouldn't bee running again from.

Rex jumped down himself and ordered his shadows to bring them to him. He jumped down from the roof and landed on a bridge, and continued down to the street, running towards her. But all of a sudden, she jumped up on the roof next to him, but she didn't leave the area, making Rex frown. Something was wrong, and it would put them in trouble, too, if this kept going.

"Rex! What the hell?! That was not pleasant!" Nia hissed as she showed up, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, it's unpleasant when I'm not there because you're not supposed to be in that part of the Realm," he said, but Tora ignored it, looking around for Lila.

"Not here… Where did she go..?!"

"Wait for just one moment," Rex said, glanced up, seeing that she hadn't moved from her place.

"How do you know this girl? She is similar to Poppi," and Tora nodded.

"It was…Lila, the artificial Blade Tora's Dadapon and Grampypon were making, Tora recognize her anywhere!" Tora said, and it was then Poppi frowned, and Rex realized Poppi had discovered Lila.

"Masterpon, there an ether furnace reading nearby… up there!" Poppi said and pointed to where Lila stood.

"Ether furnace reading detected, initiating protocol," Lila said and jumped down from the roof, landing in front of them. Rex brought out Mythra's weapon, and the others got big eyes. Lila took in position too, and both of them started each other down, waiting for the other to begin attacking.

"Mythra, what Art have you charged up?" Rex asked her, and she nodded.

"Photon Edge," she said, and he nodded. She activated it together with Rex. All the others saw was a streak of light, and all of a sudden, Rex was behind Lila, sword drawn, still in an attacking position. Lila hunched over and looked beaten.

"Probability of success falling, switching to strategic retreat mode," she said and turned around and activated her jet boosters before they had the chance to do more damage to her. Lila flew over the giant fence that was between them and Kedeigh Gate. Rex put away Myhras weapon and switched it with his Scythe and slashed at the tall fence, bringing it to the ground, not wanting to go all the way around. They ran through the opening. He managed to slash open for them, but apparently, that was enough time for Lila to disappear entirely. Rex sighed and looked around.

"She's gone, I can't even feel her," he said, and Tora sighed in disappointment.

"Rex is right, ether furnace reading lost…. It seem she has escaped," Poppi confirmed, making Tora hand his head in sadness.

"So, you want to tell what happened?" Rex said and patted his head, making him nod.

"Long time ago, Grampypon Soosoo and Dadapon Tatazo were working on her, and her name was Lila. Grampypon and Dadapon and Tora all wanted to become Driver. However… not single one of us have potential," Tora said with a sad voice, and Rex patted his head.

"So we decided to work together and make artificial Blade, Blade even we can use! But then… house attacked, and Grampypon killed by attacker. Dadapon gave Tora blueprint of Lila and told Tora to finish what we started. Tora did as Dadapon told and run and hide in Torigoth city," Tora said and looked at them with sad eyes, and Rex nodded. After all, he knew what it felt like to lose a family member.

"Making Poppi based on blueprint and ether furnace Dadapon left for Tora," he said and looked proudly at Poppi, who waved her arms in happiness.

"Don't you have any idea who the attackers were?" Mythra asked, and Tora turned to her and shook his head.

"Tora not know who, but they definitely wanted to steal Lila," Tora nodded, making all of them frown.

"If it was Lila they were after, how'd she end up here in the Empire?" Nia asked, and Rex wondered the same.

"Yes, and the imperial soldiers were after her," Rex said, and Tora looked confused.

"Tora have no idea… but one thing is most confusing, when bad guys attacked the lab, Lila was not finished," surprising all of them. She looked pretty complete to them, and considering she was up and running; she must have been completed somehow.

"There only one who could finish making Lila… Dadapon Tatazo!"

"So your father must be alive somewhere then," Rex said, and Tora hung his head. Rex narrowed his eyes. His shadows warned him that the soldiers were about to come, just like Mòrag and Brighid was.

"Dadapon must be held captive by, however, using Lila," Tora said and nodded.

"You there! Don't move!" the imperial soldiers and Mòrag surrounded them on both sides, giving them no chance to retreat.

"So we meet again, Driver of the Aegis," Mòrag said, looking at them all, Rex narrowed his eyes. The imperial guards felt nervous, something would set Mòrag off to attack them, but he was uncertain what it could be.

"Lady Mòrag, she's the one, that mechanical girl took down our squad!" the guard that was right next to her spoke, and Rex was not the only one shocked over this turnout. Rex glanced at Poppi; she didn't look remotely like Lila.

"What?! Hang on a minute!" Nia exclaimed, looking as shocked as the others heard what the man just squeaked out.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?!"

"Unfortunately, they cannot tell difference between Lila and Poppi," Poppi said with a sad voice, looking worried herself, so Rex walked up and stood next to her. Not wanting her to be sad, he patted her head.

"It is not your fault these people can't see correctly through their helm," he said, and she nodded and let Rex walk up, making him stand face to face with Mòrag herself. She looked a bit put out seeing them all here, but if they indeed thought Poppi was the reason for whatever had happened, he couldn't blame them.

"Your real name; Rex… was it?" Rex nodded, still not looking away from her, determined to stand his ground for this; after all, they haven't done anything.

"Rex, I'm very disappointed to find you are stooping to such lowly crimes," Mòrag said and glared a bit at him and frowned, glaring back at her.

"Lowly crimes, huh? Well, the Mor Ardain is indeed pathetic enough to be considered lowly, but I am very certain, that I would find it just a waste of time doing whatever you're accusing me off," he glared at her, making her frown at his words.

Both of them reached for their weapons at the same time, so Rex managed to block the attack of Mòrag when he whipped at him with her weapon. Rex continued blocking, trying to see what had happened in the shadows of the night, but it seemed that even the shadows were at a loss to what Mòrag felt the need to attack them for. He frowned, it was like they kept keeping him in the dark about certain things, and it made him annoyed. Sure, he knew he could not interfere with certain happenings, but not even getting the information was getting annoying.

"Rex?" Mythra called out, and Rex shook his head.

"Let's not use your power here, not for something significant as this; however, if I need to attack, switch to Pyra," Rex said, glancing at her, and she nodded with a grateful smile.

"Okay, let's stick to foresight then," she said and nodded. The interaction didn't escape Mòrag, who kept up her attacks while Rex continued to block them with ease. They clashed weapons to the point it created sparks, and it got some of the watchers nervous. They had never seen Mòrag struggle before with a foe, considering she was the strongest Driver in the Empire.

"The Aegis has changed, what happened to her appearance?!" Mòrag growled and glared at Rex, who never let up and just glared back.

"If you are that curious, put your weapons away," he calmly said, but Mòrag grew angrier over this.

"I'll listen to your confession while you lie defeated!" Mòrag said and threw her second whip-sword to her Blade, making him narrow his eyes. Brighid caught it with practiced ease and stood next to her Driver. Both of them started to glow, indicating they charged up an Art, making a glance at Mythra, who nodded.

"After his foresight, I'll switch to Pyra," she said, and he nodded. Mòrag and Brighid let loose the flames from their weapon, and Rex and Mythra dodge it without a problem, after having seen the route of the attack.

"Impossible…, how did you dodge it?!" Mòrag exclaimed and looked at them with big eyes. She was not the only one shocked over this development, and the imperial guards were equally as surprised and shocked over what had just happened. Rex ignored the Driver in front of him, and Mythra switched quickly to Pyra, who grabbed the weapon together with him.

"You better block this one, Lady Mòrag," Rex grinned.

"Lady Mòrag! Look at the Aegis," Brighid said she got big eyes.

"So she can change at will," she said, and Rex let loose a tornado of fire. But in the last moment, he got Pyra to make the fire avoid them. Mòrag was not going to block it herself, too shocked over what had just happened, just like Brighid.

"Good job Pyra," he said, and she nodded with a sweet smile, understanding that even though Rex was a throughout warrior, he still had some humanity left in him, letting him spare those that are innocent. But then again, she understood that even he never would hurt anyone without reason, for that she was happy that he was her Driver, a kind Driver who considered those around him.

"Are you holding back against me again?!" Mòrag growled, annoyed that once more, she had more or less lost against him. She pointed one of her swords towards, but he grabbed the tip of it and pointed it towards the ground. Giving Mòrag one of his mischevious grins that he always got when he knew something they didn't. It made his friends relax, seeing this, making the imperial Drivers wonder what was going.

This made Mòrag wonder who this Rex was. He held himself as a warrior who had seen war and a leader, a general, but considering how young he looked, she doubted he could have been in a war, but then again, looks could be deceiving.

"We don't have a reason to fight with you, Mòrag, don't make this harder than it needs to be," he said with a cold voice, and she dropped her stance, looking over him. Something was odd, something told her that he was telling the truth, and he wouldn't mind getting rid of them if they stood in his way. His cold glare told her that much, making her back up, shocking those around her. The imperial guards got big eyes behind their helmets, watching how their Lady Mòrag admitted defeat against this boy. It shocked them, even more, when Lady Brighid gave him a bow in respect.

"Isn't that right, Niranira?" Rex said and turned around and face the Nopon that came walking towards them. He nodded and gave Rex a respectful nod.

"Right you are, Rex,"

"I know you… you're from the Argentum Guild's Intelligence Division," she said and narrowed her eyes at both Rex and the Nopon.

"Lady Mòrag, stand down arms. These not the ones who infiltrate the facility and attack your soldiers," Niranira said in a scolding manner, making Rex giggle a bit, drawing her glare towards him.

"Then the culprit behind the attack… was not the artificial Blade standing here now, is that right?"

"They very similar, but not the same, Niranira saw her with own eyes," Rex smiled, and Dromarch spoke up.

"I had a feeling we were being watched since our arrival," Dromarch said, and Rex walked closer and patted the giant tiger on his head.

"I quite sorry for causing concern; Niranira has been "auditing" Argentum Trade Guild," he said, and Rex nodded and looked down at the Nopon. He had a feeling over what was to happen because the shadows emitted amusement, and they rarely did if nothing happened that didn't concern him

"Ah, so you were keeping an eye on us because we came in on a Guild ship," Nia said, and Niranira nodded.

"How ironic that your suspicion should happen to prove our innocence," Dromarch nodded, making the Nopon nod in agreement.

"Wait one moment! Tora, not understand! Rex-Rex said this was private ship!" Tora exclaimed, and Rex snorted.

"While indeed private due to my badges, the ship still belongs to the Guild and is classified as a Guild ship," Rex said, and Tora nodded.

"It appears I was too hasty in judging you; I should not have attacked you so suddenly, my apologies," Mòrag said and bowed, showing how sorry she was, just like her Blade and the soldiers behind her.

"It's okay, just happy to have you understand the situation, and nobody got hurt anyway," he said with a grin, making Azurda snort where he had crawled upon his head.

"An apology from the illustrious Flamebringer? A rare reward in itself," Azurda said and Rex nodded. While he respected Mòrag and her power, he was not a person who bow to anyone, not even her. But he could see Mòrag understood.

"Tora, still not happy! Should get supply of Tasty Sausages as compensation!" Tora exclaimed and flailed his wings, and Poppi deadpanned at her Master.

"Masterpon, have some self-respect!" Poppi said, looking down on her master, making Rex snort.

"Tora, you have some guts, asking someone like Mòrag for compensation," Rex said with a grin.

"Compensation for what happened isn't that weird, is it?" Nia asked and looked at Rex in wonder. But he looked at them in confusion, and then he understood what was going on.

"Ah, so no one knows your second title, I'm a bit surprised, considering you two are cousins," Rex said, and Mòrag bowed her head.

"Should have known that you of all people know about that, nothing stays a secret to you, does it?" Mòrag said with a defeated look, and Rex grinned and shook his head.

"But, I will do what I can with my means to compensate you," she said, and Rex shook his head.

"Don't humor the Nopon; after all, he is a Nopon, if you go through with it, I will return it," Rex said with a frown. Not wanting the Imperial Lady after his bits, because Tora couldn't bother showing respect to those higher up.

"But! Rex-Rex! Tora want-,"

"No, Tora, leave it be," Rex said and turned his glare towards Tora, who shrunk in his place and gave him a nod. Having never had Rex-Rex angry at him, surprised not only him but the rest of them. It surprised them even more than Rex gave Mòrag a nod.

"Apologies for my rude companions' demands," he said, and she nodded, understanding where he was coming from, it was a matter of pride, after all, something they both had lots off.

"Anyway, the culprit who fled the scene - might I ask in what manner do you have a connection with them?" Mòrag said and Rex nodded.

— ️—

"… I see, it seems it would be best for all of us if we worked together for the moment," Mòrag said and looked at Rex, who nodded.

"Us working with you?" Azurda said, shocked, just like the rest of them were, but Rex ignored it. Something told him that he should accept Mòrag as a member of their party now before all went to hell.

"Indeed, my goal is to capture the artificial Blade and track down the criminals behind its actions. From what you just told me, those I seek likely to have Tora's father held captive. Would you not say our interests align?" Mòrag asked and took note of how Rex was indeed the leader of their small team. Looking at how they turned to him to make the decision, and it would be a yes or no depending on his answer.

"Why not, I don't see any problem with that," he said with a grin, and they nodded.

"Well, it's better to have her working with us than against us. We shouldn't take the power of Brighid, Jewel of the Empire, too lightly. If she went all out on me, even I wouldn't be able to hold back, and then… we'd burn this place to the ground," Mythra said, making Rex's grin bigger.

"Wow, I want to see that someday," he said, and Mythra gave him a slight smile, a bit nervous, but he just gave her reassuring smile in return.

"I am honored that the Aegis herself thinks so highly of me," Brighid said with a respectful nod towards Mythra.

"You may not remember it, but… I've faced you a few times in the past; let's just say, it wasn't easy," she said and crossed her arms, and Rex wondered if he should look a bit deeper into the War that took place five hundred years ago.

"But that's a story for another time, what do you say, guys," she said and looked at Rex and Nia, who nodded in agreement.

"I can't deny I'd rather avoid making an enemy of them," Nia said, and they all agreed with that statement. Rex turned his attention towards Mòrag, and she nodded.

"Very well, from this moment, we are allied," Rex said and held out his hand, and she took it and shook it in agreement. Niranira nodded after witnessing the agreement.

"Niranira will take his leave, contact Niranira if find suspicious or just culprit," Rex and Mòrag nodded, understanding where he was coming from, after all.

"For the moment, I will return to the palace, if you learn anything new, please send word. I will instruct the palace guards to allow you an audience with me," she said, and Rex smiled.

"Very well," he gave her a respectful nod, which he returned and walked away. But Rex could still hear them but not the others, not that he was about to tell them that anyway.

"Are you sure you wish to partner yourself with these people?" Brighid asked her Driver when they were further away from them, but they didn't know that Rex could still hear them clear as if they stood in front of them.

"Just as you were not using your full strength, neither were they,"

"How could I not feel intrigued," Mòrag said, wondering why she was so intrigued by Rex of all people. There was something about that boy that just drew her in, just like those friends he had surrounded himself with.

"Drawn by your Driver instincts?" Brighid asked.

"Something like that, and besides… I get the feeling that, if I stay near that boy, I might bear witness to something quite extraordinary," she said, and they looked over at their little group. Rex stood next to Mythra, poking fun of her, making her blush, but didn't stop him.

— ️—

They returned to the Inn and were met with Muimui. Tora was eagerly telling the Nopon what had happened to them, but Rex stayed in the back, not wanting anything to do with the small Nopon in front of them.

"It sounds like you have quite the adventure. But it good that you work things out," Muimui said, and Rex caught their attention.

"Anyway, we'll see if we can track Lila down ourselves," he said, and they nodded.

"I too will see if I can find any leads, no matter what, Muimui and friends will find Professor Tatazo!" Muimui said, but Rex didn't answer. His cold demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them, but they chose not to say anything about it. Rex only got cold towards people he didn't trust, and the fact that he barely spoke to the Nopon was a big give-away that he didn't trust Muimui. Unfortunately, Tora seemed to ignore this little fact. Still, also, the others decided not to ruin Tora's look on Muimui unless they were confident that Rex mistrust wasn't misplaced.

Muimui left, and Rex and the others decided to turn in for the night. It was late, and they wanted to be up early enough today to begin the search.

— ️—

The next day they were up bright and early, wanting to begin the search for Tora's father. Rex couldn't even cheat, and he had tried after he was sure everyone had fallen asleep. He had consulted the shadows, but they had denied him entrance to look around. The only time that happened when something was set in stone, something not even he could change. They all gathered right at the entrance to the Inn, going over what they should do about this.

"Right then… how are we supposed to track Lila down? I cant help you with this, no matter how much I wish I could," Rex said, and they all looked a bit depressed hearing that. This search could go on for days at this point.

"Can we not just ask around in the streets like we usually do?" Mythra asked, and Rex and Nia shook their heads.

"Might not be that helpful… it was nighttime when it happened, so I doubt many people saw her," Nia said, and Mythra nodded, understanding the problem.

"Meh-heh-heh… Time for Tora to show genius skills!" Tora laughed, and Rex giggled at the Nopon, he was quite funny.

"You have some kind of idea?" he asked, and Tora nodded.

"Tora sure it must be Dadapon who finish building Lila…,"

"Yes, you told us that much last night," Dromarch said with a nod.

"And Poppi made based on blueprints Tora got from Dadapon, so Lila and Poppi use basically same design," Tora said with a big grin. Rex nodded, understanding where Tora was going with this.

"Ah, which would mean that they are constructed with similar materials!" Rex grinned, and Tora bounced in eagerness and nodded.

"Rex-Rex, correct!"

"Oh, I get it; if we ask around to find out who's been buying those materials in Mor Ardain, it might lead us to whoever built her," Nia said, and Tora and Rex nodded.

"Rare good suggestion from Masterpon!" Poppi beamed and clapped her hands in eagerness. This made Rex burst out in laughter, just like the rest of them.

"Anyway, Tora, what materials exactly would they need to make an artificial Blade?" Mythra asked, and Tora got a big grin on his face, making her back up a bit closer to Rex, almost regretting asking him that.

"Well... Ether furnace is obvious, but apart from that, also need… Tetra-Circle, Snake Joint, Black Ash, Delta Vessel, Rabbit Diode, Morph Orb, Photonic Coil, Fairy-Tale Belt Pulley, Arc Indicator, Insect Chip, Perfect Range Sensor, Bion Connector," Tora started to ramble up some materials, but Nia interrupted the eager Nopon.

"Nobody's gonna be able to remember that!" Nia exclaimed, and Tora flapped his wings in disappointment.

"Tora not even say one-thirtieth of list yet..," he said in disappointment, making Rex giggle. This was hilarious, he would have remembered the list, but he wasn't about to bother with it because they only needed to know a few materials for this to get easier.

"There were a couple in there that sounded familiar, though," Azurda said, levitating next to Rex, and Mythra nodded.

"That Bion Connector was meant to be easy to salvage around Gormott, right?" she asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, around this season, it's the only place where you will find it, after all,"

"So, whoever we're looking for would have to import them from Gormott, right?" Nia asked, and Rex and Tora nodded.

"Yes, the best bet is to look around at Port Anangham, and we don't have much else to go on, so that pretty much all we can do," Rex said and shrugged. It annoyed him that he couldn't ask his shadows, and Fenrir, but one thing he could do was to help them get there faster, at this point, it would take them at least an hour to get back to the Dock. So before telling them what he wanted to do, he encased them in his shadows, and all of a sudden, they stood right next to the Anangham #2 Dock.

Rex laughed when all of them gasped and looked around with big eyes.

"Rex! Stop doing that!" Mythra yelled at him, making him laugh at her even more.

"I can't help it, it's so funny seeing your reactions," he giggled and poked her. Nia snorted, and Tora fell over.

"Tora not like this way of travel," he said and rose from his place of the group, and Rex laughed.

"So you would rather walk through what I'm pretty sure is a small sand storm and take two hours of our day, just because you didn't want to travel like this?" Rex grinned, and Tora hung his head.

"Rex-Rex makes sense…," he mumbled, and Rex nodded, giving them a satisfying look, making Mythra roll her eyes. Don't get her wrong; she loved that she didn't need to walk that much, but she could live without his ways of travel. But then again, it showed her that he was comfortable with his powers, she wondered when she would feel that content with her own. All she ever done with her skills were destruction, but he wasn't far from that either, but he had so many other talents too.

Rex walked up the lone Nopon that stood on the Dock, and she turned to them all.

"Hey, Periperi, right?" Rex said with a smile, and the Nopon nodded with a big smile.

"Ahhh! Rex! Such coincidence to meet here!" she said Rex nodded.

"Hm, true, but could you help me with something, I'm wondering if you have brought any cargo of Bion Connectors from Gormott recently?" Rex said with a sweet smile, and she nodded.

"Have so, if Rex ask, Periperi can't refuse after all! Periperi carried Bion Connectors in ten yellow barrels, sadly Periperi don't know who it for, job only to bring cargo to port. But cargo unloaded here always taken off towards city! Maybe Rex find cargo in inspection point near elevator, only if recipient not pick up yet, of course," she said and Rex nodded.

"Thanks for the help Periperi, you've made my job easier," Rex said and Periperi looked at him in wonder.

"What Rex doing for him to know this?"

"Hm, in a way, I'm helping Mor Ardain with a problem. Unfortunately, that's all I can say, after all. The Intelligence Division won't let me talk about it," Rex said, a small white lie wouldn't hurt, after all, he didn't want rumors to get around to scare whoever they're looking for. Considering that he was very sure that he had seen them up there, he grabbed them all once more and took them through another shadow. They didn't protest that much after having seen the sand storm flying around, and they looked around for the barrels.

Rex sighed when seeing that they were gone. It seemed that they just had missed them being transported through the city.

"I can't see any," Mythra said and looked around her, and Nia nodded.

"Hmm… weren't there some over there the first time we came here? Nia pointed, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, there was a bunch of them, but it seems we missed them being approved and transported once more," Re said, and Poppi clapped her hands.

"According to memory of Poppi, yellow barrels were definitely there," she said, and Rex patted her head.

"Well, that leaves us with nothing," Mythra said, and Rex nodded. This chase would be long and tiresome.

"Tora not give up so easily! Tora remember there is junk shop in Alba Cavanich; we ask for info there?" Tora said, and Poppi flailed around, making Rex giggle.

"Another rare suggestion from Masterpon!" Poppi exclaimed and clapped her hands.

"Very well, they might know a thing or two about these things," Rex said with a sigh.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Nia said, and Rex grinned and pulled them in once more in his shadows, making Nia rage at him. When they were at the Kedeigh Gate, she hit him, making him laugh. It was lucky to still too early in the morning, so not many people were up and about. So their way to Belchett Recycling was simple. Rex walked up to the boy that managed the store. The boy was the same height as him, and he was younger. This made Rex pout, he was really old, and while he still could look however he wanted, he always wanted his height to be natural. Mythra laughed at his pout but poked him.

"Hey, could I ask you something?" Rex said, and the boy, Isset, shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't small talk with people who aren't paying customers," he said, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you bought something, I'd be more willing to chat," he said with a smug look, and Rex glared at the boy, just like the others.

"Why you…" Mythra glared at the boy, but Rex sighed.

"Leave it be, Mythra, the boy is as shrewd as a Nopon, it wouldn't matter how much he paid him, he still would think it wasn't enough," Rex rolled his eyes, making the boy puff out in offense.

"At least I have work! You're as old as me, and I've seen that all you have done is run around," Isset huffed, making Rex sort.

"Okay, whatever, I don't have to explain myself to a kid," Rex said and reached down to a small bag he had around his leg. Rex glanced at her, and she tilted her head, wondering what Rex was doing. She suddenly smiled, knowing what he intended to do. While it invaded the privacy of people, she also knew that Rex would never look further than he felt was necessary.

"You barely look older than me," Isset huffed, and Rex rolled his eyes and plucked his Storage Cube from his bag. The boy got big eyes seeing it.

"Kid, are you alone?" Rex asked, and he nodded in silence, still big eyes, looking at the Storage Cube Rex was now holding.

"No family, huh," Rex mumbled, and the others lost their annoyed look. They suddenly knew what Rex was about to do; after all, they had figured he had a soft spot for orphans. He was one himself, and from what they understood, and what he never said out loud, was that he had been an orphan for a long time.

"Why is it that you want money, you have a nice setup here, but that won't get you more significant sums of money, so why do you want it?" Rex asked and looked Isset in the eyes. Isset shuffled a bit.

"I take things people have thrown in the trash and sell it after having it fixed, but the fee for having a shop is getting higher each day, I want to have an easier way to keep things in order. I need to save up 100,000 Gold," Isset said, and Rex nodded. He knew now what he was after, not that he blamed the kid. Having a Storage Cube was something all store owners had bought at some point when they had started a store.

Rex narrowed his eyes and stared at the boy in front of him. He knew that the war with Uraya had left many orphans in this world, and considering he was lucky, he had found people in the village to take care of him. Not many wanted to be stuck with a child, not of their own because they already had money problems, to begin with. This resulted in kids like Isset and Iona, but Iona was very lucky too. Not many cared to the point of showing sympathy with children, just like Vandham had with his village that he had built.

Maybe that was something he could do; after all, money was no problem, and he had no problem to find people to could help them through the day. He just needed a right place to have a house built. Mythra looked at Rex, more or less, seeing what he was thinking and smiled. She was happy that he still had some human sympathy with others like him. As long as he had lived, he could have lost all the human feelings if he chose too.

Rex tapped his Cube, and his second one came up at the see-through screen. Rex put some items in the other Cube, and they wondered what he was doing. Isset got bigger eyes when Rex tapped the second Storage Cube, and it materialized in front of him.

"Take it, you seem to have more need of it than I do," Rex said with a shrug, still staring at the kid. Isset took the Cube with shaking hands and held it carefully. No one seemed to say anything, waiting for the kid to get his ability to speak back. His friends were not the only ones that looked on. Some of the store owners had big eyes seeing the generosity of Rex. Still, he ignored it, just having eyes for Isset. They all watched how Isset opened the Cube and got big eyes, seeing that it was filled with regular treasures items, but also some rare.

"What, why are you giving me this?" Isset asked and looked at Rex with big eyes.

"Because you need it more, besides, I know the feeling of having to fend for yourself; after all, I am an orphan myself," he said and glanced at the man that had his trading depo right next to this store. Not the ideal, but it should go better now. The man in question didn't seem happy over what had just transpired.

"Some of the items I've given you are rare; I suggest you sell them for the price they are worth because you wouldn't handle the trading business, maybe when you're older," he said. Isset nodded, still looking over what was in the Cube.

"Um, what do these numbers mean?" Isset pointed towards the number that shows next to the Chain of Keys.

"That is how many of that item are stored," he said, and Rex went closer to the kid. He glanced at the others who nodded. They understood what he wanted, so they left to do something else until he called them back. The only ones that stayed were Mythra and Azurda. Mythra was intrigued over what he would be doing, and Azurda was equally as curious as to what Rex was to do.

"Come on, let's go and get your familiarised with this," Rex said and pulled the kid towards Salter Sweets a bit further away from the shop. The kid quickly closed the store and ran after Rex and Mythra. Rex narrowed his eyes, the man next door followed them after having his assistant keep an eye on his trading depo.

"Rex, are you sure this is such a good detour?" Mythra mumbled after glancing at the kid who sat down at a table and fiddled with the Cube. Rex smiled and nodded.

"Trust me, I've managed to gain some info from the shadows, and it seems that the cargo we're looking for won't be picked up in another few days. So there isn't much we can do, I just don't know where they are located, that we must find ourselves, but I know who to ask now anyway, so never mind that," Rex said, and she gave him a relieved nod. If they needed to way a few days anyway, she didn't mind doing something else; after all, she trusted that he knew what he was doing.

"Welcome to Salter Sweets, my name is Scenna, what can I offer you today?" she said, and Rex grinned.

"Four Hot Ruby Steamed Bun's," Rex grinned, and Mythra got a big smile on her face, she loved sweets after all. Rex got the requested desserts and sat down next to Isset, and Mythra took har place in front of them, with Azurda next to her.

"Now then, you can ask whatever that is you wonder about this Storage Cube," Rex said and nibbled on his bun, just like Mythra, she had a blissed-out look on her face as she nibbled away on the sweet treat. Azurda looked amused, seeing this but kept eating his own. He rather liked it.

"Um, what is the screen at the bottom?" Isset pointed towards his screen where the money he had stored up showed up, it showed 0, and Rex wasn't surprised he was asking that he brought out his own again and showed the kid his number. He tilted his head, 120,724,092 G.

"That is how much Gold you have," Rex said with a smile, and Isset got big eyes and looked at Rex, who laughed at him.

"Yo-you! You have so much!" he exclaimed, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, well, I do work for a living," he grinned, and Isset looked down at his own.

"How do I put my spare money in there?" he asked, and Rex smiled, and just brought out a spare Gold Coin and let it touch the cube, and it disappeared.

"Like this, nothing complicated about it; it's how you store all your items," he said, and Isset nodded.

"But what about the medallions you have next to the screen that shows your money?" Isset was curious about that.

"Oh, those are my identifications and shows my Rank," Rex said and touched each of the medallions.

Another screen showed up, and it showed his Divine Salvager Rank and his Badge. He touched the other one, and his Heavenly Merchant Rank showed together with his Badge, the last one showed his last one, Supreme Freelance Rank and his Badge. Isset tilted his head in wonder.

"What does it mean?" he asked, and Rex smiled.

"These means that I am a Master in my fields, saying, one of the best Salvagers, Merchants, and Freelancers out there," he grinned, and Isset got big eyes.

"You're a Merchant?" Rex nodded.

"Yes, that's why I'm a bit amused that you tried to bargain for information for money. You're very naive and not a proper Informant, so you wouldn't earn very much for the information you give out," Rex said, and Isset frowned.

"I know I don't, but it's worth a try," he mumbled, and Rex shook his head.

"I commend you for your stubbornness, but you won't come far, people would just scam you for it. Besides, you should be better as a Merchant, but before you do that, you need to know how to talk to people to sell your items," Rex said, and he nodded.

"I suggest you find a trustworthy Salvager here in Mor Ardain and make a deal with them. Things they Salvage you buy from them and give them profit for their help, so what you sell in your junk shop needs to have a higher price, so it goes around," he said, Isset seemed to write these things down.

"Write this down, the rare items that are in your Storage Cube will be worth a lot, and the fact is that you have them, means your business will attract higher-ups and those that have money to spare," Rex said, and he nodded. Rex ignored the looks they got, but one person he decided to keep an eye on was the man that had the trading depo next to Isset, he didn't like the feeling the man gave off.

"Okay, so the Ancient Chalice, it goes for 3,000 Gold it can be Salvaged around here in Mor Ardain, the Magic Canvas for 3,000 Gold as well, also found in Mor Ardain, Silvery Pearl Gem, 5,500 Gold, Salvaged here in Mor Ardain," Rex said and Isset got big eyes hearing how much they were worth.

"Are you sure they are worth that much?" he asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, I am a Merchant; I know my stuff. Besides, I need to know my stuff, because I am also a Salvager after all," he grinned. The man from the trading depo had big eyes hearing what Rex had gifted the kid, and he wasn't the only one.

"Now, the Titanic Cranium, 4,500 Gold, Salvaged in Gormott Province, Titan Quartz, 4,500 Gold, found in Argentum Trade Guild. Just like Delta Vessel, that goes for 2,500 Gold," he said, and Isset nodded and wrote it down.

"The Great Kingdom Banner, 5,500 Gold, found in Leftherian Archipelago, just like the Executioner Sword that goes for 5,500 Gold, also the Jet-Black Barrel for 3,000 Gold," he said.

"Now then, these items I'm about to tell you about is a trade secret between Salvagers. I will not tell you where to find them unless the person you chose to have as a Salvager partner can give me something equally as the information it holds," Rex said. He nodded, writing it down to not forget it.

"Now then, Ancient King's Tiara worth 6,500 Gold, Ancient Slavaging Suit worth 7,500 Gold, Ancient Star Compass worth 4,500 Gold, Deep Droplet worth 7,500 Gold, Demonic Amber Eye worth 4,500 Gold, Stratospheric Hoop worth 7,500 Gold, all these items. I gave you one of them. You sell it for the price I just told you, and you will be good," he said, and Isset got big eyes but nodded.

"When those are sold, you have earned yourself 75,000 Gold; it will keep your business going," he said, but before Isset managed to say anything, the man from the trading depo stormed up to them. Mythra narrowed her eyes. Rex dismissed the man, making him even angrier. Isset, on the other hand, shrunk in on himself, making Rex narrow his eyes. Isset was a confident boy; the way he reacted didn't fit his personality.

"How dare you give the brat, something that's worth so much?!" the man yelled at Rex, who frowned at the man.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Rex said and looked at the man like he was a waste of space.

"I am Maghillic, the man that owns the best Trading Spot in the city, Martietta Trading! Who are you to give this useless boy something like this! It should go to us that already have a running business!" he yelled and attracted those around them. Rex snorted.

"The likes of you, you are one shrewd man, thinking about money, and you're thinking about taking things away from an orphan, an orphan that has nothing to his name? How low have you sunken to feel entitled to do something like that," Rex said with a cold voice and people stater whispering around them, but the man didn't seem to notice.

"You're nothing but a brat yourself! You probably stole things yourself," he exclaimed, and Rex snorted.

"Why would I do something like that, when I am one of the best Salvagers Alrest have," Rex raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have you know, I am an adult myself, I may not look like it, but I am eighteen years old,"

"Ha! Prove it! Prove that you are a Salvager or whatever!" he said, and Rex sighed and held up his three badges, and all those around him got big eyes, seeing that he indeed was a master in three fields.

"Be careful of who you're talking to, a Merchant like myself, can say one word, and your business is destroyed," Rex said with a glare, and he backed up. It was then a soldier came up to them, and he had been standing guard, Rex tilted his head sensing the guard. It was the same Gormotti male they had seen bond to a Core when they had arrived at Torigoth City.

"What is happening here, Master Raziel?" the soldier asked, and Rex glared at the man in question. The question got a gasp from those that witness the confrontation. The man grew pail hearing his name, and Rex just gave him a hidden smile, it was not a friendly smile.

"This man, I have no idea who he is, but he is bothering me, get him away from me before I snap, and you will not like the consciences of that outcome,"

"Of course Master Raziel, I will see to it," the man said and grabbed the Trading depo man, Rex didn't even bother to remember his name, after all, why do that when he acted like that.

"Oh, and one more thing, tell Lady Mòrag I do not appreciate the harassment of orphaned kids, that's all," Rex said, and the soldier gave him a bow, leading the man away. The whispers grew around them, they wondered how he knew someone like Mòrag, but he decided to ignore it.

"Anyway, Isset, why don't you run along and announce all the new items you can sell," Rex grinned and Isset nodded.

"Y-yes, thank you so much, but…, will you come back?" he asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, I have a feeling we will meet again. Besides, I will be in Mor Ardain for a while, but I don't know how long," he said, and Isset rose from his chair and hugged Rex, who patted his head. When Isset had left, Azurda spoke up for the first time.

"You have a soft spot for orphans," he said, and Rex nodded.

"I know, but I can't help it; after all, I know the feeling of being alone and cold, having nothing," he said, and Mythra nodded. She understood somewhat what he meant. After all, she had more or less witness it in his memories, but she never said anything. She knew he knew she knew about it, he seemed to know when some people know something, but he had never explained it to her how he did it.

Rex smiled and looked at the back of Isset and rose from his place, time to find the others, and just see what they could do in Mor Ardain for a few days to come.

— ️—

After a few days had passed, Rex and the others made their way out; it was time to follow the lead he had managed to get from Isset. They were going to find a man named Timell out at the Turbine Tower. When they found him, he was standing there, alone, seeing they come towards him; he turned his attention towards them.

"Hmm? You want something?" Timell asked, and Tora bounced in his place.

"Tora want to ask about Black Ash!" he exclaimed, and Timell nodded.

"Hey, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong, so sure, I'll tell you, what d'you want to know?" he asked.

"Have you been selling Black Ash to someone?" Rex asked and looked at the man, wondering why the shadows suddenly were on edge.

"Yes, just a few barrels at a time, now and then,"

"If using as shielding agent for ether furnace, maybe not need such large quantity all at once," Tora said, looking at Rex, who nodded.

"So, would be willing to tell us where you're delivering there barrels to?" Rex gave him a grin.

"Near the entrance to the Old Industrial District, I just drop the goods off where I'm told, so I haven't seen the buyer or anything,"

"Sounds suspicious…," Nia said and narrowed her eyes at the man.

"You reckon? They're reliable with their money, and they pay a fair price, can't say I ever thought anything seemed off. After all, if you're going to build something outside of the city, why bother having it carried inside? Not to mention, that meeting up in person would mean having to schedule a time that suits both people," he rambled, and Rex rolled his eyes, not caring. Nia suddenly regretted even opening her mouth.

"I guess that's a fair point, but still…," Mythra interrupted her with a small glare.

"Where's your next delivery?" she asked, and Timell shook his head.

"I just did one, just a few hours ago, they should still be there in bright green barrels," he said, and Rex nodded. Rex took the lead, and they started making their way upwards.

A while later, and the full complaint of the whole party, Rex had snapped and put a barrier around them that would protect them from the sand that flew around them and annoyed all of them. So when they reached the destination, Rex sighed in relief.

There were indeed green barrels there, just like a few of the yellow ones as well.

"Bion Connectors and Black Ash," Mythra said, and Rex nodded.

"Question is, where are they going to be taken next?" Rex asked, and Tora and Poppi walked closer to inspect the barrels.

"There is note written in Nopon," Poppi said and pointed, Tora walked closer and nodded.

"This Nopon writing, yes… but handwriting unbelievable scruffy, Tora not able to read," he hung his head, and Rex looked surprised.

"Is like baby scribbles," Poppi said, and Rex went over, seeing what they meant.

"Neither of you can read it? Wow, must be bad," Nia said with a sigh.

"I suppose we will simply have to decipher it somehow," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded.

"That's one option, but wouldn't it be easier to keep watching the barrels themselves?" Azurda asked where he fluttered next to Nia.

"You say that, but we have no idea when the recipient will pick them up," Dromarch said.

"Hold on for a moment, and I will see what it says," Rex said, and all of a sudden, his eyes glowed green, making them look surprised, wondering what he was doing.

"Okay, here we go, "As usual, deliver goods to the certain facility around the chest area of Mor Ardain Titan," Rex read out loud and frowned.

"That doesn't seem very specific…," Nia said, and Mythra nodded.

"Well, at least we know the general area," he said, and she nodded.

"Then it's perhaps time we report back to Mòrag," Mythra said, and they agreed. But then they turned to Rex, who snorted.

"For hating my way of travel, you sure abuse it," he said with a grin, and before they managed to react, he had pulled them through the shadows again and out in Nharil Central Plaza. They gasped and fell to the ground when Rex pushed them out of his shadows, and he giggled, pulling some eyes towards him, but he ignored it.

"Rex!" Mythra raged and rose from her place from the ground and punched his arm, making him laugh.

"Sorry, just can't help it, it's hilarious," he giggled and started walking away towards Hardhaigh Palace, when they reached the Gate they found a guard.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the guard asked, and Rex stepped forward.

"Well, hello, we are here to see Lady Mòrag; we have the information she would like to know," Rex said, and the guard nodded.

"May I know your name?" he asked.

"Rex," he stiffened and gave him a salute.

"I will pass you over to the Spacial Inquisitor herself! Wait just one moment, please," he said and ran away, making Rex snort in amusement, just like Mythra. The glanced at each other and stifled a laugh that was about to escape. It was quite humoring to see them react like that.

Mòrag came down with Brighid in tow, and Rex told her what they had found and where they suspected their foe took up residence.

"I see, there was indeed once a factory there, however, it was abandoned some thirty years ago," Mòrag said and looked wondering.

"So, you think we got them?" Nia asked her, and she shook her head.

"We can't be guaranteed unless we investigate. Still, unfortunately, it will be difficult for me to dispatch the military so quickly, would you, as Raziel accept this mission?" Mòrag asked him, and he gave her a nod.

"Of course,"

"Now, let me share what information I found," Mòrag said, and Rex stopped Tora when he was about to demand a reward once more.

"There are rumors about town that an esteemed Nopon Merchant is involved in this affair," she said, and Rex groaned.

"Are you kidding me, Chairman Bana?! Why am I not surprised," Rex sighed, and Mòrag gave him a small smile.

"I guess I now know why they have been requesting me at the summit…," he groaned, making Mòrag snort in amusement. This got looks from the guards around them, but both ignored it. They had never seen their Lady Mòrag so carefree speaking to someone.

"Well, we're currently searching the transaction records, if we find anything, I will inform you in person," she said, and Rex nodded with a grin.

"Busy as always, eh," he grinned, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Can't deny that, but I will head to the location myself as soon as I can mobilize some troops, but then again, with you, I don't think I'll be needing them," she said, and he laughed.

"If this is indeed the right location, I will bring it down to the ground," he said, and Mòrag nodded.

"See you there, My Lady," Rex grinned, and Mòrag sorted and walked away with Brighid. The rest of them wondered what his relationship with her was, but since he wasn't very forthcoming with it, they didn't want to offend him by asking him about it.

Rex pushed them into his shadows once more and looked around to see where his shadows could take them, it was close to the area, but they wouldn't let them come closer, so he pushed them out, and they stood all of a sudden in front of a cliff. Rex just kept walking, and all of a sudden, Zeke and his Blade was in front of them.

"So, we meet again, Aegis!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Oh, it's shellhead," Nia said and dismissed him. Mythra did not look amused but decided not to say anything.

"Yes! Wait, who's "Shellhead"?!" he exclaimed and glared at her, Rex giggled and decided to let Nia handle it, after all, she seemed to have a good grasp of how to annoy the prince.

"You will address me as Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos! Or Zeke! Or THE ZEKENATOR!" he exclaimed, and Rex snorted when he drew his weapon.

"Make your mind up, and what the hell is a Zekenator, anyway?" Nia asked and looked confused and not very amused by his antics.

"Hah! You may have been lucky last time, thanks to a particular unstable cliff… but this time around, we see on good old terra firma!" he grinned and stomped his foot to prove his point.

"If you think you can run from me a second time, you are quite mistaken!"

"Nobody did any running…, and anyway, Shellhead?" Nia rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" Zeke answered her without thinking, making his Blade facepalm at the quick response.

"You answer to that now…," Pandoria sighed and shook her head.

"I've been wondering for a while now… but what's with the cutesy eyepatch?" Nia asked and pointed at him, and he gave her a big grin.

"Heh… I'm quite glad you asked. This eyepatch conceals a power too great for mere mortals to comprehend… The Eye of Shining Justice," Zeke said with his dramatics, and they rolled their eyes at him, but he kept going.

"I am sworn to keep it sealed until its power is needed to save mankind. You should count yourself lucky; it would turn you into ash in seconds," he said, and Rex snorted. He really couldn't feel any divine power coming from him, but something was indeed special with the prince, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Whatever you say, pal," Nia rolled her eyes, and it was then Pandoria walked forward to their surprise.

"He isn't wearing it because he didn't have the gold for a second contact lens," she said, and Rex cough, trying to hold in his laughter.

"How poor are you?! And are you THAT short-sighted?!" Nia exclaimed with disbelief.

"By the by, what business might you have with us today?" Dromarch asked him.

"Are you thick? I'm here for the Aegis, obviously!" he said and pointed his sword towards Mythra, who snubbed him.

"Listen, pal, I'm sorry, but we don't have time to play with you today, so hurry on home, okay?" Nia shooed him away, making him take offense.

"What's this? Were you so frighted by our power that you wet yourself, furry-ears?" Zeke grinned at them, making Rex groan, she would be angry by that comment, and to his predicament, she became furious.

"Did I WHAT?! You've got a lotta nerve you one-eyed monster!" she yelled at him, making Rex gasp, Azurda hid behind his head, Dromarch crouched down and laid his pawns on his face and Mythra flinched and turned away, trying to hide her blush that decorated her face. Tora didn't seem to understand what had them so shocked over that statement; neither did Poppi. Zeke and Pandoria just gapped at her, too upset to hear something like that being said to them.

"N…Nia? You do know "one-eyed monster" usually means-" Rex was about to explain it, but she glared at him.

"Huh?! Means what?!" she hissed in anger, and he started blushing himself, so he dragged her closer to tell her what it meant, but before he could, Zeke seemed to have recovered from the shock.

"How dare you call me something so foul?! For that I will show you the power of Zeke!" he yelled at her and Rex twitched, not knowing what to do, in a way, she had it coming, but then again, she was his friend. She genuinely didn't seem to understand what she said after all.

"Let's just forget it; after all, she genuinely didn't seem to know what it means," Rex tried to reason with him, but he just went to attack, making him sigh. Rex continued to block every attack until he only grew tired of it. But still, Zeke seemed to hold back a massive amount of strength, so he wondered what was going, he glanced at Mythra who looked as confused as him, but Nia and Tora didn't seem to notice it at all. Rex ended up pushing Zeke away, and he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You guys are even tougher than last time," he panted, and Rex tilted his head in confusion. After all, they didn't do anything last time they met, he more or less disposed of himself after all.

"However, your luck ends right here," he grinned after being caught and steadied by his Blade.

Zeke charged up as much power as he could, but Rex and Mythra could still feel that it still wasn't all his power. It made them curious about what he wanted to achieve with these encounters. Zeke smashed his weapon right in front of them, and it was the same attack as last time he managed to dispose of himself.

"Come on! It was the same as last time!" Nia exclaimed, it was then the ground started shaking, but the rocks from the nearby cliff started falling, and everyone looked up. A giant boulder crashed down between them and begun rolling after Zeke and Pandoria. The screamed and started running. Rex sweatdropped and wondered if they were going to be okay, but the others just ignored it.

"P-Pandy! Can't you do something?!" Zeke yelled at his Blade.

"Sorrysorrysorry! You know my element is lightning! I'm not cut out for this!" she yelled, and the boulder pushed them off the cliff.

They just watched this transpire, and Rex shrugged and started walking, decided that it was enough for today.

"What idiots, wonder what's their problem is," Nia sighed, and Rex laughed.

— ️—

In an old factory, Bana and another small familiar Nopon looked over the process of the artificial Blades that were being produced.

"Now this quite the sight," Bana said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Production has been running non-stop twenty-four hours a day!"

"Muimui… once we have first thousand ether furnaces, we sell them to Torna," Bana said with a big grin.

"Eh? Mehmeh? But I thought this project funded by Roderich from Imperial Senate… was it not Senator who gave us info on Core Chips for Lila to steal?" Muimui asked Bana in confusion over what was happening.

"That make no difference, we go where profit goes, old geezer can wait a bit longer for his turn! Once War with Uraya, he get desperate and offer more money," Bana said with a happy voice, and Muimui nodded.

"Chairman Bana, so amazing! Did not realize thinking about this was so deep," Muimui said, admiring towards him.

"Meheheh! First rule of making money!" Bana proudly exclaimed.

— ️—

Rex and the others had reached the outside of the Old Abandoned Factory, and he wondered how they would be getting inside.

"This must be the Factory they told us about," Nia said and looked around.

"Dadapon and Lila inside here!" Tora exclaimed, and Rex closed his eyes and indeed found them in there. The place was a nightmare to go around in, so he hoped they would get lost.

"Rex! Door is stubborn!" Poppi huffed, and he laughed and went over to her. He smashed his fist against it a few times, and it came crashing down. Poppi clapped her hands, and Mythra looked at him, impressed over his strength. They walked inside, seeing that the only way to continue this was to climb up the ladder and walk through the ventilation. When they reached the fan, he plucked his Ether Cannon from his back and charged it up. The attack blew the fan to particles, making him sweatdrop.

"Maybe that was a bit too much," he said, and Nia snorted.

"No, considering who this lair belongs to, I don't think I shall care," she said, and Rex shrugged and walked inside. They reached the inside and stopped when they laid eyes on all the artificial Blades that were being built.

"So all these are artificial Blades…," Rex said and looked around.

"Hmmm… what exactly are they planning here? Well, whatever it is, it can't be good," Azurda said, where he sat on his head, looking around. Rex continued and followed the railing, meeting some Tirkins. He took them down with a well placed shot with his Cannon. Mythra didn't seem to mind it at all, but then again, her powers were best utilized in big spaces and outdoors. When they reached another fan, Rex destroyed it too and continued. They followed the duct the only way it went, and all of a sudden, they were met with another room from below. Rex and the others peered down and saw a Tirkin and a Nopon.

"Professor Tatazo! Speak, speak, you give orders! If productions get more slow, maybe you ready for sleep time with fishies…," the Tirkin said and pointed his lance at the Nopon, who was Tora's father.

"… Reduce load on neural circuits by 20% that should improve production efficiency,"

"See? It not so hard," he said and walked out of the room. Before Rex had the chance to say anything, Tora had jumped down to the room.

Tatazo heard him land and turned around, and got big eyes seeing Tora.

"Ah! Could it be… Tora, that you?"

"You really, Dadapon Tatazo?" Tora said in a small voice, and Tatazo got tears in his eyes, seeing Tora again.

"Tora!" he exclaimed and ran forward, hugging Tora with all his might.

"Dadapon! Tora miss you so much!" Tora sniffled.

"I miss you too," Tatazo sniffled with his son. The others decided to jump down, seeing that they didn't want to stay up there.

"That's great," Rex said with a soft smile, and Mythra nodded and sniffled herself, Rex smiled and untied the small cloth he had tied around his atm and held out to her, and she took it.

"Thanks…," she mumbled, and that got Tatazo's attention.

"Who all these people…?," he asked and looked at them all with big eyes.

"They Tora's Sidekicks…," he managed to say before Rex pulled on his wing in anger.

"I mean, sidek-," another pull from Rex, making Mythra stifle her laugh.

"I mean new friends!" Tora said with a big smile.

"Wonderful! They come here for you? You have good friends," he said, and Rex grinned at that compliment. It was then he noticed Poppi and got big eyes.

"Oh! That artificial Blade…"

"This is Poppi! Tora make her by improving on blueprints for Lila!" Tora proudly stated.

"Meh meh… Most impressive! Tora must have worked hard!" Tatazo gave him a big proud smile. Rex frowned as he felt the incoming people, it seemed that he wasn't the only one, Dromarch caught their attention a second later.

"If I may… I know there is a lot of catching up to do, but perhaps we should escape," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Agreed," but it was too late; the voice of Muimui stopped them in their tracks.

"Not so fast, intruders!" Muimui said with four Tirkins behind him.

"Muimui…!" Dromarch exclaimed, he glanced at Rex, who didn't seem too surprised seeing the Nopon there.

"Don't tell me…?! You were right, Rex," Nia said, and Rex gave her a solemn nod.

"It wasn't hard to figure out, he's not a very good actor," Rex sniffed, and Muimui flailed in denial.

"What Rex-Rex mean?" Tora asked and looked on with big eyes.

"Really, now? You actually not realize it yet? Muimui give information on purpose to lure you to factory. If we not want you here, you would never find this place so easily!"

"Mehmeh! How dare you!" Tora was furious and brought out his weapon.

"Masterpon is really angry," Poppi stated and looked at Tora with glared at Muimui.

"Meh… finally, I have chance to seize precious artificial Blade! Now! Take care of these intruders!" Muimui ordered. Rex glared at them and snapped his finger. The four Tirkins became encased in shadows and fell dead to the ground.

"You are pissing me off. Besides, I have no time with your nonsense," Rex glared at the Nopon, his eye flickering between green and his dual-colored eyes. It was an indicator that he was furious. Mythra shuffled closer to him, to see if she could ground him, and he gave her grateful glance, she was intrigued over how green his eyes were. Muimui ran up the stairs and looked at Rex, frightened by the power he showed.

"H-how, can you be so strong…?!"

"Now, we're going to need some answers, what were you people plotting here?" Nia glared at the Nopon.

"O-ordinary business. We innocently mass-produce ether furnaces and artificial Blades, and sell them to people who want them," he said in satisfaction, making Rex frown.

"They threatened Tatazo and forced to participate in production process…," Tatazo exclaimed, and Tora looked sad over this.

"And next you wanted to get your hands on Poppi? You are a greedy bunch," Azurda said from on top of Rex's head.

"I knew as soon as I saw her! That artificial Blade uses lost ether furnace designed by Professor Soosoo, that is why…," he said and looked at Poppi with greedy eyes.

"You quite right. Even I could never make such incredible furnace as my own Dadapon," Tatazo said proudly, looking at Poppi. Who never spared him a glance, keeping her eyes on Muimui.

"… So you lured us out here to avoid making a ruckus in the city," Nia said and narrowed her eyes at the Nopon, who nodded.

"Qu-quiet right, yes,"

"Muimui was part of group plotting to steal artificial Blades all along! While he my Dadapon's assistant, he sell information to contact in Guild and had them attack laboratory!" Tatazo exclaimed, bounced in anger.

"What?! Then it all his fault Grampypon was killed?!" Tora yelled, and Tatazo nodded.

"Indeed, it was!"

"So Bana is behind all this after all," Rex frowned, and Bana walked out with Lila behind him.

"Indeed, it is I!" Bana said with a satisfied look on his face, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"M-master, Bana!" Muimui exclaimed, making Bana turn to the Nopon with a glare.

"You never do finish job properly, do you? You managed to lure them all this way and then fail to capture them?!" Bana said, furious with Muimui.

"Muimui, very sorry…" he hung his head in shame.

"But I am nice, Nopon! You brought not only the artificial Blade to me, but even the Aegis itself! Once I have ether furnace of Professor Soosoo, I can produce even better artificial Blades and make a killing! Then I sell Aegis too and make mountains of cash! Then I can feast on Mushy Mushrooms for life!" Bana exclaimed and looked happy over his plans.

"Can't believe you would stoop to this," Rex snorted.

"You should show more respect after all the valuable work I find you,"

"Why? Those insignificant jobs that you threw my way, I always sent someone else to do. After all, they were too easy to complete even to bother," he snorted, and Bana looked furious at him.

"Anyway, who are you planning on selling my Blade to anyway, Torna?" Rex said with a knowing grin, and Bana looked surprised.

"Not only that then, the ether furnace too, huh," he said, and they all got surprised. Rex, on the other hand, let his power grace over Banas's mind. It was an easy feat because he was so simpleminded like an open book.

"Not sure how you know! But I will just beat you all up! Lila! Take them all down!" he said and turned to Lila, who stood next to him.

"Mission acknowledge, commencing combat," Lila said and jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Tora, please destroy her for me," Tatazo said, surprising all of them.

"Muimui modified her, so she not even listen to Masterpon Tatazo anymore!"

"Alright! Come on, Poppi!" Tora said, looking determined to take her out.

"As you wish, Masterpon," Poppi confirmed her order.

Rex looked at Tora and Poppi, seeing his determination, he stopped Nia in her tracks and shook his head.

"Let this be Tora's battle, I think he will need it," he said, and they nodded, understanding what he meant. After all, this was Tora's revenge over what had transpired all those years ago. Rex put up an invisible barrier around them to protect them from any stray attacks when the battle commenced.

Poppi and Lila started their attacks on each other, forcing Tora to back off, to not be Nopon pancake. Poppi seemed to have trouble with keeping up. All of a sudden, Poppi managed to get a window open and grabbed Lila. Activating her booster, she threw them both out of the window, forcing Lila to activate her boosters.

"Do not let her win Poppi!" Tora yelled at her. This seems to perk her up, and Rex nodded, just like Mythra. It was an excellent way to encourage Poppi to keep going, even though it looked hard.

"Of course, Masterpon!" she called back and flew forward, meeting Lila in the middle with a strong punch, but Lila blocked it without a problem.

"Comprehension error," Lila said and looked at Poppi. Both of them had fully activated their boosters and pushed at each other.

"Your integrated ether furnace is not fully activated, as an updated model, my energy throughput is… superior," Lila said and punched Poppi. Each attack Lila dished out, Poppi managed to block, but each attack Poppi did, Lila managed to avoid. Lila suddenly flew over Poppi and boosted herself, and Poppi managed to prevent the incoming attack from above.

"Energy efficiency, not the problem here, Poppi's Masterpon told Poppi not to lose, so Poppi will win," she said. She was boosting herself once again, lifting them higher in the air.

"Comprehension error," Lila said and twisted and got out from the grip Poppi had on her and tried to attack her again. However, Poppi flipped over Lila, who was not prepared but still tried to attack from behind. Poppi seemed to be ready and grabbed both of her arms, so they now were locked back to back.

"And that is why you are a failure," Poppi glared and boosted herself and spun a few times and let go of Lila, who couldn't stop, and tumbled and crashed in the room they were in. Lila crashed into the wall, and Rex looked on to what would happen.

"Lila!" Tatazo exclaimed, looking scared. Poppi was still hovering outside of the room, keeping her eyes focused on Lila, who looked ready to fall any moment now.

"Do it, Poppi! One more attack, and she goes down!" Tora called out, and Poppi took out her shield and activated the spike on it and took aim at Lila. Tatazo looked frightened at this, and Rex tensed, prepared to interfere if something were to happen. Mythra seeing this, looked at him in wonder, and he shook his head, not removing his eyes from Tatazo.

"W-wait!" Tatazo exclaimed, shaking in fear, but Poppi didn't seem to have heard him, so she just boosted herself flew forward, ready to pierce Lila with the spike on her shield.

"Wait one moment, please!" Tatazo gasped and ran forward, standing in front of Lila, intended to stop Poppi to go through with it. Rex got big eyes when the shadows pushed at him. Poppi would not be able to stop in time and would pierce both Lila and Tatazo.

Poppi gasped and tried her hardest to stop, but she had boosted herself too much, and her feet slid on the floor, unable to stop her speed. Everyone got big eyes seeing the outcome already before anyone could react, Rex was suddenly in front of Tatazo and grabbed the spike. Unfortunately, the spike managed to impale his stomach. Poppi gasped, and her eyes got wide in shock and fear. She was not the only one shocked over what had just happened.

"Rex…," Mythra gasped and ran forward, intending to help him, but he pushed her away.

"No harm was done," he said with a grin and carefully maneuvered the spike and pulled it out, his stomach gushed out blood, but he just sighed and waved his hands. This is why he rather avoid conflicts that could end up with him being hurt to the point that he should be dead. To the surprise and shock of everyone, the wound disappeared, like it hadn't been there from the beginning.

"Rex… what?" Nia asked with big eyes. Azurda was as shocked. While he had heard how Rex couldn't die, that wound should have killed him. Rex, on the other hand, was just grateful that he wasn't sent back to Limbo because he didn't know what they would have done with his body in the meantime. He decided to ignore their questions for now and turned to Tatazo with a sharp look.

"You have some explaining to do," Rex said with a glare, and Tatazo looked frighten, rightfully so. Because Rex was glaring at him with his green eyes, those eyes held powers beyond comprehension. Rex grabbed the spike and pulled it forward, holding it up against Tatazo.

"I sorry, even if she no longer listen to me… even if she become weapon for evil, Lila… Lila is all I have, only reminder of Dadapon Soosoo, she is my treasure…," Tatazo said where he stood, still shaken to the core. Rex eased up on the glare, it looked even more intimidating, because he was drenched in his blood, but he ignored it.

"Good enough of a reason," Rex said and carefully pushed the spike away. Poppi deactivated it, still looking worried for Rex, but she was not the only one. But they silently agreed to ask him about it later. Now wasn't the time. All their attention was turned to Lila, who rose from her place behind Rex and Tatazo.

"Comprehension … error…," Lila said and looked sad for the first time since they had seen her. All those times they had seen her, she looked lost of all emotions, not like Poppi.

"What you think you are doing?!" Bana yelled and pulled a lever on the control he was holding. Lila got dozed in electricity, forcing her to stand, even though she looked to be on her last leg. Rex frowned and looked at Bana, who ignored him.

"No need to bother protecting yourself! Steal that ether furnace even if it destroys you!" Lila was forced to walk forward, but Rex put himself between Tatazo and Lila, staring her down, she looked sad, and he decided to see what she would do.

"Li…la … is," she began, but she stopped herself, and Rex narrowed his eyes. He saw a determination in those eyes, those eyes that seemed so empty before.

"You not need to listen to his orders, Lila!" Tatazo called out from behind Rex.

"Hurry and take it!" Bana ordered and pushed a button, making her look up; she looked at Rex, who nodded.

"Lila's … Masterpon … is… Lila's Masterpon … is Professor Soosoo… and …Professor … Tatazo..," she stammered, and Rex stopped Tatazo to rush forward when Lila pushed a fist into her own body. Pulling something out, he figured that must have been what controlled her. She crushed it in her hand, and it exploded.

"What?! She destroy control device on her own?!" Bana yelled the controller he was holding exploded and forced him to let go of it. Rex looked at Lila and saw life in her eyes once more and nodded. As she collapsed, Rex caught her, and Poppi, Tora, and Tatazo ran over, Rex let Poppi hold her, and he looked up at Bana who backed away.

"This not how it supposed to go! What happened to activation of Rosa?!" Bana demanded answers from Muimui, grabbing his head with his wing, shaking him, and Rex frowned at them, just like the others.

"She ready when you are!" Muimui explained where he hung from the other wing.

"Good, do it!" Bana yelled, and they both started running towards a secret exit, and Rex swore.

"Damn, let me find them," he said, and Mythra nodded like the others. He decided to leave Tora and Poppi with Lila and Tatazo.

"Rex, let's go after them, they can't have come that far," Nia said and walked up to Rex, glancing at his stomach, his clothes still drenched in blood, but it looked like he didn't notice it.

"Agreed, Tora, Poppi, stay here and take care of the Professor and Lila, and we'll go after Bana and Muimui,"

Rex grabbed his Ether Cannon and removed the rest of the glass from the giant window Poppi and Lila had crashed through, and the others looked confused, but he just gave them a grin.

"Let's take a shortcut," he said and grabbed Nia and Mythra and jumped out the window. They both screamed, and Rex laughed as he landed gracefully on the floor beneath them. Dromarch was right behind him and landed next to them, nodding at Rex, who grinned. Nia and Mythra, who just got their breaths back, glared at him but decided to scold him later on his stunt.

"Where is Bana, where did he go?" Nia asked and looked around. Just as she did, the floor shook.

"Wh-wh-what's all this shaking?!" Azurda stammered and looked around from his place, his Rex's hood.

"NOPON GO!" was heard, and suddenly the pool in the room parted, and up from the ground came a giant version of Lila. Bana and Muimui were levitating above it.

"Wh-wh-what the hell is that?!" Nia gasped with big eyes, and she wasn't the only one.

"Activaaaaaate, Docking complete!" was heard, and the pod Bana and Muimui sat in was the giant robot's headband. It took its place on its head, its eyes glowed red, indicating it was activated.

"Wahhahaha!How you like that?!" Bara was heard through the speakers.

"This is secret weapon based on blueprints of Lila… Gigantic Artificial Blade: Rosa! Ahahaha!" Bana laughed.

"Wahahaha! Now you all bow before the power of Bana! Go get them, Rosa!" Bana said, and Rex groaned.

"Ugh… this too ridiculous for words…," he sighed, and the others nodded in agreement. Rex suddenly turned around and looked surprised.

"Poppi will take care of this," was heard from behind them, and they all turned around, seeing Poppi glow where she stood next to Tora.

"Poppi? This energy's incredible…!" Mythra said and looked at her with big eyes.

"Thanks to my sister Lila…!" Poppi said with a determined look.

— ️—**Flashback**— ️—

Back in the room, Poppi still held her sister close, looking sad. Lila looked barely awake. Tora and Tatazo looked sadly at Lila. She opened her eyes and looked at Tatazo with sad eyes.

"Masterpon… profusest apologizes or letting them control Lila like that," she said, and she sparkled with electricity, showing that she was fatally hurt, and needed to be repaired. Tora frowned, hearing this, thinking that Lila showed much more respect for her Masterpon than Poppi did.

"No need for apologies, you come back, and that enough for me," Tatazo reassured Lila, who turned to Poppi with a sad look.

"Sister… Lila did awful things," she said, and Poppi shook her head and being blunt as always.

"Poppi used to people doing awful things," she said and nodded.

"Who Poppi mean by that?!" Tora exclaimed and flailed around, looking worried, but she didn't answer.

"Poppi, Lila has one more request. We have many new sisters," Lila said, and Poppi nodded.

"Poppi will save them. It is my duty,"

"Lila happy, now Lila has one thing left to do…" she said and reached up to her hand towards Poppi. She took it, holding it and looking wondering over what she was supposed to do.

"Poppi… use Lila as starter and…"

"Ah, of course! Poppi's ether furnace… using experimental ether furnace from Lila, it can be fully ignited," Tatazo explained, and Lila nodded, Poppi, however, looked sad over this.

"But then…,"

"Will Lila be alright doing thing like that?!" Tora exclaimed and looked worried himself.

"It least I can do," Lila said and sparkled, and the last of her powers transferred to Poppi.

"Use the flames of Lila's life… to save them…,"

— ️—**Flashback End**— ️—

"Now, Poppi! Show them your real power!" Tora exclaimed, looking smug.

"Roger that, Masterpon!" Poppi glowed, and they had to shield their eyes.

"Initiating QT Mode, Engage!" she said, and Rex narrowed his eyes, Mythra gasped, looking surprised and amazed over the transformation.

"C-can it be…?! She manage to fully activate ether furnace!" Muimui gasped, watching the transformation happen in front of them.

They all got big eyes seeing the new form of Poppi. She looked very different, older. Rex would put her age as a teen, and she had also been dressed in a maids uniform, he guessed it was thanks to Lila.

"Meh meh! No matter how much power she has, she still no match for mighty creation of Bana!" Bana raged. Poppi tilted her head, looking cute like always, and Rex couldn't help but smile. She was acting more and more like a person with emotions.

"Crush her, Rosa!"

But before Bana could do anything, Poppi had managed to beat on Rosa, like no problem, and Rex laughed seeing this. She had grown stronger, too, and it looked like her strength was no match to the giant robot in front of them. After a complete beat down of Rosa, the pod Bana and Muimui sat in flew of its head, coaching to the ground.

"Hah! Justice always prevails!" Tora gloated and looked proud, and Rex snorted.

"Masterpon, that enough gloating," she said and turned her attention towards Rosa.

"Now, maybe you too won't be used for bad things anymore," she said with a soft smile and Rex nodded, it was then they heard a gasp and turned around. The only one left was Muimui, Rex looked around and saw him running away.

"Over there, after him!" Rex ordered and took off with the others right behind him. They managed to keep up with him to the harbor, and he turned around.

"Meh-meh-meh!You very persistent!"Bana glared at them, and Rex glared back.

"You need to learn when to quit, and you are going to be handed over to the Imperial Army. Lady Mòrag will be very interesting in hearing what you have made Lila do in your name. Pretty sure that's not the only illegal thing we can dig up on you, Banda," Rex said, giving the Nopon as savage grin, making him sweat, nervous over what Rex would do.

"Rex, I never had you down as such a conniving boy," Basa said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you don't know me either," Rex said and flashed his green eyes at the Nopon, who took a step back, shocked over what had just happened.

Rex froze in his place, feeling two unknown people behind, he reached out and touched it, those were Blade Eaters.

"That Nopon is still of use to us… do you really have to interfere?" a woman's voice was heard, and they turned and was met with her and a blond male. Upon seeing them, Nia gasped.

"Patroka! Mikhail!"

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't Nia, Akhos did mention you had turned traitor," Patroka said, and Rex frowned. So just like Akhos, these belonged to Torna.

"Nia, know these people?!" Tora asked and looked at the nervous Nia.

"They're Drivers from Torna, of all the lowlives Bana could have made a deal with…," she sighed and glared at them. Rex, on the other hand, had eyes on the male, Mikhail, something was off. The shadows showed a connection between Mikhail and Mythra, but she didn't seem to show any indication that she knew him. Mikhail, on the other hand, stared at her with big eyes, like he had seen a ghost.

"Lowlifes? Coming from the traitorous rookie? You should watch your words…," Patroka said and gave her a lazy glare. Mikhail seemed to have recovered seeing Mythra because he put an arm around Patroka, who glared at him.

"Don't mind her, Patroka, not when we are standing before the Aegis herself!" Mikhail removed his arms and stood in front of her, and Rex snorted when he started gesturing dramatically.

"Ah, truly the heavens must have blessed us that we-," he once more put an arm around her, but this time she interrupted him by putting a fist to his face.

"Mik… please, shut up," she said, not taking her eyes off them.

"' Kay," he groaned, and Rex looked a bit amused. Even though he like he held affection towards Patroka, it looked like it was just like a sibling.

"The traitor, we kill, the Aegis, we retrieve, got it?" she said and readied her weapon.

"It's a pain, but that's the mission,"

"Roger…," he said with a sad voice, but suddenly grew determined and had a serious look on his face. Rex shook his head.

"You are not getting them, you have to go through me first," he said and glared at them. He felt Mikhail look at him, but he decided to ignore it, focusing on Patroka for the moment. She, he deemed, was the more significant threat, because of all the class weapons she and her Blade could use. Rex glanced at Mythra, who seemed to pay more attention to the roofing of this building. He glanced up, seeing what she saw and nodded. He decided to wait for her to be done, but unfortunately, seeing Rex glance away, Mikhail took it as an opportunity to attack. To his and Patrokas' surprise, Rex blocked it quickly with the sword. Nia and Tora decided to wait, seeing that both Rex and Mythra had a plan, a plan they hoped they shared with them.

Patroka and Mikhail tried to no avail, rub Rex from his pace, but he just focused on Mythra, Mythra, who nodded.

"Rex, I'm ready," she said, and he nodded. All of a sudden, Nia understood what she and Rex wanted to do.

"Seriously?! We're inside a building!" Nia gasped and looked at both Rex and Mythra with big eyes.

"Cool it, Nia, Mythra had analyzed the place," he said and blocked another incoming attack from Patroka. Mythra nodded and turned to her.

"I analyzed the structural integrity, it should survive one blow, but we have to do it beneath that crane," she said, and Rex nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Nia nodded.

"Understood," Tora confirmed. Rex let them come at him again, but this time he blew them away with his counter, and they slid backward. Nia and Tora went to attack. Still, unfortunately, Mikhail and Patroka were a bit too evasive for them. They managed to block and evade their different attacks. Rex nodded.

"Incoming," Rex exclaimed, and from the entrance, a wall of blue flames separated them from Mikhail and Patroka.

"Wha-?! Blue flames?!" Patroka glared and looked towards the entrance.

"You're late, Lady Mòrag," Rex said with a grin, and she sighed.

"I do apologize, it took a bit longer than I expected to finish up," she said and walked up right next to him, and he smiled. She looked at Rex and saw the blood on him.

"What happened to you?" Mòrag asked and, it brought Brighid's attention to him as well. Rex just shrugged.

"An accident, nothing to worry about, but I will tell you later, for now..." she nodded and looked over at their two opponents.

"The flame bringer…!" Patroka gasped, seeing Mòrag and Brighid.

"As if we didn't have enough to deal with already," Mikhail sighed and shook his head. Rex ignored them and turned to Mòrag.

"Well, since you're here, push them back, so we have them beneath the crane," Rex said, and she nodded.

"Very well," Rex stopped Nia and Tora in their tracks.

"Let us handle this," he said, and they looked at him in wonder, but nodded, Mòrag just glanced at him, and he nodded.

"I will take Mikhail, you take Patroka," he said, and with a confirming nod, she dashed forward, ready to attack, with Rex right next to her. Mòrag and Rex's movement matched each other, to everyone's surprise, they synchronized and dodged each other's attacks as they danced around. Because of their synchronization, like they could read the mind of each other, Rex gave a small signal, and Mòrag charged up another art.

"Azure Striker, Form the Second: Blaze," she exclaimed and smashed down on Patroka, who only just managed to doge, just in time. Still, Rex knew that she was not after them getting hit, she just wanted to push them back. Rex brought out his Ether Cannon, and KOS-MOS materialized next to him.

"KOS-MOS, X-Buster," he said, and she nodded, releasing a laser beam of light, and even though Mikhail blocked it with his weapon, he was still pushed back a bit.

"I guess they don't call her the strongest Driver in the Empire for nothing," Mikhail said, where he recharged next to Patroka. Rex looked at Mòrag, who nodded.

"Left," she said, and he nodded.

"Right," Rex turned to Nia and Tora.

"Nia, Dromarch, take Mikhail from the side, Poppi, Tora, take Patroka from her side," Rex said, and before they could react, Rex and Mòrag were in motion. Mòrag was followed by Nia and Dromarch, seeing Mòrag let loose a blast of flames, and distracting Mikhail, Nia ran to the side.

"Dromarch! Wild Roar!"

"From the side?!" Mikhail gasped, feeling the footing he had, was about to disappear with the pressure put in the two attacks.

"Try to focus, Mik! Wha-?!" Patroka became distracted herself, seeing Tora and Poppi.

"Poppi! Jet Biter!" Tora called out, and Poppi aimed.

"Roger that!" Poppi said and aimed, just liked Patroka did, but she was faster, letting loose her attack, it created a small, but intense explosion, big enough to force them back where they wanted them. Without speaking, Rex charged up his attack, just like Mòrag, and synched their attack.

"Azure Striker, Form the Second: Radiance!" Mòrag let loose her attack on the floor with her swords, creating a wall, forcing them to stay where they are.

"Rolling Smash!" Rex let loose his attack at the same time, creating another wall on their other side, locking them in place.

"We're surrounded?!" Patroka gasped, glaring at the two of them.

"Then we go up-" she began, but the light from Mythra's Crystal caught their attention, and they stopped in their tracks. Mythra aimed at them, and Siren struck them down, creating a blowdown, forcing them to shield themselves.

It was Nia that saw it first, seeing Mikhail and Patroka were still standing in front of them. But Rex and Mòrag shook their heads.

"No way… they're still standing after that?!" Nia gasped, looking worried.

"No, she calculated the precise power output required," Mòrag said, and Rex nodded.

"That's the Aegis for you, remarkable," Rex managed to catch Mythra and put her down next to him.

"I get it… you were aiming for their Blades' Cores," Nia said, seeing how their Blades disappeared in blue light, indicating they returned to their Core Crystal.

"Why… why, you…!" Rex narrowed his eyes, hearing her, she was furious.

"You pieces of trash! How dare you destroy my beloved weapon?! I'll tare you all to pieces! I'll slaughter you all! I'll shred you where you stand!" Patroka let loose her anger, and it manifested her element. Rex fell on defense, just like Mòrag did, both shielding the rest of them if she would indeed go to attack once more. Feeling the power of the woman in front of them, Mòrag glanced at Rex, who shook his head.

"I'll inform you later, right now, we need to be prepared if she is indeed going to strike us," he said, and she nodded, silently holding him to that.

"Stop! You can't use that here, Patroka!" Mikhail said, trying to stop her from advancing even further. But something disturbed the power that flowed from her, and she slowed down. Rex frowned and looked behind them. Another Blade stood there, and Rex looked wondering and shocked at the same time.

Patroka fell to the ground, and Rex didn't take his eyes off the Blade, who used her power. She seemed to have used her full power behind that attack.

"Wind of Time…," Rex said, and Mòrag heard him, turning to see what had his attention.

"This power… could it be..?!" Mikhail crouched down next to Patroka, who tried to get up from the ground. But the pressure was too much for her.

"So that's what's going on, that piece of Indoline scum!" Mikhail said, seeing the woman, not at all surprised seeing her. Rex looked her over, freezing at the Core Crystal she had on her chest, it looked like half of it was missing.

"D-did you say Indol?!" Patroka gasped, trying to see who it was that was attacking her.

"We're outmatched! Let's get out of here!"

"Like hell, I will! I'm not done killing them yet!"

"We already got what we came for, and if anything would happen to you, how could I possibly face Akhos, huh?" Mikhail said and grabbed her around her waist, and lifted her without problems.

"L-let me go! This is why I can't stand you, you know!" she failed around, hitting him, but he didn't let go of her. He turned around with a grin walking over to the edge. Mòrag dashed after him before Rex could stop her. It was too late to stop them now.

"You're not getting away!" she called after him, but he started running and took a leap out to the cloud sea, and the Monoceros ascended from the clouds, making all of them shocked.

"Wha-?"

"The Monoceros! It was right there?!" Nia gasped upon seeing the giant ship. Mikhail gave Rex a wink and a salute, and it fired a bullet at Mòrag, who was closest to the vessel. She blocked it without a problem and glared after the retreating ship.

"Lady Mòrag!" Brighid gasped and ran over to her Driver, who shook her head.

"Do not worry, It'll take more than that to dispatch me," she said and looked at Brighid who nodded.

"They got away…" they all looked over the now empty harbor and clouds, seeing nothing. Mòrag turned back and laid eyes on the Blade, just as Rex did. This caught the rest of them their attention.

"Fan la Norne…,"

"Goddess of the Praetorium, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Brighid asked and walked closer with Mòrag. Rex glanced at Mythra, who seemed to be sad by the name.

"Did you say Fan…" Mythra looked sad, and Rex wanted to know why, so he would be digging deeper to it later, but for now, he let it be. But on the other hand, this Blade, she was not supposed to be awakened. Her powers were being used by someone that his shadows shudder in fear of, making him wonder who her Driver is. Also, she reminded him of the young woman that visited him in Uraya.

Fan la Norne gave Rex a small smile upon seeing him stare at her. His unusual staring made everyone curious about what made Rex of all people interested enough to stare at someone.

— ️—

In the Monoceros, Jin walked into the control chamber. He looked sadly at the giant Crystal in the middle of it, right in front of the main steering lever. Inside the Crystal, a body was encased, trapped in time. It was a young woman in her early twenties. She looked like she was sleeping. Jin looked sadly at her and touched the crystal. Like he was hoping that she would open her eyes.

"It won't be long now… Lora…," he whispered.

✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧  
What do you think? :3  
️ ️  
✧༺ ༻∞ ━━━━ ︎━━━━ ∞༺ ༻✧


	6. Chapter Five - Masters and Slaves

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ❤ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Hi ️

One again, I'm updating, and I hope you like it! This chapter took forever and a day to finish writing, proofreading, and just ugh!

I do wonder, though, how many mirrors I managed to destroy in my former life, to have this kind of unlucky **** going on, no matter how hard I try to make it better...

This Chapter left much to be desired, but I hope that you enjoy it either way!

**OBS!**  
Let me warn you, the way I have written the dialogue as Nopon's, it might seem weird for you, but it is the way they talk, if you think it's weird reading, you should hear them talk! It is hilarious!

**OBS!**  
This story will contain a massive amount of spoilers, and if you rather want to play the game, I recommend that you do that before actually reading this, while it's not far off from the original, I still have taken up a different spin of the story, to fit my character.

**OBS!**  
I have finally given in to all the different Adds and whatnot, from Grammarly, and decided to use the program to see if it made a difference! Tell me what you think, because;

Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!

Happy Reading! ❤

✧·ﾟ: *✧·ﾟ:* ❤ *:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

— ️—**Flashback**— ️—

— ️—**500 years ago - Addam's Camp**— ️—

The Aegis Sword and the Crosier clashed, creating sparks as they collided. Lora, a young woman, and Addam, the Hero of Alrest, had a sparring match. Each time they clashed weapons, sparks flew from the friction they created.

"Amazing, Lora, even when I force your movements, you counter me instantly," Addam said, sounding proud of her.

"I couldn't do it without Haze's power. Why about you? I don't see you using Mythra's hidden ability," Lora said in amassment.

"And what if we did?"

"Well, if you did…I'd just have to bring out my original Blade!" Lora said with a smile. A male voice rang out, halting the sparring math between them.

"Master Addam, your evening meal is ready for you," they turned and was faced with Jin, who gave them a small bow in greeting.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Addam said.

"The days are so long at this time of year, I just start losing track…," Lora said, and they all followed Jin back to the campfire that had been lit.

As they were eating, a young woman's voice was heard, and they were met with Brighid.

"Oh, finished already? That's a shame, I was hoping to join in," Brighid said and looked them over.

"Join in? By yourself?" Mythra asked, and she nodded.

"His Majesty has many pressing matters to attend. Besides, I'm used to working alone," she said, and Mythra shook her head.

"A Driver and Blade are one in body and soul, that their very nature, you're not at full strength without him," she said, and Addam interrupted her.

"It's not as all simple as that, I know I've yet to unlock the depths of your power," Mythra said and looked a bit confused over his words.

"Really? I feel like I've been giving it my all," she said, and he looked at her.

"But you never stop growing, at any rate, Haze's ability to restrict other Blades is indispensable, it's perfecter training, we're lucky," he said and looked over at Haze, who smiled at him.

"When she stops me using my Foresight, it's undoubtedly tricky," Mythra nodded and agreed with Addam.

"Oh, but you honor me too much, I'm just happy to help you both in any way I can," Haze said, looking relieved, and a bit embarrassed at the compliments given to her.

"Next to each other like that, you really do look like twins, you two," Mythra said with a smile, looking between them both, and Addam nodded in agreement to her statement.

"It is rare for the Driver's nature to appear so strongly in their Blade," Lora turned to Haze and looked at her.

"People tell me that from time to time, but is it really true?"

"Perhaps…but whatever the reason, I am happy if I look even a little like you, my lady," Haze said, looking happily at her Driver and hugged her arm.

"We're even the same dress size," Lora laughed, and Haze nodded.

"Right!" Haze giggled, hugging her, making the rest of them laugh at their antics. Addam turned to Jin and stopped him in his tracks.

"By the way, Jin, we want to try to take you on next time," Addam said, and Mythra and Brighid stopped too, curious to see what he would say.

"Well? How about it, Jin?" Lora asked her Blade, and he turned around, looking at them.

"I'm afraid I don't particularly like fighting," he said and turned around to leave.

"And to think we hear that from "the strongest man in Torna"," Addam said, looking at him leaving.

"But perhaps there is truth in those words… after all, he, or rather they…," Lora began, but another person came running, interrupting her.

"My lord, my lady! We've discovered Malos's Target! The capital!" the information shocked Addam, and he rose from his place.

"What..?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, no doubt about it!"

— ️—**Flashback End**— ️—

On the ship that headed to Indol, the Praetorium, Mythra stood on the deck, observing the woman that was now called Fan. Her memories didn't fit with what the woman used to be to her. Mythra looked sad, seeing so much of her old friend in Fan, but at the same time, she was so different.

— ️—**Flashback**— ️—

"Who are you?" Rex asked and observed the woman, his question in confusion didn't go unnoticed by Mythra or the others, but they decided to see what he would do about it.

"I am Fan la Norne, envoy for the Indoline Praetorium," she said and gave him a nod, and he narrowed his eyes. It didn't sound right when she said that, especially not when she introduced herself as Fan. The shadowed protested quite loudly at this like they didn't like how she spoke.

His silence made Mòrag glance at him but didn't comment at it, just like the others. Fan, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind his silence.

"You are Rex, am I correct? Praetor Amalthus requests an audience, please come with me," suddenly, it grew cold, and all of them froze. Amalthus, that name made the shadows furious, which manifested in himself. His eyes flashed green, and he tried to rein in his powers for now, but the shadows were angry and demanded that he go an investigate.

"Praetor Amalthus, huh, so that's his name. What would the Praetor want with me?" Rex said and looked at her with a small glare. Mythra went closer to him, but he decided to explain this in private, after all, this was something, not even Nia and Tora knew about

"The Praetorium manages every Blade and Driver in Alrest, and as you are the Driver of the Aegis," she said, and Rex glared at her.

"One of them at least, after all, shouldn't being Malos's Driver be enough," Rex said and looked at her to see if it got a reaction from her, but it didn't. But Mòrag reacted to this but decided to keep her silence.

"The Praetor would like to meet a fellow Aegis Driver, but there is another matter. I believe you currently have a particular dagger in your possession," she said, and he nodded.

"So, he was even Minoth's Driver…" Rex said, staring at her, this made Nia gasp.

"He's Cole's Driver as well?! Get out! How old is this guy?!" Nia gasped, and Rex snorted.

"The current Praetor is Indoline; it's not that hard to believe," Mòrag commented, and Rex nodded.

"Correct, those of Indoline blood live longer than an average human," Rex frowned. He didn't like this. But there was nothing he could do, other than to come with her because he needed to meet with Amalthus before making his judgment after all.

"Well, what do you say? You certainly won't regret it. An audience with the Praetor is an honor," Fan said, and Rex glanced at Mythra. If he opened his mouth now, he was sure he would regret it.

"Should we?" Rex asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, I noticed as soon as we met Minoth, but I had no idea he had become the Praetor of all things," she said and observed Rex, seeing he was not satisfied with that answer, but there was no going back now.

"I have some questions, after all, I want to know what happened after I went to sleep, and how it happens that you are here, Fan," she said with a sad look and Rex narrowed his eyes.

"Very well," he said and nodded towards Fan, who gave them a smile in return.

— ️—**Flashback End**— ️—

Mythra observed her old friend and walked closer.

"Haze…?," she carefully called out, catching her attention.

"Lady Mythra? What are you doing out so late? Can't you sleep? At this time of year, the nights can be bitter, please don't catch a cold," Fan said she shook her head.

"I am a Blade, we don't exactly catch a cold," she said, she looked sadly at the woman in front of her.

"Of course, my apologies,"

"Haze… you really don't remember?" Mythra asked, what she didn't notice was Rex standing hidden in her shadow, watching where this was going. After all, he wanted to know what connection this Blade had with the young woman that came to him.

"Hm? I'm afraid you have me mistaken…, I am Fan la Norne, Blade to Praetor Amalthus," Fan said with a soft smile, and Mythra pulled her eyes toward the Core Crystal on her chest, just as Rex had done. She looked closer and saw that half of it was missing.

"Right… Amalthus. Sorry, my mistake, you just reminded me of somebody I know… It is quite cold, isn't it? I might go back to my room, after all," she and turned, hiding her pain, pain Rex felt like it was his own, and he didn't like it.

"Yes. Goodnight, Lady Mythra," Fan said with a bow.

"Yes, night…" she said and walked away, not wanting to look at her own friend any longer. Rex followed her, and she stopped outside her private room. He heard how Pyra was awake when she started talking to her.

"(Mythra, did you see her Core Crystal's shape?)" Pyra said in her mind, and Mythra crossed her arms over her chest.

"(I saw, that's not normal resonance)"

"(It's not like with Rex and us, either)," Pyra said, and Mythra looked determined.

"(I guess this is one more question for the Praetor)" Mythra glared, she was sad, and Rex observe how they switched once more, and Pyra was there. Rex decided to come out from her shadow, and Pyra flinched.

"Rex…, so you heard?" Pyra mumbled, and he nodded.

"You are right, the resonance feels odd, but until I can get a good read on her Driver, I will hold on to my thought," and Pyra tilted her head.

"So, you might know what is wrong?" Rex glanced around and pulled her into her room and closed the door.

"Amalthus, he is not like the man you knew from before you went to sleep, be careful around him. That's all I'm going to say," he said, walking out from the room and towards where Fan was. He caught her attention, and she turned to him.

"Master Rex. There is still quite some time left before we reach Indol. And I am sure you must be tired after all you went through in Mor Ardain," Rex nodded.

"Yes, I was just informing you that I will retire for the day," he said and gave her a nod.

Rex left before she had the chance to say anything and walked into the sitting room, where he found Mòrag and Brighid. He sat down in front of them, and Mòrag ended up staring at him, catching his attention.

"Is there something you wish to speak about, Mòrag?" Rex asked, and Pyra and Brighid stayed silent, watching their Drivers.

"Well, you promised me an explanation to the blood you have decorated yourself with, or is it just a fashion statement?" Mòrag said, and Rex snorted.

"Nothing too bad, just an accident while meeting up, Tora's father," Pyra shook her head.

"Nothing bad, Rex, you got impaled on Poppi's shield-spike," she said and looked at him with worry, making Mòrag surprised. After all, that was one hell of a spike.

"It mustn't have been that bad, as you are sitting in front of me," she said, and Rex shrugged.

"Maybe later, I will go into details about it, but for now, just let us focus on this," he said and frowned. They all could see that something disturbed him.

"Anyway, Mòrag, some news for me?" Rex asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I was about to in from you, it seems that you will be a representative for the Leftherian Achepalego during this meeting. The Intelligent Division will be informing you soon to take over after Chairman Bana, while he is still on the run, he won't be for long," Mòrag said. Rex groaned, making her smile in amusement.

"Hm, I have a question though, what's up with Tantal's Prince. While I don't mind him, I think I will snap at him soon enough," Rex rolled his eyes, and she nodded.

"While I agree that his antics are a bit dramatic, I believe he is coming to his last leg himself," she said, and Pyra tilted her head, wondering what they were speaking about.

"I find his unlucky trait, oddly satisfying, for all the trouble he's causing us," Rex laughed, and she couldn't help but give a smile at this.

— ️—

In the Monoceros, Jin walked inside a large storage room and pushed the button on the wall, making it open up. There, a massive amount of capsules was stores, and inside them were Core Crystals. Malos came out from another door and walked up to Jin, standing right next to him.

"Is it working?" Malos asked and crossed his arms, looking closer at Jin, who just stared at them.

"Yes. I can hear the Blades' voices now," Jin said, glancing at him, but Malos turned and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come with me, Akhos has found something very interesting," he said, and Jin nodded, following Malos into the control room of the Monoceros. They walked inside, and the first thing Jin saw on the giant screen, was what looked like a Titan.

"Look that this…," Malos said and looked at Jin to see his reaction to their discovery.

"Temperantia… Rumour had it that Mor Ardain was conducting an excavation there. So I thought I should check it out, and er…" Akhos said, with a proud smile and pushed his glasses up, watching Jin.

"It's changed a lot, but this shape. That's a Judicium Titan weapon," Jin said and stared at the screen.

"Judicium… I've heard of that name," he said, and Malos nodded.

"Right, it was destroyed. A casualty of the Aegis War, and it's where the Flesh Eaters were created," Malos said, looking at it with a frown.

"Is that so…,"

"What now?" Malos asked and turned to Jin, who never turned his look away from the ancient weapon.

"If it is a threat to us, it should be destroyed… or we could make use of it," Jin answered and looked at Akhos. Just as Akhos was about to ask what their orders were, Patroka was heard yelling.

"Damn it all, I can't believe this!" she yelled and came barging into the room in anger, with Mikhail right behind her, trying to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Hello Patroka, and a very good day to you too," Akhos said with an amused smile, hearing her anger.

"Don't tell me-," Akhos was interrupted by Mikhail, who had a frown on his face.

"No, don't worry about that. We got the goods, no problem," Mikhail said.

"Well, that's something. So why the temper tantrum?"

"We collected the goods, and this boy, that was with Nia, something was off with him," Mikhail said, and all three of them narrowed their eyes.

"So he is still in their company, huh," Malos said and looked at Jin. Mikhail looked, wondering at him.

"This boy, he is something compelling," Akhos said, and Malos nodded.

"Anyway, long story short, we had to make a run for it," Mikhail said and shrugged, making Malos and Akhos nod. Understanding their retreat.

"Jin, Haze is active once more," Mikhail said, and Jin narrowed his eyes, looking at Lora that was behind him.

"Although something weird happened when Haze showed up, the boy, Rex, he looked like he had met her before, but at the same time, he looked confused seeing her altogether," he said, and Jin fell silent.

"Jin?" Akhos asked from behind, and he looked up at Mikhail.

"Mikhail, how goes the work on the Marsanes?" he asked.

"Oh, that's no problem, it'll take a little longer than I thought, but we'll get there,"

"And Akhos - where is the Aegis right now?" Akhos trued to the screen and looked it over.

"Near the Leftherian Archipelago. She's on the move, maybe on a ship,"

"Maybe they're heading for Indol," Jin said to himself and turned around started walking out.

"Hmm?"

"Where..?"

"Temperantia, to buy us some time," Jin said and glanced back at them.

"What about the Aegis? If that man gets into her head…" Patroka asked him.

"Not happening, that's not how Mythra works, besides, from what I have seen, her Driver is one hella of a cautious person, and he holds more knowledge than he led us to believe," Malos said, and Jin nodded in agreement.

"In fact, she'll be a big help to us, she and her Driver. After all, only and Aegis can open up the path to the World Tree. Malos, there's a lot of work to be done on what we got from the Guild. You guys stay here and help Mikhail. I'll go to Temperantia alone,"

"Fine by me," Malos glared at his back.

"Very well, take care of yourself," Akhos said with a soft grin when Jin walked out of the room.

"That guy…," Malos said with a grin and looked at Jin as he walked out.

— ️—

The morning came, and all of them were standing on the deck of the ship, looking out over the Cloud Sea, seeing their destination.

"Amazing, it looks like a mountain of clouds," Pyra gasped, seeing the wall of Clouds.

"The Leftherian Archipelago, Indol is currently positioned beyond the Cloud Ridge. It would take quite some time to sail around, so we'll be traveling overland from here," Fan said, and they all looked it over.

"I suppose not even a Titan ship could surpass such an obstacle," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded.

"If we have to walk, we'd best get moving now," Mòrag said.

"It has been a while," Rex said with a grin, and Azurda agreed.

"Must be closer to five years at this point, you really should visit your village more often when you have the time to get missions in these parts," he said, where he crawled upon his head, and Rex nodded.

"Rex, have you been here before?" Pyra asked, and he nodded with a smile.

"It's where I grew up, after all. I am from Fonsett Village, just over the ridge here," he said and pointed, and they all looked closer.

"Huh, for being a Leftherian, you sure don't look like one," Nia said, and he snorted.

"Yes, you wouldn't either, if your mother was a Tantalese, and your father was an Urayan," Rex said, and it caught all their attention.

"Really, I never knew…" Mòrag said and looked closer, indeed seeing the two different Race traits in him.

"So this is your home," Pyra smiled.

The ship came to a stop at the Rigitte Harbor, and they all exited the boat, walking out to land again. Looking around, they saw really lush flora and fauna here, something not seen everywhere.

"Well, I guess I take the lead, we just need to get over the ridge, right?" Rex asked, and Fan nodded.

"Indeed, the delegation from Indol will meet us there," she said, and he nodded.

"Will leave it to Rex-Rex! Lead the way!" Rex nodded and looked around, wondering which route to take, there was two way he could go to get to the place where they needed to be.

"So how we going?" Tora asked, and Rex titled his head, looking around, making all of them wonder.

"What about Fonsett?" Pyra interrupted his thinking, and he smiled.

"What about it?"

"Will we pass it?" Pyra looked eager, and he smiled.

"We could go that way, in fact, it would indeed be the safest route to take," Rex said and looked at them all.

"I'll leave the decision to you," Fan said with a smile, and he nodded.

"Very well, it's set. As soon as everyone is ready, we'll leave," Rex was about to turn around, when Nia caught his attention, having turned to Mòrag.

"By the way? What are you still doing here?" Nia asked the lady herself, with a frown on her face.

"I volunteered to come along. I'm acting as a representative of the Empire. Is there a problem?" Mòrag asked her, and Rex snorted and shook his head.

"No, not at all. The Praetorium has extended an invitation to the Aegis. We wouldn't wish to conceal this information from the other nations," Fan said, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Nia, I am, in fact, going to be the representative of Leftheria," Rex said, and Fan nodded.

"Indeed,"

"That's not a problem for you, is it Nia?" Brighid asked with a small smile.

"Sure, we're best friends now. I'll get over her throwing me in jail one day," she said with a deadpanned look at the two of them.

"Now now, my lady, Mòrag, and Brighid are on our side. That's much safer than the alternative," Dromarch said, and Nia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose," she said, and Rex laughed.

"Come on, Nia, lighten up," he said with a grin, and she sighed.

"Ugh, okay, fine! It's water under the bridge," Rex nodded.

"Now, shake hands to seal the deal," he said with a grin, and Nia glared at him but gave Mòrag her hand, who took it with amusement.

"Very well, friends it is," making Rex laugh.

— ️—

As Rex was leading them, he managed to take them through the safest route. So a few hours later, when they reached the Orl Cloudway: Rigitte. He was walking next to Mòrag in the lead, and they kept quiet, seeing how everyone got so fascinated with the environment around them.

"I've never seen anything like this! A tunnel through the Clouds," Rex smiled and turned towards Pyra, who looked at the different monsters swimming around above them in the clouds.

"It's because this archipelago is formed by smaller Titans. The forces between the Titans the Cloud Sea into this shape," he said, and Azurda popped up from behind his head.

"There is a large Titan as well, at the center of the cloud mountains. Though being within the Cloud Sea itself, you won't find humans living on it," Azurda said, and Rex nodded.

"The smaller Titans cluster around the larger one, that's what forms the archipelago," he said, and Tora flapped his wings.

"Wow… so many amazing things to see in world!"

"Masterpon should get out more often, working inside all day bad for mind and body, you know," Poppi exclaimed, and Rex snorted.

"Tora on incredible adventure with Rex-Rex right now, though! Days of staying inside all day are long gone!"

"Of course! You're a Driver, like us, Tora," Rex said with a smile, and Mòrag nodded in agreement where she stood next to Rex.

"Mehmeh! Tora appreciate support from friend Rex-Rex!" Rex just nodded and continued to walk forward.

"So, Rex, where is your Village, we have been walking for hours now," Mòrag asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yes, the village is right after this tunnel and downwards, then after the village, the harbor will be right after it, but I believe it will be nighttime when we reach the village, unfortunately," he said, and she nodded.

"Very well, are we staying with someone, or do you have your own place?"

"I have my own place, but you won't get the chance to see it just yet," he said and glanced towards Fan, who didn't pay attention to them. Mòrag nodded, she understood that the place was not for everyone's eyes after his reaction.

They both agreed that having Indol know somethings special about them was not something they wanted, so in a silent agreement, they decided to not show all their secrets until this meeting was over and done with. Mòrag and Rex walked a bit in front of them, ignoring the looks they got when they had some whispered conversation none of them could hear. But they decided, if Rex wanted them to know about it, he would tell them later.

— ️—

"I must say, there has been a while since I have had such peaceful travelings," Mòrag said, where she walked next to Rex, who nodded.

"Yes, Leftheria was left untouched, which I'm grateful for, the village is full of children that should remain, children," he said, and Mòrag nodded in agreement. Was there one thing Mor Ardain hated was seeing orphans, because of their own war with Uraya.

"Actually, now, when you bring up how peaceful it is, I have thought long and hard about it. But I think it is time, the Nations banns together to create Orphanages," he said, and she rose a perfect eyebrow at the idea.

"While not a bad idea, we really need to get the other Nations onboard such a plan, and it won't be easy. Each meeting of the summit, Tantal, Mor Ardain, and Uraya are the only ones that show up, you should really get better at that," she said with a small smile, and he snorted.

"While I am honored that they wanted me there, the meeting is not something I am interested in, but I will tell you one thing, the other reason I never went to the summons, is because it is in Indol. I'm not good at taking orders from anyone who isn't a friend," Rex said and glanced at Fan, who smiled at them, but he turned his look back to Mòrag, who nodded.

"It is the Praetor you don't trust then," she said, and he nodded.

"The Praetor, while I've heard of him from everyone around me, he is one selfish man," he said, and she looked at him, wondering what he could mean by that.

"Mòrag, do you know why I became a Driver, or even for that matter, how I became a Driver?" Rex asked, and she shook her head.

"I was eight when I happened, but for you to understand it, I pretty much have to show you," Rex said, and to her surprise, he took off a ring on his finger, that she hadn't noticed before. That was odd, considering how eye-catching it was.

"I thought you became a Driver when you accidentally awakened your Blade, KOS-MOS was it?" but Rex shook his head.

"It wasn't an accident, I found her in the depths of my home, a home where I spend much time in, but no one has made it out alive from there, Blade or Driver," he said, and Mòrag didn't seem to react. She had pretty much realized that Rex was a person that never gave out information if he didn't get anything better first. That's why she was a bit confused about why he was telling her.

"Why are you telling me?" she asked, and Rex looked at her.

"Mòrag, a war is coming, a conflict between the Nations and Indol," he said, and she got big eyes, but kept her silence and glanced at Fan. She seemed oblivious to what they were talking about. Rex gave her a ring that had decorated his finger, and she looked a bit confused.

"If you are going to stand by my side, I rather have you know more about me than ask questions later and not trust me entirely," he said, and she nodded, pocketed the ring.

"What is the ring for?"

"The ring will show you something tonight, be prepared," he said, and they both fell silent when Brighid and Pyra came up to them both, catching their attention.

— ️—

A while longer and they reached the Fonsett Arc. Rex gave up a grin and ran up the big stairs, and the others decided to leave it be. After all, it was his home, he was allowed to see everyone from his home. It was then they all heard yelling from kids and Rex laughing.

"Kirk! Kazuna! You have grown so much!" Rex said with a soft smile and hugged the twins happily back when they had run up to him upon seeing him.

"Yup! How long are you staying, Rex?" Kazuna said, where she clung to his arm, just like her twin-brother did on his other side. Rex didn't mind and patted her head.

"Not for long, unfortunately, I have been summoned by the Praetor," he said, and they all got big eyes hearing this, but he decided to not say anything.

"Aunty Corrin, is there someplace for us to stay?" Rex asked the older woman that had come as soon as she heard Rex's name being yelled. Kazuna pushed closer, glaring at her brother for having Rex's attention on him because Rex was patting his head.

"Rex, welcome home! And don't give me that, of course, there is, your house is still available, no one wanted to move in and just take it over," she said, and Rex smiled and nodded, lifting up Kazuna in his arms and she squeaked. This made Kirk jump on his back, making the other gasp, hoping he wouldn't fall over. But to their surprise, he kept his balance, just laughing.

"Well, then, let's go, I'll show you where you will stay," he said to Mòrag, who nodded. They all followed him in silence and took in how peaceful the small village was. He led them to the other side of the village, and they were met with a big house, more significant than those regularly seen around the village and Mòrag looked at Rex.

"Well, they wanted me to have something like that, but I protested, and they didn't listen to me," he sighed and walked into the big house, followed by the rest of them. He grinned when he saw that nothing was out of place, and all his things were there, still cluttering the home.

Rex nodded and waved Mòrag with him.

"You can take this room," he said, and she looked around and saw that it was very spacious and neat. The big bed looked indeed comfortable, but she didn't say anything out loud. Rex turned to her and smiled.

"Are you hungry? I can make some food. It has been a while since we ate," he said, and she nodded.

"I am most grateful,"

"Is there something special you want?" Rex asked, and they walked out to the big kitchen he had, making her and the others just look around. They had never known Rex could cook, but then again, from what they understood, Rex had been living alone for a long time, so something like cooking was a necessary skill to have after all.

Rex smiled when they all took their place around his big dining table and began to cook their favorite food. Sometimes he loved that their own shadows tattled on them, especially since he wanted to know what they liked to eat.

— ️—

In Temperantia, the Titan Weapons of the old war was being constructed once more. Some Ardainian Soldiers were seen reporting their progress to the leading man in this expedition.

"Very impressive," the man said, and the soldier nodded.

"We've refitted the drivetrain to use Ardainian technology. All of the control mechanisms have been beautifully preserved, so we should be able to finish relatively soon," he reported.

"Finally, we will be able to compensate for our forces' depletion. The Gormott struggle takes its toll," the man said and looked up at the weapon.

"Sir,"

"And there are no safety concerns, I trust? The explosion three months ago was most unfortunate. Or had you forgotten?" he turned and glared at the soldiers standing there.

"We've been running sedative drip through the Titan's fluids since then. No further difficulties. We've also encased the back end in composite steel. That should withstand sustained enemy fire. Even if it were to be blown up… well, it'll be in enemy territory," the soldier said, and the man nodded.

"A pyrrhic victory, I'd say," he said with a small grin.

"Well, the crew will have escape pods…,"

"Escape pods? Are you sure you don't mean coffins?" he said with a condescending voice, and the soldiers looked down, not answering him.

"Hmph," he was leading up to the top of the Titan. Looking over the work they had been doing for months now.

"Judicium, the dead nation that realized Flesh Eater technology. I cannot say I find their creations tasteful,"

"I am aware you do not agree with the principle of fusing Blades with human cells, few people do," the soldier said and nodded.

"Not what I mean," he glared.

"I'm sorry, sir? Then what exactly do you…?"

"It's said that Flesh Eaters were created in the quest for even stronger Blades, but is that really true? What I see in them is the shadow of people scrabbling to prolong their existence… I look at them and see ourselves. That is what I despise," he said and turned back to the solider and nodded.

"I will leave for Indol shortly. Much remains to be done,"

— ️—

Mòrag fiddled with the ring Rex had given her, wondering what she was supposed to see. It felt cold in her hand, but when she put it on, she gasped. She saw what he had wanted her to see, and when she came about once more, she was unsure if she had wanted to know all that. All his burdens, his reluctance to join any sides in the current war. What he was, she was uncertain if she would ever be able to grasp that.

And from what he said, they soon would have trouble with Indol. Seeing what the ring had let her witness, she could believe it, but they could do nothing to interfere. Fate sure was a cranky bitch.

— ️—

A few days later, after they had recovered their energy, they moved out once more. Rex stood there, saying goodbye to the kids of the village, they had stayed for long enough, and it was time to move on. After Rex had hugged the children and said goodbye to the older people in the village, Rex turned to the others.

"So, how did you find it, visiting your hometown after so long?" Fan asked and looked at him with big curious eyes, and gave her a small smile.

"A bit surprised how much the children had grown, but apart from that, it is just as I remembered it, it's nice. But anyway, I'm all rested up and raring to go, so let's not stay here for much longer, I will take you to the port, but it's not like it's very far, the port lies just on the next island over," he said, and they nodded. Mòrag took her place next to Rex once more, but the others didn't say anything when they started talking in hushed voices. If they wanted them to hear about it, they would be telling them about it later on.

"So, is there something more you want to tell me, Lady Mòrag?" Rex asked with a knowing grin, and she looked down at him with a small smile.

"I figured you would find out somehow," she said with a sigh.

"Is it really me he wants to test, or…?" Rex asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I think it's more about seeing the people someone like you decided to partner yourself up with. After all, you are infamous for being a lone wolf, after all," he nodded.

"Yes, but these two are special, Tora if something else, after all, not often you a Nopon that determined to show how useful he can be to someone, I think it has to do with the losses he has faced in his life," he said and looked at Tora who chatted with Poppi and Dromarch.

"I think you are on the right track, but also, I think they need to be careful. The Prince will no longer hold back," she said, and Rex nodded.

"I believe they can handle it,"

"You put a lot of faith in them," she said, and he nodded.

"Yes, well, I at least hope they can manage," he said with a grin, making her snort.

— ️—

As they arrived at Ysheva Harbor, they were greeted by Zeke once more. Rex, Mòrag, Brighid, Pyra, and Fan stopped, Pyra stopped because Rex stopped and wondered what was going on. He shook his head with a small smile and singled to her to keep quiet.

"Finally! You certainly took your sweet time!" Zeke claimed upon seeing them.

"Hey, Shellhead," Nia said and gave him a greeting.

"Hey," both Pandoria and Zeke greeted her back, making Rex stifle a giggle seeing the interaction. Mòrag looked just amused, seeing how Zeke allowed himself being called Shellhead of all things.

"You just don't give up, do you? C'mon, out of the way," Nia said with a bored look.

"More like stubborn leech than turtle," Tora said and shrugged.

"Hah, this time, I'm here for something a little bit different," he grinned, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean," Nia said with a frown.

"I just want to see how good the chums' companions he chose of his own are, and I've been waiting here three days," he said with a big smile, and Rex groaned, shaking his head, making Mòrag snort.

"Three days? Seriously? Don't you have anything better to do?" Rex asked and hid his face his hands.

"You know what, no thanks, I don't pick on idiots," Nia said, and Tora nodded in agreement.

"Very well, fight me, and we'll see who's the idiot," he said, drawing his weapon.

"By the way, how did you even know we'd be here?" Nia asked, looking suspiciously at him, but he just gave her a grin.

"I'll tell you if you can beat me," he grinned at her, and Rex just looked at them, wondering how their response would be.

"You want to join the fun too?" Zeke asked, looking at Rex and Mòrag, making the rest of them wonder what was going on.

"No, you all go ahead," Mòrag said, looking away, just like Rex did, not wanting to meet their eyes, seeing their looks of wonder and shock.

"What? Why?" Nia gasped, and Tora looked at them in wonder, Pyra tilted her head in confusion over Rex's decision.

"Rex?" Pyra asked and shuffled closer to him, but he shook his head.

"What a shame! Looks like the illustrious Flamebringer and Raziel won't be helping you this time," Zeke smiled, seeing how Rex and Mòrag chose to stay out of it.

"I don't know why, but thanks for the concern and all, but maybe you should be worrying about yourself. Big tree to your right, big rock to the left, and a cliff right behind you. Which one is going to get you this time, eh?" Nia asked, making Rex force himself to turn away to hide his amusement. Not that it did any good, because Mòrag was equally as amused by this. But upon seeing his serious look, Rex sighed.

"Not today, furry ears," he grinned Rex braced himself, even though, he was not the one to be attacked. Nia and Tora looked unamused and not yet prepared for the attack, and Rex groaned and facepalmed, making Mòrag smile.

"They are not even prepared," he said, and she smiled, making Pyra wonder what was going on, but decided to observe to see what was going to happen. Zeke let the power flow into his weapon and dashed forward, slashing at Nia and Tora. The speed and grace of the attack surprised them, and both of them toppled over.

Nia and Tora laid on the ground gasping, seeing just the back of Zeke, shocked to the core over what had just happened.

"What the-" Nia groaned, looking at Rex, who avoided her look.

"Well? Feel like taking me seriously yet, hmm?" Zeke grinned, turning to face the two Drivers on the ground.

"S-so strong," Tora gasped.

"What the hell? How did he do that?" Nia gasped, where she was still on the ground. Mòrag, with her back towards them and Rex on his side, answered.

"Thunderbolt Zeke," Mòrag said with a smile and gave him a nod.

"Tantal's most powerful Driver… and it's Crown Prince. I knew it was something familiar with you when I first met you in Uraya," Rex said, not meeting their shocked eyes. Zeke just grinned where he stood.

"Crown Prince of… Tantal?!"

"This guy?!"

"It is quite a rare opportunity to see his… swordsmanship first-hand," Mòrag said, and Rex nodded with a small smile,

"Now that's more like it! Oooh, come on! Yeah! Keep it coming!" Zeke gave them a look of pleasure and Brighid glare ad him, almost slapping a hand to Fan's face, trying to stop her from seeing it, Mòrag doing the same thing with Rex, putting both her hands on his eyes, making him giggle.

"That's it?! That's all I get?!" Zeke asked with a disappointed look but groaned.

"Ugh, fine!… Anyway, ready to concede defeat against the Zekenator?" Zeke asked with a grin, and Nia also flew up from her place from the ground and hissed in anger.

"As if Shellhead! We're just only warming you up, you pompous arse!"

Rex groaned, seeing that they didn't have a proper formation. After all, Nia was the Healer, and Tora was the Tank in their formation, so he hoped they could manage with just a Tank and a Healer. Both Rex and Mòrag watched how Tora and Nia pelted Zeke with their respective attacks, making her frown seeing it.

"They sure lean on you and the Aegis, a lot," Mòrag said, and Rex nodded.

"I know, and I think this is a good way for them to realize this. Nia was a good Driver even before she met me, but since she found out I was quite strong, she has been leaning on me quite a lot these days," Rex nodded and watched the battle going on.

"It's not that I don't mind, but I want them to have their independence," he said, and she nodded in agreement. Most Drivers these days were working alone if you didn't belong to a Merchant Group. It was then Tora managed to push Zeke back, with a slam of his shield, and Zeke groaned when hitting the fence.

"Not bad," he said and looked over Tora and Nia, who stood ready for another attack.

"Right back at you. Impressive!" Nia said, her Rings ready to attack once more if needed.

"Didn't think I'd ever see another Driver and Blade on Mòrag and Brighid's level…,"

"Well, I certainly got what I came for, I like them, chum," Zeke said, looking at Rex and he nodded with a grin. It was then Fan stepped out from behind Mòrag and Rex, with a soft smile.

"How did we do, Your Highness?" Fan asked, and Rex rolled his eyes, and Mòrag just glanced at Zeke.

"Sure, you'll pass. I'll think we can just about let you into the Praetorium," Zeke said and put away his weapon, and Rex nodded.

"What the hell?!" Nia exclaimed, and Rex snorted.

"I've been working for Indol for a while now. A kind of… special envoy. They asked me to keep an eye out for the Aegis and the people they were traveling with. Actually, I volunteered too. You know how it is. I'm jolly sorry for testing you like this," Zeke said with a small grin.

"We were planning on getting this over within ONE encounter. But His Highness has the most awful luck… so," Pandoria said, shrugging, making Rex laugh.

"Yeah, I think we all noticed that," Rex laughed, making Pandoria giggle with him.

"What are you talking about? Everyone has bad days, right?" Zeke said, leaning against the unstable railing behind him, and it cracked. Pyra gasped, and Rex sighed and shook his head. Zeke flailed a bit, trying to regain his balance, but in vail. Making his fall down to the Cloud Sea underneath the port.

"Whyyy Meeeee?!" Zeke yelled while falling down. The rest of them peaked over the side and looked down where the prince landed.

"There he goes," Nia sighed, and Dromarch nodded.

"Hmmm…bad luck, indeed," he said, agreeing with his Driver. Rex snorted, looking at Pyra, who had run over next to Pandoria, looking a bit worried.

"Uhh… Should we go rescue him?" Pyra asked, looking at Pandoria with worry, but she shook her head.

"Naaah, he'll find his own way back up somehow. Let's just board the ship," she said and walked away, followed by Rex and the others. Tora and the others just looked a bit uncertain but followed their lead.

— ️—

As they boarded the ship, Rex and Mòrag chose to stay in a room that was next to each other. She gave him a small nod, indicating that they needed to speak, and he nodded, turning his attention to Pyra, who admired the ship that they were on.

He rolled his eyes, after all, Indol was pretty extravagant, and always showed off how religious they were, and god forbid those that disagree with them out loud.

Unfortunately, Indoline Praetorium was far away from them, so the trip took a while. Even with speed, they were going in, so Rex and Mòrag had lots of time to speak about what had just occurred and what he knew about this.

— ️—

As they arrived at Indol a few days later, they docked at the Goetuis Port #1, they admired the view that greeted them. Rex glanced at Mòrag, seeing that she was equally as impressed as him, which was nothing.

"Aahh! So pretty!" Tora exclaimed upon seeing Indol for the first time, and Rex couldn't really blame the little guy that had never left the safety of his home before this. Poppi agreed happily, seeing everything new.

"Amazing!" she said, trying to take in everything and store it.

"Woah!" Nia gasped, and Pyra nodded.

"It's so grand…,"

"(_Sure, because they're trying too hard_)," Mythra snorted, and Rex couldn't help but agree with her.

"(_You don't have to be like that…_)" Pyra sighed and glanced at Rex, who just looked amused.

"Your audience with the Praetor is scheduled for tomorrow. Before that, maybe you'd all like to have a look around?" Fan interrupted, and Rex shrugged, looking at the others. It seemed that it was only Tora who looked excited enough to want to have a look around Indol.

Rex agreed to take them on tour around the Praetorium because none of them seemed to have seen something like this before. Unfortunately, he had been here before but never lingered, having always gotten a bad feeling being on this Titan. Now though, he knew what it was that made him uneasy. Mòrag glanced at Rex, who shook his head, silently telling her that he didn't mind, but he was not going to be happy being here.

They walked over to the giant stairs that would lead them to the Capital of Indol, the Yannath Main Gate. They really were a magnificent place, so when they reached the middle of it, the Poldis Circle, the sun had started to set, and whit all the stops they did, it took a while, but Rex didn't say anything. Rex frowned when Pyra and Nia walked up to the ledge, looking down at what looked like a camp. It had a sign there, and he kept his silence, just like Mòrag did upon seeing it. Rex gave up a weak smile, feeling Zeke and Pandoria walk up behind them, he was a bit curious to how he managed to get out of the Cloud Sea, but then again, the Prince had an unusual amount of bad luck, so he probably used to it by now.

""No More Blades, No More War…" What does that mean?" Nia asked and turned her attention to Rex and Mòrag, but Zeke scared her, answering her question.

"That, my fuzzy-eared friend, is an anti-Blade protest. The refugees have really been going at it since last year or so," he said, looking grim and Rex nodded, just like Mòrag.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?! What'd you do, swim here?!" Nia yelped upon hearing and seeing Zeke standing there in pristine condition like nothing had happened.

"Did Blades do something wrong?" Tora asked, looking confused over what could have happened to have made the protest.

"The Praetorium is single-handedly responsible for doling out Core Crystals to other countries, though, sometimes the likes of Dughall and Bana grab a piece of the pie," Mòrag answered him, and Rex nodded, frowning.

"Therefore, Indol had the power to control war itself?" Dromarch asked, and Rex looked away, seeing her glance, and she nodded.

"That's one way of looking at it, at least," she sighed, and Nia looked wondering.

"But the war's about much more than just Blades and Drivers!" she said, and they all nodded.

"I know that, and you know that, but that doesn't mean they're gonna accept it," Pandoria said, and she frowned, looking a bit disturbed. Mòrag seemed to wonder herself, wondering if this was what Rex had meant, but on a much bigger scale.

"I guess so…, but threes a lot of Gormotti here," Nia said and looking sad at the picture the camp painted, and Rex nodded.

"Why that?" Poppi asked, looking confused.

"They fled the Gormotti War ten years ago, but here they are, refugees still," Azurda said, and Poppi nodded, but still looking confused, making Rex wonder what Tora really knew about the wars that were going on.

"Yes, they're a funny old lot, you know," Zeke said, and Pandoria nodded.

"We feed them, we water them, and this is the thanks we get. Don't these ruffians know that manners cost nothing! I swear, you lend these people a hand, and they want the whole bloody arm," Zeke scoffed.

"It's easy to disregard things beyond your control and direct your anger at targets closer to hand," Rex said, and Poppi frowned, making Rex sigh.

"Let me put it this way then, Poppi. Mor Ardains Titan - it's dying, and everyone knows it, that's why they need Gormott," Rex said, and Mòrag nodded.

"I don't deny that. Our population is more significant than Uraya," she said, and Poppi tilted her head.

"How come?"

"They don't have the recourses to support all the people Mor Ardain has. The population is too high for them to get them a fair amount of resources to all of their people, and Gormott is ever so growing with nature, it is the perfect place to gather food and water for all the people and still have lots of it leftover," he said, and it grew quiet. Rex walked away, continued on, followed by the rest of them.

They continued to walk up the grand stairs, and the others couldn't help but admire the sight. It was when they almost reached the capital, that Pyra stopped and looked at Mòrag.

"Mòrag, can I ask you something?" she said and turned to her.

"Go ahead," she said with a firm look, and Rex looked away. Not wanting to bother them, instead, he focused on the shadows dancing around them. They tried to tell him something, but hesitated, something that made him annoyed.

"Rex and I was the one who woke up Mythra, and I know that Rex appreciated what that meant,"

"And?" Mòrag rose an eyebrow at her hesitant look.

"While I don't know much about Rex and his real goal, I don't see you doing anything to stop him," she said, and Mòrag sighed. Rex glanced at her and looked away. She crossed her arms and looked at her with a frown.

"Because of Addam," she said with a sigh, making Pyra gasp upon hearing her answer, but Rex closed his eyes. She misunderstood Mòrag just then, but he wasn't about to interrupt her answer.

"Five hundred years ago… he became this great hero, who we celebrate even today. But I know him only through legends. A chance to see what his Blade is capable of for myself, I confess I was intrigued," she said, and Rex nodded.

"But… he's not Addam," Nia looking confused, and Rex shook his head.

"But he is the Aegis's Driver. The second he's under Imperial Control, he won't be that Hero," she said, and they all looked a bit confused.

"I don't really follow," Nia said and shrugged.

"What she means is that Hero's actions are not controlled. Addam wasn't fighting in the Aegis War because someone ordered him to, he chose that path himself, making many look up to him, thus labeling him as a hero," Rex said, and they all turned to him, but seeing his faraway look, they decided to not ask anything more.

"Heh, even the mighty Flamebinger can be bloody hard work sometimes," Zeke said with a grin, making Mòrag glare at him.

"Can't you just admit the real reason?"

"I don't like what you're implying," she glared and turned around, walking away. Followed by the rest of them.

As they reached the gate to the inner praetorium, they stopped for a bit, and Fan turned to them.

"The Inner Praetorium is beyond this gate. Here you will find the main administrative facilities. With your permission, I'll show you to your lodgings," they all nodded and followed her towards their place.

"This is Seoris Plaza," she said when they arrived at the plaza, and they all couldn't help but look around the vast place.

"It is pretty huge, and not to mention busy," Nia said, looking around.

"I daresay many people gather here on religious pilgrimages," Mòrag said and looked around herself.

"Precisely correct. Many people arrive in Indol with each coming day, and the building you see ahead is the Indoline Sanctum," Fan said.

"Impressive isn't the half of it," Nia gazed around the Plaza.

"How d'you like it, eh? Really makes you appreciate the majesty of the Praetorium, right?" Zeke said with a grin.

"Where do _YOU_ get off sounding so proud, Shellhead?"

"It's magnificent, truly magnificent," Azurda said, where he floated next to Rex, taking in the sight of Indol.

"Rooms have already been made ready for you. You'll find them to the left as you enter the Sanctum," Fan said, interrupting their bickering. Rex still kept his silence, not liking this at all. But it didn't seem to bother anyone else, so he wasn't about to say anything until he was sure about the things the Shadows whispered to him as they arrived at Indol.

"We get to stay in fancy building?!" Tora exclaimed, flapping his ears with eagerness.

"You are our honored guest here, after all," Fan nodded.

"Quite incredible!" Poppi agreed.

"Now then, shall we go?"

Rex took the lead and looked around. The others follow him in silence, wondering what was on his mind. As they walked from the Seoris Plaza West Gate, through the Plaza and into the Indoline Sanctum. The structure was amazing and pretty big, just like everything else.

Rex stopped when they reached the Great Creation Cloister, looking around, seeing the Indoline woman waiting for them at the Sanctum Rooms.

"Oh, my name is Armalia, Lady Fan told us you would be coming," she greeted and gave them a bow, and he nodded back. They all turned to Fan, and she smiled at them.

"Your audience with the Praetor is scheduled for tomorrow, in the Sanctum's Audience Chamber, if there is nothing else, I shall take my leave," Fan said and gave them a bow, and Rex nodded.

"Very well," more than that he didn't say, instead he turned around and walked inside the structure, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

— ️—

Having not been able to sleep anything, Rex decided to get up and start the day, hoping for the best. So he walked outside, feeling the biting cold this early morning. He looked around and saw Fan standing in front of a mural, a very familiar mural. She looked sad in his eyes, and he grazed her mind to see what she was thinking. As he did, he frowned, her mind was nothing but scrambled of the few memories she had, and the rest of it was empty. Her mind portrayed a person that lost the will to fight for their life, nothing was worth doing anymore. It was then she noticed him standing there and she gasped.

"Oh, good morning. There's still some time before your audience," she said, and he nodded, walking closer to her. Oh, how he longed to set her free from the hold the darkness had of this Blade. She didn't even know why she felt so empty, losing her other half.

"Apologizes, I am an early riser," Rex said and stood next to her, and she nodded.

"Ah, I see,"

"That mural, pretty grand," he said, and she smiled.

"It depicts the creation of Alrest. They say this mural was painted long ago when the nation of Indol was still new," she said with a frown, and Rex sighed. That's why it was familiar, the mural was as old as Alrest, or as it was called before, Earth. He wondered how this mural was left in such pristine condition, after the hardship this world had gone through.

"You've been looking at it for a while now," he said, glancing at her, seeing how sad she was.

"…They're missing…" she said, and Rex looked at her.

"Your memories," he stated, and she nodded, looking surprised at his deduction.

"How did you know?" Fan looked curious, and Rex looked her over, stopping at the Core Crystal she had.

"Soon, Haze, soon you will find your way back to the woman you consider a sister," he said, and Fan got big eyes hearing this.

"Haze… that's what Mythra called me before," she said, and Rex nodded.

"That is what your former Driver called you," Rex said, and she gasped.

"How come you know this? Could it be possible she could have met me before, in the past?" Rex nodded.

"Tell you what, keep it a secret between us," Rex said, tapping his magic on her, preventing her from repeating what he was about to tell her.

"You and your former Driver fought right next to Addam in the War," he said, making her gasp.

"Ask Mythra later on, and tell her, I sent you her way, she will be happy to have an old friend back," he said and glanced up at the window seeing Pyra standing there. He also felt Brighid close by, so he decided not to disturb them.

"Thank you very much," Fan said with a happy smile, Rex seeing a bit of life returning to her eyes as he gave her something as simple as answers. This was something he disliked. A historical Blade like Fan, being held by darkness, just like Malos and Jin, all because of the selfish doing of a man playing God.

— ️—

Pyra stood in the window, looking down from a corridor at the Sanctum. Seeing Rex and Haze speak to each other. She flinched, hearing Brighid come up behind her.

"Hey, relax, you'll give yourself wrinkles. A Driver and Blade are one in body and soul, it was you who told me that. Well, the other you, I mean," Brighid said, and she tilted her head.

"You mean Mythra?"

"Of course, it was five hundred years ago, so perhaps you have forgotten," she said with an amused look, and Pyra looked down, hearing Mythra.

"(_Oh! I do remember saying that!_)" Mythra gasped and sounded confused at the same time.

"(_So it's true? But how could she possibly remember…_)" Brighid seeing her confusion, smiled.

"…You're wondering how I could remember words from so long ago?" Brighid plucked a book from her bag she always carried with her since being awakened, holding it out to Pyra. She took it carefully and looked it over.

"What's this?"

"You could call it a diary, I suppose. It contains details about my past lives. It's the only way I have to remember. When we return to the Core Crystal, our minds are wiped clean of all memories. Though a Blade's life is eternal… our productive lifespans as individuals are far shorter than human's,"

"You know, it's not just me. A lot of Blades try to preserve their memories in journals like this one… even though it's often futile. After all… a Core Crystal cannot protect a diary. Usually, the volume is lost to us, along with our memories. I am fortunate amongst Blades, because I am passed down as an imperial treasure, and recorded in official chronicles,"

Pyra hugged the book she was holding, and Mythra was no help with the dilemma she was currently facing.

"Brighid…?"

"I don't know where your true intentions lie. I can only make an educated guess. But Rex… he is your Driver. If you truly trust him, I would advise you to let your burdens be heard and tell him everything. If you can't do that even for someone like him. You shouldn't be his Blade at all," she said, carefully taking her dear back, making Pyra look down.

"I just…,"

"If you care about him, it's even more important. I know what it's like to be afraid of rejection, I really do. But… if you don't tell him now… you're just storing up pain for later, not making it easier for either yourself and him,"

"The way you say that… you really do see right through me," she said with a shaking voice.

"Well, we go back a long way, as you recall, and we're both Blades, after all," she said, and Pyra nodded. Feeling a bit better hearing that.

A moment later, Rex and Mòrag walk into the room, and their Blades glanced at each other, greeting their Drivers. Followed by Zeke, Tora, and Nia and their Blades.

"It's almost time…" Pyra said, looking a bit nervous, and Rex nodded.

"The audience chamber's just across the courtyard, we'll be there in a jiffy," Zeke said, and Rex and Mòrag nodded.

"Well, we can hardly keep the Praetor himself waiting, shall we head out?" Mòrag asked, and Rex nodded, taking the lead.

— ️—

— ️—**Flashback**— ️—

A young man, with Indoline Origin, stood in an empty courtyard, looking up at a mural of the creation of Alrest. His steps echo through the Indoline Sanctum as he walked to his room. The young man walked over to his desk, facing the World Tree. Getting determined, he heads out with a single goal in mind.

"Father waits above…"

The stormy weather did not make his journey easy, as he climbed the tree. As his strength started to face, he had managed to reach the top of the World Tree. There he was met with a steel Gate, open for him, to just walk inside. As he follows through with his goal in mind, his steps echoed throughout the structure that was the World Tree, having never seen something like this before.

He reached another door, reaching out to see how it could be opened, he was startled upon finding that it opened by itself. He got shocked, seeing what lay beyond the doors and hurried over to the pedestal in the middle. Not seeing the figure that was observing him as he took two out of the three items on the stand. Hurriedly putting them in his small bag, he ran out the way he came from, hoping to return home.

As he started climbing back down from path he had climbed up, he slipped and fell down, fortunately, luck was on his side, and he managed to survive the fall, being caught on a lone branch.

The young man managed to get home in pristine condition and put the items he had stolen in front of him. There, the Core Crystal's of Malos and Mythra was. He reached out, to awaken one of them.

— ️—**Flashback End**— ️—

"Praetor?… Praetor Amalthus?"

Doors have heard opening, and a member of the Indoline consul stepped inside. Amalthus, still with his back towards the door, gazing up at the Tree on the stone wall.

"The boy has arrived, Your Eminence," he said, Amalthus didn't even turn around.

"Thank you,"

They opened the door, and the party came inside. Rex didn't show any outward emotions, but boredom. But, he was as furious as the Shadows was. Upon seeing the man that had caused nothing but misery for the beings of Alrest.

"So you're Rex, I've heard much. I am Amalthus,"

"Your Eminence," Rex said, still not moving from his position, his very own being shuddered thinking of bowing down to someone like this.

"No need for formalities. I am a mere representative of the Praetorium. The name "Praetor" is simply a… decoration, if you will. I any case, we're the same, you and I. Aegis Drivers," he said, and Rex narrowed his eyes. Wanting nothing more than to let the shadows swallow this man whole and be done with this farce.

"I consider us… equals," Alamthus said with a smile, making Rex waning to snort. They were nothing alike. This man, trying to play god, was nothing to his own powers. But then again, he too had been touched by the darkness of this realm. Rex still not wanting to show mercy to those that let others suffer just because of a personal goal got others hurt. Rex became tense when he laid eyes on Pyra, who looked curious.

"You're different somehow. I seem to recall a more forceful personality," he said, that seemed to bother her a bit, so Rex carefully let his powers linger around her, and she relaxed a bit at the gesture. Rex managed to feel relief when seeing that Alamthus showed no indication that he had known what he had done, even though Fan had been keeping an eye on them. But then again, he hadn't let her see anything either, considering what he had done to Fan, he was very relieved knowing that he couldn't see everything.

Rex turned his attention back to him by pulling out the weapon from Cole.

"I got this from Cole, it belongs to you, right?"

"Ah… Cole… That brings back memories," he said, and Rex silently snorted. Unpleasant, he bet, considering the feelings he got from the man.

"We were told that you climbed to World Tree, that you would know a way up there, to the place called Elysium," Rex said, and suddenly the Darkness that had wrapped the minds of many beings in this world was standing in front of him. He let his shadows, filled with nothing but Death and agony, touch the Darkness, and it flinched at the feeling of it. It made him satisfied, knowing that it knew that it couldn't touch him, and those he protected, after all, he had touched them all with his powers, making them secure against it.

"You are correct, however… I did not find Elysium. Or the Architect, I believe… it was because I was unworthy," Amalthus said, and Rex narrowed his eyes at the Praetor. Hearing it was not his own words that were spoken.

"I shall help you with your quest. This may be my destiny, the reason I've lived all these years. And now…," he turned his attention back to Pyra.

"Pyra, my name is Pyra," she said, and he nodded.

"I would be honored to have a moment alone with Pyra. I'd like to… reminisce a little," he said, and Rex narrowed his eyes, but Pyra nodded, giving him no chance to protest at that, but then again, it was her choice.

— ️—

As they were dismissed form the chambers, they walked outside in the beautiful weather.

"So old man Cole really did know the Praetor, who'd have thought?" Nia said as they walked out to the courtyard, and Rex frowned where next walked next to Mòrag.

"World is small place," Tora said, making Rex grin weakly, staring up the structure. Seeing his worried look, Nia snorted.

"Don't be such a worrywart, he's the Praetor, you dimwit. What's he gonna do, eat her?" Nia rolled her eyes, but he didn't answer. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, making them all back away from him because his eyes flashed green for a second. He turned to Mòrag, who looked grave and nodded.

"It's confirmed," he said, looking at her with a grim look, and she nodded with an equally gloomy look on her face. Making the rest of them confused about what they were talking about.

"What do you suggest we do?" Mòrag asked, and Rex sighed.

"We can't do anything until he makes his move, he has power on his side, skills we do not stand as equals in the eyes of the other Nations," he said, and she nodded, looking disturbed by the news.

— ️—

Meanwhile, Jin had managed to make his way to Temperantia. He cut down everyone in his way while climbing the Titan Weapon of the Ancient Times.

"It's still intact after all these centuries, Amazing," he said to himself, looking over the machinery while sitting in the chair where you would be able to control the beast.

"The pinnacle of Flesh Eater technology, tenacious creatures, humans," he mumbled, remembering Lora. Activating the controls, it glowed, indicating the Titan was once more active, and Jin did neither looked pleas by this fact or displease.

— ️—

An Imperial Guard from Mor Ardain was seen talking to Brighid outside of their current room. She nodded and turned around to walk back to Mòrag with what she had just gotten to know.

"I see. Very well,"

She found Mòrag standing looking out, knowing Rex was still in the room but hidden, she didn't indicate knowing such.

"It appears Senator Roderich paid a visit to the Praetorium last night, off the record. Did you know that?" Brighid asked, and Mòrag narrowed her eyes, glancing Rex's way, who glared off in the distance.

"No, I haven't heard anything from His Majesty. Why now, I wonder? I can't imagine he was just paying his respects," she sighed and frowned.

"Do you think it's something to do with the excavation? Temperantia?" Brighid asked, and Rex nodded, making Mòrag alert, she knew, trusting what Rex knew, and never dismiss it. But she didn't show any of it to Brighid.

"Hmm, the issue His Majesty mentioned. If that is the case, he must be making secret deals with the Praetorium… Curse that man…," she hissed in anger ad Rex emerged from the shadows, startling Brighid. But she didn't have the time to ask questions as a messenger called out to them. Mòrag looked at Rex, who nodded.

"Sincere apologies, everyone, but I come with an urgent request. Please go to the Audience Chamber at once!"

As they stood before Amalthus once more, they waited for him to speak, and he did not disappoint.

"As you may know, there is a demilitarised zone between Mor Ardain and Uraya. Temperantia. Think of it as a buffer between the two nations. We've received word fo fighting in the area. Mor Ardain has a Titan Weapon. They're advancing as we speak towards the Urayan garrison," he said, and Mòrag frowned.

"Impossible!"

"Well, the two countries' Titans are at their closest right now," he said, Rex seeing that the man was taunting her to act, so he decided to place himself next to her. It helped, and she calmed down a bit, but not much.

"You're saying we were waiting for a chance to strike?! Unthinkable! Our people would never go to war against His Majesty's will!" Mòrag hissed in anger, and Rex took a firm grip on her arm, and Brighid gave him a nod in thanks.

"At any rate, we must investigate," Brighid said, looking as angry as Mòrag. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes… you're right. Praetor, I beg your leave. We need to find out what's going on, Your Eminence," she said and agreed.

"Thank you," Mòrag left, and Rex nodded.

"We shall assist the Inquisitor," he said, and Amalthus nodded.

"I am quite grateful to hear that," Rex just nodded and gave Fan a lasting glance, making her look worried. But he just turned around and left with the others in tow.

As they reach the room where Senator Roderich was. Mòrag stormed the room in anger, seeking answers.

"What have you done, Senator Roderich?!" she glared at him where she stood, seeing his shocked expression, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Special Inquisitor?! What are you doing here?"

"The Emperor ordered that the dig be halted. He was very specific, Senator! If you've restarted it, you have violated His Majesty's will," she was furious.

"The Emperor doesn't understand Mor Ardain's urgent lack of recourses! This is for the Empire!" Roderich trying to explain, but she was not satisfied with that answer.

"Your patriotism is touching," she drawled, glaring at him.

"But that doesn't explain why you're waging war with Uraya!" That seems to confuse the Senator, making her as confused at his reaction.

"It wasn't me! I didn't give that order! Even I would never dream of declaring war without His Majesty's express consent!"

"So who in the…" she trailed off, hearing Rex walk in behind her.

"Mòrag, you still don't see the whole picture," Rex said, and he stopped behind her, ad she turned around looking at him, and he looked grim.

"Who… who are these people?! Bursting in here?!" Senator exclaimed, glaring at them, but Rex ignored the man, just looking at Mòrag. She turned back to the Senator with a glare, hearing the offending tone in his voice.

"This is the Driver of the Aegis. You are to afford him the same respect as me," she barked, glaring at the man, and Rex sighed, grabbing her wrist to get her attention back to himself.

"This?! This is the boy?!" Roderich growled in anger, glaring at him, making Rex roll his eyes.

"I don't care who the boy is, he owes us money for all the damage he caused us," Roderic said, and Mòrag sighed.

"It has been paid, directly to me," she said, making him back down, but still glaring at him.

"We have other pressing matters because of your stupidity," turning back to the Senator, but Rex stopped her.

"Mòrag, it is not Mor Ardain that is in control of the Titan Weapon, think and you know who it is," he said with a glare of his own. To the surprise of the other Ardainians in the room, she back down and grew quiet. Her gasp broke the thick silence in the room and looked at Rex with big eyes, making him nod grimly.

"Will you clue us others into what is going on?" Nia said, and Rex sighed.

"It seems we are being set up by Torna," Mòrag said, and they fell silent hearing this.

"It very possible," Poppi agreed to make Rex sigh, he closed his eyes, and they fell silent, looking at him, it was just the Ardainians, Zeke and Pandoria who wondered what was going on, but didn't get their silent question answered.

"But how?" Azurda asked from his place on Rex's head. Rex ignored the chatter around him, focusing on the Shadows that was speaking to him.

"Maybe just coincidence after all…?" Tora questions, looking a bit worried, and Poppi hung her head in disappointment, hearing this.

"Masterpon…,"

"I wish I could believe that myself," Rex said, opening his eyes, making all of them freeze. His eyes had turned a deadly green, and the team knew how dangerous he could be what that side of him surfaced.

"I-Inquisitor Mòrag, please. You are the only one who can put a stop to this!" Roderich stammered, turning to her, but she glared at him.

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?! But I'm not going to sit back and watch. Brighid!"

"Right," both of turning to leave, but before they could do that, Mòrag turned to Rex, who nodded.

"I'll accompany you," he said, and just as he said that Fan showed up in the door, looking determined. Rex, on the other hand, looked grim, not wanting to look at her. It was only a reminder of what the shadows had told him, what was about to occur.

"I will too," she said, bringing the rested of their attention towards herself.

"Fan?" Mythra asked, having switched with Pyra a moment ago.

"What's happening in Temperantia right now… It's being led by a weaponized Titan, correct? My power doesn't only affect Blades. It also works against Titans, I am sure I can be of assistance, besides…"

"Besides?"

"I have the strangest feeling that I'm somehow meant to be there," she said, looking a bit sad. Rex walked up to her, touching her Core Crystal, and she gasped, looking at him with big eyes. Making them wonder what had just transpired between them.

"Fate cannot be rewritten, no matter how hard you try. Ones the fate of a person or a Blade is written in stone, no power in any Realm can change that, not even I. I can feel that you have come to accept it," he said, and she nodded.

"You helped me see the light, what was wrong, and what I felt I was missing," she said with a weak smile, making him nod.

"At least you know the outcome of your own choice," he said and walked out, followed by the rest of them. Zeke and Pandoria, on the other hand, was confused over what had just happened.

As they went outside, Tora turned and look at Mòrag, asking a question all of them had in mind.

"So how we get to Temperantia?" he asked and looked at her, and she looked down at the Nopon.

"If Senator Roderich is here, I assume there must be an Ardainian military vessel stationed at the port," she answers, and Rex nodded.

"Then we go to port and get on Ardainian Titan battleship!" Tora exclaimed, and Rex sighed.

"There is no time to waste - let's go," he said, pulling the Nopon by the wing back to the port, followed by the rest of them.

— ️—

As they arrived back at the port, Nia turned to Zeke, looking wondering at the Prince.

"Hey, remind me again why we're bringing this spanner?" Rex snorted hearing this, and Zeke looking nothing but amused.

"Because this sounds like fun," he grinned, and Rex hid his grin.

"We're not exactly on holiday here," she scoffed, and Zeke grew a serious look.

"I've heard a lot of these Torna people,"

"They're the ones collecting Core Crystals, yeah?" Pandoria asked, and Rex nodded.

"Besides, I can't pretend this doesn't concern us too, not when they calling themselves Torna…," he growled, Rex sighed and wondered why they didn't seem to know the underlying origin of Torna.

"Shellhead?" Nia tilted her head, curious as to why he seemed so angry.

— ️—

Mòrag and Rex stood on the dock of the ship, seeing Temperantia when the guard came to inform them about new from the front.

"Lady Mòrag, greeting, I have news from the front. Our Titan weapon has crossed the central border! It's advancing at about forty titanpeds per hour," he said, and she turned to him and nodded.

"Hmm. I want to get in front of it," she said, and Rex closed his eyes, letting his shadows observe the area to see if her demand could be met.

"Is there a suitable place to dock?"

"There's a bay reasonably close by; if you dock there, you should be able to get to the cliffs above it," he said, and she turned to Rex, and he nodded.

"I will get you down, no problem," she nodded in thanks.

"Understood. Go," she said to the guard, who hurried away, leaving them alone once more.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"The terrain is horrible, but I will transport us to the first location where we will get a better look at the situation, I've already scouted the place, so I know where we need to be," he said, and she nodded.

"I trust you with this, Rex,"

— ️—

As they docked, the soldiers stayed in place, and Tora looked around.

"This quite depressing place," he said, flapping his wings and Rex nodded, but concentrated.

"Unfortunately we don't have time admiring the scenery of this ancient civilization, Rex, I am leaving this to you," Mòrag said, and Rex nodded. Before Zeke and Pandoria had the chance to ask what she meant by that, Rex had encased them in his shadows, and they all ended up stumbling out of them, on a small cliffside. The cliffside gave them a perfect view of what had just transpired. The Urayan military forces had been wiped, and there was nothing but burning ashes of them. But they all pulled themselves together upon the sight that greeted them.

"How awful," Brighid said, and they all nodded. Zeke, having decided to leave the questions for later, nodded in agreement with that statement.

" Hmm... They didn't stand a chance,"

"We might have a problem," Rex said, bringing the attention to him, and seeing what he was seeing, they agreed. The sound of charging was heard, and they gasped, seeing the Titan was ready to release another attack. Rex, having been warned frowned and snapped in position, and they all got big eyes.

"Watch out, here it comes," Mythra called out, and Rex nodded. Before they could even react, The Titan had fired its attack, but Rex had been faster, pulling out his Scythe, slicing at the beams that were aimed at them. A cloud of smoke covered them all, and they couldn't help but be shocked and amazed at what he had just done.

"Everyone okay?" Rex asked, looking around, and they confirmed it.

"No worries," Zeke said, and just then, the Titan fired once more at the Urayans.

"How do we stop it?" Nia asked, and Mòrag frowned.

"On it's back, there's an Ardainian drive mechanism, if we can somehow sever the cabled connecting it to each leg, its energy supply will be cut off, it'll stop,"

"Lady Mythra, I presume you'll be able to destroy them?" Dromarch asked, and Rex stopped her from answering.

"Do that, and the whole place will go under, under no circumstances are you to use that power anyway near that Titan Weapon," Rex ordered, and Nia looked a bit confused, just like the rest of them, except Mòrag and Brighid.

"Should have known that you'd know something like that," she sighed, and he nodded.

"Even though I chose to not involve myself in the different Wars, I still like to keep an eye on things," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asked, looking left out once more, wondering how much he could actually be of use to these two people, who seemed to know each other like the back of their hand.

"I read instructions manuals. It's my job to know these things. The weapon is powered by vaporized Titan bodily fluids. The gas it makes is volatile, the slightest shock and we have a giant explosion on our hands,"

"Doesn't explain how Rex knew about that," Nia said, still looking a bit confused.

"Three months ago, there was an accident, because they completely missed how unstable it was," he said, looking over the Titan.

"So if we'd just attacked without realizing that..," Mythra said, looking grim.

"Then why make a weapon that dangerous?" Dromarch asked, looking angry.

"As long as we got the weapon inside the enemy lines, destroying the weapon would destroy them too, that was the justification given,"

"That's so cold it's almost impressive," Zeke said, looking grim.

"That's precisely why the Emperor called a halt to the excavation," Brighid nodded.

"Cant we get at the people on board?" Nia asked, and Mòrag shook her head.

"Unfortunately, the control center is protected by ten layers of armor, the chances of it being breached or destroyed are low… but… that armor is limited, it doesn't entirely cover the energy cables,"

"But how we get up on Titan's back?" Tora asked, and Rex pointed, making them turn and looked where he was pointing.

"There, I've already scouted it, the place where the cliff juts out, it's a long the route the Titan is taking, I will bring you down on it when reaching it. Unfortunately, the Titan is moving, so my aim might be off, making it hard for me to bring so many people through, and I don't have time to bring you one at the time," he said, and it was Fan who pulled on his hoodie, to get his attention.

"Let me help you, I will stop the Titan moving, while it's stopped, you bring all of them on it's back," Rex nodded.

"I am grateful for your help, Fan, very well, let not waste any more time then, and let's go," he said and wrapped them in his shadows once more, and they were now standing on the cliff they had just seen not far off in the distance. Rex blocked another attack, where it should have hit where they stood, making them flinch.

"It's now or never Fan!" Rex called out, and they both rushed forward, Rex deflecting all the stray attacks that would have hit the Blade and Fan activated her power, making the Titan stop. He nodded and wrapped his shadows around them, pulling them forward, giving them no chance to hesitate to jump off the cliff.

He made their landing softer, and they came in the sight of their goal. It was when he rushed forward that the machinery went into defense lockdown, making him groan and glare at Mòrag, who sighed.

"An independent defense mechanism… Ardainian technology, my apologies," she sighed, and Rex snorted.

"Why would you even bloody make something like that?!" Zeke exclaimed, and Nia hissed at him.

"Bitch later - fight now!" Rex managed to block the incoming attack, and Mòrag nodded, seeing what he wanted. She cut the power cable behind the machine, and it ended up exploding, indicating the power had been shut off, and the Titan stopped moving, collapsing on itself. Rex stopped and looked up when he felt him.

"It's you, It thought it might be," he said, and they all brought their attention to Jin, who was standing there.

"I knew it," Mythra said with a frown upon seeing him.

"So this is Jin, leader of Torna. I am Fan la Norne. As an envoy of Praetor Amalthus, I am bringing you into custody,"

"How ironic that you should speak his name with that face… oblivious to everything, even your own identity!" Jin said, and Rex narrowed his eyes. It seems the darkness had an extra prominent hold on him this day.

"Wha-?! Do you know anything about-?!" Jin didn't let her finish as he turned his anger at Mythra. Rex felt around, feeling that the Darkness had a weak grip on him today, but it still controlled him enough to not be able to think clearly.

"And you, Aegis! Don't you dare stand there, acting like you're not involved in all this!" Rex couldn't help with feel the echoing of pain from the man hearing him speak like this.

"Alright, but tell me this… Why are you, who fought alongside us to defeat Malos, not standing by his side?"

"Jin… fought against him…?!" Nia asked, wanting to get answers, but none were given.

"It's very simple. I realized he had the right of it, that's all,"

"I don't think it's that simple as that at all," she said, looking up at him, and he jumped down from his place above them, now standing in front of them.

"So clever, you always were too clever for your own good,"

"Sorry, that's just the way I am," she shrugged.

"Don't tell me..?!" Nia gasped upon realizing what they weren't saying.

"Yes, he's a Blade too," she said, and Rex nodded.

"The strongest Blade in Torna, before it sank in the war,"

"It sank because of the girl next to you, boy," he said, and Nia turned to Mythra, who nodded.

"There were none stronger… yet no kinder, either, and no one who hated to fight more than him! Why, Jin? What changed?!" Mythra asked, looking angry, having lost her old friend.

"What if I told you it was your fault?"

"Mine?" Mythra looking both sad and worried over that answer, but Rex wasn't about to interfere if he didn't need to.

"If you hadn't sealed yourself away, then she's still…" he trailed off, and Mythra gasped, realizing what he wasn't saying and sighed.

"Oh…,"

Jin reached for his weapon, and Rex slid in position to defend when he reached for his own mask, making him realize what he was going to do. Hoping that they wouldn't understand right away what was wrong with Jin.

They all gasped upon seeing the blood-red Core Crystal on his forehead glowing.

"That color… it's like … blood," Mythra said, backing a bit, Rex realized she didn't know what was wrong, the only one that has seemed to understood the implication of what had just happened, was himself and Nia.

"Careful! That Crystal isn't normal," Brighid said Fan raised her staff.

"Put away your sword, I can restrict a Blade's every action. As long as you are a Blade, there is nothing you can do to escape its clutches," Fan said, and Rex sighed.

"Go ahead and try," Jin said and dashed forward to attack, but Rex blocked it with ease, making all of them shocked.

"How is he still moving?" Tora gasped, and Rex shook his head.

"He is undoubtedly limited, there is a reason Jin is the most powerful Blades in the history," Rex said and predicted what was about to happen.

Jin disappeared, just like Rex. But, Rex held Fan in his arms, behind her. Before anyone could react to what had just transpired, Jin pierced both Fan and Rex with his sword. They all gasped, seeing this. Jin got big eyes, seeing Rex was behind Fan, but he just gave him a smile, a sad smile none the less.

"Haze…it is time for you to remember, remember who you were before he took your free will away from you, time to reunite with your sister, Lora," Rex coughed and her eyes glazed over and all of a sudden they all felt something shift in the air.

"How do you know that name…," Jin breathed in shock and sadness, but Rex didn't answer; instead, he took hold of Haze's hand, helping her bring it up, stroking his cheek with a sad smile.

"Thank you…Jin… for saving me," she said with a weak voice and closed her eyes. Her Core Crystal lost the glow of life, and both of them collapsed when he withdrew his sword from them, jumping back. Scared and sad over what he had just heard, something was not right.

"Rex!" Mòrag exclaimed and rushed to his side, but he gave her a smile and coughed up some more blood before closing his own eyes, succumbing to the pleasant feeling of his shadows. He still heard what was going on, but decided to rest for now. After all, he trusted Mòrag and Mythra to handle it.

"Why the hell did you do something like this?! What good would it do to you?!" Nia hissed in anger, seeing Rex lie there with Fan next to him.

"Why, you ask? Then let me ask you this. Blades are granted phenomenal power from our creator on high… yet we are doomed to never remember. Why?!"

"The accumulation of memories is what allows mankind, no, all life to grow, to change, and evolve… but… Blades are fleeting. When we return to our Cores, our memories are lost, our growth snatched away forever," he said, and Mòrag narrowed her eyes.

"People aren't so different," she said, where she crouched down next to Rex.

"Man's life to has an end, yes. However, though each individual life is fleeting, you pass o your memories, allowing you to grow. As a species, as a culture, so why does Indol control all the Core Crystals?! Because! By controlling the moment of every Blade's birth, they enslave our entire kind, how is that fair?! We have no culture because Indol decrees it! Because that's what your kind do!"

"Jin…," Rex rasped with a weak voice, catching the attention of all of them. But the man ignored him.

"Why are you the masters, and we the slaves?! It is we who embody the very nature of this world,"

"You are not wrong, Jin," Rex gasped and coughed up more blood, making Mòrag turn him on his side, but he rolled over and sat up, ignoring the worried looks thrown his way, and Jin. He looked furious and scared upon seeing him.

"If you saw the last state of humanity, you all would understand!"

"I did Jin, I have seen it, caused it and participated in wiping out races, I have more blood on my hands than you could imagine," Rex said, raising from his place, and they all froze.

"You are not alone facing an eternity of having bloody hands of your actions. But what you are telling us, right now, it is not you who are speaking, you are angry, because of what happened to her, but this is not your own feelings I am hearing as you are speaking," he said, and Jin gasped, falling down on his knees.

"Why now…," he mumbled, and Rex sighed and walked forward, the others stood ready, in case of an attack, but Rex held up his hand, stopping them. He stopped right in front of Jin, who was still keeling.

"It's not your time just yet, Jin, go home," Rex said with a sigh.

"What are you doing?! Show him what's what!" Zeke yelled at Rex, who shook is head. Rex didn't even flinch as Akhos landed there, picking up Jin's mask. Akhos ran over to Jin and Rex, who just stared at them, making Akhos nervous. By all right too, because upon seeing the wound Jin had inflicted him with, he should by all right be dead, but here he was, still standing and breathing like nothing was wrong.

"Malos sent me, time to make an exit, ready?" Akhos asked with a soft voice and draped Jin's arm around his own shoulders. It was then Zeke ran forward, and Rex decided to let it be, Akhos was too fast for Zeke anyway to handle alone, unfortunately.

"Who says we're going to let you go?" Zeke said, standing in front of Rex, who just stared at Jin. He was still in pain, and his energy drained to the point of fainting.

"Hah… You really don't understand, do you, you really think this is over?" Akhos said, and Rex walked forward, making them stop in their track.

"…Akhos freeze," Rex demanded with a rumble, and he did just that, looking nervous, while Rex was dangerous, one thing they all had learned while encountering him as a foe, he never said or did anything he didn't mean. So when Rex walked up to Jin, carefully brushing his soft silver hair away from his forehead and touching the Core Crystal, he gasped. He realized what Rex was doing, as he could feel the grip Jin had around his shoulders tightened.

"It should be enough until you're back at your base, don't waste it," Rex said and glared at him, and Akhos nodded.

"Why?"

"I will put it in a way that you will understand. Once an Act has been written, it cannot be changed without consequences. It is set in stone, no matter how hard you try to change it. It is not your, or Jin's time to face your fate that is written in stone," he said, and Akhos nodded, taking a leap and jumped up on the Titan and disappearing. As they went, the Titan started to move again, and Rex shook his head.

"Wha-?! How?! We cut the bloody cables!" Zeke exclaimed, and Rex shook his head.

"Certainly, but some energy still remains, deep in its core. Don't you see it? It's like a Blade weapon," Rex sighed and picked his Scythe up and slashed at it, killing off the power for the last time.

"Unfortunately, we have another problem on our hands," Rex said, ignoring the glaring daggers of Zeke, and Nia ran over, seeing what he meant.

"What… is that?" she asked and Poppi ran up next to her and scanned the skies, gasping. Rex sighed, and Mòrag let him use her shoulders as a crutch, seeing how tired he was.

"Sorry about this, Mòrag, but it seems I'm a bit more tired than I thought I would be," he sighed, and she shook her head.

"Speak nothing of it," she said, looking at the sky.

"That… Urayan army! So many of them!" Poppi exclaimed, looking worried, and Pandoria exclaimed in fright right next to her.

"What?!"

"No!" Mòrag yelled and twisted both Rex and herself around, seeing Mor Ardain, equally as prepared as Uraya.

"Shit! Who gave that damn order?!" she yelled, furious about this outcome.

"At this rate, I don't think any is stopping them," Brighid said with a grave look, and Rex nodded.

"How so?" Nia asked, looking nervous and confused over what to do now. Their most powerful Driver, next to Mòrag and Zeke looked out of it.

"They think Mor Ardain attacked them illegally, with no declaration of war," Rex said, where he still leaned against Mòrag.

"This is bad if someone doesn't explain what's really going on…" Zeke said, looking at Mòrag, who looked frustrated.

"But there's no time for that!"

"So what? We just give up?!" Nia exclaimed, looking out over the massive airforce of Uraya. They all stopped, seeing Uraya readying their cannons.

"Heavy Cannons! That's Uraya's primary weapon," Brighid said, and Mòrag shuffled Rex and trying to see a solution to this, but it looked grave.

"Here too! Mor Ardain also readying artillery!" Poppi said, catching their attention, and they looked at the whole situation. It was then they heard Rex give up a weak laugh.

"Just wait a few more seconds, and you shall see your solution," he said, and it made them stop, wondering what he knew that they didn't. But they did as they were told and ended up praying that he was once more right in his predictions.

Rex hit home once more, as the whole place shook of the force the Indol Titan ascended over the decaying Titan of Temperantia.


	7. Chapter Six - Wounds

— ️—Flashback— ️—

Jin rose from his place on the ground, keeling. Seeing a young, frightened child in front of him.

"Y-you, little scamp! Do you know how much the Core you took was worth?!" an older man yelled at the child, hitting her hard enough for her to fall to the ground, hitting the floor.

"I stole it from the castle! Three years it took me to get it… And now…!" the man yelled, furious, the child trying to protect herself curled up in the corner in fright. The man grabbed the knife lying on his side table, and the woman on his bed pleaded with him, grabbing his arm, trying to stop him.

"Please! She's barely ten years old!" the woman pleaded, trying to hold him in place to stop him.

"Silence! Stay out of it!" he yelled and threw her away with force back on the bed. The child still curled up in the corner, frightened.

"If you die, it'll be as good as new. You brought this on yourself…!" he said with a twisted grin, raising the knife, ready to strike. But as he did, Jin moved from his place, having observed the whole ordeal, killing the man with a single strike of his sword. The child still curled up, scared out of her mind, stopped shaking when she heard his voice.

"From now on, I'll protect you," he said, and the young child looked up from her place, hesitant to what this man was telling her.

"I'll keep you safe, always…" Jin said and carefully reached out a hand and stroke her cheek.

"My name is Jin. What's yours?" he asked, and the child looked at him with big eyes. He removed his hand and held it out, and she took it, seeing the sincere in his eyes, and he helped her up on her feet again.

"…Lora,"

— ️—Flashback End— ️—

Jin opened his eyes, seeing that he was in his pod, regaining his energy once more. He turned a bit, seeing Malos walk up nest to him.

"It seems like sending Akhos was the right choice…" Malos said as he looked over Jin, who opened the pod and sat up, looking tired.

"You all right?" he asked, and Jin nodded.

"I've been through worse, I can handle it," Jin answered with a soft voice, avoiding Malos' looks.

"Jin… I swear I'll make your dream come true, so stop putting yourself at risk," Malos said, grinding his teeth in anger.

"There's … still … time," Jin sighed.

"Is that… part of your dream, too?" but getting no answer from Jin, Malos looked at his hands, wondering.

"What are we, in the end? This hunger, this thirst… is it really my own? Or is it someone else's? Hm, sometimes I can't tell," this catching Jin's attention, his head snapped up, staring at Malos, who looked at him questioning.

"What is it, Jin?"

"Something that boy said, how, what he felt when speaking to me, it wasn't really me he was talking to, I don't know what he meant by that," Jin said, and Malos looked at him.

"Was there something else?"

"He knew Haze… and about… Lora. He made her remember…" he said, looking at Malos with big eyes. That got his attention, a Blade was not supposed to remember after being reawakened. That was their cycle of life, after all.

— ️—

An Uraya ship, containing the leader of Uraya, docked at Indol, just like a warship from Mor Ardain carrying the Emperor of Mor Ardain. The Praetor having summoned them to a meeting to clear up what had just occurred in Temperantia.

— ️—

The morning came, and Rex stumbled out of his room, meeting the rest of them.

"Morning folks, everyone sleep well?" Zeke asked, glancing at Rex, who stood hunched against the wall, and he sighed.

"As well as I could in this kind of situation," Rex said, and Mòrag nodded in agreement.

"Figured as much," Zeke sighed.

"Let's take a nice walk over to the hall where the emergency summit's being held, clear our heads a little. Besides, someone's gotta escort Mòrag over there, right?" he said with a grin, making her glare at him, while carefully helping Rex steady himself against her.

"I think I would be entirely capable of finding my own way. Rex, on the other hand, seems to be the one in need to help to get there, but in no way, I will let you do that," Mòrag glared at him, bringing Rex closer to her while glaring at the grinning prince. Rex couldn't help but laugh at their small bickering.

"Mythra's meant to be attending, too, right?" Zeke asked, ignoring Mòrag with a grin, and she nodded.

"Apparently, yes,"

"See? We might as well all head over," Zeke laughed, and they all followed him as he took the lead.

As they reached the Audience Chamber, they were stopped at the doors by the three guards standing there.

"Through here is the venue for the summit of nations. I must apologize, but entry is forbidden to all but the official representatives of each nation," Senelo said and gave them a bow, and Mòrag nodded.

"I guess this is as far as we go, come on, I'll take Rex back to his room," Nia said and walked over to Mòrag, wanting to help him, but she and Zeke shook their head.

"Unfortunately, Nia, Rex is the official representative of the Leftheria Archipelago. Even though small, it still has a formal system set," she said, and Nia nodded, backing up, together with Tora.

"I might not like it, but I suppose I have to play my part in all this," Mythra said, and they all nodded.

"Nia, Tora, the rest of you, head back to my chambers and wait for us there," Rex said, and she nodded.

"Yeah, no problem, but be careful in there," she said, looking worried, and Rex gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll handle this just fine. After all, there are six of us that are witnesses," he grinned, and Zeke nodded in agreement.

"With so many, it can be hard for them to deny us that," he said, and the guards parted ways for them, leading them into the chamber. They were met with the rest of the leaders of the nations. As Rex was placed next to Mòrag, with her help, they got a few looks their way, but no one said anything. KOS-MOS took her place behind his chair, just like the Blade of Emperor Niall and Brighid did.

"My sincerest thanks to you for agreeing to this ceasefire, Queen Raquara, Emperor Niall," Amalthus said, sitting at the head of the table. Still, Rex ignored it, concentrating on healing his wound. Jin really went all out, even using his own element, making it harder for him to recover. He could still feel the lingering cold in the wound in his chest.

"As I recall from the Osirian Treaty of 350 years ago… the Praetorium was to refrain from intervention in times of war. And yet here you are, intervening," she said, looking cross.

"But, I trust you have a suitable justification, Your Eminence?"

"Naturally, but first, to ensure impartiality in these negotiations. May I present Niranira, Acting Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild. Furthermore, representing the Tantalese… His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal will also be attending," he said, and in came Zeke, holding his head high. With confidence, he sat down, in front of Rex, with Pandoria standing right behind his chair, just like the rest of their Blades. His announcement got the others whispering in awe upon seeing him.

"The Crown Prince?! The prodigal prince of Tantal…" was heard whispering, and Rex and Mòrag glanced at each other, giving each a fond smile, seeing his serious look. It was then another from Uraya, having escorted their Queen, pointed at Rex, who rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming.

"We know who the Prince is, but you, child, you have no business being in this room, with these people," the man said, and it was to the surprise of everyone, that Mòrag came to his defense.

"If you do not know who this young man is, you have been living under a rock. I cannot believe that you don't recognize his Blade, his unique Blade. It should have clued you in as soon as seeing her. KOS-MOS belongs to only one Driver. One of the most famous and notorious Driver Alrest has ever seen since the Hero," Mòrag said, giving him a glare. Upon hearing KOS-MOS's name, they froze, all in fear, rightfully so.

"Raziel…" they gasped and stared at him with big eyes, and he gave them a scorching glare, making them flinch and back off.

"Very good deducting Urayan. Lucky for you, I am just too tired to be bothered with insignificant people like yourself," he said and turned his head, snubbing the man. KOS-MOS stepped forward and leaned over towards her Master, who smiled at her.

"Master, do you wish me to punish the man for insulting Master like that?" she said, with no care in the world for the fear those words inflicted in the offending man, making all of them freeze in their seats.

"No, leave them be, KOS-MOS; in fact, I have a better mission for you," he said and pulled her closer, whispering something to her. Something none of them heard.

"As you wish Master, just call me back if you need something," she said and gave him a bow, disappearing in purple light, indicating she had moved so fast, that they hadn't even seen her.

"What did you tell her?" a brave woman from Uraya asked him, and Rex titled his head.

"Why should I inform you of that? People who think I am nothing but dirt under their shoes," Rex leaned back and glared at her, making her flinch, but stood her ground.

"If you really are Raziel, you are a nice person, and would tell us," she challenged him, and he growled, making Mòrag grab his wrist, to stop him from lashing out at the young woman.

"She doesn't know better; she is young and naive," she said, and Rex snorted and leaned back.

"Let me tell you one thing, I am not a nice person. And I am certainly not helping people out with the goodwill of my heart; after all, I don't really have much of a heart left to feel sympathy with humans around me. Mòrag, I like, she is someone that I trust, but you, I do not like. You owe Mòrag your life because I am not kind to people that disrespect me," he glared at her, and the silence in the room was thick.

— ️—

KOS-MOS, following Rex's orders, took help with the bond she had with him and observed the three people she stood behind, hidden, in the shadows. Just listening to what they had to say and to figure out what they were doing here.

It was Mikhail, Patroka, and Akhos, standing on the roof of a building on the Indoline Titan, having observed the respective leaders arrive at the summons of the Praetor.

"What a spectacle… seems the Praetor has as much clout around here as ever," Mikhail groaned and pushes his hair back, and Patroka sighed, glaring at the people on the dock.

"Could we not just take them out here and now?" she asked, and Mikhail shrugged.

"Good point, all the major nations' heads gathered here, it'd make things easier later," he said, crossing his arms, watching the people go back and forth down there.

"Unfortunately, the way to the World Tree must first be opened," Akhos sighed as he walked up and stood next to them, looking over Indol.

"Wiping out mankind is the natural part, we could manage that ourselves,"

"Even so…" Patroka whined a bit, bored out of her mind.

"That isn't our only goal, remember? We must wait for the stage to be set," Akhos said with a smile, and Patroka sighed.

"Is Jin serious about this?" she asked and rubbed her head, just like Mikhail, looking wondering.

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself…" Akhos gave up a small laugh at their confusion.

"Heh. Oh, he's serious, he always is. He will annihilate mankind, and then… he will kill the Architect," Akhos said with a smile.

It was then KOS-MOS stepped out, making all of them fall in defense.

"You have given me useful information to report back to my Master. He will be please hearing this," she said, and Patroka took out her lance and pointed it at KOS-MOS, who didn't look disturbed at the threat.

"Who are you?!" Patroka exclaimed, and KOS-MOS gave them a small nod.

"I am Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation System, or better known as KOS-MOS," she said, and Akhos narrowed his eyes.

"You are his Blade, the boy's, Rex," he stated, and she nodded.

"Master will be please hearing this," she said, and Akhos stopped her from leaving.

"Hearing what exactly?" he asked and, KOS-MOS stopped, getting approval from her Master, to tell them a little bit more.

"Just like the man you call Jin, Master's goal is to reach the Architect and kill him. Still, for a different reason than Torna themselves," she said, and they froze, not believing what they had just heard.

"What are you saying?!" Patroka yelled, and KOS-MOS ignored her and looked at Akhos.

"Master told the man, Jin, he had more blood on his hands than anyone could comprehend, Master did not lie, he has lost count of how old he is. His reason for wanting the Architect dead, the difference from your end goal. Master has given me permission to inform you of this, next time you meet. And you will meet, as you are going to Tantal next, Master is also telling me, to say to you, the young woman that is frozen in time is still upset with what the young man Jin has become," she said. Before disappearing, she felt her Master's power wash over them and tap them, indicating that they would not be able to speak of his own goal. Leaving the Tornans shocked and confused over what had just happened.

— ️—

"Now, it seems Mor Ardain has been accused of a unilateral breach of the treaty in this matter. Emperor Niall, I open the floor to you, is there anything you wish to say?" Amalthus said, looking at him.

"While we are still conducting investigations into the cause, it cannot be denied that weaponry belonging to our forces was discharged against Uraya. Regardless of any possible reason and circumstance, we are prepared to offer recompense for this grave offense," Niall said, and the Queen narrowed her eyes.

"So you want to settle this with money…?"

"We will provide any compensation deemed necessary," he said, closing his eyes and gave a small bow towards the Queen, and she shook her head.

"Perhaps I am misunderstanding. To my ears, it sounds almost as you imply the blame for these offenses does not lie with Your Majesty!"

"We are investigating, I ask that we not draw any hasty conclusions," Niall said, seeing Mòrag glance Rex's way, who discreetly shook his head, making her close her eyes with a sigh. Emperor Niall wondered what that was about, but decided to ask Mòrag later when they were alone.

"What need is there for investigation?" Amalthus asked, turned to the Queen.

"I believe a cause has already been established, there are witnesses,"

"And that would be?"

With that, they all turned their attention towards Zeke and Rex, who sighed. They told them what had happened and she looked angry.

"What a preposterous notion! The people you speak of are merely a terrorist group! How could they possibly command that measure of-?"

"It is the truth! I, Ozychlyrus, swear this in the name of King Eulogimenos Tantal,"

"Can confirm Ex-Chairman Bana give these people some kind of supplies," Niranira agreed.

"Indeed, the Nopon is correct. Unfortunately, these supplies happened to be military supplies, a massive amount to be exact," Rex said, not telling them the whole truth, but close enough.

"But why would-?"

"What if I were to tell you that the Aegis Malos, who razed the world five centuries ago, was involved?" Amalthus said, and Rex sighed and closed his eyes, bringing Mòrag eyes to him, but he shook his head again, indicating that he would speak up soon.

"Ridiculous! Everyone knows he disappeared in a blaze of flames!"

"Unfortunately, he is very much alive, believe me," Zeke said, crossing his arms.

"The Aegis confronted us in person, but if my own word is not enough for you," Zeke said, and the guard standing at the doors, opened them, and in came Mythra.

"A Blade?! But-but that Core Crystal…!"

"This is Mythra, the second Aegis, surely Your Highness has heard of her?" Rex drawled, looking disinterest over what was happening.

"So the rumors that reached us were true… Who is your Driver?!" she demanded, glaring at Mythra, who didn't move an inch, not in the least intimidated by her.

"He just asked you if you had heard of me," she said with a small smile," and the rest of the room got big eyes, turning their attention to Rex, who ignored them.

"I think you have a much more dire situation to discuss, than to gossip about me," Rex said, giving them a small grin. Mòrag forced down a smile that threatened to break out, hearing this, just like Zeke.

— ️—

"It six o'clock already, Rex-Rex and friends been gone long time now," Tora flapped his wings and looked outside with worry.

"We've just gotta trust 'em. They're dealing with the leaders of whole nations; it's not like we can do anything," Nia said, where she sat on Rex's bed and sighed, looking bored. Tora hung his head, and Poppi patted his head in comfort.

— ️—

"I've noticed something about Malos. He's an Aegis… but you wouldn't know it from the way he's fighting. I think… no, I know, he is damaged in some way," Mythra said, and Rex closed his eyes, listening to what the Shadows had to reply to this, and she hit home. Digging deeper into what the Shadows were telling him, he got his answers.

"You mean he can't use the full extent of his powers?" the Urayan man asked.

"The wounds I dealt in our battle long ago may not be completely healed. His end-goal is Elysium. He wants to go back to the place he was born. There he can improve until his powers have recovered. If Malos is allowed to restore himself…" Mythra trailed off, glancing at Rex, and he nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

"The horrors of five centuries past will return…" the Queen said with shock, not knowing what to do.

"Or worst still. Malos' goal is simple. He means to destroy humanity in its entirety," she said, looking a bit sad, and Rex sighed.

"Why would anyone desire that?" Niall asked, looking at her with sadness, and she turned her attention to Rex, and everyone noticed this.

"It seems to be a deep-seated drive. An instinct, as natural as breathing,"

"All of this is my responsibility," Amalthus said, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Praetor Amalthus? Whatever do you mean?" Niall asked, looking at the man.

"It was none other than I who awakened Malos and unleashed him upon the world," he said, and Rex sighed.

"You have indeed awoken him, but he never accepted you as his Driver," Rex said, bringing attention to himself.

"What are you saying?" Amalthus asked, looking a bit put out, but Rex ignored it.

"You may have awoken him, and he answered your call, but he did not accept the resonance to become your Blade. That is why he severed the bond you two had. But then again, the Darkness that lingers around your past affected him. To the point, he can no longer difference of reality or just a dream," Rex said, and they all looked at Mythra.

"Is this true? I am no longer resonated with Malos?" Amalthus said, and she nodded, giving him a grim look.

"It is true, as you know, we are Aegis's, and we work differently. While my resonance with Addam faded because of time, and his death, we were always connected. But Rex is right, I could have chosen to not resonate with Addam, but still be awoken, it wouldn't have mattered who would have touched my Core Crystal, the choice is always ours,"

"The lingering effect of the Darkness you inflicted on Malos as you awakened him, still lingers with him, even though he has a new Driver,"

"I was a fool," Amalthus sighed, and Rex nodded, not looking at the man.

"It was to prevent such foolishness that all passage to the World Tree was forbidden after the Aegis War. However, it has become apparent that the laws of men do not apply to Malos…"

They all fell silent, and Rex sighed, wondering what he should do about the new problem that had raised the Shadows' attention. He did not like this at all, but they needed to get there.

"The time may have come… to lift that restriction," he said, and they all fell silent.

— ️—

As the next day came, Rex came out of his room, seeing they all had gathered there.

"Morning folks, you're looking a bit better than yesterday," Zeke said and looking at Rex, who gave him a small smile.

"Much," he agreed, and Dromarch pulled their attention.

"Fan's state funeral is to be held today, is it not?" Dromarch asked, and Rex nodded.

"Yeah, I think it was meant to be happening in Seoris Plaza, right outside the Sanctum," Pandoria nodded.

"You'll be going, right chum?" Zeke asked Rex, who nodded.

"Of course… would be wrong for me not to," he said, and they all agreed with that.

"Seoris Plaza very not far away, time to go! Quick-quick!" Tora bounced in his place, and Rex sighed at the eager Nopon, jumping up and down.

"Masterpon so bossy sometimes…" Poppi said with a disappointed voice, making Rex and Zeke laugh at his predicament.

As they reach their destination, the place was packed with people paying their respect. Even the sky was grey and gloomy-looking as the funeral was held for Fan. Rex stood a bit further away from the crowd, looking at Alamthus, giving his speech. Nia, Dromarch, and Mythra stood further behind him, apparently not wanting to disturb him, but he could still hear their conversations.

"I guess they did call her a Goddess… the state funeral makes sense," Nia said, were crouched down, petting Dromarch's fur on his side. She looked up at Mythra, who looked grave and sad.

"Shouldn't you be with him?"

"Better not to bother him right now, he's looking like he is concentrating on something else," she said, looking down on Nia where she sat.

"Heh, I expected you'd to be more clingy. You really are different from her," Nia said with a grin, and Mythra turned, looking a bit sad and uncomfortable hearing that, pulling a bit on her hair.

"Actually, letting him be was more her idea than mine," she said, looking sadly at him.

"Really? Pyra's? Get out! So wait! You're saying you WANT to go be clingy, or what?" Nia grinned at her with a smug smile, and Mythra turned a glare towards her, raising her hand.

"I will burn you," she said with a serious look, making Nia flinch and fly up from her place on the ground, looking sheepish.

"I kid! I kid! Sheesh…"

"It's weird, though…"

"What is?" Mythra asked her and looked at Rex, who was talking to Azurda that sat on his shoulder.

"I mean, don't you think it's odd? Usually, if a Blade or its Driver dies, it'll just go back to being a Core Crystal. So why is Fan just dead?" Nia asked, and Mythra turned her attention to Nia and nodded.

"I did wonder the same thing. There's only one way I know for a dead Blade to keep its physical form. Remember Minoth? I mean Cole, he was a Flesh Eater,"

"Yeah," she nodded, and Mythra touched her own Core Crystal.

"But Fan wasn't a Flesh Eater. I can say that for sure," she said and turned to her, forming a four-sided symbol with her fingers, and Nia tilted her head.

"What's that?"

"That's the shape of Fan's Core Crystal, well, how it used to be,"

"But… now it's a triangle!" Mythra nodded and turned to Rex.

"Rex and I are quite a unique case, but this is different still,"

"How's it different?" Nia asked, looking curious.

"If a Blade shares it's Core with another, its shape changes in a uniform fashion. In our case, the center part went to Rex, and the outer part went to us. I don't know why that is, but it seems to be a rule," she said, touching her Core Crystal.

"… But Fan's isn't like that…"

"Exactly," Rex turned and looked grim at them, making them wonder what he wanted to say.

"It looks more like someone stole her Core, doesn't it?" Mythra said as Rex walked up to them, and he nodded.

"That's because someone did, and I know, unfortunately, who did," he said, and they both got big eyes, hearing this. They were about to ask, but he shook his head.

"I cannot tell you, not yet," he said, looking angry.

— ️—

"That was quite the grand funeral ceremony," Azurda said, where he floated next to Rex.

"It spoke volumes as to how much Fan was loved by her people," Dromarch agreed, and Rex nodded.

"The Goddess of Indol won't be an easy position to replace," Azurda said, shaking his head.

"Hey, Rex, what are you going to do from here on out?" Nia asked him, and he sighed.

"If we're going to reach the World Tree, we'll need the Praetor's help, unfortunately," he frowned, and it was then the guard to the cambers stood in front of them.

"Master Rex! There you are! Praetor Amalthus wishes to speak with you. He is waiting in the audience chamber," he said, and he nodded.

"Very well,"

"Let's get ourselves on over to that audience chamber, then," Zeke said Rex nodded, taking the lead.

As they arrived at the chamber, Rex froze, making all of them stop in their tracks, wondering what had gotten Rex so furious. Rex ground his teeth in anger, trying to contain it, to not outright attack Amalthus over what he was doing. The Shadows weren't in much better condition, they were as furious as he was, but they were still holding him back, as to not disturb anything.

"My apologies, did I keep you waiting?" Amalthus asked, and Rex didn't say anything, it was Zeke that answered, seeing that, Rex was just too agitated.

"No, we just arrived. Your Eminence," Zeke said.

"What were you doing?" Nia asked, looking curious, maybe this way Rex would tell them later what had made him so furious.

"I was cleansing the Core Crystals. It markedly increases its resonance success rate. Bonding with a Core Crystal carries certain risks, you understand," they all nodded. Rex was just thankful that he never had the chance to do that to KOS-MOS or any Blade he had.

"When I became the Driver of an Aegis, just for a moment. This power was awakened in me," Rex narrowed his eyes, he practically tasted that lie he just told them. He knew what he meant. After all, he had gotten the same power when he resonated with Pyra. Still, he never went to the length to steal it, because she had given him permission to tap into that power, but he never utilized it.

"Now then, my work here is done for the day, come with me," he said and led hem to the chamber where the summit had been held.

— ️—

"Me, a special envoy to Tantal?" Rex said, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct, look here," he said and pointed to the map, lying on the desk, and everyone gathered around it, looking at it.

"This void, that's around the World Tree, came into being 500 years ago. It did not exist before that," he said, and Rex nodded.

"That I already know,"

"Well, the Great Void is carved from the Cloud Sea by a monstrous beast known as Ophion,"

"I know, it's the Artifice of Mythra," Rex said, and they all gasped hearing that.

"So if that thing is yours,' Mythra, why did it attack us?!" Nia asked, and Mythra looked wondering.

"Ophion was felled in the ancient battle with Malos, sinking below the clouds. This means that someone revived it," she stated, and Amalthus nodded.

"Correct,"

"And you're saying that someone was Zeke's home country, Tantal?"

"Yes, they gave Ophion one directive. To ensure none approached the World Tree. They sought to prevent a repeat of the horrors of the Aegis War. So an obstacle was created - the Great Void,"

"How did they even manage a feat like that?" Mythra asked.

"As I said, mankind is regressing. Only one artifact remains that can remind Ophion's orders, and it lies in Tantal,"

"They call it the Omega Fetter, and it's guarded by the royal family. I'll take you to it," Zeke said, and Rex nodded.

"I've prepared your envoy documents already. Your quest is to set foot in Elysium, correct. Malos and his ilk will surely seek the Omega Fetter for themselves. I would ask you to reach Elysium before they do, and inform me of what you find there. Do it as a favor for a once-foolish old man. And so that people may have a future in this dying world…"

— ️—

"We can reach Tantal by ship, but once there, we'll need to do a spot of walking," Zeke explained when they returned to their rooms. Everyone had gathered in Rex's room, and he sat on his bed, looking far off, but they decided to leave it be. Zeke and Pandoria still wondered what was so special about Rex, but considering that no one had told then, they didn't want to pry.

"So we're traveling with Shellhead here? Never thought I'd see the day," Nia said with big eyes, and Zeke gave her a grin.

"I think you'll find I make a fantastic, ally," he said with pride, and Rex couldn't help but give him a laugh at that, and Tora seemed to agree with it.

"Luck of Zeke not so great. Bet we shipwrecked by tomorrow," Tora said, not looking amused by that idea, but Nia giggled, hearing him.

"Hahaha! Cheeky furball!"

"We're all gonna die…" Nia sighed, staring at the laughing Zeke.

"Anyway, Shellhead? You said before that Torna concerned you too… What did you mean by that?" she asked him, and he looked at her.

"Whuh? Oh yeah, that! I don't know about those clowns, but Torna, the country that fell 500 years ago… they were the ancestors of us Tantalese. The people of Tantal are descended from Addam, the hero of Torna, who escaped its destruction," Zeke said, and Nia looked wondering.

"So, after Pyra went to sleep, Addam escaped to Tantal?"

"That's right!"

"That's the first I've heard of it, I have studied much history, but this story never featured, most peculiar," Dromarch said, looking wondering himself.

"We're humble. Don't really like to brag about it. The only real trace left is in this here sigil of the royal family," he said and held out a pen with the sigil on it.

"I guess we'll find out if we go to Tantal…" Mythra said, looking at the pen he was holding.

"Torna, huh…," Rex said, and they turned to him and wondered what had him so absent.

"Rex…" Mythra said, looking worried and scared.

"Zeke, if you found out a secret, was nothing but a lie, but the lie prevented people from getting hurt, would you keep up with the lie, and keep it a secret?" Rex asked and stared at him, making him frown.

"I don't know chum, why?"

"Ask you, father, next time you see him," Rex said and rose from the bed.

"Anyway, chum, let me ask you something. You and Lady Mòrag seem close, and there's something special with you, will you tell me why Mòrag seems to always look towards you when needing help with something?"

"That is because I trust Mòrag, and she knows my secret. You will know that too, when I see, you can keep it a secret and that I can trust you with it," Rex said with a smile. Even though he could stop Zeke and Pandoria from speaking about it, he preferably has the trust of those two.

— ️—

The next, they all gathered at Seoris Plaza, and Rex yawned and rubbing his eyes. Still tired, not having gotten much sleep. Actually, it wasn't the need for sleep that made him tried, his energy has been quite low these past days, and it made him worried. Because it usually never happened, unless he had used his full powers. But something disturbed the shadows, and they ended up pulling at him, keeping him up all night and day, for days now. He didn't need much rest, but he still needed time to recharge. What little powers he ends up using during the days, he usually charges up when he goes to bed, keeping his human ritual.

"Right… lets head for Goetuis Port," Rex sighed, rubbing his eyes, and they all looked at him a bit worried.

"Rex, is something wrong?" Pyra asked, having switched with Mythra. Giving her a rest, after all, that's had been happening these past few days.

"Yeah, I'm just tired…" he said, making her frown.

"Rex, you're never tired, what's wrong?"

"Something kept me up all night," he said with a meaningful look, and she nodded, understanding it was not the right time to speak about it.

"Anyway, can we make it a leisurely walk?" Zeke asked and looked at Rex, who shrugged.

"I don't see why not, but why?" Rex asked and started walking down the stairs.

"It's been yoinks since I last went home to Tantal. I've been thinking of Indol as my home so long now, it feels weird to leave. I want to enjoy my last moments here," Zeke said with a smile, and Rex shrugged.

"You can be shockingly sentimental sometimes," Nia laughed at him.

"I know! Shocking, isn't it?" Pandoria giggled, making him growl at them.

"Shaddup, you two!" Pandoria was still giggling away, making Rex snort in amusement.

"Gonna buy some Indoline presents for the folk you haven't seen in a while?" Pandoria asked, and he shook his head.

"Hah! As if my old man would want that. C'mon, let's start walking. To Goetuis Port!" Zeke exclaimed, and Nia laughed.

"You could grab a swig of Odifa along the way!" she laughed, and Pandoria nodded.

"They don't have that stuff in Tantal, so this could be your last chance!" she teased him, making him blush, stomping after Rex, who walked in the front with Pyra and Dromarch.

"I said shaddup already!"

"Come one, don't tease the man, he seems close to tears," Rex put his penny in, making all of them burst into laughter.

As they reached halfway down the giant stairs, they stopped. Seeing all the different soldiers of Mor Ardain and Uraya, the tension was thick.

"Hmm… Tensions seem high," Nia said, observing the soldiers.

"Correct, my Lady, from what I have gathered, it seems an official summit if to be held between Mor Ardain and Uraya," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded.

"A summit? You mean, about the recent punch-up? But I thought Praetor Amalthus got them to stop and sort it out?" Nia asked and looked confused and worried.

"Remember Nia, while Indol is the highest on the chain, it doesn't mean each nation want Indol to be privy to specific discussions between them,"

"Chum is right; also, Uraya doesn't like to associate too closely with Indol. They's hate to be seen as acquiescing to the Praetor's will. Gotta keep up appearances, you know," Zeke said, and Rex smiled at her confused look.

"Ac…quiescing? You what?" Rex laughed at her, try to understand what he meant.

"Like ordering them around," he said with a grin, and she nodded.

"Ah! Well, why didn't you just say so! For such a spanner, you sure use some big words. How come?" Nia giggled, and Zeke huffed.

"Stop calling me that! Buzz off furry-ears! Anyway, this summit would explain why Mòrag left recently," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Did she tell you she was leaving?" Mythra asked Rex, who nodded.

"Yeah, right before she left, she told me she had a meeting with the Emperor, after all, she as her own duties to attend to," he said. They nodded, understanding. After all, Rex should know, even if you didn't see it right away, he was after all Leftheria's representative.

— ️—

Inside the Titan Battleship, Lady Mòrag and Emperor Niall discussed the current problem they had on their hands.

"Shared sovereignty over Gormott?" Mòrag said, looking a bit worried, and he nodded.

"Yes. I don't think anything less will be sufficient to placate them," he said with worry.

"The Senate would never approve it…"

"I can overrule them by decree. Of course, I would need to secure Senator Roderich's cooperation,"

"Imperial decree? If it's come to that… well then I cannot dissent," she said with a nod and gave him a bow.

"I cannot help but admire your courage, Your Majesty,"

"That means a lot, coming from you," Niall said with a smile.

They were interrupted by a forceful knocking on their door, and they turned just in time, seeing Niranira rushing inside in a hurry.

"Acting Chairman Niranira?"

"Sorry for intrude. Is emergency, so Niranira take liberty of drop by unannounced…" he said with a troubled look.

"You certainly look troubled, Chairman. So… what is this emergency you speak of?" Niall asked the troubled Nopon.

"Well…"

— ️—

"So, we can make our way to Tantal from here. I assume the Praetor has a ship waiting for us," Zeke said, looking over the dock, and Rex sighed.

"Hey, Shellhead," Nia said, turning to Zeke, who nodded.

"What?"

"Are we really gonna just leave Mòrag behind?" she asked, he sighed.

"Who's leaving' anyone? She's got her own priorities, y'know,"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Nia, her schedule is filled with her official duties, that takes priorities over anything else," Rex said, and she nodded with a sigh.

"Right. It's just a shame, that's all,"

"Anyway, speak of the devil," Rex said, and they all turned to see Mòrag walking with Brighid behind her, towards them, and Rex sighed, hearing from the Shadows what had brought Mòrag back to them.

"Greetings, Rex, you look like you know why I am here," she said with a sigh, and he nodded.

"Someone tattled on him," making her shake her head.

"Should have known, but then again, I am not surprised," she said with a small smile. Zeke observed their interaction and wondered what was going on, the others seemed to know what they had just implied with those vague words.

"Anyway, Rex, may I ask of your assistance on this case?" Mòrag said formally and gave him a nod, and he smiled.

"Of course, you needn't ask, My Lady," he said with a grin, and she gave him a small laugh at that.

"So, anyone wanna tell us what's going on?" Nia asked, and Rex smiled.

"Bana is here, and he is aiming high, by going after the summit,"

"What?! What's his goal?" Zeke exclaimed, and Mòrag sighed.

"An assassination attempt, if blood gets spilled at the summit, it'll mean war," Brighid answered, and they nodded.

"War's good for the business, after all," Zeke said and looked disturbed by the news.

"I guess he wants to use that to get himself back in with the Guild,"

"Why that little… I was wondering where he'd slunk off to! What a sneaky little git!" Nia hissed in anger, showing off her cat characteristics.

"Acting Chairman Niranira wishes to take care of this incident covertly to avoid it reflecting poorly upon the Guild,"

"Very well, I'll take care of it, no problem,"

"My thanks, unfortunately, we cannot do anything. If we are to immobilize the army, the whole thing will become public," she said, and Rex nodded, understanding her predicament.

"Oh, I get it. So we're a more convenient solution," Nia said with a teasing grin.

"I'm not forcing you if you change your mind, Brighid, and I will do what we can alone," she said, and Rex rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come off it, lady! You wouldn't even think of dragging us into this if you thought you could handle it on your own," Zeke snorted.

"I suppose not. You know Bana as well as I. There is no telling what he might be plotting," Mòrag said with a frown, and Rex pushed Zeke away and gave her a smile.

"Anyway, something else you can give us?" he asked, and Brighid nodded.

"According to Acting Chairman Niranira, several giant weapons were being built at the factory where we last saw him. And one of them is currently unaccounted for," she said, and Tora looked at her with big eyes.

"Giant… weapons…" Tora looked down on the ground, and Rex patted his head.

"Thank you, we will take care of this," he said, and she gave him a nod in thanks.

"Thank you, Rex. It will be easier for me to focus on my duties, knowing you handling this case. Good luck to you," Mòrag was about to leave, until Rex stopped her, and looked at her with a serious look, making her worried.

"Mòrag, tell the Emperor to not do anything reckless," he said, and it made her freeze, but he didn't stay long enough for her to follow up with questions to that statement.

— ️—

Nia and Tora turned to Rex, who gave them a grin.

"Well, then, let me get to work, go to the Inn wait for me there, I'll be there in a jiffy," he said, and Nia nodded and walked away, followed by the rest of them. Zeke and Pandoria wondered what was going on, but did as they were told.

As they arrived, they waited for Rex to come back. A few minutes later, he did. Jumping down from the roof of the Inn, scaring a few that were around, but Nia just sorted, and Poppi clapped her hands.

"Well, I've gathered lots of information," he said and sat down next to Zeke, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to shake the answers out of him.

"Well, out with it then!" Nia laughed.

"The summit is being held on The Ardainian Titan Battleship, and Bana's method of assassination will be put in the bequest. It is poison, whoever eats the food will fall victim. The reason for this method is that the ship is too secure for outsiders to be let on without a proper invitation," Rex said, and they agreed.

Rex decided to see how this went, keeping silent on Bana's second plan if his first one didn't succeed.

"Indeed, well, let's not waste time and board the ship," Dromarch said, and Rex nodded with a grin and wrapped them all in his shadows without warning, and they all landed with a thud on the floor in the kitchen. Zeke rose from his place with a groan.

"One day, you will tell me how you are doing this," he said, and Rex grinned. He looked around and saw the Tirkins and observed them.

"Freeze," he said, and they did, their own shadows stopped them in their tracks, and Rex walked up to the food to grab it and throw it out, but then, out from the kitchen came a Nopon.

"Please wait!"

"Pupunin! What are you doing here?" Rex asked the Nopon, who glared at them.

"What silly question! It Pupunin, who hire a world-famous band of gourmet chefs, Fire Dragons! Mor Ardain very insistent; want only very best food for important summit! Pupunin work wings to bone finding chefs and now what this?!"

"Calm down Pupunin, while I trust you, and believe you, someone has tampered with the food they've made,"

"Pupunin, not believe friend Rex! Pupunin has spent much time and money on this banquet! If friend Rex is serious, Rex doesn't mind eating some," Pupunin said, and Rex sighed. Knowing the Nopon wouldn't believe him until he did, so Rex plucked a bit from the plate and ate it, making them gasp. Wondering what would happen to Rex now.

"Sorry, but someone really did poison this food," Rex hissed and doubled over and started coughing. They ran over and asked, seeing he coughed up the blood of all things. Rex groaned in his head. The fact that he was couching up the blood of all things meant that his body tried to purge him from whatever poison Bana had put in the food, and from the state of him, it wasn't just a single one. Feeling the burning sensation in both his stomach and lungs, he tried to breathe properly, but it just ended up in a coughing fit.

Zeke helped him up, maneuvering Rex so that he was put on his back, wanting to get out of here to seek help, considering he was more or less, coughing up blood at this point, and Zeke didn't like that.

"What the hell chum?! You knew the food was poisoned! And yet you go and eat it?! What the hell is the matter with you!" Zeke yelled at him, but Rex just gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay, it'll go away soon; besides, Pupunin wouldn't have believed us otherwise," he coughed. Pupunin had a scared look on his face, seeing Rex after eating the food.

"Considering yourself lucky, we stopped you form serving the food to the summit. Or you would not be alive after it, being charged as an accomplice of Bana," Rex said with a weak voice, and Nia nodded.

"Yes, but for now, let's just see to Rex," she said and looked at the coughing boy with worry. But right then, an explosion occurred, and they all jumped in fright, and Rex groaned.

"An explosion?! But from where?!" Zeke exclaimed in shock, trying to steady himself and Rex, having almost fallen to the ground at the shockwave.

"The Hangar," Rex said with a raspy voice and coughed again, this time getting blood on Zeke, but the man didn't seem to mind it. Having more urgent things to care about than the blood staining his clothes. Rex tapped his shoulder, gaining his attention and pointed to three Ardainian Soldiers in the corridor right outside of the kitchen.

"Good idea!" Zeke said and saw to Rex that he wouldn't fall off, and Rex didn't mind the position, feeling just drained, and laid his head on Zeke's shoulder. The others glanced at him in worry. But ran after Zeke out to the corridor to see what's going on. Two of them ran off when they arrived. Probably to go where the chaos was going on.

"Hey! What's going on?" Zeke called out, and the guard stopped in his tracks upon seeing Rex, but shook his head, indicating he didn't need help.

"Explosion in the Hangar! Right when everyone was busy with Queen Raqura's arrival! It's terrible!" the soldiers exclaimed, sounding terrified and ran the same way the other two had run off to.

"The Queen is already here?! This is indeed bad!" Zeke said, taking off down the hall, after the soldiers. Zeke froze upon seeing what was in the Hangar, never seen anything like that before.

"Who are you, villain?! Is this some underhanded Ardainian trick?!" the Queen yelled at the giant robot standing in front of her.

"Wrong! But also, right! Truth is complicated! Anyhow, here is where Queen die! If it look like Queen killed by Mor Ardain, me in the money again!" Bana's voice was heard from the speakers from the robot, and it got the Queen's attention.

"That voice… Bana! From the Argentum Guild?!"

"Correct! Top marks for the Queen!"

"But you were unseated as Chairman!" the Queen crossed her arms, glaring at the robot with all her might.

"Is not so easy to get rid of Bana! Trade Guild of Argentum belong to Bana! Down to last screw, last drop of oil!"

"Hold it, Bana!" Zeke said, storming up to the robot, followed by the rest of them.

"You! Bana knows you! Prince of Tantal! What you doing here?!"

"I got the request from the Lady herself to fix this mess you have created, Bana," Zeke said, feeling Rex cough once more on his back. He could feel the blood, and he really wanted this over with, so they could seek help for Rex. He did not follow the kid around for that long, just to see him die from something as simple as poisoning, considering he survived a good stabbing by Jin.

"Meh! Bana not let you interfere with plans! Bana refuse to be stopped again and again!"

"Masterpon! That Artificial Blade!" Poppi gasped and pointed at the robot.

"It, Rosa! Meh-meh-meh… Tora feel much greater power than before… especially from mark on forehead!" Tora said, and they all looked, seeing the giant "G" glow with energy. Rex coughed once more, bringing attention to himself at Zeke's back. Just that moment, Mòrag arrived with Brighid, the Emperor, and his own Blade, Aegeon.

"What's going on?!" Niall asked and gasped upon seeing Rosa. But their attention was soon averted, hearing Bana laugh.

"It seem Rex fell for poison in food! One less problem for Bana!" he laughed, and Mòrag gasped, seeing Rex cough up blood on Zeke's back.

"Even Emperor come straight to Bana! Convenient if poison not work! Like moth to flame!"

"Come on, Bana! Cut the bad-guy talk and accept you've lost!" Nia hissed in anger, wanting nothing more than to get out of there and help Rex.

"You know you won't get away with it, not with all these witnesses here!"

"If Bana simply kill everyone then nobody blab!" Bana laughed.

"Victory of Bana is assured…"

"I won't let you do that!" Zeke yelled, and Rex gabbed his shoulders in comfort. He felt cold, and Zeke was ridiculously warm for wearing nothing but a coat on.

"You think you handle the power of upgraded Giga Rosa?! Things go very different this time!" Bana charged up the power, and Zeke looked at Mòrag, who nodded, taking Rex from him.

"I'll take care of this, you take care of chum," Zeke said, and she nodded, laying Rex down at her feet. Niall looked at Rex with big eyes when he coughed up a massive amount of blood.

Zeke dashed forward, realizing that Rosa was a slow mover, so speed would be its weakness. Nia seemed to have picked up at this and kept moving around as he attacked, just liked the rest of them. Unfortunately, Zeke seemed to be alone in doing some decent damage to the Artificial Blade in front of them.

But his speed won out in the end, sending his weapon flying at the hairband the Blade had on her head, and it brought it down to its knees, and Bana fell out of the pod.

"How…?! Even Giga Rosa defeated by these nasty meddling kids…" Bana growled, and Rex turned his head, trying to focus on what the shadows were more or less screaming at him, but he only heard Mòrag speak to Bana.

"This ends here, Bana. You are under arrest! The Praetorium will handle the judgment. Assassination is a serious matter. Your sentence will be harsh," Mòrag glared at the Nopon. The Queen walked up, standing next to her.

"So the mercantile genius Bana meets an inglorious end before my very eyes. Pitiful,"

"Bana is…"

Rex coughed and rolled over, trying to stand up without shaking, but even that was a battle. Whatever the poison was in the food, Bana must have put more than just one type in there because this was not even he remembers ever feeling. Having actually been poisoned lots of times. He could feel poison from various creatures in him; after all, he would know, since he was a hunter, and hunted all kinds of Monsters.

"Bana is not kind of man to go down like this!" the Nopon yelled, plucking out a button, a self-destruct button from his pocket. Making them all gasp in shock, taking a step back.

"If I go down, I take you with me!" Bana lifted it and was about to press it.

Rex had managed to get to his feet, standing right behind Niall, who ran forward before he could stop the Emperor. He coughed again and stumbled after him, where he ran over to Mòrag and the Queen.

"Watch out-!" Niall ran forward, followed by a tumbling Rex, trying to keep up with him. But no one managed to react fast enough to stop him, but Rex. Still reeling in shock over what Bana had planned.

"Aegaeon!" Niall called out, and Rex turned to Brighid.

"Brighid! Help Aegaeon!" Rex called out in a raspy voice to Brighid, trying to not drown in his own blood he felt filling his lungs as they burnt through his body.

"As you wish!" both Aegaeon and Brighid nodded and ran up next to Mòrag with Brighid helping him by activating her own shield around them all.

Mòrag gasped, seeing both Niall and Rex outside of the range of the shield Brighid and Aeageon activated. Bana pressed the button and Giga Rosa glowed before exploding. Brighid and Aeageon held their ground but were forced back by the shockwave the explosion created. Mòrag gasped, seeing Rex managing get in front of the Emperor, taking the most significant brunt of the blast. Still, not halting enough of the explosion, that managed to get to the Emperor.

The shockwave shook the whole ship, and the others tried to steady themselves where they stood. Smoke filled the room, and they all got a proper look when it faded.

"You sought to…protect us?" the Queen gasped upon seeing Niall stand there, but he fell to his knees. Zeke, on the other hand, gasped seeing Rex lying a few feet away, because of the explosion, he did not look good.

"Majesty!" Mòrag yelled and ran over to her fallen Emperor. Zeke, not far behind, ran over to Rex.

"Chum!"

The rest of them frozen in place didn't know what to do or say, hearing the agony in Mòrag's voice, calling out to Niall.

"Your Majesty! Please, no!"

"Your Majesty… I have failed you…" Aeageon said as he disappeared in blue light, and his darkened Core Crystal fell to the ground.

"I…it can't be…why?! Please wake up! Niall! Niall! Don't leave me now!" she yelled, tears finally falling and hit his peaceful face. Rex heard his friend. Mòrag was in agony, about to lose her last remaining family to someone like Bana. He forced his way out of the comfortable Shadow he had surrounded himself with, trying to heal himself. Opening his eyes, he saw Zeke hovering near him, but looked at Mòrag as she cried over Niall. He cast a glance at Nia, seeing what she was about to do, but he forced himself to move. His movement caused the rest of them to look at him his shock.

Rex carefully sat up, and his bloody figure got big eyes upon witnessing him even alive with these injuries. His ribs hurt, and he was pretty sure some of them had broken off and was currently piercing his lungs because the blood that he repeatedly spits out. Zeke wanted to help him, but not want to touch him, too afraid to hurt his small figure even more if doing so. His leg was undoubtedly broken, that he could attest to, because of the stabbing pain was soon as he crawled over to where Mòrag and Niall where. Rex leaned over a peaceful looking Niall and gave him a weak smile.

"Rex…" Mòrag gasped upon seeing him, and he shook his head. Mòrag dried her tears as they streamed down her cheeks, not knowing what to do. Seeing him that injured and still be alive, she released this was something only Rex could have managed.

"It is not his time just yet, wake up Niall, I will not greet you in your new life just yet," Rex rasped and brought a glowing hand to his chest where the damage was most severe. Rex withdrew the damage and let his own body absorb the damage instead, hoping for the best. They all gasped, seeing the Emperor move.

Niall opened his eyes, meeting Rex, who smiled at him.

"You are…"

"You are gonna be alright," Rex said before withdrawing. The shadows pulled him in, and Zeke caught Rex as he passed out. Blood still trickling down his cheek. The movement from Niall made Mòrag gasp.

"Majesty!" she hugged him close, still crying, looking at a passed out Rex and a worried Zeke.

"Let's get him to the sickbay," she said with a shaking voice as she hugged Niall close to her.

— ️— Limbo — ️—

Emperor Niall looked round. He saw nothing but a mist surrounding him, and he tried to move around, but something didn't feel right as he did.

Suddenly a tap on his shoulder made him spin around, and he gasped, seeing who it was.

"Emperor Niall, if I may be so rude, to not do anything reckless," the man said, and Niall looked up, meeting those powerful Emerald green eyes.

"How… how do you know my name?" Niall asked, and the man gave him a soft smile.

"I can not blame you for your confusion, as for you have not yet seen my true self. Still, it is me, Rex," Rex said with a soft smile and gave him a small bow, out of amusement, seeing the shock and disbelief in the little Emperor.

"How…" Niall said it was then something behind Rex that caught his attention, and Rex looked sadly at him. If Niall indeed saw the Gate behind him, he was very close to being claimed by his power, and he wanted nothing more than to stop is. Feeling no protest from the Shadows around him, he decided to try it.

"Majesty, I urge you not to follow through with what you are thinking," Rex said and held out his hand. Niall looked confused as to why he was so interested in the giant door, and why he felt the need to go through it.

"What is it?" he asked with a curious look, not even glancing at Rex, who snorted.

"It's the Veil, we are currently in Limbo. In this place, lost Souls go when they feel like they haven't finished with their life. I am to judge all of those that pass through. Still, you, Majesty, do not belong here, do not make Mòrag ascend to the throne just yet," Rex said and that caught his attention, snapping his eyes to Rex, who gave him a sad smile, still holding out his hand.

Hearing how going through the door would lead to leaving Mòrag behind, he wasn't ready for it just yet, he felt it, in his heart. How much his sister would miss him.

Carefully taking Rex's hand still glancing at the giant door, he felt darkness surround him. But not in a wrong way, they felt protective of nothing else, and he wanted to ask questions, knowing they probably wouldn't be answered.

— ️— Limbo — ️—

Niall opens his eyes, seeing he was lying on a bed in the sickbay of the Battleship. Seeing Mòrag, Brighid, the Prince of Tantal, and the rest of the team traveling with the Aegis, he sat up. His movement caught their attention, and Mòrag hugged him as he hugged her back, seeing her worry.

"I apologize… for making you worry…" he said with a soft look on his face, and she shook her head.

"Majesty, don't say that," she said, her voice still raw from crying.

"When Aeageon returned to his core, I was certain we had lost you," Brighid said with a shaking voice, and he looked around. His gaze stopped at Rex, who still looked like he had been through a meat grinder. Niall gasped, seeing him, and Zeke sighed.

"Your Majesty, you've been out cold, resting for the past week, and Rex still haven't even stirred since he did something to you, saving your life," he said, and Nia nodded.

"Yes, as the Healer of the group, I could see that most of your injuries disappeared as Rex healed you,"

"He does not look good," Niall said and stepped out of bed, sitting down on Rex's bed, stroking the long hair. They all observed him in silence, wondering what made him look at the boy that way, especially Zeke, seeing as he was sitting on the other side of his Chum's bed.

"I…I think I saw him… at least that is what he told me," Niall said, looking at Mòrag, who got big eyes, just like Nia.

"But… he looked different, he held out his hand to me, telling me not to go through this giant door," he said, and Mòrag bowed her head, just like the rest of them, but Zeke just looked confused.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Zeke asked and looked around, and no one wanted to meet his gaze.

"If Rex has yet not to tell you his secret, we are not the ones doing that," Mòrag said with a small glare.

"Chum looks dead; don't tell me there isn't something special with him," Zeke growled, and Dromarch nodded.

"We don't deny that, but if Master Rex hasn't told you his secret yet, it is not our place to do so. In fact, it took him a while, even telling us," Dromarch said, and they all nodded, making him huff in anger. It was then Rex's bag glowed, and out came KOS-MOS, startling all of them.

"No need to worry about Master, he will be fine, he is just resting for now, until he has the energy to heal himself," she said and gave them all a bow in greeting.

"It's true, the bond I have with Rex is still very much active, meaning he is just in a deep sleep, recovering," Pyra said, stoking Rex's hand. She was as worried as all of them, but she also had a more profound knowledge that Rex would be okay. But that wouldn't mean she couldn't worry about him.

"So, this is what he meant…" Mòrag said, and they all looked at her, as she sat with Niall on his bed.

"What do you mean?" Brighid asked, and she shook her head.

"You're talking about when he told you to tell the You Majesty not to do anything reckless?" Nia said, and she nodded.

"Well, we all learned that always stay true to his warnings, one way or another, and I think, now more than ever," Azurda said as he curled up on his chest.

The silence was thick, and they all looked at Rex, KOS-MOS disappeared once more, since she wasn't needed, after all, Master had given her orders, and she was a good Blade, following those.

"Can I ask you something, Brighid?" Mòrag asked her, and she nodded.

"When Rex called out to you, more or less ordering you to stand next to Aeageon to help protect us. You followed up with no hesitation, why is that?" she asked, and Brighid nodded, looking serious.

"When Rex called out to me, I felt different. His order he gave me, it was as if it had been you, it never occurred to me to never follow it up," she said, and they all got big eyes.

"I don't understand?" Pandoria asked, and Brighid shook her head.

"It was that feeling that you got if you hadn't followed up one of your Driver's orders. Still, in this case, Rex gave me the same feeling as Lady Mòrag do when she gives me an order as we stand next to each other in battle," Brighid trying to explain. Still, it just confused them until they all looked at Pyra. She shuffled, a bit uncomfortable as they stared at her.

"Does this have anything with being the Aegis Driver?" Mòrag asked, and she nodded.

"I know what that was, Brighid, but Rex, he gave me orders not to inform you just yet, he said, time wasn't right," she said, and they all fell silent, knowing they couldn't press the matter. Not when Rex had given her that kind of order.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or rude, but I would like to talk to Mòrag, in private," Niall said as he stared at the sleeping Rex. They all nodded, understating that they were still in the presence of royalty.

As they left, a sleeping Rex, Mòrag, and Niall were left in the room, and he stared at her.

"Please, don't force yourself, and strain yourself," Mòrag said, looking at him worriedly, and he shook his head with a small smile.

"It's been a week already, and I can just imagine all the paperwork that has been left for me," he said with a small smile and looked her in the eyes.

"Majesty…"

"Special Inquisitor. I nearby issue you new orders. It is my wish that you travel with the Aegis as an emissary of the Empire. Guard her and defend her against her enemies until she reaches Tantal," Niall said with a smile.

"Guard… the Aegis?"

"I've already discussed it with His Eminence,"

"Forgive me, Your Majesty, I cannot accept. Just think about what happened! It would be sheer foolishness for me to leave your side!" she protested and looked serious.

"Is that so? I can see it in your eyes. It's clear that the Aegis… or rather, that boy that lies next to us has made a great impression on you,"

"That's not-! I am your Special Inquisitor. Ensuring Your Majesty's safety is my only concern! To abandon that duty and go traveling…" Mòrag looked sad, making Niall turn to look at the dark Core Crystal next to the bed, making Mòrag sighed.

"That's Aegeon's…"

"A Driver who cannot even protect himself is no Driver at all. The events have made me keenly aware that I have no aptitude for it. It will be of more use in your hands," Niall said with a soft smile, making her shocked.

"Majesty…" she gasped.

"The world is changing Mòrag. I trust you more than anyone to lend that boy the wisdom and strength he will need," he said, and she gave him a soft smile.

"I miss it, you know. Lake Yewtle, in Gormott," he closed his eyes, and she looked at him, wondering.

"…What?"

"Remember when the two of us would shake off the servants and go swimming there,"

"Ah… Yes… of course," she said, confused about what he was getting at.

"Kids from the nearby village would come too, right time," he said with a bubbly smile, and Mòrag smiled at him with a fond look.

"Majesty…"

"If Mor Ardain… no, the whole of Alrest could be like that again… wouldn't it be beautiful…?"

"Is that my new duty, then?" she asked, but he just gave a small smile, taking her hand.

"In truth, it should have been you having the throne right now…"

"The imperial line has always passed from father to son. When the day Your Majesty was born, that's precisely what happened. I knew the day would come. It came as no surprise," she said and gave him a smile, still holding his hand.

"You were raised by my father to take the throne of the Empire! As befits the daughter of my Lord Uncle Eandraig," Niall sounded choked up, trying to hold back his tears.

"And I am grateful for it! Do not think otherwise. If not for him, I would have never met Brighid. Never have met… them! I'd have missed out on so much!" Mòrag smiled and hugged him, and she hugged her back.

"There! Those are your true feelings! That's all I wanted to hear, Mòrag. A magnificent power resides in you, a power like that exist to be used,"

"Niall…"

"You've been tied down long enough! Follow your heart, Mòrag Ladair,"

"I have no words. Thank you, Your Majesty,,," she said, trying to hide her happiness.

"Very well then, I hereby accept the task you have assigned to me," she smiled and gave him a nod.

"That's the Mòrag I know and love, make me proud, sister,"

— ️—

As Pyra sat in silence, in the room that she and Nia shared, alone. She closed her eyes and laid down on the bed. The bond Rex had with her was pulled, so she returned to her mindscape.

Upon waking up there, she ran up to the tree where they first met, gasping as she laid eyes on him. The injuries were grave, and some still bleeding. But this was his older look, his black hair stained with blood, like the head injury still leaked of blood.

"Rex…"

"Do not worry Pyra, I will be fine, but I have questions, questions my own shadows won't answer me correctly," he said, and she nodded, and sat down next to him on the grass.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked, and he gave her a smile.

"I felt like this was a perfect time for me to find out what the Praetor wanted from you," he asked and gave her a serious look, and she nodded.

"You have permissions to see what we talked about," she closed her eyes, leaning against him as he touched her forehead. Rex frowned, when she couldn't see him. It felt like he was missing something. Even his shadows felt like they had missed something, and that worried him.

— ️—Memory— ️—

Amalthus had taken Pyra to the grand mural that was painted long ago.

"It was painted fifteen hundred years ago. Even though exposure to the elements, it has never needed repair. Always pristine as the day it was made. The technique is long-forgotten. I often wonder if we are growing as a people… or, in fact, regressing. What do you think?" Amalthus asked Pyra as she looked at the mural. Suddenly Mythra stood in front of him.

"Well, I'm just amazed at how little you've changed. Has nobody ever wondered about that?" Mythra asked and stared at him, making him frown.

"I am Indoline and the Driver of an Aegis. It keeps me young," he said, and Mythra crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him. Sensing the lie he had just told her.

"If you say so… why do this now, though? You've never let anyone go there before, have you?" she looked at him with a snap look, observing him, after having been warned by Rex. Seeing what he meant that Amalthus was different from all those years ago.

"Time change, Mythra. So do people,"

"That's not an answer," she glared.

"I would like to believe that is one who can reach the Architect and save this dying world. Is that really so strange?"

"And Rex is the one?"

"Would you have resonated with him if he did not hold such potential?"

— ️—Memory— ️—

Amalthus and Mythra stood alone in his office chamber, where the summit had taken place. They stood in front of his desk, and Mythra glared at him.

"I appreciate this," he said and looked at her, but she just looked at him with a sharp look.

"Don't think you've earned my trust," she said, emphasizing her own, and not the fact that Rex didn't trust him either.

"But since Rex is going to Elysium, their paths are bound to cross… that's all!" Mythra said and glared at him.

"I'm surprised you seem so devoted to the boy," he said, and she looked away.

"It's for both our sakes," she said, not giving away just why she felt so comfortable in his presence.

"May I ask you a question?" Amalthus asked, and she nodded.

"Why is it that you didn't tell me earlier how you resonate with people?"

"It is nothing we want to get out. After all, a Blade that can be used by anyone, or can rebel against their Driver. I admit, we are dangerous to those that cannot control or contain our powers. That's what Malos did with you. He only used you to gain his freedom from being stuck as a Core Crystal. I admit, it was tempting to do the same, but as Addam awoke me, I found that I liked being his Blade," she said, and he nodded.

"So let me ask you something," she said, and he looked at her.

"So, why did you awaken Haze?" Mythra looked confused over this, both angry and confused.

"Because her power was of great use to me. Indol has found itself under attack from Torna several times. She was necessary for driving them back," he said, and Mythra gave him a stare that she didn't believe a word he just said.

"Really? Then why don't you seem to have any other Blades, that is,"

"Heh, a Driver though I may be, I am no fighter. Besides, I find the warrior monks here so reliable, they get the job done," he said, and she scoffed.

"Hmm… if you say so. But I wonder, do you know why Torna is using the name of a dead country?"

"Jin was after all a Blade of Torna, once. Loyalty or nostalgia? Who can say, perhaps both,"

"Is that really all there is to it?" Mythra frowned-

"You don't think so?" and she shrugged.

"I don't know much about what happened while I slept. There are no written records, either. All we have is stories passed down,"

"And you think that is insufficient? History is a murky thing. Only those present can truly know what took place,"

"But weren't you one of those presents?"

"And that is why I offer you my cooperation," he said with a nod. Mythra stared at him, feeling she missed something important. Still, as she looked behind Amalthus, all she saw was the glowing eyes of Fenrir. He looked ready to rip the man apart. She realized then, that Amalthus was not to be trusted, not if Rex's companion reacted in such away. But then again, Rex had never believed him from the beginning.

— ️—Memory End— ️—

Rex sighed and suddenly realized what he had missed. It did not look good, and the fact that Amalthus was involved, made it even worse. Pyra was still sleeping on his shoulder, and he strokes her hair.

Rex activated his powers, and the shadows hugged his form, healing every injury they could reach, and he sighed. Glad he never reached Limbo again, feeling they would have held a funeral for him. It would not be pleasant to have that kind of talk, especially when Amalthus was there to know about it. He had managed to hide all his powers and knowledge behind a mask, but he also knew, Amalthus was as secretive as himself. But then again, the man was not as skilled as him.

— ️—

It took another week for Rex to be up and about. Mòrag had given the order that they delay the envoy to Tantal, because of his recovery, but he had managed to talk her around it, saying it would take a while to even reach Tantal's current location, so he would get plenty rest on their way there.

Rex was currently sitting on the ledge, staring down at the Cloud Sea, waiting for Zeke to approach him. Giving up a sigh, he carefully touched the bandaged he had over his left eye, his Crystal Blue eye. The explosion had really damaged this body. Some debris had managed to hurt his eye, and now he was half-blind, not that it mattered, it would heal over time, as long as he had a low output of his magic always treating the area.

"A dangerous place to be daydreaming on, don't you think, chum?" Zeke asked as he walked up behind him, and Rex turned, giving him a grin.

"Nah, I like it, it makes me feel free," he said and took a deep breath.

"Anyway, say chum. Which one d'you fancy, Pyra or Mythra?"

"Eh.. isn't that a bit inappropriate? And none of them, actually, they are the same person," he grinned, and Zeke looked wondering.

"Are you serious? But they're like, totally different characters! Like Mythra is jolly intense, and Pyra is just totally mellow, or, I dunno… what's the opposite of "pushy"?" Zeke asked, making Rex laugh.

"You might think so, but they are two sides of the same coin, so to speak, in fact, if you put them together, you get their true self,"

"I have no idea what you just said, but you seem to understand them pretty deeply. Well, I suppose you ARE their Driver," Rex rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what is the Prince of Tantal doing in Indol anyway?"

"Oh, his old man kicked him out!" Pandoria said as she sneaked upon them, and Rex snorted.

"Oi, no! Bad Blade, bad!" Zeke tried to silence her, but she just giggled.

"How long have you been standing there?!" he asked, and Rex smiled.

"When you came up to me," Rex said, and he sighed.

"That's the whole conversation!" Pandoria turned to Rex, and he snickered at Zeke's misfortune.

"As I was saying, my Prince got disowned by his father. He spends all his time traveling the world for fun, instead of attending to his studies, then byeee!" she giggled.

"It wasn't for fun! I was learning all about, uh, society and international relations!"

" "International relations," that whatcha call it?" she laughed.

"Oi, can it you! What are you doing anyway, dissing your own Driver?!"

Rex laughed as he saw them interact. He could really see the love they held for each other, not like any lovers out there, but the family loves. And considering their condition, he really couldn't blame them, after all, going through something like that would really get anyone closer.

"You two sure a hilarious duo," he giggled, and they turned back to Rex, and he smiled.

"I love him really," Pandoria said with a smile.

"I can see that," Rex said and glanced at Pandorias Core Crystal on her chest, making Zeke and her gasp.

"I promise, it'll be our secret," Rex winked at them, making them glance at each other and nodded.

"Anyway, disownment, is it really something people still practice?" Rex asked, pulling the conversation another way, not wanting them to feel too uncomfortable. Remembering his first life, and how much such customs mattered in that world.

"Hmm, yeah. Tantal is an isolationist society. Crossing its borders without leave is strictly forbidden. It's been that way for ages now. But you've seen how my Prince here is, couldn't stop himself leaving a few times. So he got chewed out and disowned. Back when he was, fifteen or something?" she said, looking at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, something like that. That was around ten years ago now,"

"Then the Praetor himself found him half-dead on the ground one day and took him in. He made up that" special envoy" stuff," she said, and he nodded.

"Ah, I see, but Zeke, I advise you, to be careful," Rex said and looked out at the Clouds, and both of them looked wondering. It was then a servant came up behind them, interrupting.

"Sire! We have reached the designated coordinates, please,"

"Right, ready?" Zeke turned to Pandoria with a giant grin, and Rex jumped down, landed next to him, and Zeke grabbed his wrist.

"You betcha!"

"Shut up and sit down, chum! That'll be great!" he said and pulled both Rex and Pandoria to the front of the ship.

All the ruckus Zeke made as she more or less shoved Rex to the front of the ship, brought the rest of them out of their designated room. Pandoria climbed up on the spike on the front and concentrated. Seeing her Core Crystal lit up and the beam of light from it hit the Cloud Sea.

— ️—

The structure of what looked to be a palace shook.

A servant went up to the throne, after having confirmed the shockwaves, and informed the man sitting there.

"My Lord, Genbu has begun surfacing," he said.

"I am aware. It's Pandoria," the man said.

" Then the Prince…?"

"Yes…"

"We have received reports that he made contact with the Aegis in Indol,"

"So after five hundred years, he makes his move… Praetor Amalthus…"

"We must act. To protect our days of peace. Even if they are a dream that cannot last,"

— ️—

As the Titan, Genbu broke the surface of the Cloud Sea, all of them looked fascinated with it. Genbu was a giant turtle, and the same titan type as Uraya, that managed to swim under the surface for a long time.

"Whoa… it's just like a bigger version of Turters!" Nia gasped upon seeing the Titan.

"It's called Genbu. It's the same, like, Titan-type as Uraya, and usually, it's submerged in the Cloud Sea," Zeke said as he petted his small pet turtle.

"Even in early fall, it can get pretty cold inside Tantal, so mind you don't freeze!" Pandoria said. Rex smiled and wondered if he should change clothes. After all, he still needed to heal properly. Having his body temperature sink was not really ideal. But he shrugged, snapping his magic around him, putting a warming charm on his hoodie and the red scarf he had round his neck. It would be enough for him, for now, if it really as cold as Pandoria hinted, he should change, but for now, that was enough.

"Brr… I really can't stand the cold…" Nia shudders at the thought, making him giggle.

"I can provide my own warmth, you can stay close to me if you like," Brighid said, as she demonstrated by lighting up her hand in her signature blue fire.

"Me as well," Pyra said and lit a fire in her own hand with a smile.

"You guys are pretty handy to have around," Nia said, very happy with the outcome.

"Well, it is our trademark, right?" Pyra said and looked at Brighid, who nodded.

"Essentially," Nia looked at Zeke, looking very bare in just his coat and pants, and Rex stifled a laugh, seeing her look.

"Aren't you gonna be cold like that, Shellhead?"

"I'm used to it, I'll be dandy," he grinned, and Rex shook his head.

"He's naturally dense. It's good insulation," Pandoria giggled.

"Oh, make sense," both Nia and Rex said at the same time, making Zeke glared at them.

"Stop encouraging her! Gang of bullies!" Rex giggled where he stood next to Mòrag, who tried to hide her own amusement.

She could see it.

— ️—

As they set foot on Genbu Port, Nia shuddered. It was cold, and she put herself between Pyra and Brighid. Rex snickered and took the lead with Zeke. It took a while because the up way path was nothing but snow.

Rex looked back, seeing Pyra and Nia lags behind, and seeing the reason for that, he laughed. Pyra did not look amused, having a very clingy Nia hanging on her arm.

"H-hey, Nia… do you, um, mind…?"

"Hehe, c'mon, it's not so bad," she giggled, and Pyra gave the cat a fond look.

"You're just so warm, I can't help it!"

"It's a function of what's known as" infrared radiation," Azurda said, and Pyra gave her a small smile.

"I'm…not your personal heater, you know," Pyra said and looked a bit guilty saying that, but Rex shook his head and shrugged. He was not going to stop Nia, not when he knew how much of a hissy fit she would throw if he did.

"M-my lady…if you desire warmth, why not take some from me? Miss Pyra seems to be in some distress…" Dromarch said, and Nia shook her head.

"No way! Your fur is all stiff and spiky with the cold, it'd be murder on my sensitive skin," she frowns, and Rex sighed.

"But, my lady…" Dromarch hung his head, and Rex couldn't help but walk closer and pat his head in a comforting manner, feeling bad for the Blade. It was then Nia glanced up on one of the cliffs and tilted her head.

"Is it just me, or are the ether lines really dim?" she asked, and Rex nodded.

"What is meaning with "Ether lines"? Poppi asked, looking confused.

"You know, those things, the glowing threads that run inside a Titan," Nia said, and she still looked a bit confused.

"That is the glow of pure Ether coursing through the Titan's body, compare it with the bloodstream in the human body," Rex said, where he patted a still depressed Dromarch.

"You've got good eyes. Genbu has pretty bad circulation compared to other Titans. They say it's why we have such cold climate and awful crops," Zeke said, and Rex shrugged.

"Actually, I think it also depends on how deep Genbu dives. The further down you are in the Cloud Sea, the colder it gets, and since Genbu is used being submerged in the cold, his body has adjusted to not be bothered by it. After all, he is a Titan," Rex said, and Mòrag nodded in agreement.

Even though he knew better, he decided no to tell them the truth just yet, not when the shadows more or less ordered him to stay quiet about the real reason.

" That I can believe, after all, Mor Ardain is the tallest Titan in Alrest, making it harder for us to get a regular supply of water flowing," she said, and Rex shrugged with a smile.

As they reached the Capital Approach, they were almost there.

"Oh, my - the is the very picture of the ancient civilization I've read about!" Mòrag gasped, seeing the entrance to the Capital of Tantal.

"It's a pretty classic look. You know the old land of Torna? They had a proud and noble civilization rivaled only by Judicium at the time. But whereas Judicium were the masters of biological arts, Tornados knew all there was to know about engineering. The noble blood of Torna runs in the veins of us, Tantalese," Zeke said and continued to walk, and they reached Theosoir, the Capital of Tantal.

— ️—

As they reached the square, Elmos Square, they stopped and looked around.

"Whoa, that's a pretty lively market!" Nia exclaimed and looked around with big eyes.

"It's the black market," Zeke answered, and they all looked wondering at him, what he meant with that.

"Black market?"

"Tantal is so cold, there's precious little on the way of local produce to sell. Just look, all the regular shops a shuttered,"

"You're right, they're mostly empty," Nia said.

"Instead, folks pay ungodly prices for produce that's been smuggled in from other nations. And since it's the only thing keeping people from actually starving, the bigwigs just turn a blind eye,"

"So most of the agricultural production is wasted just surviving, and the country grows weak," Brighid stated, and Zeke nodded.

" Exactly,"

"So even the wisdom of a proud ancient civilization cannot solve all problems," Mòrag said, looking around.

"Ancient civilization sounds good and all … but basically, this place is a giant museum with no tourists. That's not gonna feed anyone," he said and took the lead. They looked around as they walked to the Theoscladia Palace. There the advisor of the King waited for them.

"We have been expecting you, Your Highness,"

"Yeah, yeah, good to see ya. Is the old man inside?" Zeke asked, and Rex glanced around, standing in the back with Mòrag, looking around.

"Indeed, he has been eagerly awaiting your return,"

"Hah, now I know you're lying," Zeke rolled his eyes.

" Armus'll fly before that man welcomes me home, no need to coddle me mate,"

"Apologies," he bowed.

"Any case, seems he knows we're coming, that'll save time," as the advisor turned around to lead them to the King, Rex pulled on Mòrag's uniform, letting her understand he wanted her to lag behind.

She glanced at him, and he pointedly looked at the green glowing symbol inside the walls of the palace, and she narrowed her eyes upon seeing it.

"Do you see what I see?" Rex whispers to her, and she nodded.

"Are you alright?" Brighid asked her and glanced at Rex, who nodded.

"Yes, just something…odd," he said. It was then Tora came walking up behind them, have lagged behind, seeing if he could find something new for Poppi.

"Tora, can we have a moment of your time," Rex said and crouched down, and Mòrag nodded. Understanding what he was about to ask of him. Rex whispered what he wanted to do to him, and Tora looked confused.

"Uh? But why? It true Poppi able to produce own reserve of ether energy, but…" Rex put a hand on his mouth and smiled.

"We will explain later, for now, just do this for us, will you?"

"Alright then, leave it to Tora," he said with a smile, and Rex patted his head in thanks.

After giving Tora the items of use he needed, they quickly followed the rest of them to the Royal Audience Hall. Rex put on a void look, and Mòrag immediately noticing it. But he shook his head. Both of them were in the lead when they stopped by the throne. Mòrag took off her hat and went down on her knees, just like Rex. He gritted his teeth in anger for having to show weakness to a mere mortal coward and a liar. Mòrag, glancing at Rex, feeling his anger, just like Pyra did, but he avoided their looks. It was then they both realized something was going to happen, something they wouldn't be able to change, and it made Rex angry.

Rex gave the parcel to the advisor, and he took it, but Rex glared at him. Making the man a bit nervous. As the advisor went back to the King and gave it to him, Rex's glare got tenser, making all of them on guards, seeing how the Shadows around them stirred. It was a clear indication that Rex was furious.

"The Aegis… I presume," the King said.

The King opened the parcel but immediately ripped it apart, making all of them gasp. The guards surrounded them with their spears, ready for an attack. Rex narrowed his eyes as he rose from the floor.

"Guards?! My lady!" Dromarch gasped.

"What the hell is going on? Shellhead?!"

"I have no idea! Stop this at once! Dad!" Zeke yelled, furious with him. The King ignored him and raised his hand above Rex and Pyra. Rex gritted his teeth in anger, angry over how this would hurt Pyra.

A lightning bolt hit both of them, Rex grunted, that was some force in it, and Pyra screamed in pain as the lighting bound them. Lighting still coursing through their bindings the King had put on them.

"Rex!" Mòrag called out, but he just growled and gave her a look, and she gave a small invisible nod.

"Pyra! Rex!" Nia called out, looking scared, but he closed his eyes, afraid that if he saw more, he would let loose some of his powers, and this place would go under.

"Let them go! Pyra! Rex!"

"Stop this madness! What's going on?!" Zeke yelled at his dad, trying to understand why he was doing this.

"Rex and his lot haven't done anything!"

"We cannot afford to wait until they do, Zeke! The world must not be allowed to burn! The Aegis and its Driver must be destroyed!" he said.

"Oh no, you don't… Dromarch! Let's get Rex out of there!" Nia said, and they dashed forward.

"Roger!" Nia attacked one of the guards with her twin rings. But as they were to impact with the spear, all the Ether disappeared in the attack.

"The ether energy!" she gasped, and the shock of losing it, she was pushed back with a hard hit, and before Dromarch could act, he was hit with lighting. Rendering him useless too.

"Please, do not resist. My goal is only to destroy the Aegis, I have no wish to take your lives also," he said, and it was then Mòrag spoke up.

"King Eulogimenos. I stand before you as a special envoy of Mor Ardain. The Emperor sent me here himself. Do you realize what you are doing?" Mòrag said with a glare and stared up at the King.

"I am quite aware, and prepared to face the consequences," he said and she glared where she stood with her back against Brighid.

"Prepared…?"

"If your goal is only the Aegis, why Rex too?" Brighid asked and looked at the King.

"Everyone knows by now, the Driver of the Aegis shares their power in some way. If the Driver is destroyed as well, then there is no chance the Aegis's power shall burn the world once more," he said, and she glared at him.

"Do you understand the consequences of killing such person as Rex?" Mòrag asked, and the King just narrowed his eyes.

"This boy is no special, the only thing he has become known as is to be the Driver of the Aegis," Mòrag narrowed her eyes, realizing that the news of Rex's titles had not reached the ears of the King after all.

"That boy has just become Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild, as the spokesman of the Leftheria Archipelago. He is a Master of three fields. Do not tell me you will be prepared for the backlash of killing such a famous and influential person as he," she glared, and the King looked a bit surprised but didn't back down.

— ️—

"Why? Why do you have to bump Rex and Pyra off?" Zeke yelled at his dad.

"I see you still speak like a commoner,"

"What's that got to do with anything? Don't change the subject!"

"What if I told you I act for justice?"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"You could say, I'm doing this for Alrest,"

"Say what now?!"

"Follow me," the King said and took Zeke to a chamber he had never seen before, still furious over what he had done.

"This is the legacy of our royal line,"

"You can't be serious…" Zeke gritted his teeth in anger upon seeing what his dad had just shown him.

— ️—

Nia, Tora, Mòrag, Azurda, Dromarch, Brighid, and Poppi were locked inside a room, with the Ether flow completely stopped. Nia looked around, trying to look for a way out.

"It appears the flow of Ether energy is being blocked off," Dromarch said when he saw Nia try to hit the door, but the barrier just made her bounce back.

"Dammit, we have to do something," she hissed in anger.

"Both the walls and floor are built to withstand great force. We cannot make a dent in them," he said, and Azsurda sat on Dromarch's head, wondering what they should do.

"Hey, you lot! Can you try to help us out here?!" Nia exclaimed towards Tora and Mòrag.

"Your efforts are pointless, the way they built this place… it's essentially one giant stasis web," Mòrag said, looking serious.

"Stasis web… like those nets you used in Torigoth?" Nia asked, and she nodded.

"To lock Drivers up together with their Blades, ad even leave us our weapons, they must have the utmost confidence. Perhaps we could break through, given enough time, but by then, it will be too late, and both Pyra and Rex will have been disposed of,"

"Disposed of…! All the more reason for you to give us a bloody hand!" Nia exclaimed, glaring at her, and she shook her head.

"I said it's pointless, we won't get anywhere… with brute force, that is," Mòrag said with a small smile.

"Huh?" Nia tilted her head, wondering what she was going with that.

— ️—

Zeke and Pandoria stood and looked out over Elmos Square. He was both angry and confused.

"So what now, my Prince?" Pandoria asked, looking worried herself.

"This pisses me right off…" he mumbled.

"Say what?"

"I said, I'm pissed off! Doing it for the world my arse, how self-serving can you get?!"

"How d'you mean…?"

"This country's strangling itself to death with its own web of lies and excuses! And chum, he knew, I could see it, when dad took them, he knew what he had planned," he said, and Pandoria nodded.

"Considering he seemed to know out special connection, I'm actually not so surprised," she nodded.

"Chum is unique, that I know, and I think he is the one that will make this country a wake-up call. Let's go help him," he said, and she nodded.

"If you believe in him, my Prince, I'm with you all the way. Besides, this I what I like about you," she giggled, and he gave her a serious look.

"This won't be easy…" making her sigh.

"Oh, quit it with your drama! When is anything ever easy for you?!" Pandoria laughed, making him laugh too.

"Touché, let's go!"

— ️—

Nia watched how Mòrag did something together with Tora and Poppi, wondering what they were up to. She just wanted to get out of here.

"Ok, that should do it," she said and nodded.

"Preparations complete!"

"What's going on?" Nia asked, and they turned to her, making Tora laugh.

"Oho-ho! Both Driver and Blades use ether energy to deploy Arts, yes?"

"Skip the lecture, Tora, everyone knows that," Nia glared.

"But right now friends cannot, yes? What friends seem to forget one very important thing!"

"Hurry up, would you? Just spit it out, furball!" she hissed, very impatient.

"Could be friends forgetting, Poppi is artificial Blade?" Tora asked with a big smile, and Nia glared at him.

"Why would we forget something like that, she's been with us all this time… Wait! I get it! Her Ether furnace!" she gasped, realizing where this was going, Poppi nodded, giving her a cute smile.

"Nia correct. Thanks to friend Mòrag and Rex, Poppi now able to generate own supply of Ether energy. Nothing barrier can do anything about," she said.

"Tora transfer crystal from sword of Mòrag and from cannon to Biter of Poppi. Those crystal have enough energy stored for two use of Arts, and Biter of Poppi use Earth element. So through synergy with Fire element of Mòrag, power of Art is amplified, and Rex-Rex give boost with cannon!"

"If we hit it straight on, I doubt the door can withstand that, but if not, we only have two chances to get out of here," Mòrag said, and Nia tilted her head.

"Wait a minute… you stored energy in that crystal? How is that possible with a barrier…?" Nia wondered.

"Aha! Lady Mòrag has not used a single Art since we arrived in this place," Dromarch said, and she nodded.

"Wait! What of Rex? I saw him use some Arts, how can he boost?" Nia asked, a bit curious about how that would work.

"Rex-Rex didn't tell Tora, only gave Mòrag Ether Cannon and said it boost attack," Tora said, and Nia shrugged. If Rex said that, it must've been true.

"We had our suspicions ever since we entered the palace. So we secretly asked Tora to refrain from using any Arts either, just to be sure this would work,"

"Oho-ho-ho!" Tora laughed, beings happy to be of use to his friends.

"I see. If our enemies knew Poppi retains her power inside the barrier, they would keep us on a tighter leash," Azurda said, where he sat on Dromarch's head.

"Was it Rex who told you?" Nia asked, and Mòrag nodded.

"Yes, he did indeed see what we missed from the start, so he gave me KOS-MOS's Ether Cannon, one of them, the other one, KOS-MOS still has," she said, and Nia nodded.

"What I don't understand, is why he didn't break free, it looked like those restraints didn't bother him much," Nia said, and Mòrag sighed.

"You have to understand, some things cannot be changed, no matter what knowledge you hold over the situation, that was the first thing Rex told me," she said, and Nia sighed.

"I guess, I'm just frustrated over the whole thing," she said, and they all nodded. After witnessing what had happened, they all realized how hard it must have been for Rex to accept what would happen and not be able to interfere, a millennial knowledge. It must be hard for him.

"Anyway, here goes, step back, Tora, Poppi, please?" Mòrag said Poppi took her position.

"With pleasure!" Poppi took out her weapon and aimed.

"Poppi power! Jeeeeet Biter!"

As the attack collided with the door, it exploded upon impact. The door broke, and it wasn't the only thing that broke. The explosion broke part both the floor and the walls.

They all stared at the destruction and looked at Poppi and Tora.

"We did it!" Tora exclaimed and jumped up and down in happiness, ignoring the destruction in its wake.

"We the best!" Poppi agreed.

"What the hell was that?!" Nia exclaimed and looked at the destruction with big eyes.

"I believe that is the result of the boost Rex gave Poppi," Azurda said with a laugh.

"I did not realize it would have such impact," Mòrag said, a bit shocked herself. They all realized suddenly what kind of power Rex must have if that was only a small portion of it.

"Anyway, you made quite some noise. It won't be long before the guards arrive!"

"Good point," Nia said.

"Lady Pyra was taken somewhere beneath the palace," Dromarch said, and Mòrag sighed.

"But where to begin, this place is enormous," Nia said, and they all looked troubled by it.

"Maybe this will work," Mòrag said and gave up a low whistle. All of a sudden, the shadows around them started moving, making them a bit nervous. It was the first time they acted without having Rex close by.

"What did you do?" Brighid asked, and Mòrag nodded towards the floor.

"Rex told me before we arrived here, that if we ever needed help, just to call someone named Fenrir, I have never seen this Fenrir though," she said, and Nia grew a bit nervous.

"Fenrir is a giant wolf," Nia said, and both Brighid and Mòrag looked confused. But that was put at a halt because the shadows in front of them swirled, and Fenrir emerged. He towered over all of them and bowed his head in greeting.

"Lady Mòrag, you called?" he rumbled, and she gasped, taking a surprised step back, but gathered herself quickly.

"Yes, would you be so kind as to take us to your Master?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, Master denies your request, he has informed me that you need to go to Lady Pyra, saying it is urgent," Fenrir said and dove back into the Shadows, leading a visible trail for them all to follow. They didn't protest, if Rex said it was urgent, they would listen to him.

Fenrir leads them outside and towards their goal. Unfortunately, their way was littered with guards, but Mòrag disposed of them quickly enough. Then they arrived at the Hall of Plenty, and the guards surrounded them. Luckily for them, they all were struck down by lightning, and Mòrag breathed out in relief.

"Shellhead! Pandoria!" Nia exclaimed, happy to see them.

"Oh, what's this? We came all this way to bust you out! How inconsiderate!" Zeke huffed with a grin.

"Well, you kept us waiting. Won't you get in trouble for helping us?" Nia asked and looked at the downed guards.

"Eh, I'm the prodigal son anyhow. It can't get any worse," he said. It was then Fenrir emerged from the shadows once more, startling both Zeke and Pandoria.

"Lady Mòrag, we must continue," he said, and she nodded.

"We can speak later, right now, we need to get to the Aegis," she said and took after Fenrir, followed by the rest of them.

"You can ask later, Shellhead," Nia said, and he nodded. They all followed Fenrir down to the Hall of Virtue. Downwards to the Puresnow Passage and onwards to the Hall of Honour.

The Hall was filled with guards. Zeke and Mòrag demonstrated just why they were the best Drivers of their country, and disposed of the guards almost before they realized they were there.

"Almost there, My Lady," Fenrir said and pointed towards the stairs downwards, and she nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance," she said and gave him a small bow. Fenrir disappeared into her own Shadows. But before that, he informed her what she needed to tell Pyra before Rex would show up.

"Lady Mòrag, Lady Pyra need to call out to Master, before he will intervene in anything," he said and disappeared, making all of them wonder what he meant.

— ️—

Pyra opened her eyes with a groan, looking at what held he restrained.

"Where…?"

"(Strung up in some kind of restraint, look ahead,)" Mythra said, and she did as told, gasping when seeing what was pointed right at her.

"?!"

"(An Ether accelerator, I've seen one like it before, in old Torna. It certainly seems like they want us gone for good… but if we cranked up the output and really focused it, we could probably manage one strike,)" Mythra said, but Pyra shook her head.

"Mythra, don't forget who our Driver is," Pyra said, and Mythra gasped.

"(We're lucky then, keep an eye out, he's here,)" Mythra said as the King arrived. Pyra looked down as he looked up.

"I apologize for this, noble Aegis. I have no personal grievance with you. However… for the sake of this world, you must be destroyed where you stand," he said with a grim look.

"Is that truly what you desire, Your Majesty?" Pyra asked the King, who looked at her with a serious glare.

"I believe you desired the same thing yourself, once. Is that not why you disappeared from history along with Addam the Hero?" the King asked, Pyra fell silent, not refuting his comment. After all, that was true, and still very much true. But still, she felt hesitant, having met Rex and the others now, not wanting to leave them.

The King took her silence as confirmation and nodded towards one of the guards.

"Begin," with that order, the ether accelerator began to charge up the energy.

At that moment, Zeke and the rest of them barged into the chamber but stopped upon seeing the weapon. Zeke stopped, just like the rest of them, and Pyra smiled upon seeing them.

"The Ether accelerator!" Zeke gasped, and the others looked confused.

"The what now?!" Nia gasped, and looked at the giant weapon with big eyes. Afraid of even knowing what it would do to Pyra who it was aimed at.

" It's a weapon from long ago designed to use Genbu's Ether energy for destruction! I never dreamed they'd fully restore it. My old man… he's gonna use it to kill Pyra! No matter how strong she is, there'd be no coming back from that!"

"In that case, we can't let him use it!" Nia said and drew her weapon, just like the rest of them. The guards surrounded them. As they disposed of them, they kept coming, annoying Mòrag to no end.

The weapon charged up its energy and was ready to be fired, and Pyra looked like she had given up hope, seeing no end to the guards that surrounded her friends.

"There's too many of them!" Nia yelled as she fended off more guards that surrounded them. They weren't hard to dispose of, just annoying, considering how many there were of them.

"Hurry, or Pyra's toast!" Zeke called back, making Mòrag glare at him.

"We know, you don't need to emphasize it!" she was annoyed, and everyone could see it, but they couldn't fault her for that. Seeing the king signal to the guard who managed the weapon, Mòrag growled in anger.

" Pyra! Listen to me!" Mòrag called out to her, surprising all of them, considering Mòrag rarely had raised her voice more than necessary, but hearing her now caught Pyra's attention.

"Call out to him, and he will come! That's what Lord Fenrir said!" Pyra gasped hearing this, and looked at the weapon with big eyes, understanding what Mòrag said.

"Forgive me…" he King said as the weapon was about to fire. Zeke growled and took a leap and stabbed his own Blade in the machinery. It became surrounded by electricity, and Zeke put even more energy through his own weapon, to short-circuit the accelerator. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to stop it.

"Damn it! It's not enough!" Zeke yelled, and Tora gasped.

"Poppi! Activate QT Mode! Lift up from below!"

"Understood Masterpon!" Poppi switched form and activated her boosters, putting all her strength to move the weapon from its position. Pyra seeing it was too late, gasped.

"Rex!" Pyra yelled, and all of them heard her. To all the shock and amazement, the Shadows in the room wrapped around them, and as the Ether accelerator fired, Pyra closed her eyes, waiting for her death. But it never came. Instead, she was wrapped up in the arms of Rex, or rather, his other form. She watched with big eyes as he stood on nothing but what looked like a dark smoke cloud. He reached out his hand, still holding her close, and redirected the beam that would have hit her with his Scythe. Instead, it hit the wall above them and continued outwards. She heard him curse as he got them down on the ground.

"Rex?!" Nia called out, and she backed up, just like the others, upon seeing his form. They all realized he was furious, and the look he gave the King was not a pleasant one. The Tantalese people in the room had big eyes seeing him. Seeing Mòrag and the rest of them give Rex their respectful bow each, they got an uneasy feeling in their stomach. Zeke and Pandoria were no better. They had lots of questions, but seeing the prideful Mòrag bow down to, what he had heard Nia call out, chum, he decided to wait with grilling them for information.

Rex put down Pyra on the floor, and steadied her, sill glaring at those around him.

"You alright?" he asked, and she nodded and gave him a soft smile, making him smile back, relieved to have her back next to him. The King decided then to walk up to them, staring at Rex, but ignored the scorching glare that was aimed at him.

"Five hundred years… for five hundred years, we Tantalese have concealed the Omega Fetter, do you know why?" the King asked, and Rex glared at him.

"Because Torna was destroyed in the Aegis War, your old homeland," Rex gritted his teeth in anger, and the King nodded.

Rex wanted nothing more than, to tell the truth, but the Shadows stopped him at every turn, making him unable to even utter some hits.

"Our Hero, Addam, also failed to return… you must understand, old Torna as a country was united around the Hero. But our ancestor, less so," he said, and Rex shook his head.

"Tantal will be nothing more than a branch of those that still follow the way of you, and those that defied you, your ancestors, they were sent to live out their life outside of Tantal, more know as the Leftheiran Archipelago," he said, and they all got big eyes.

— ️—Flashback— ️—

"What're you saying? That we're not Addam's bloodline?" Zeke said, shocked over what his father just uttered.

"Precisely. In Torna, our family was just a cadet branch. We only gained our current position in the confusion of the war's aftermath," he said, looking down, and Zeke glared at him.

"But then… we're just a bunch of usurpers!" the King glared back at his son, making Zeke back down.

"They were desperate times. We had no choice! The nation must continue at all costs!"

"Even if it meant claiming Addam's name?" Zeke asked, disappointed.

"With its guiding force gone, much blood was spilled in Torna. We did what had to be done to reunite it under the new banner of Tantal…"

— ️—Flashback End— ️—

Rex looked at them and held his silence. Glancing at Pyra, trying to see, if anything the King said, unlocked some of her memories. He had never told her that while she had been sleeping, he had opened the door that she had created after being sealed away, not wanting to remember. To her, it was just too painful. Not even Mythra knew properly what had happened during her sealing. After all, by then, she had taken the form of Pyra.

"Legends of the Hero who saved the world are deeply ingrained in people's hearts, and you used them for your own political agenda?" Mòrag asked, looking at the King with narrowed eyes.

"Even so, all was done in the name of saving the world from burning once more,"

"Don't you dare try ad sugarcoat it! The short story is, they saw an opportunity to gain influence, and they took it!" Zeke growled in anger, and Rex narrowed his eyes.

"That is the way of the world,"

"Mor Ardain could easily take a similar path," Brighid commented, making Mòrag nod in agreement.

"Yes… we are in no position to condemn them outright," she said, looking at the King, glancing at Rex.

"So, did this Addam guy really never return?" Nia asked, and the King bowed his head.

"Indeed… the records indicate he went missing immediately after sealing away the Aegis. It is likely he simply perished during the journey home," the King said, and Rex sighed when he saw a lost and confused Pyra. It looked like he still had some work to do if she still didn't remember more than her sealing.

"Addam didn't go missing…" Rex said, still with a serious and angry look on his face. All of them turned to him and wondered what he meant. He could feel the Shadows protesting to what he was about to tell them. But right now, all he wanted to get this over with.

"What did you say, boy?" Rex snorted.

"Addam foresaw everything, he knew what would happen to the people after the kingdom fell, but his choice was to not return," Rex said and looked at Pyra.

"Addam left us of his own will? But why? And how can you know of such thing, boy?"

"Let me just ask you a question; do you know Addam's original name?" Rex asked, and the King shook his head, and the rest of them kept their silence.

"You who are opponents of the Hero Addam, the bloodline you carry kept it a secret, that they were not the blood of Addam, out of fear of the bloodbath Alrest could have caused you. Addam Origo took to make a home at the Archipelago,"

The King was about to ask once more, and Rex reached out to Pyra, taking the left Crystal she had in her ear, and took her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and Rex just gave her a reassuring smile but didn't say anything. Rex took the Crystal, putting it in her hand and held it up. The next second, a hologram materialized in front of them. It was a man in a hooded cloak.

"Hear me, my scions, I am Addam Origo," they all gasped, hearing this and looked at Rex, who shook his head.

"This day, I seal the Aegis away from the world, but this seal is not for eternity. In anticipation of the day that humanity becomes worthy of the Aegis's power… I entrust her to posterity… she is our hope. When mankind has matured and learned to live better lives, she will answer your call and return to you. Trusting that day will come, I leave my final wish to you," Addam disappeared, and they all looked at him, but he glared at them.

"I feel that Addam is much more than just a Hero, I know he knew a lot more about Pyra and Mythra than he gave away. How he foresaw the confusion and hardship in the world that was about to unfold. Considering what he told Pyra right before sealing her away," Pyra looked at him with big eyes, and he squeezed her hand.

"What did he say? I don't…"

"He said; This is a trial," they all wanted to ask what he meant by that, and Rex narrowed his eyes. He waved his hand, and all the water surrounded them absorbed into what looked like a sphere. Instead of explaining what it was, he tapped Pyra's forehead and withdrew something that looked like silver. She gasped and looked on with big eyes.

"What's that?"

"Watch and see," he just said and let the silver be absorbed by the water-sphere. They all got big eyes seeing what looked like Addam and Pyra, standing in a chamber.

— ️—Memory— ️—

"Is me sleeping a part of the trial?" Pyra asked Addam, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"That's right, it is a trial for us humans, one we must overcome ourselves, if we cannot do that, we don't deserve to live alongside you,"

— ️—Memory End— ️—

They all watched how the memory ended, and the water disappeared.

"Addam knew a lot, and by that sentence alone, I can tell he knew more about you Pyra than you did yourself, or at least he has his suspicions," Rex said.

"Whether he simply meant the coexistence of humans and Blades or something more. But he made a difficult decision that day, leaving the survival in the peoples' hands. In fact, I know he knew that your bloodline already made a pass for the throne," he said. But before he could continue, the whole room shook, and in came a guard in panic.

"Your Majesty!"

"What is this?!"

"It's Genbu! It's broken free of our control and started to dive into the clouds!" the guard said, and the King got shocked.

"What?! Are you certain?!" Pandoria fell to the floor, gasping and holding her chest. Zeke was right at her side and looked at her with worry.

"Pandy?!"

"O-oh, no…" she gasped, and Rex sighed.

"What exactly is happening?" Dromarch asked them.

"The blast from the ether accelerator that I redirected destroyed the control device, or better knows as the Omega Fetter, it causes a critical overload," Rex said and shrugged.

"Oh no, my words can't reach him anymore… Genbu is just going to dive deeper and deeper… then," Pandoria gasped.

"Dumb old git! That's what happened when you use antiquated parts!" Rex rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"The Cloud Sea has a similar density to water, as we dive, the pressure will keep building, by 500 peds, a human will be crushed completely,"

"And all that force will weigh down on Genbu?" Doromarch asked, and Zeke looked wondering.

"What's our depth now?" he asked, and Rex smiled.

"Twenty-two hundred peds and I believe Genbu's depth limit is around 25,000, you have about three hours to get people out of here if you want to live, that is," he said with a grin, it was not a friendly smile, making some of them wonder.

"Chum, there's a pressure-resistance pod in the palace's southern tower, you guys at least should get in and escape," Zeke said, and Rex snorted.

"You're funny, they can, if they want to, but I don't need it. Besides, if you can think of a way to save those you care about, why don't you tell me?"

"Unfortunately, only Pandoria can tell Genbu what to do, and if it won't budge for her, it's no use… apart from that, all we can do is try to evacuate as many people as we can…," Rex just narrowed his eyes, glaring at the King.

"I won't lift a finger to help these people, and especially not someone like the King," Rex glared, and they all snapped up his anger, wondering what this was about. But it was Pyra who interrupted it, ignoring her angry Driver.

"You mentioned that you control Genbu using the Omega Fetter, right?"

"Yes, but why…?"

"Where is it?" Pyra asked with a serious look, and Rex glanced at her.

"Inside Genbu's head, it's straight south from the palace through Genbu's spinal column,"

"I will go," she said with a determined look, and Rex sighed.

"You will? Pyra what are you-?"

"The Omega Fetter is originally Ophion's control core, and Ophion is my Artifice. I can't be 100% sure, but I think I might be able to fix it," Pyra said. It seemed they would end up helping them no matter what.

"Pyra being serious? They try to kill Pyra one minute ago!" Tora asked, looking in disbelief at her, not that he could blame him.

"That's a totally separate issue, isn't that what you'd say, Rex?" Pyra asked and looked over to a displeased Rex, but he didn't answer right away.

"You do as you please. If that is to help these people, that is your choice," Rex said with a sigh, and Tora nodded.

"Tora get it, then Tora and Poppi also lend help!"

"Looks like we're in too. Dromarch?" Nia asked her own Blade, and he nodded.

"I would have it no other way,"

"That's settled then, stay out of our way, old man! Got it?" Nia glared at the King and Rex snorted, upon seeing him shocked over what had just transpired.

"You would all… risk your lives for this? For the sake of Tantal, though we attempted to destroy the Aegis?"

"It's not about Tantal," Pyra said and shook her head.

"Then, why?"

"You're a king, right? You ought to be able to figure it out," she said and turned to Rex and Mòrag, who sighed as one.

"You've left us with little choice," Mòrag said, and Rex nodded in agreement.

"Very well, then. Zeke, are you just going to tell us the precise location of the Omega Fetter, or are you going to show us?" Rex asked and let the Shadows revert him back to his looks as Rex.

"I'll take you right to it!" Zeke said with a determined look.

"Zeke!"

"Save it, old man! You better make a start on evacuating the people! Though with us on the case… your efforts are probably going to be wasted!" Zeke glared at him, and the King gave up a defeated sigh when looking at his only son.

"…Understood,"

— ️—

As they walked back up to the entrance of the Theoscaldia Palace, Zeke stopped them and looked at them with a serious look.

"Now, the path to the Omega Fetter isn't an easy one. This City, Theosoir, is positioned a long way above the Genbu Drifts. If you head out the palace and down to the left, you'll see the ruins of a place called Theospiti Temple," he said, and Rex nodded.

"Ruins? Even though inside city?" Poppi asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yep, they really are ruined, too. Practically rotted away!" Pandoria answered with a grin, and Zeke shook his head.

"Anyway, past the temple ruins is something called the Theosoir Rear Gate, we head out there, then we have to follow the pillars a long way down,"

"Urgh.. sounds like a pain in the arse of a journey," Nia groaned, and Rex stifled a laugh at her whine.

"But friends must be quick-quick! Come on, friends, to Genbu Drifts!" Tora exclaimed and tried to hurry them on, but Zeke stopped the small Nopon.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! Once we get to Genbu Drifts, we have to head across it. That gets us to a place called the Great Pillar Passage, the Omega Fetter's at the end of that," Zeke said, and Tora sighed.

"Sounds too long… Tora already getting tired, just listening," Making Rex sigh.

"You're just lazy, Tora!"

"Rex is right! Too soon for getting tired, Masterpon!" Poppi agreed, and Rex sighed and took the lead with Zeke. They walked out to Elmos Square and down all the stairs that would lead them outside of the city. All the stairs in the Theospiti Temple Ruins were a bit unstable, but they made their way down to the Rear Gate with no accidents.

Nia shuddered as they walked out in the snow once more, and Rex sighed but continued on. Not wanting to delay this any further. They walked over the bridge and over to a giant Pillar. He was already beyond annoyed over what was happening, and he wanted nothing more than just leave. But Pyra had set her mind on helping these people, so he would assist her in any way he could. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He growled when bringing down another monster and turned to Zeke with a glare.

"Okay, enough of this, do you have a map?" Rex growled, and Zeke nodded and pointed.

"We need to get here, and to get there, we more or less need to climb up to the Lumos Pedestal and then find our way down to Genbu Drifts. From there, we should just walk forward and down to Theospiti Temple Ruins, that should be fast enough," Zeke said with a grin, and Rex sighed and took a deep breath to calm his annoyance. Seeing how annoyed he actually was, they didn't say anything when he closed his eyes, and they could feel his power all around them. Zeke shuffled closer to Mòrag, not wanting to annoy the small boy further than he already was.

"What is chum doing? I know you haven't told me anything, but now I'm curious about what he is doing," he asked, and Mòrag glanced at the Prince.

"He is currently looking for a faster way to get us down to the Ruins, not that I complain about it, don't you agree, Nia," Mòrag said with a smug grin, and they all looked at the Gormotti girl who shivered and by that. Her whole body was shaking, looking like she was in the middle of an earthquake.

"I-I-I r-r-really h-h-h-hate t-t-t-the c-c-c-cold!" Nia hissed, making them amused.

"No need to worry, Nia, I found where we need to be," that was the only warning they got before they were surrounded in the darkness. They heard how he giggled when they all landed in the snow. Mòrag sighed and just rose, brushing off the ridiculous amount of snow she had gotten all over herself. But she couldn't help but like his playfulness. After all, having seen his serious side, she must admit, seeing him having fun was something else.

"We are here, I decided to just port us to Genbu Drifts," he said, it was then they all gasped and fell into a defensive stance, ready to attack what was standing behind him. It was when he more or less toppled over when something puffed on him, and he looked behind him, seeing the giant Winter Griffox. It puffed on him again, and he giggled, feeling the cold feathers on his face, he couldn't help it. The others relaxed somewhat, seeing the Monster wasn't a threat to their friend, but they were still stumped over what had just happened.

"Chum?! What's going on?!" Rex shrugged and hugged the giant Monster around its neck and held on as he rose from its crouched position and climbed on its back.

"I don't know, this is a first," he said, looking at them. They got big eyes seeing as it started to walk away with their friend on its back. Rex softly caressed the neck, and it made the Griffox stop in its tracks.

"Would you terribly mind helping us out to get to the Ruins?" Rex asked with a soft voice, and the Monster gave up a quiet roar, making them all stiff as more Griffox surrounded them, but as they laid down on the snow, Rex smiled.

Rex was pretty sure that these Monsters has managed to fall prey to his Darker side, and submitted. Considering he was leaking annoyance and anger, it wasn't farfetched.

"Get up, they are going to help us through this snowstorm," he said with a big smile, and they got up, a bit hesitant, but since the Monster still hasn't attacked them, they did as told. When they all were on the back of each Griffox, they took off in the snowstorm. Running over and past the Central Ether Boulder. They realized they would have gotten lost for, possibly days, if they had made their way on foot.

He wouldn't have been terribly bothered much about it, but since his friends weren't as sturdy as he was, he wasn't about to risk it.

Rex halted his Griffox right at the path down to the Ruins, the Great Pillar Passage. He patted the Monster once more and nuzzled the cold feathers, and it nudges him one last time before walking off with his friends.

"I did not see that coming," Rex said with a grin, and they all sighed, but realized that it would be a common sight to see the odd things happening when Rex was with them.

"Considering that not even you knew, I do not hold you responsible this time," Mòrag said, and Rex giggled. He couldn't help it, his mischievous side still lived on, after all. It was then Rex looked at her and smiled, feeling a Core was ready. He plucked out his Storage Cube and tapped it, making a Core Crystal appear.

"It seems that Aegaeon is ready," he said with a smile, and she got big eyes. Mòrag took the Core from his hands and held it close. They all took a step back, wanting to give her some space, after all, they knew how important Aegaeon was to her.

The Crystal glowed, and Mòrag gasped, feeling the power of Aegaeon surround her, and he materialized in front of her. Giving her a deep bow in greeting. Giving them some privacy, Rex closed his eyes, to see what the Shadows had to say. It seemed they were displeased at him, and he couldn't blame them. They were equally as annoyed by what was to come as he was. He glanced at Pyra, who looked at Mòrag with a smile. This more than ever would affect her, and there was nothing he could do to help her either. Hearing Brighid pulled him back and listened to what they were talking about.

"Lady Mòrag, you're making that face again. If you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles," Brighid said with a small smile, trying to cheer up her Driver, but Mòrag kept looking bothered. Not that Rex could blame her.

"… I just don't get it. Tantal was founded by the counter-Addamites. Then, after the was, they closed themselves off… but the way the King was acting… I can't help feeling there's something more to it," she said, and Nia tilted her head in question.

"What, though?"

"It was the Praetorium who sent us here on this mission, why would he go to such lengths to reject it…? It seemed almost like he wanted to cut ties to them…" Mòrag looked at Rex, who avoided her gaze, they all realized this and came to the same conclusion. Seeing as Rex wasn't about to give them an obvious answer.

"You think Indol is holding something else over Tantal?" Brighid asked, and she nodded.

"That would be an explanation, yes… Zeke, do you know anything?" Mòrag asked, glancing at Rex, who still looked away. She didn't like that he wasn't speaking up, but that meant whatever he knew, was not something they wouldn't be privy to until he chose to tell them.

"Nope, there are no records from back then," he shook his head.

"There wouldn't be, anything in that era of time was destroyed to cover up what had really happened," Rex said, pulling their attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" Mòrag asked with narrowed eyes, and Rex sighed.

"Not even the Diary of Brighid would be of use, because every trace but one, leading back there, are destroyed, two weeks ago, the one link to Addam and his group was killed," he said, and they all looked wondering.

"Fan la Norne was one link to the massacres that happened back then, her and Mikhail…." making them all gasped. Pyra looked disturbed and worried. Rex hid his flinch, feeling the burning sensation of the Darkness, warning him to keep quiet.

"I feel like I should know what you are speaking about, but…"

"You wouldn't, it's one of the things you feel guilt over, one thing I can't help but hope that you pull through when you remember," Rex said with a sad look and started walking again. The silence was thick, and they wondered, really what kind of burdens Rex had when he knew things he shouldn't say.

As they reached the Memorial Ruins, Rex looked around in silence. He heard echoes of the battle that had taken place, and it was not pretty.

"What is this place?" Nia asked as she looked around, and the others did just about the same.

"A battleground from the Aegis War… there are many things here I remember…" Azurda said, peaking up from behind Rex's head, and he looked grim.

"Really? The walls and floors are melted… Must've been one hell of a battle… what could have done that?" Nia wasn't the only one looking around at the Ruins with shock.

"Ophion isn't the only Artifice out there, you've already seen one other- Siren, the one Mythra commands. But during the War, there were many Artifices, wielded by Malos," Pyra said as she looked around, seeing what Mythra remembered of the Battle.

"Say, what are these Artifices, anyway? We've only actually met Ophion. We've never actually seen Siren, jus that light thing it shoots down," Nia stated.

Rex sighed, ignoring their chatting. He really wished both his eyes worked like usual. But his one eye had to do, seeing as there was nothing to do about it. His eye glowed with power, and soon he could see the lost souls that were wandering there. He tapped each of them, sending them to Limbo, where he could judge them at his own pace.

"They're power granted to the Aegises. Divine swords sleeping in Elysium, far above us all," Pyra said, and Nia frowned.

"Hold on, I thought Elysium was a paradise, not a scary weapon stash?!"

"…I don't know," Pyra shook her head, looking bothered and sad, and Rex walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whaddya mean, you don't know?"

"All that I can find in the corners of our memory is that townscape… I don't know why Father created me or created the Artifices, that's what I want to find out," she said, looking at Rex and he tilted his head.

"Rex, it looks like you know something," Nia said, and Rex gave them a weak smile.

"When don't I know something," he grinned, but they shook their head, and he sighed.

"Pyra, one thing that is for sure. Ontos, Logos, and Pneuma is not something that belongs in this Universe, they were stolen, but only two of them remain, having to save themselves from the devastation that fell upon the Universe they originated from. Ontos lost to yet another enemy that can't control their power…" Rex said, looking up with a sad look.

"Pneuma… that feels familiar…" Pyra said, looking wondering at Rex, who smiled at her.

"When you accept me as you true Driver, you will find the answers that you seek," he said and hugged her, and she couldn't help but hug him back. The others looked at them with wonder and a bit of sadness. But they also wonder what he could have meant with being her true Driver. Pyra, on the other hand, thought Mythra was suspiciously quiet, but she didn't comment.

— ️—

As they reached Genbu Crown, they didn't make a sound. Zeke took the lead, seeing as they needed them to open the door.

"My Prince, look over there!" Pandoria exclaimed, seeing they had arrived.

"Would you look at that, I guess we've arrived," Zeke said, and Nia gasped.

"Whoa! It looks way older than the Palace!" Nia said, looking at it with big eyes.

"Yes, it seems untouched by the ravages of time," Dromarch said, and they all walked closer. Zeke turned to Pandoria, who nodded with a small smile. Her Core Crystal lit up once more, and the doors opened up for them without a problem.

Rex scanned the room for enemies with his Goldeneye and wondered where they were. He could feel them, but this time, they had hidden pretty well, so that not even he could pinpoint their exact location. It frustrated him to no end. Rex looked over and saw that Zeke walked over to a pedestal with the Leftherian Sigil on it and held his hand over. It glowed, making the orb in the middle unravel, showing the Blood Red Crystal that used to belong to Ophion.

"It kinda looks like a Core Crystal, is that the Omega Fetter?" Nia asked, and Pyra nodded.

"Yes, that's Ophion's control core, but it shouldn't look like this," Pyra said, walked closer.

"It was initially a conduit that I used to communicate with Ophion," as she explained it, the whole place shook, indicating that Genbu was diving deeper. The current pressure became more massive by the minute.

"We have to hurry," Brighid and looked at Pyra, who nodded.

"Yes, you're right!" Pyra switched with Mythra, and she walked over to the crystal. Mythra took a deep breath and reached out for it, letting the power from it merge with her own. Rex glanced at her and gave her a small smile. It seemed that she had somewhat missed her contact with Ophion after all. The silence was thick as both the crystal and Mythra started to glow. Nia looked on with big eyes, wondering what was happening, but no one was saying anything, so she didn't dare to open her mouth either.

All of a sudden, the crystal glowed brighter and returned to its original form, a bight blue crystal cube.

"There, it is done," Mythra said with a small smile, and Pandoria nodded.

"In that case…" Pandoria concentrated, and they all could feel Genbu rising to the surface once more, and Rex walked closer and plucked it down and put it in his bag.

"Alright Prince, I've told Genbu to resume circling the Cloud Sea once he's done rising," Pandoria said with a smile.

"Nice! Looks like we made it after all," Zeke grinned, and Rex smiled.

"Oh! Great news!" Tora exclaimed and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Phew! Tora was not looking forward to becoming flat as Argentum Monkfish,"

Rex giggled, and the others couldn't help but be amused by it. As they walked out again, ready to leave, they were all met by Akhos, Patroka, and Mikhail.

"So it was hidden all the way out here… No wonder we couldn't find it! I'd just been wondering whether it was time to make an exit… Thanks for saving me the trouble," Akhos said with a smile, and Rex sighed.

"Lovely to see that tedious woman isn't here to get in our way this time!" Patorka grinned.

"Care to join me in a dance of death, Nia?" Mikhail smiled and winked at her, and Rex glanced her way.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit," she gaged, and Rex giggled hearing this. He couldn't help it.

"Mean little girl," he hissed.

"You've come for the Fetter, haven't you?" Nia hissed at him, and he winked at her.

"Perceptive as always!"

"Condescending much? It's not like there's anything else here," she sniffed a frowned.

"You are SO mean," Rex sighed and wondering what they would think about him after this encounter. It was a first, since his early life, that he felt worried about what people would think of him and his actions.

"Now, hand it over nicely, would be the classic line, but no. I'm not letting you escape with your lives, for Jin's sake," Akhos said and looking at Rex. This didn't escape the others, how they all looked at Rex while speaking.

"Where are Jin and Malos, anyway? There are a few things I need to ask them," Mythra said, giving them a glare, but Akhos glared back.

"Frankly, I don't think they've got much interest in what you have to say," he said but looked over towards Rex once more.

"You, on the other hand, you have shaken both Malos and Jin to the core, not something anyone could do. They've taken a particular interest in you, boy. What is it about you that has made them nervous?" he said and looked him over, but Rex kept his silence.

"You sure about that?" Mythra asked, pulling their attention back towards her.

"Quite sure, yes,"

"Not to interrupt the verbal parring, but how do you plan on doing anything without your Blades?" Zeke asked with a grin.

"We're no pushovers, you know,"

"Oh, we're quite aware of that, we just don't need them, you see," Akhos grinned and looked at Rex, who still hadn't said anything.

"Explain yourselves!" Zeke said, and all three of them brought out a single crystal, a very familiar pink crystal. A second later, each of them held their own weapon, having materialized from the Crystal.

"Core Crystals?! They're Blades?!" Zeke exclaimed, watching them with big eyes, just like the rest of them, but Rex.

"Worse- Flesh Eaters…" Mòrag said with a glare, falling in to attack stance.

"Bravo! Very good! All of you seem to be shocked by this, all but one of you," Akhos said, and they all looked at Rex, who shook his head.

"Two of them," he said and tilted his head, and they all looked wondering.

"What?"

"Only two of them are Flesh Eater," he said, and Mikhail gasped and took a step back when seeing Rex's gaze fall on to him.

"How did you know?"

"Your energy is different. Besides, I am a bit surprised that you survived that massacre," Rex said with a smile, and Mikhail had big eyes.

"He tried very hard to wipe out all his connections to that time, but one thing he seemed to forget, was you. I'm amazed that you have managed to stay hidden all this time,"

"Are you going to tell him?" Mikhail asked Rex, who gave him a grin.

"Why would I? Let him suffer a bit more, knowing that he forgot a single last link to the horrors he caused in the past. He knows he has forgotten something, but not that something is you," Rex tilted this head with a smile, a smile that wasn't nice, making all three of them take a step back.

"Your Blade, KOS-MOS, was it genuine? What she informed us?" Akhos asked him. Rex looked at him and could read nothing but hope from his feelings and eyes.

"Yes, I never lie,"

The others decided to keep silent, not wanting to interrupt whatever it was Rex was doing. But it seems that Rex once more revealed something to them, that shook their ground. Making them wonder what he knew about them, which made them so nervous.

"Let me see that power you hold, Akhos," Rex said with a smile, and Akhos nodded with a serious look.

"We've had many an interruption in the past… but here, that seems less likely, so let's go all out," he said, holding up his weapon, and Rex dragged his eyes over it, making him a bit nervous.

"That weapon of yours, it looks terrific, Calamity Scythe, right?" Rex grinned, cheating a bit by listening to what his own Shadow had to say. He plucked his own Scythe from his ear, and they backed up, knowing what damage he could cause with that weapon.

"Also, let's make this clear, it is not you three I want to speak to, it's those two that's hiding in the Shadows I want to see, even though you are very interesting, Akhos," Rex said with a grin and walked closer, spinning his Scythe. The pressure Rex was leaking, made all three of them fall to the ground, shaking.

"This pressure… how are you doing this?" Patroka yelled at him, and he grinned and crouched in front of Akhos and stroke his cheek.

"I did what HE did, but I don't need to steal a Core Crystal for it to work with me," he said, and Mikhail gasped hearing this. Knowing precisely what he had done.

"Even though… she's dead…?"

"Even then, I find it amusing that he thinks that he is in control, believing that he is untouchable, just because of his powers. But he is far from it," he said with a grin, never letting go of his cheek. Akhos breathed deeply, seeing what was behind him, and Rex giggled, moving slightly to the side, enough for the sword to miss his vitals.

"You knew?" Jin's voice came from behind him, and Rex rose from this position.

"Of course, nothing eludes me, Jin, you should know this by now," Rex said and spun around to meet him, with his Scythe, but Jin disappeared and appeared next to Mikhail, so Rex jumped back in equal speed, away from Akhos.

"Jin! Are you okay?!" Akhos gasped with worry.

"Relax, he's not made of glass," Malos' voice was heard further away.

"Malos?!" Mythra exclaimed upon seeing him again.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a spectator. He, on the other hand, insisted on coming here to settle a score," Malos said, and Rex sighed.

"Jin did?" Mythra asked, looking a bit worried, but Rex couldn't fault her for that.

"Correct, you will give me both the Omega Fetter and the Aegis," Jin said, and Rex narrowed his eyes. He knew he couldn't stop him without interfering with what was to come. He could feel the restraints surround him, but he wanted nothing more than to stop this.

Jin's Core Crystal glowed, and Rex lifted his Scythe to block the incoming Energy wave Jin was emitting. As Genbu broke the surface, Jin stood proudly in front of them, looking different.

"His true form, finally I get to see it," Rex smiled and let his gaze wander. Jin looking undisturbed by this fact, stood his ground. Jin disappeared, and all of a sudden, he stood right in front of Rex, who just grinned at him, stopping his attack from even reaching him, with his Scythe.

"You are fast, I give you that, but you can't be faster than light itself," Jin said and disappeared once more, this time Rex acted and vanished with him. What no one could see was that Rex kept up with him, no problem. Blocking every single attack, Jin dished out on him. Every attack he managed to block made Jin nervous and frustrated. He had never met someone before that could keep up with him, not even Malos, and he was an Aegis.

Rex watched in a single moment that ten Artificial Blades made themselves know, trapping all of them. Immobilizing them all, and Rex couldn't do anything about it, because the Shadows once more stopped him. This was it. This was what he hated about knowing things.

Rex stood still, not moving from his place. Not that he didn't want to move, he tried to remove the hold his Shadows had on him, forcing him in place.

Mythra had long since switched place with Pyra, who looked worried over what was happening. Jin tapped the tip of his sword on Pyra's Core Crystal, indicating that he wanted it. But he didn't move.

He realized what Jin was about to do, and swiftly cut off the part of the bond with Pyra, that would make her feel what he was feeling. It went unnoticed by her, and that was just what he wanted.

"Relax, you'll be able to rest after I've pried that Core Crystal from your chest," Jin said and pushed the tip in. All of them gasped, seeing Rex bleed once more. They all wondered what was going on, why he didn't fight back.

"Rest, huh, that's something I haven't done since I was born," Rex said with a small smile.

"You're right, taking the Core Crystal will help your goal, but it won't put me out of commission, after all, you can't kill what's already dead," he grinned, and his words made Jin hesitate a bit, wondering what he was talking about. But before he could ask, Pyra caught his attention.

"I'm the one that you want, isn't that right? Leave them… out of this…" Pyra said with a sad look and Rex frowned. He didn't meet her eyes, and it was that moment she knew. Whatever she chose to do, he wouldn't interfere; he couldn't interfere. She saw it on Rex that he knew all along what would happen and what her choice was. But he hadn't stopped her or anyone. Seeing how frustrated he had been since they've arrived in Tantal. She knew that this was the source of his anger and frustration.

"Aw, look, what a touching scene," Mikhail grinned, giving them a mocking smile.

"Are you going to beg for their lives?"

"No mockery Mik, this is serious business," Malos said with a glare, looking at Rex that was in front of Jin bleeding, not even looking at anyone.

"Put the sword away, Jin. If not, I'll…" Pyra gasped as Jin pushed the sword deeper into Rex's chest. She should have felt that but realized that Rex had cut off that part of their bond, both grateful and not overly happy about the fact. She was not the only one reacting to this. Rex should at least show indication that it hurt, but nothing.

"You'll do what, exactly?"

"I will… annihilate myself," Pyra said, standing tall, not budging from her place.

"What?!" Nia gasped. All of them did, in fact, all but Rex. He still refused to meet their eyes.

"You need me alive… that much I realized Malos," she said, turning to him, and he looked at her with an intense look. Seeing if she was bluffing, but their reaction to her announcement showed no such thing.

"Well done. But how would you make good on that threat? You don't have that kind of…" Malos walked closer. Pyra glared at him, and her Core Crystal lit up, and seconds later, a ray of red light hit her. Making him stop in his tracks.

"Are you so sure… about that?"

"This is a shock… I didn't think you had it in you…" Malos glared at her.

"What's going on?" Patroka asked as she looked at what was happening.

"She's controlling Mythra's Artifice herself," making all of them gasp.

"She's controlling Siren through sheer … willpower?" Akhos looked shocked and amazed over this fact.

"… Go ahead; I'll deflect it with my powers, just like before!" Jin hissed and glared at her, stabbing Rex deeper in the chest. Rex clenched his fist, trying to get loose from the grip of the Shadows. Pyra, who had seen him as person for the first time since he was born. She who had been nothing but kind to him, even though she had seen the darkest part of him, she still saw him as a friend.

"You could do that… if I used the particle cannon itself, but this is the targeting ray. It moves at the speed of light, and if I turn up the output just a little … that light alone has enough power to annihilate a single Blade,"

"You…"

"One signal from me… and my body will be scoured from this world. Faster than you can blink. So…?… Jin?" Pyra looked at him with determined eyes, and Jin falters just a bit, but not enough to pull the sword out from Rex.

"How unexpected… that you, an Aegis, would say something like that. So you'll do it? Open the gates to Elysium for us?" Jin said, looking at her, and she nodded.

"Yes, if that is your wish," she said. Jin looked at her, stabbing his sword once again, deeper into Rex, who grunted. Making Pyra clench her fist. The light of the Ray intensified, showing that she would indeed do it, she would kill herself if he wouldn't let them go.

Jin backed away, pulling out the sword from his chest, the blood dripped on the white snow. No one was speaking, and Rex, he fell to the ground, keeling in the snow. Tired, both mentally and physically, with his fight against his Shadows. Wanting nothing more than to help her. He looked at Jin, and saw nothing but sadness in his soul, and he didn't like it. He didn't like anything at this moment. Pyra let go of the hold she had on Siren, and the Ray disappeared, so she walked up to Jin.

"N-no, no way! I don't agree to this!" Nia gasped, looking at Pyra, walking over to Jin. Rex still sat in the snow as she walked up to him, and she crouched down in front of him. Brighid watched their exchange, opening her eyes for the first time, letting everyone see her beautiful purple irises.

"I'm really sorry, Rex," Pyra said, pulling out the Omega Fetter from his bag. Before she could get up again, he hugged her. Trying to hold on to her, but feeling the burning sensation intensify, he felt the Shadows react in anger. A second later, he pushed her away, making her fall on to the ground, shocking everyone.

Just in the nick of time too. Because out from the Shadows, all around them, came chains flying towards him. Some chained him to the ground, others impaled him while chaining him to the ground. The white snow around him, now painted in his blood, making all of them gasp. Pyra crawled backward, just like Jin and Malos took a step back, watching what was happening in shock. Akhos, Mikhail, and Patroka fell on defense, wondering where the attack was coming from. The others couldn't stop looking on in horror over what was happening to their friend.

The chains pulled on him, squeezing hard enough for Rex to couch up blood. Pyra gasped, trying to get closer, but Jin stopped her with big eyes himself.

"Rex…! Wha…?!"

"Pyra, leave now!" Rex gave them all a glare; the chains tightened around him, making him gasp out in pain, making all of them worry. Never before had they seen him in pain, no matter the wound he managed to be inflicted with.

"Is this something you're doing?!" Nia gasped at Malos, still not looking away from her friend that was chained to the ground. They all could see the chains were pulling on him like they wanted him away from here. Some chains even had hooks on them, drawing on his torsos or just every part they could sink in to.

"No…" The shadows around them started to move, making all of them on high alert. But out of the shadows came Fenrir. They gasped upon seeing him. Jin and Malos took another step back, but Fenrir ignored them and walked up to his Master. He sat down, not doing anything, but it was when Mòrag spoke up, they all pulled their attention away from Rex, trying to ignore the gasps of pain from him.

"Lord Fenrir! What is going on?!" Mòrag yelled at him, and Fenrir rose once more and shook his fur. To the amazement and shock, the figure grew smaller, and instead of the giant Wolf standing in front of them, there stood a male, in his late twenties, still having his wolf characteristics look.

"This is, unfortunately, his punishment," he said with a deep voice and kneeled down next to his Master. He hated seeing him like this. But this is also only the second time he had seen his Master punished.

"Punishment for what?" Pyra gasped, still behind held back by Jin. Fenrir looked at her with a sharp look, making her flinch, and take a step back. She backed right into the arms of Jin, who didn't say anything.

"This is his punishment for having tried to interfere with something that he shouldn't. Do you understand now why he tells you sometimes he cannot interfere with what is to come," he said, and they all grew silent. They gasped, seeing another chain shoot out, impaling his chest; it stayed there because at the end of it, it had a hook, and it pulled Rex to the ground. Another one wrapped around his neck, and he wheezed, trying to get air, but in vain.

No one wanted to watch it, but they couldn't pull their eyes away from what was happening.

"Leave!" Fenrir growled at Jin and Malos.

"Leave now, or I will make you!" They all couldn't help but do so in silence, not wanting to ire the beast even further. The Artificial Blades disappeared with them, and all of them fell to the ground, tired beyond belief, but they managed to stumble up to Rex. They were unfortunately stopped by Fenrir.

"Do not interfere, there is nothing we can do about it, other than to wait it out,"


End file.
